Road To The Show: The Journey of a Blockhead
by PRAKNASTY
Summary: Charlie Brown has always been overlooked and put down in his life. After his junior year of college he decided to do something about it and declare for the MLB Draft. How will everyone's favorite blockhead do? Find out for yourself inside. Please remember to read and review and tell your friends about the story. I always enjoy having new readers visit my stories!
1. The Topps Showcase

**AN: FINALLY THE NASTY ONE HAS COME BACK TO FANFICTION WITH A NEW STORY!**

 **What's up everyone? I hope you all enjoyed your Thanksgivings with your families and are doing well. Today I've decided to delete one of my stories to make room for this one, since the other wasn't receiving any reads for the last five months or so. This new story takes us inside the life of Charlie Brown as he tries to make it big as a Pitcher in the major leagues. This will be mainly following my play through as him in the Road To The Show game mode for MLB® 15 The Show™. I may have some filler chapters in there from time to time to show him interacting with his old pals from the Peanuts™ but I'm not sure yet. So anyway I want everyone to sit back, relax, and enjoy my new story "Road To The Show™: The Journey of a Blockhead".**

 **Disclaimer (This is going to be the only one I write so pay attention that it's here.): I own nothing from the Peanuts®, MLB®, or Road to The Show™. The only thing of mine are this story and the gameplay of Charlie Brown during the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Topps® Showcase**

 _'All my life I've always been overshadowed whether it be in the social rings at school, love, work, or even in sports. I've always been the second fiddle whether it be to Peppermint Patty back in high school, or Jose Peterson back at the University of Minnesota. I've never had the chance to shine and make a name for myself. That all ends today, I'm done hiding in the shadows of others, today is my time to shine.'_

Those were the thoughts that were running through our protagonist's head as he stood out in front of the complex where this year's Topps® showcase would be held. The 21 year old Caucasian male, had his Minnesota University ball cap perched on his rather large round head to cover his closely shaved blonde hair except for the small curly hair that remains ever present on his forehead. He's wearing a yellow t-shirt with a black zigzag pattern on the front, a pair of black basketball shorts, a pair of brown running shoes. Having hit a growth spurt in high school he now stands at 6'4'' and has put on some muscle to weigh in at 225 lbs. This solid person standing before the complex is none other than Charlie Brown the former second pitcher from the University of Minnesota's baseball team, and current resident of St. Paul's, Minnesota.

All his life it's been one series of disappointments after the other whether it be managing a losing baseball team in his youth, being bullied constantly due to his appearance and lack of skills, or being overlooked by all his coaches and teachers for others' efforts, Charlie Brown has always been considered a loser. Only a few people he's met recognized his potential and encouraged him to pursue his dream of playing in the majors, while others chastised him for his dream and told him to stop living in the clouds. Those were the only people that he cared about now and moving forward he cut himself off from a majority of the people he grew up with, with a few exceptions of course. (I'll reveal them later in the chapter). Now he stands out in front of the complex, which is the last big step before his dream of being drafted becomes a reality.

The Topps® Showcase is where baseball players from across the USA, and around the world come to compete and be scouted by the 30 major league teams as potential draft picks. The prospects were divided into 4 teams of 25 representing the four regions the prospects came from which were the Eastern United States (East), the Central United States (Central), the Western United States (West), and from outside the United Stated (International). Being from Minnesota, Charlie Brown had been assigned to the Central team and was currently heading down to the team's locker room to get ready for the 4:30 game time.

Walking in he noticed that most of the players had yet to arrive and only a handful were actually suited up and chatting amongst themselves. Charlie Brown had done his research prior to arriving, and was able to recognize a handful of the players already present on his team. Two of those actually stood out to him because he knew that he'd be interacting with them the most. The first player was C Freddie Hale from the University of Nebraska. Hale stood at 6'1'' and weighed in at 235 lbs. He was known as great backstop as well as a decent power hitter, having led Nebraska in homers that season with 10. Charlie knew he was going to be pitching to him so he would need to go over his repertoire later. The other player was SS Tim Brown from the University of Oklahoma. Brown was African-American, stood at 6'3'' and weighed in at 220 lbs. He was the leader in batting average and steals for the Big 12™ conference the past season and was known for making great plays with his glove. A fellow Junior along with Charlie, he was still debating about going pro or not but wanted to attend the showcase to see where he would be drafted.

The other players weren't that memorable, so Charlie just minded his own business and proceeded to get dressed in the tan jersey with "Central" written on it in big white letters, tan ball cap, and white pants provided by the showcase officials. After he finished dressing, he made his way over and struck up a conversation with Brown and Hale.

"Good afternoon guys. Excited to be here?" asked Charlie to break the ice with his temporary teammates.

"Stoked actually! Never thought I'd be here as a kid. Name's Tim Brown and I'm the Shortstop for the showcase." replied Tim as he shook hands with Charlie.

"More nervous than anything. I want to do well and get noticed. O, I'm Freddie Hale by the way and the team's catcher." replied Freddie as he to shook Charlie's hand.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Charlie Brown and I'll be the Starter for all three showcase games." replied Charlie as he had been informed ahead of time that he'd be starting.

"Wicked! Glad you got here early then so we can go over pitches." replied Freddie as he wanted to build up a nice relationship with all his pitchers to know how they tick and operate in games.

"Respect man. Hopefully we all do well and can all get drafted." stated Tim.

"My sentiments exactly, let's get to know each other better so we can operate better out in the field." said Charlie as the three proceeded to spend the rest of the time available to them conversing before warm-ups began.

* * *

== Time-Skip after Topps® Showcase Game 1 (Central vs. West)==

The weather itself was very gloomy as it was raining lightly over the complex. It matched the atmosphere inside Charlie's mind as he replayed the team's gut wrenching loss in extras. He himself only had a semi-good outing in his appearance. In his three innings Charlie gave up 4 hits (H), 1 walk (BB), 1 earned run (ER) on a shallow bloop hit to right field, while only managing to record two strikeouts (K's). Tim had gone 3 for 5 with three singles and 2 Runs Scored, while Freddie was 1 for 4 with a double and 2 RBI's. Despite this the team still lost 4-3 in 11 evenings thanks to an error made by the right fielder.

 _'Well hopefully, we can pick it up next game. I need to step up or else the naysayers will be proven right.'_

* * *

== Time-Skip after Game 2 (Central vs. East)==

Despite the sunny weather that greeted the crowd still watching the afternoon's second game. Charlie Brown was only gazing on with half-interested eyes as he was still going over what went wrong in his second start. The team lost 6-1 and didn't score in the three innings that he pitched in, causing him to get the loss. His stat line was a little bit better with only 3 H, 1 ER on a sharp double in the right center gap, and getting 3 K's. Tim had gone 4 for 4 with 4 singles and two stolen bases, while Freddie was 1 for 3 with a homerun giving them their only run of the day. Charlie was happy that his teammates were doing well, but he still hasn't done enough to make himself stand out.

 _'At least I've improved my draft stock a little bit with today's performance. However, I'm still not good enough to be anything special. Tomorrow needs to be good otherwise I'm still a nobody.'_

* * *

== Time-Skip after Game 3 (Central vs. International) ==

Charlie Brown was currently sitting in his team's locker room getting unchanged as he felt a little better about his chances of being drafted, however he was still kicking himself over making a silly mistake in his third inning. He was one strike away from having a clean three innings and giving his team a 1-0 lead before he hung a fastball which was deposited over the right field fence to tie the game up. He escaped the inning without any more damage thankfully, but his bullpen blew the lead again giving them a 3-1 loss and going 0 and 3 in the showcase. Despite that, Tim had gone 3 for 3 with two doubles, a run scored, and a walk, and Freddie was 2 for 3 with two doubles and a walk. Both of them were going to be early draft picks, but Charlie wasn't secure with his position.

 _'I know I'm going to get drafted, which is good but I'm only going to be a mid round pick. Teams only use those for minor league depth and don't expect much from them. Even after all my hard work I'm still nothing special. I can't give up now though, otherwise I'll just be proving all the people who put me down right. I'll never give up. I'll make this work!'_

His thoughts were interrupted when Tim sat down next to him, already changed out of his uniform and getting packed up to head back to Oklahoma until draft night. Tim seemed to be contemplating something and Charlie had a good idea of what it was. Over the days they'd played together Tim and Charlie had become what one would consider good friends and shared their pasts with one another. Tim had been saddened by Charlie's lack of friends and support, but was glad that he found a small group to lean on and stay in contact with. Charlie was glad to hear that Tim was one of the smartest people in his college, and was surprised that he'd decided to leave early when his teammates didn't have other solid people to take over as team captain. Tim also revealed that his parents wanted him to finish college as he would be the first person in his family to do so, instead of going to the majors early. Tim had been debating it the entire time they were there and still had not reached a decision.

"Still thinking about the decision Tim?" asked Charlie as he finished getting changed out of his uniform.

"Yeah I still have no idea what I'm doing." replied Tim in a stressed tone.

"Would you like to hear my opinion Tim?"

"Sure Charlie. An outside look may help me make some sense of this situation."

"I think you should go back for your last year. You have people back there that are your friends who are going to miss you once you start your career, plus you want to do what makes your parents happy. My parents know that this is my one chance to impress others and want me to live a successful life, and as you know I only have a small amount of friends that know I would do much better out here in the world than back at home so they're willing to let me do this. If you go back, you can give your friends the proper closure so they don't miss you as much, and your parents will be very proud of you. Sorry didn't mean to start lecturing you. Take your time Tim, you don't need to make your final decision until after the draft so you still have a few weeks."

"Thanks Charlie Brown. You know what, you really are a good friend."

"I try my best to be one. I'll see you on draft night man take care."

"Alright man later."

The two proceeded to share a goodbye bro hug, before they headed off to their respective hometowns to prepare for draft night.

* * *

== Time-Skip Draft Night ==

Charlie Brown was sitting in his apartment with his few close friends as they began watching the draft night for all the prospects hoping to hear their names being called by commissioner Rob Manfred. Tim had called earlier that night and told Charlie that he would take his advice to return for his final year at Oklahoma. Charlie was proud for him and wished him luck, Tim returned the wishes and said he'd keep in contact over the season with Charlie.

Charlie had decided not to attend the event being hosted on MLB® Network as that was usually reserved for first and second round picks only, and Charlie estimated himself to be a mid round pick at best. Looking around his apartment he saw that all of his close friends and family had been able to attend this event with him. Both of his parents had shown up after his father's barbershop had been closed down for the night, his sister, Sally, and Linus Van Pelt, his best friend, had arrived together since they had started dating back in high school. His old catcher Schroeder had cancelled his meeting with a record producer to be here, (he was a successful classical piano composer) and his former teammate Pig Pen had stopped working on his farm to come celebrate with Charlie Brown since he was the only one who appreciated his ability to be dirty no matter what.

The others who attended were Peppermint Patty who was still in college at Minnesota as head of the softball team, she was their best player by far and determined to lead them to a championship. Franklin who was a former player on Patty's ball team and was a great player back in his youth, but decided to pursue a career in robotics and was currently working on a new design for the Mars Rover. He had left work at NASA to fly back up here to attend. The final person to attend the party was Marcie who was Peppermint Patty's best friend. She had pursued a degree in Nursing from Minnesota, and had passed all her tests and was going to become a registered nurse at a hospital of her choosing. She had always secretly admired Charlie Brown back when he was younger, and was proud that he was going to be getting drafted.

As the draft started, the people gathered around anxious to see where Charlie Brown was going to be drafted, Tim had been selected with the tenth pick of the first round by the Cincinnati Reds™ but had already informed the team he would be returning to college. In the second round, Freddie had managed to also be drafted as the tenth pick by Cincinnati, he had called Charlie after calling his folks to tell them the good news. He wished Charlie luck and hoped he would be picked by the same team later on.

The third and fourth rounds came and went, but the group refused to give up hope. They knew that Charlie Brown had worked too hard to be turned down now. He deserved this more than anybody, plus with all his bad luck he needed something to go his way now. After nine picks, Charlie's cell phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello."

"Hello Charlie. This is Walt Jocketty, President of Baseball Operations of the Cincinnati Reds™ as well as the GM. How are you this evening?"

"I'm good, a little nervous though."

"That's fine most people are when they're waiting to be drafted. I'm going to get right down to it, we're selecting you with our fifth round pick. Are you still interested in joining the team?"

"Absolutely sir it's been my dream since I was little."

"Great! I'm sending my scout to you later this week to sign the contract. Once that's done you're to report to our AA affiliate in Pensacola, Florida for Spring Training in February. Congrats and celebrate with your family and friends! Have a good night."

"You as well sir." replied Charlie as he hung up the phone and started crying tears of joy. His dream was finally being realized. He grabbed the remote and turned the volume up so the others can understand why he was acting this way. They saw the commissioner about to announce the tenth pick for the round.

"With the 10th pick in the 5th round of the 2014 MLB® 1st-Year Player Draft, the Cincinnati Reds™ select Charlie Brown, Staring Pitcher from Minnesota University." announced the commissioner.

The rest of the night was spent celebrating as the others were also proud of Charlie's accomplishment. The first big step of his journey was completed, now he'd just have to succeed in the minors to make it to the majors.

* * *

 **AN: And that's where I'm going to end the first chapter of this new story. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed righting it. Remember to leave a review with your thoughts if you think there's something I could improve, or if you just want to say how much you like it. I'll reveal Charlie's equipment and ritual next chapter when he makes it to the team's complex and has his first game of the AA season. Remember to follow and favorite and tell your friends about this story so it can be seen by more people. Later everybody. This is "The Nasty One" signing off.**

 **-PRAK**


	2. Introductions and Debut

**AN: FINALLY THE NASTY ONE HAS COME BACK TO FANFICTION!**

 **Hey again everyone! Thought I'd post up the next chapter of this story to try and get the views coming on this story. I made this mistake with my old story and paid the price of me cancelling it due to a lack of views. Anyway here comes the second chapter following everyone's favorite blockhead! Will he succeed in his first AA appearance? Read and find out.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Introductions and Debut**

The contract signing had been a quick affair that took no more than fifteen minutes. Mostly it was going over where Charlie Brown needed to be in February which was Pensacola, Florida. He had signed a 1 year deal worth 30K, it wasn't much but it would be enough for him to get by when he moved into his own place near the complex. Charlie spent his last couple of months practicing, as well as packing up all of his gear for the new season. His equipment consisted of a black Louisville Slugger® Ash baseball bat, a blue pair of Rawlings® Excellence batting gloves, a tan Wilson® A2K glove, a pair of blue Under Armor® Yard ST's and a new thick, yellow braided necklace with a black stripe running down the middle of it.

His training had allowed his pitch velocities to average out around where he wanted to be. Over the years Charlie had developed his 4SFB, (4 Seam Fastball), to top out at 98 MPH, but stayed around 96 or 97 a majority of the time. He had also developed his Curve, (Curveball), to be around 80 MPH with a solid 8 inch break, also his 2SFB, (2 Seam Fastball), had been elevated to 92 or 93 MPH. He had two other pitches that he was trying to develop, but they were still works in progress. Charlie had also taken to the art of meditating and being a perpetual Loner, (his ritual), when he was scheduled to pitch. This allowed him to confront his insecurities and beat them back enough to where they wouldn't bother him when he was pitching. "Baseball is a 90% mental game, you can't be distracted by other problems when playing." Charlie took this belief to heart. When the world sees him pitch, he'd be like a whole different person.

* * *

== Time-Skip to Day of Arrival for Minor Leaguers ==

Charlie Brown's departure from Minnesota had been a quiet affair, his friends showed up and wished him well as he boarded his plane for Pensacola. He didn't want a big going away party as it would be like an invitation for party crashers to show up and ruin it. After boarding he just took to staring out the plane window. He thought of the people who would be his teammates for the foreseeable future and wondered how he would get along with everyone. He already knew that Freddie would be there so that was one person he would know, but he was worried about what the others would think.

 _'I hope that the others don't shun me immediately like my past teammates. I want this chance to prove that I'm an asset to the team and can be valuable. Why do I always worry about these kinds of things? I blame my former neighbors and teammates, if they hadn't been so judgmental maybe I'd have turned out less "wishy-washy". O well screw them, this is a fresh start for me! So bring it on world!'_

He was broken from his thoughts as the plane was arriving at the airport. After landing and disembarking, Charlie went to retrieve his belongings from the baggage claim. While there he saw Freddie conversing and laughing with three other individuals that Charlie vaguely recognized from the showcase. He assumed they were from the other teams as he hadn't had the time to learn their names since they were opponents at the time. Seeing Charlie had finally arrived Freddie called over to him.

"Hey Charlie Brown! Come on over and meet the rest of our fellow draft picks!" exclaimed Freddie as Charlie walked over to them with his gear.

"Charlie I'd like for you to meet fellow pitchers Richard Olson and Marlon Fair, as well as 3B/IF Rodrigo Becerra. Guys this is Charlie Brown." introduced Freddie.

Richard Olson was on the East region's team at the showcase and he was one of their Starting Pitchers. He stood at 5'11'' and weighed in at 200 pounds, and was also a right handed pitcher. Olson was 19 years old and had left North Carolina after one year to go pro. He had short brown hair, and a fully grown in goatee, and came from a family of cattle farmers that lived in Raleigh, North Carolina. His pitch repertoire consisted of a 4SFB, a Splitter, (SPL), a Changeup, (CH), and a Cutter, (Cut), which had decent velocity and break, but little to no control. Olson had been the first fourth round pick for the Reds™.

Marlon Fair hailed from USC and was on the West Region team at the showcase. He had graduated from USC before entering the draft making him 21 years old. Fair had very short black hair hidden under his USC ball cap, and had a small soul patch and came from a poor Hispanic family living in Los Angeles. Fair was also around 5' 11'' and was extremely skinny at only 181 lbs. Fair was also a right handed starting pitcher who threw a 4SFB, a Slider (SL), a Sweeping Curveball, (SCV), and a CH. At the showcase Fair was considered to be a finesse pitcher as he had great control over his pitches, but no velocity behind them. Fair's potential had catapulted him past both Richard and Charlie allowing him to be drafted by the Reds™ in the third round.

The final player Rodrigo Becerra was a participant on the International squad at the showcase and was almost as tall as Charlie Brown standing at 6' 2''. Becerra is about 205 lbs, and was 19 years of age, having defected from Cuba to play in the majors instead of going to college. Becerra was known at the showcase for being a great clutch contact hitter who had won the game against Charlie Brown's team with a late inning double, however he was also a terrible fielder and base runner. These setbacks had dropped him to be a late fourth round pick by the Reds™. Becerra had short straight black hair and very tan skin indicating he loved spending time in the sun.

"Nice to meet you guys." said Brown as he shook hands with all three of them and told them a little about himself. The others were shocked about how he was treated as a child and asked how he hadn't turned out worse than how he was now.

"I managed to find a small group of people who cared about me, and I only accepted their opinions of who I was and what I wanted to do with my life. They're what keeps me going everyday and allowed me to be down here to pursue my dreams."

"Well then add us to the list Charlie Brown." stated Olson as he clapped Charlie on the back.

"Yeah man, we're teammates. Teammates aren't supposed to turn their backs on one another. We've got you all the way man." stated Fair confidently and giving Charlie Brown a fist bump which he returned.

"Totally Charlie Brown! You can count on us. Let's go take this team by storm!" exclaimed Becerra. The others agreed with his point although it took them a bit to get through his thick Latin accent to understand him. The now expanded group of five rookies exited the airport ready to take on the world.

* * *

== Arrival at the Stadium ==

The five rookies entered the complex and were immediately greeted by two individuals whom they suspected to be members of the team. Their hunches were proven right as they revealed themselves to be OF Skip Shoemaker and SP Pedro Villarreal.

Skip was 35 years old and had spent about six seasons in the majors with the Reds™ and St. Louis Cardinals™. He had been a part of the Cardinals™ championship teams a few years ago and was recently demoted to AA due to his age and a few down years of production. He was eager to help pass on some wisdom to the new rookies who he would be showing around the complex.

Pedro was 27 years old and only had a handful of appearances last year in the majors as a September call up for the Reds™ however, he was the AA team's ace and was going to be showing the young pitchers around the complex and introducing them to the training they would be doing over the coming months.

The tour was a very enlightening experience as they were able to get a look at the team facilities as well as be introduced to the coaching staff they'd be working with. Turns out the Pitching Coach was Doug Meadows a former pitcher in the majors who only had a few appearances but loved every moment of it. He was eager to see what this new batch of pitchers would be able to do and decided to put them through a training session immediately. The session involved the catcher giving the pitchers 20 random locations they'd have to hit using only their 4SFB's. Freddie volunteered to catch as he was also eager to see how they would do on the spot like this.

Richard had gone first and was able to hit the target a majority of the time, but he really needed to work on his control as he would have one or two really good ones before completely missing on his next ones. His final score was 14 out of 20.

Marlon had a much easier time then Richard as he was essentially made for this drill. He hit the target 18 out of 20 times which thoroughly impressed both Meadows and Freddie. Freddie knew he would need to stick to the edges of the zone with Marlon as he had no velocity to blow it by hitters who would be sitting on his fastball. Then came Charlie Brown's turn.

Charlie Brown was extremely nervous, he wasn't expecting this kind of test so early and was berating himself for being caught off guard. His first couple of pitches were way off line as it was nowhere near where Hale wanted them. After the fourth consecutive miss, Charlie took a step off and began to go into his mind.

 _'You need to calm down Charlie. You're overthrowing and over thinking this exercise. Baseball is 90% mental, just slow it down and focus on Freddie's glove. Better yet, imagine that its all the people who said you'd never be anything special and try to make them shut up.'_

 _'Come on Charlie Brown I know you can do this.'_ thought Freddie as he awaited the signal that he was ready to continue.

 _'This kid is nervous no question about it. But he looks determined to prove something. Let's see how this plays out.'_ thought Meadows as he saw Charlie Brown give Freddie the okay sign before getting set again.

After that, Charlie Brown was like a man on a mission as he proceeded to hit the remaining targets thrown up by Freddie giving him a 16 out of 20. Not to mention a few times Freddie had to stop and shake his hand because of how hard Charlie was throwing it.

' _This kid has something most others don't determination and perseverance. He'll go far in this league as long as he never doubts himself.'_

"That's enough for the first day guys. You've each got some things to work on but I think this is the best batch of draft picks this organization has had in awhile. Enjoy the rest of the day off, because the real work starts tomorrow."

* * *

== Time-Skip (3rd Game of the Season, Charlie Brown's Debut) ==

The past two months had flown by as the rookies had gotten acclimated to the training regimen and were busy improving for the season's start. There were only two starting pitchers slots open which Richard and Charlie Brown had earned through their hard work while Marlon would be operating out of the bullpen as a Long Reliever, (LRP), until a spot opened up. Freddie had earned the starting catcher's job thanks to his power and fielding, while Rodrigo won the third baseman's job due to his hitting and youth.

The team itself, (Pensacola Blue Wahoos™), had gotten off to a great 2 and 0 start by crushing the Biloxi Shuckers™, (Milwaukee Brewers™ AA team), in the first two games behind Pedro and Richard's great pitching performances. Now it was the third game of the season and Charlie Brown would be making his professional debut. Thankfully the game was at home so there was no traveling fatigue to get over as he was finishing his warm up tosses on the mound. The stadium was packed to capacity with about 22,000 fans attending today's 1:00 game. The sun was shining and the temperature was in the mid 70's ensuring a great day for all those involved weather wise.

Finishing his warm ups, Charlie Brown turned around behind the mound and kneeled down before thanking God for giving him this opportunity and looked down at his necklace that hung there as a constant reminder of his childhood due to it being the same color as his shirt.

 _'Time to make everyone remember the name Charlie Brown and show that I can make something of myself. Let's do this!'_

* * *

== Top of the First ==

The first batter was Biloxi's LF Wilson Thurston who was over aggressive and swung at both 4SFB's Charlie Brown gave him and only managed a weak ground out to shortstop.

The next batter was 3B Henry Reyes and he was more patient then Thurston as he managed to look at the first two strikes before avoiding the urge to chase a low Curve. However, he swung at the next Curve and grounded out to second base. Two up two down.

The third batter was 2B Morris Hudson, and he had a better eye than the other two. He took a strike and then let the next two sail high. The next two pitches caught the outside corner, but the umpire thought otherwise and sent Hudson to first base.

The next man up was CF Frankie Munoz who was looking to drive the ball but only managed a weak grounder to shortstop after chasing a high 4SFB. The shortstop flipped it to the second baseman for the third out. One inning down, eight to go.

* * *

== Top of the Second ==

After failing to score in the bottom half, Charlie Brown found himself back on the mound. The first man up was RF Chris Cutliff who had some experience in the majors with the Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim™. Cutliff was over aggressive and sent a weak ground ball to first after only seeing two 2SFB's. The first baseman easily got the out as he was right next to the bag when he fielded it.

The next batter was SS Julio Luis who took the first pitch Curve to shallow left field where Skip was easily able to make the catch.

The third batter was 1B Derek Montoya who saw two high 2SFB's and tried to get on top of the second one, but only managed to send a high pop up to foul territory next to first which was easily caught. Three up three down.

* * *

== Bottom of the Second ==

Charlie Brown was walking up to the plate with butterflies in his stomach. He'd never been that great of a hitter and was dreading having to hit, but thankfully his team was up 2 to 0 thanks to Freddie's double right before him. Freddie was currently getting his lead off second as SP Miguel Chavez was looking at him to keep him from taking third.

Charlie dug in and took the first pitch high for a ball. Refocusing, he saw the next pitch up in his wheelhouse and swung at it sending the ball to deep right center. The centerfielder retreated all the way to the wall before bringing the ball in for the second out. This deep out allowed Freddie to move up to third unopposed. Charlie Brown returned to the dugout and got some high fives for doing his job of advancing the runner before cheering on leadoff hitter SS James Harvey who singled in Freddie giving them a 3 to 0 lead.

* * *

== Top of the Third ==

Now with a lot more confidence due to the lead Charlie Brown was ready to go after these hitters. The first man up was C Richie Serrano who took a pitch for a strike, before lining a 4SFB right at the first baseman for the first out.

The next man up was P Miguel Chavez who was eager to swing. He took the first pitch fastball right down the first base line for a single.

The next man up was leadoff hitter Thurston who fought off three close pitches before blooping the low curve over the outstretched glove of Rodrigo for a single giving them runners at first and second with only one out.

Reyes stepped up next and was looking to get his team back in the game, but ended up striking out on four pitches by chasing a low and away Curve, giving Charlie Brown his first professional strikeout.

With two outs it came down to Hudson to drive in the runner, however he ended up flying out to right field on the second 4SFB he saw ending the threat for Biloxi.

* * *

== Top of the Fourth ==

The team managed to scratch out another run thanks to Rodrigo hitting a double to left center. Now up 4 to 0 Charlie Brown was rolling along.

Munoz was the first man up and was sent back to the dugout scratching his head after four pitches. He went down on a high and tight 2SFB that froze him as he tried to back away from it.

Cutliff was up next and he did the same thing except he swung and missed at three low Curves that were all out of the zone. He went "fishing" so to speak.

Next up was Luis who took a high fastball before sitting on a low and away 4SFB that he took towards the right field line. The ball just managed to clear the foul pole as the umpires signaled for a homerun making it 4 to 1.

Still rattled by the occurrence, Montoya was able to take advantage of Charlie Brown's distracted focus and after six pitches managed to hit a Ground Rule Double into right center putting him on second base.

Serrano was up next and was also ager to jump on Brown but was thrown off by the first two Curves and missed both. He then got his 4SFB but it was too high to hit and he vainly swung at it hoping to fight it off but only heard the smack of Freddie's glove signaling the third out.

* * *

== Bottom of the Fourth ==

Charlie Brown was leading off the inning against Chavez who had managed to remain in the game despite the four runs. Chavez tried laying a first pitch 4SFB by Charlie Brown who was sitting on it and drove it past the diving Luis for a single. This was Charlie Brown's first career hit as a professional ballplayer. Sadly his other teammates couldn't capitalize on his success as Harvey flew out to shallow left, Skip lined out to the right fielder, and Rodrigo grounded into a fielder's choice when the third basemen threw Charlie Brown out at second ending the inning.

* * *

== Top of the Fifth ==

Chavez was leading off this inning and had a nice six pitch battle that resulted in a shallow fly out to left field on a 2SFB.

Thurston came up for his third at bat and grounded the first pitch 4SFB to the second baseman who threw him out at first for the second out.

Reyes tried his best to hit the 4SFB's Charlie Brown delivered but ended up looking at strike three when he thought it was out of the zone, but just caught the high and away corner of the strike zone ending the inning.

* * *

== Top of the Sixth ==

Returning to the mound with a 4 to 1 lead Charlie Brown went about his business by getting Hudson to ground out on a third pitch Curve to Rodrigo.

Munoz was the second man up, but he didn't fare much better as he took the second pitch Curveball to the first baseman who took the ball to first unassisted for the second out.

Cutliff was the third man up, but he was set down after four pitches when he went after a high and away 4SFB that rose just above his bat for the third out. Another 1-2-3 inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the Sixth ==

Freddie was up first and drove a single to left field against reliever Tomas Garcia. Charlie Brown was up next and took the first pitch high for Ball 1. The next pitch was right down the middle, and it allowed him to set down a sacrifice bunt up the first base line. The pitcher fielded it and threw to first for the out, but it allowed Freddie to move up to second base. Charlie got a "job well done" from Meadows, before Harvey singled back up the middle allowing Freddie to score bringing it up to a 5 to 1 lead.

* * *

== Top of the Seventh ==

Luis was leading off the inning trying to get something going, but he was quickly sent packing after four pitches after whiffing on a Curve in the dirt for the first out.

Next up was Montoya who managed to battle for four pitches, before the fifth one gave him a 4SFB that he drove to left field but was run down by Skip for the second out.

Serrano was up next and lasted only two pitches as he chased a low Curve which he took weakly to Rodrigo who threw him out at first. Another 1-2-3 inning for Charlie Brown.

* * *

== Top of the Eighth ==

Charlie Brown's team failed to score in the bottom of the seventh which kept the score at 5 to 1. The first man up was RP Tomas Garcia who had done a good job of keeping them in the game. This surprised Charlie Brown as he was expecting a pinch hitter since it was only a four run game, but it didn't bother him as he sent Garcia packing after five pitches via a low Curve.

Thurston came up next for his fourth at bat and jumped all over Charlie Brown's high 2SFB and deposited it in the left field bleachers. This caused the manager to start warming up Setup Man (SU) Alex Vargas who actual was last year's closer but was beaten out for the job by Closer, (CP), Cody Manning.

However, the concern was unneeded as Charlie Brown refocused and got Reyes to weakly fly out to right field on a high 4SFB for the second out. He then proceeded to get Hudson to line out to Skip on a second low and in 2SFB ending the inning and still giving Pensacola a 5 to 2 lead.

* * *

== Bottom of the Eighth ==

Charlie Brown was due to lead off, but was pinch hit for by utility outfielder Jesus Rodriguez signaling the end of his debut in the minor leagues. The team failed to score and went into the ninth up 5 to 2.

* * *

== Top of the Ninth ==

CP Cody Manning came in to try and nail down the save, but proceeded to give up a two run homer to Montoya and walking two more, before they brought in SU Alex Vargas. Vargas got Serrano to ground into a double play, and set down the pinch hitter to end the game and give Pensacola a 5-4 victory. This allowed Charlie Brown to achieve his first professional victory, and his first quality start, while also providing Vargas with his first save of the season. Rodrigo had gone 2 for 4 with a double and an RBI, while Freddie went 2 for 4 with a double, 2 RBI's and 2 Runs Scored.

* * *

== Charlie Brown's Final Stat Line ==

Pitching: Win (1-0 on season), 8.0 Innings Pitched (IP), 5 Hits (H), 2 Runs (R), 2 Earned Runs (ER), 1 Walk (BB), 8 Strikeouts (K's), 2.25 Earned Run Average (ERA) 88 Pitches Thrown, 68 Strikes, 20 Balls

Hitting: 1 for 2, SAC (Sacrifice Bunt)

* * *

== Time-Skip After the Game ==

"Way to go Charlie Brown!" exclaimed Richard as he high-fived Charlie as they were leaving the complex.

"Yeah dude that was awesome out there!" yelled Marlon as he fist bumped Charlie.

"You did well out there man. Glad you're on our side." said Rodrigo as he smiled and gave Charlie a hand shake.

"You definitely know how to play the game Charlie Brown. You keep listening to my placements and we'll make a killer battery duo." agreed Freddie as he pulled Charlie Brown into a friendly side hug.

Charlie Brown was feeling really proud of himself at this moment as he wasn't used to this kind of praise from people before. Most of the time they either didn't care or gave the credit to someone else.

 _'Maybe I'm destined for great things in this league. only one way to find out .'_ thought Charlie Brown as Skip and Pedro ended up inviting them out for dinner to celebrate Charlie Brown's accomplishment at the diner up the street from the complex.

The night was filled with celebration as everyone had heard of Charlie Brown's performance and everyone told him he was doing them proud by helping their team win.

 _'I can definitely get used to this.'_

* * *

 **AN: Alright that's where we're going to leave this chapter off. Hope you guys liked it, if not let me know in a message or review so I know what I have to fix. Next time we'll have Charlie Brown's second game and first road start. Wonder how that will turn out? Find out next time. Remember to read, review, favorite, and follow. Later everyone. This is "The Nasty One" signing off.**

 **-PRAK**


	3. 1st Road Start

**AN: FINALLY THE NASTY ONE HAS COME BACK TO FANFICTION!**

 **What's up everyone? I'm back again with another chapter for this story! Hope you guys enjoy it and leave a like! Now on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: 1st Road Start**

Charlie Brown had become quite ecstatic due to the celebration and praise he received after his first start. But, he didn't let it go to his head as he wanted to show people that this wasn't just a fluke and he could do it on a consistent basis. He came to the complex everyday and put in as much work as the training staff would allow him since they didn't want him to overexert himself and risk jeopardizing his young career due to a freak injury. The team itself also managed to hang in the groove they had going winning the following day, before losing the last home game before heading off on the road.

The team piled onto the bus and began the long journey towards their destination. The five rookies were gathered near the middle of the bus and were messing around with each other excited about the team's quick start. Rodrigo and Freddie were both batting above .300 which is great especially for rookies, and both Richard and Charlie Brown had won their first starts. Marlon was the only rookie who hadn't played yet because the team hadn't been blown out and needed him to appear.

"Hey guys where are we going?" asked Richard curious since he would be starting the second game once they arrived.

"I have no idea, hopefully its semi-close. This bus is really cramped!" replied Rodrigo through his thick accent.

"Well according to our team's schedule we're heading to Kodak, Tennessee to take on the Tennessee Smokies™ which are the Chicago Cubs™ AA affiliate." replied Charlie Brown as he didn't look up from the book that he was reading.

"Thanks Charlie Brown!" replied Richard.

"Why do you have the schedule memorized Charlie Brown?" asked Freddie who was busying oiling his new catcher's mitt. He figured having a backup mitt would be a good idea since his primary one would more than likely break at some point during the season.

"Because it allows me to know which team we're playing, and which hitters to scout on the way there so I can figure out their tendencies and attack them accordingly. I also have a few copies of notes for you guys to borrow." replied Charlie Brown as he handed out the copies of his scouting reports to Richard, Freddie, and Marlon. Rodrigo felt a little left out since he was the only one of the five that wasn't a member of the battery.

"Don't worry Rodrigo I didn't forget about you as I prepared a scouting report of their pitchers so you and Freddie can know what pitches to look for in certain situations." said Charlie Brown as he handed them his second batch of reports.

The others were in awe of Charlie Brown's dedication and willingness to share his findings with them.

 _'Whomever said he wasn't good enough were dead wrong. He's going to go far in this league.'_ thought the other four as Charlie Brown finished the chapter he was on before closing the book and placing it in his bag.

"Since we still have about six hours of travel left what say we play some card games to pass the time? Marlon you still have your deck of cards?"

"Always Charlie Brown. I'll deal, Blackjack good?"

* * *

== Time-Skip 3 Days Later ==

The team had arrived and checked into their hotel with minimal problems. The team responded well and showed no signs of travel fatigue as they came out and supported Villarreal in the opener picking up the win. However, they failed to support Richard in his start, when the lead was lost by a late inning rally against the bullpen. Both teams were entering the third game at 5 and 2 on the season, Charlie Brown was going to be given the ball for this game which would be his first road start in the minor leagues. Looking over the lineup he saw that he'd be batting ninth, and that Freddie was being given the day off from catching. Meaning Charlie Brown would be working with Les Blackburn, Freddie's backup.

Les was a rather short fellow at only 5' 10'' and weighed approximately 240 lbs., and was originally from Albuquerque, New Mexico but attended Louisiana State University (LSU). He went undrafted but was signed as a free agent when the other catcher suffered a season ending ACL tear. Les had the potential to be a great contact hitter, all he needed was to improve his plate vision and keep his fielding at the level it was at and he'd be a solid catcher. Les himself had long shaggy blonde hair, as well as a pair of dog tags he wears everywhere as good luck.

Charlie Brown and Les actually got along quite well as he reminded him of a shorter version of Schroeder. Les just tended to hang out with the veterans more than the rookies to gain as much advice and wisdom as possible. The two were finishing up their warm-up tosses in the visitor's bullpen as the night was a little breezy due to it being early April still. The sky was clear of clouds and it looked like a great night for a baseball game.

"You ready for this Charlie Brown?" asked Les as the two were now standing in the dugout ready to watch the beginning of the first inning.

"As ready as I'll ever be Les. How about you? This is your first start after all." replied Charlie as he began meditating.

"I'm stoked! I can't wait to show everyone what I can do!" he exclaimed as he pumped his fist to symbolize his enthusiasm.

"Good. Wouldn't want my catcher to be doubting himself out there. Let's go out there and have a good game alright!"

"Yeah let's go!" exclaimed Les as both high-fived before Charlie Brown went back to his mediating and Loner ritual before the game started.

* * *

== Top of the First ==

Pensacola started off strong by getting the first two batters on base against Tennessee's starter Frank Miller. Rodrigo was up next and took a first pitch SL for a ball. The next pitch was a low CH that ended up in the dirt. Knowing that he'd have to come in on the next one Rodrigo sat back and waited for a fastball. He was well rewarded as Miller left one up in the middle of the zone that Rodrigo jumped on and blasted into the seats for his second homer of the season.

"Way to go Rodrigo! Up top!" exclaimed Charlie Brown as the two exchanged high-fives and he was mobbed by the others in the dugout.

The next three batters however couldn't capitalize on the momentum and they headed out onto the field for the bottom half of the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the First ==

Charlie Brown was feeling great as he walked out to the mound and began his warm up pitches. Little did he know that it was going to be a game to remember.

The first person up for Tennessee was 3B Robert Poe who took a first pitch 4SFB for a strike. That was followed up by a low 2SFB that he fouled off putting him behind in the count 0 and 2. The next pitch was a low Curve that he let go at his knees that the ump rung him up on for the first out.

The second hitter was 2B Carlos Hernandez who saw a first pitch 4SFB and drove it to center where it was caught easily for the second out of the inning.

Next up was CF Charlton Barber who was a known power threat. He managed to fight off the first three pitches, but the fourth one was a little outside and he only managed a weak fly ball that was easily caught in center field for the final out. A 1-2-3 inning for Charlie Brown.

* * *

== Top of the Second ==

2B Peter Nishii lead off the inning with a single right back up the middle. Les was up next, but ended up chasing a low SL for the first out of the inning. Charlie Brown was up next and he was looking to do some damage. He took the first pitch high for a ball, then jumped on the second pitch which was a high 4SFB to right center. Barber managed to run over and made a snow cone style catch by lunging at the last second. Nishii had to hustle back to first and was unable to advance, Harvey was up next but he grounded out to first to end the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the Second ==

First up for the Smokies was RF Rickie Bell who gave Charlie Brown a long six pitch battle. The count was 2-2 and Charlie Brown threw an outside 4SFB that caught the outside edge of the zone leading the ump to ring him up.

Next up was 1B Antonio Rivera who fought off four pitches, before taking the fifth one to the right side leading to a groundout when Nishii threw him out at first. Two up, two down.

Third up was LF Barney Switzer who wanted to get something started, but ended up lasting only three pitches as he took a Curve at the knees for a called third strike, which translated to another 1-2-3 inning for Charlie Brown.

* * *

== Bottom of the Third ==

Pensacola failed to score in the top half leaving Charlie Brown with a 3 to 0 lead. First up for the Smokies was C Augustin Anaya who took two quick strikes and fouled off a third pitch, before swinging at a Curve out of the zone for strike three. 1 Out.

Next up was SS Ronald Zeigler who took one pitch, before grounding the next one to Rodrigo at third. Rodrigo fielded it cleanly, but his throw was in the dirt and the first baseman attempted to pick it. The ball bounced off the edge of his glove and moved back to Charlie Brown who was off the mound to field it when he saw the throw go low. Rodrigo was given an error on the play. Runner on 1st, 1 out.

Third up was starter Frank Miller who wasn't having the best game so far since he was losing 3 to 0 in only the third inning. He attempted to bunt the first pitch and popped it up foul behind the plate. The next one he got down successfully which was fielded by the first baseman who flipped to Charlie Brown covering first. Zeigler moved up to second on the sacrifice.

This brought up Poe who was hoping to get the Smokies on the board, but ended up striking out after four pitches when Charlie Brown threw him a high and in 4SFB that he backed away from and swung at to protect his hands. 3 outs, inning over.

* * *

== Top of the Fourth ==

RF Durham stepped up and delivered an double in the left-center gap on Miller's first pitch of the inning. Next up was Nishii and he also doubled, but this time to right center. Durham would have scored easily, but tripped coming around third and scrambled back to third safely. Les was up next and fought for seven pitches before drawing a walk to load the bases for Charlie Brown. The Smokies manager had seen enough and brought in reliever Hank Kemp to replace Miller.

Charlie Brown stepped up looking to do some damage, he didn't want to let the team down now especially if it meant giving himself a bigger lead to work with. He took one high for a ball, but then fouled off a low 4SFB to bring it to a 1-1 count. Kemp delivered another high 4SFB that Charlie Brown swung at and singled past the diving Hernandez which scored Durham giving Pensacola a 4 to 0 lead.

Next up was SS James Harvey who fought for six pitches before flying out to deep right field which allowed Nishii to tag up and score, while Les moved up to third. Charlie Brown remained at first base.

Next up was Skip as he chased the first pitch and popped it up to Poe in foul territory for the second out.

Rodrigo stepped up next and drilled a two pitch single into left field scoring Les, and moving Charlie Brown up to second base.

Up next was CF Dwayne Williamson who already had one hit and was looking for more. He was up 2-0 in the count before fighting off two pitches that he just missed. The next pitch was outside and brought it to a full count. The next pitch Dwayne jumped all over and belted it into the right field bleachers for a three run homer. Charlie Brown and Rodrigo high-fived then gave Dwayne two low fives as he crossed the plate. The score was now 7 to 0.

The rally continued and Les came up again a few batters later to hit a single to right which drove in Nishii to set the score at 12 to 0.

Charlie Brown walked up for his second at bat of the inning with Kemp still in the ball game. Kemp wasn't having a good day, this outing was severely destroying his confidence. He threw two high fastballs that were out of the zone. The next one was in the zone and Charlie Brown attempted to get on top of it, but ended up sending a high pop up to Rivera at first. Rivera squeezed it for the third out ending the shellacking at only nine runs.

* * *

== Bottom of the Fourth ==

Charlie Brown was pleased with the massive lead that his team had built and started to loosen up in his pitching plan. There really wasn't a need to hit the corners since they were up by so much.

Hernandez was up first, he was exhausted from standing out in the field for so long, but he didn't show it as he took the first pitch 4SFB into right field for a base hit.

Barber was up next and decided to take advantage of the opening provided by Hernandez's hit and after six pitches also drove a single this time to left field on a low Curve.

With two men on and nobody out, it looked like the Smokies were getting ready to get on the board, however Bell failed to capitalize on the situation and popped out to first on three pitches.

With one out, Rivera stepped up next to try and get the hit but also failed as he struck out on three high 4SFB's. Two men were now out, and Hernandez and Barber were still on second and first respectively.

Next up was Switzer he tried taking the second low and away 4SFB he saw down the right field line, but the first baseman was there to field it and simply stepped on the bag for the third out. The rally was over, and it was still 12 to 0.

* * *

== Bottom of the Fifth ==

Pensacola failed to score in the top half, so Charlie Brown went back out there with a twelve run lead still. The first batter up to bat was Anaya who was quickly sent packing on three pitches after he failed to hit the high and in 4SFB aimed near his shoulders.

Next man up Zeigler was who also went down on three pitches as he missed the 4SFB that was down and in on his hands. Two up, two down.

Kemp was due up next, but the manager decided to pinch-hit for him with backup SS Enrique Ojeda. Ojeda fared slightly better than the other two as he drew out a six pitch at bat, but he ended up flying out to Skip in left field on a low and away 2SFB. Another 1-2-3 inning for Charlie Brown whose confidence was reaching new heights.

* * *

== Bottom of the Sixth ==

Pensacola again failed to score in the top half, but Charlie Brown was feeling it as he strode back out for the sixth's bottom half. Poe was up again for his third at bat, and it ended much like the others as he grounded out to Harvey at shortstop on three pitches.

Hernandez stepped back up looking for his second hit, but was rejected as he was thrown off by two low Curves, before fighting off a low 4SFB. He looked for the next one down low, but it was up and in and he was too late to make contact giving Charlie Brown another strikeout.

Barber was up again hoping to make contact and he did on the second pitch he saw, but it went right to Skip again as he made the catch in left field for the third out. That marked Charlie Brown's fourth 1-2-3 inning.

* * *

== Top of the Seventh ==

Les was up first in the inning against reliever Stephen Shin who was brought in last inning and had held firm against the Pensacola offense. Les took the first pitch he saw right to the second baseman who flubbed the grounder and had it bounce up into his face. He tried to recover, but Les was hustling all the way and beat the throw by two steps.

Charlie Brown stepped up looking to capitalize on the Smokies' miscue, but was quickly sent packing on one pitch as he grounded into the tailor made 6-4-3 double play giving them two quick outs.

Pensacola ended up failing to score leaving it at 12 to 0.

* * *

== Bottom of the Seventh ==

Bell was up first for his third at bat, hoping to change his luck as he was 0 for 2 so far today. His pleas fell on deaf ears as Charlie Brown struck him out after four pitches, with the last one being a high 4SFB that looked out of the zone. The ump thought differently and rung Bell up instantly. Bell looked ready to argue, but held his tongue as he stalked back to the bench.

Rivera was up next and he didn't fare much better as he whiffed on two low Curves, before totally swinging under a high and tight 4SFB.

Switzer was up after that and he was looking to avoid striking out as it would only give Charlie Brown more confidence since he would be striking out the side. His attempt failed miserably as on the fifth pitch he saw, he froze on the 4SFB that crossed the zone at his knees. Another 1-2-3 inning for Charlie Brown as at this point he now had 12 strikeouts easily beating his best at any level he competed in.

* * *

== Bottom of the Eighth ==

Pensacola managed to scratch out another run, extending the lead to 13 to 0. Anaya walked up to the dish first, and looking to mess up Charlie Brown's rhythm jumped on the first pitch 4SFB he saw. However, he got a little under it and it ended up being caught easily in medium deep right field by Durham.

Zeigler came up next and was immediately sent packing back to the bench after three pitches when he failed to swing at the three high 4SFB's he saw.

Shin was due up next, and true to fashion the manager pinch hit for him with backup C Rob Morillo. Morillo took a first pitch 4SFB at the knees for strike one. The next pitch he saw was another low 4SFB almost as identical to the one before, he got under it resulting in a weak popup that was easily caught by the first baseman in foul territory. Three up, three down.

* * *

== Top of the Ninth ==

Nishii led off with a popup right back to the pitcher who just entered into the game, southpaw Floyd Neal.

Les was the next man up as he drilled a single right back up the middle past Neal's outstretched glove.

Charlie Brown was up next hoping to get another hit, but it was just a weak grounder to Poe who got the out on Les at second. However, Hernandez's throw to first got over Rivera's head and into the Pensacola dugout sending Charlie Brown to second due to the ball going out of play.

Harvey came up next hoping to drive in Charlie Brown, but his anxiousness cost him, as he popped up the first pitch into shallow right field that was easily handled by Bell for the third out.

* * *

== Bottom of the Ninth ==

Charlie Brown jogged back into the dugout to grab his glove and cap to go out, but was stopped by Freddie grabbing his shoulder. Charlie Brown looked at him and he said

"Go out there and shut those bastards down Charlie Brown! This is your time to prove those assholes wrong!"

"You got it Freddie! I won't fail now!" replied Charlie Brown as he dashed back out to the mound going for the complete game shutout.

The first victim that stood in his was Poe who was up for the fourth time today. Poe already had two strikeouts today and desperately wanted to avoid striking out again for the "hat trick". However, he was proven to be over aggressive as he was set down on the fifth pitch he saw which was a low and away Curve that was in the dirt. He'd gone "fishing".

Charlie Brown was now full of adrenaline as he glared in at Hernandez who put up no fight as he was set down on three pitches after chasing a high and away 4SFB.

 _'One more to go! come and get it asshole!'_

Barber was now the last person standing in between Charlie Brown and the shutout, something that had eluded him to this point in his baseball career. He wouldn't be denied. Barber put up a valiant fight, managing to see six pitches but ultimately only managed a weak grounder to Harvey at shortstop who threw him out to end the game.

Pandemonium filled the mound, as Charlie Brown was mobbed and congratulated by his teammates especially Freddie, Les and Rodrigo who all dog piled onto him. Richard and Marlon just settled for high fives and bro hugs since they didn't want him to get hurt. The first baseman also gave Charlie Brown the ball and told him to frame it so he never forgot that day.

As they were leaving the field, the reporter who followed the team stopped Charlie Brown for an interview.

"This is Eddward 'Double D' Vincent for the Pensacola Blue Wahoos™ television network and I'm here today with SP Charlie Brown who has just finished a complete game shutout against the rival Tennessee Smokies™! Charlie how did you feel coming into the game?"

"I didn't really feel any different than normal, but before I went out there I tried to clear my head of any outside distractions so I could focus solely on the game."

"Have you ever thrown a shutout before?"

"Nope this was actually my very first one ever. It's pretty amazing now that I know what it feels like."

"Are you aware that you've been named player of the game after your 15 strikeout performance?"

"No I wasn't. I'm honored to receive the recognition, but I have to thank my teammates without them we wouldn't have won today. Because as a great man once said 'You can't win if you can't score.'."

As the interview was progressing, Freddie ran out of the dugout with a shaving cream pie and slammed it into Charlie Brown's face to celebrate his accomplishment. Charlie Brown wiped the cream out of his eyes, and gave Freddie a high five and fist bump before accepting the towel offered.

"How's the pie?" asked Double D.

"It's the best feeling ever! To finally get recognized for doing something incredible feels awesome Double D!"

"Well we'll let you get cleaned off. Congrats once again on the win!"

"Thanks Double D!"

"Back to you guys in the studio Ed and Eddy."

* * *

== Charlie Brown's Final Stat Line ==

Pitching: Win (2 and 0), 9.0 IP, 2 H, 0 ER, 0 BB, 15 K's, 1.06 ERA (For season), 103 Pitches, 84 Strikes, 19 Balls

Batting: 1 for 5, 1 RBI, 1 Single, 1 GIDP (Grounded into a Double Play)

* * *

== After the Game Back at the Hotel ==

Charlie Brown was now back in his hotel room after the game had ended. He had just finished showering and was currently lying on his bed watching the television when he found the channel for the Blue Wahoos™ and saw the post-game interview with Double D. As he watched he couldn't help but think to himself.

 _'Today was awesome! I hope everyone else back home is proud of me. That was for you guys who always had faith in me.'_

* * *

== With Charlie Brown's Supporters ==

Charlie Brown's parents had managed to find the team's channel as well and saw how well their son did today. They couldn't have been any prouder of him then they already were. They knew letting him do this was the right move and they'd never doubt it.

Sally and Linus had been together when Sally received the call from her mom informing them of the game. They were both happy for him and were sad they didn't get to see it. Thankfully, Sally's mom found out the game was being broadcast again for those who missed it and the two hurried over to watch it with them.

Schroeder was in the middle of a break for his classical record recording when he saw the news due to having been in Tennessee to record. Of course he got the Smokies perspective of the game, but he still heard about Charlie Brown's highlights and was proud that the friend he used to team up with was going strong. He was broken from the feelings of nostalgia when he was informed he had to continue recording.

Peppermint Patty was with the softball team for Minnesota at a game, and was listening to the game on a handheld radio she brought with her. She called the others over as the game was ending so they could hear what happened as well. As the last out was recorded, they all cheered for Charlie Brown as well. He had been a frequent supporter of their team when he wasn't at games, since he was friends with Patty. It was only fair that they should support him as well since he had full faith that they would win the Softball Championship one day.

Pig Pen was also listening in on the radio while he was out mending the fence on his farm. One of the cows tried to ram through it earlier, but thankfully it had held and he was able to get the cow's injuries treated before working on the fence. As the last out was recorded Pig Pen let out a cry of joy as he was proud of his friend who was always there for him.

Franklin had an easier time finding the game then the others since he was in Florida at Kennedy Space Center. This allowed him to find the local channel and watched the game as he worked on his latest project. Seeing Charlie Brown's dominance brought back memories of when he and Charlie Brown played together in high school. He always recognized Charlie Brown's talent and encouraged him to always pursue his dream no matter what. He was glad to see that it was paying off in spades.

Marcie had just finished her grueling twelve hour shift at Pensacola Hospital and was eagerly awaiting the car ride home. As she was in the break room finishing up her post-shift meal she happened to notice that the Blue Wahoos game was on, and remembered that Charlie Brown was supposed to be playing that night. She turned it up and watched intently as he masterfully pitched his way to the shutout. (Over the years Marcie had grown to like baseball despite not liking it when she first played on Peppermint Patty's team.) She even watched his post game interview and laughed at how he took the pie incident in stride.

She'd never seen Charlie Brown so happy before and it brought some of her old feelings for him to the surface as she sighed blissfully thinking about him.

 _' O Charles! If only you had noticed my feelings for you when we were younger. I could've been there for you and helped you on your path to success that you seem to be going on. Though I believe it is too late now for me. *Sigh* Good grief!'_

Marcie then proceeded to head over to her apartment and unwind after her long day at work. Little did her or Charlie Brown know that they would be seeing each other again in the near future.

* * *

 **AN: And we'll stop it right there. Man that took some effort to right. This is borderline one of the longest chapters I've ever written on this site period. Anyway did you guys enjoy it? If you did make sure to click that button to follow and favorite this story. If not then drop a review and tell me what to fix. I welcome all comments whether they be praise or criticism. Anyway guys I'll catch you next time. This is "The Nasty One" signing off.**

 **-PRAK**


	4. 2nd Road Start

**AN: FINALLY THE NASTY ONE HAS COME BACK TO FANFICTION!**

 **What's up everyone? Hope you had a lovely end of November, and it's time again for another chapter in the ongoing saga that is Charlie Brown's baseball career. How will his next start turn out? Find out right now!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: 2nd Road Start**

The day after Charlie Brown's impressive showing, the team looked to capitalize on the momentum he gave them. Turns out that was the case as they ended up winning in ten innings 5 to 3. Marlon saw his first action of the season and did not disappoint as he pitched a 1-2-3 ninth inning to send the game into extras. Once there the team got two runs off Rodrigo's double and Manning came in to record his third save of the season. Unfortunately, the fifth game didn't go as planned as they ended up losing 8 to 1 with Freddie providing the only run on an RBI single.

The team then left immediately following the end of the 7:05 game and headed to their next road destination which was Rickwood Field in Birmingham, Alabama. Their next five game series would take place against the Birmingham Barons™ the AA affiliate of the Chicago White Sox™. Charlie Brown was once again starting the third game of the series after Villarreal and Richard drew Games 1 and 2 of the series.

The team bus was rather quiet as they were still a little down about the shellacking they endured today. Plus it was about 1:00 AM so nobody was really awake as they were all exhausted. Charlie Brown was worried about how the team would respond since there would be no rest day like they had when they traveled to play Tennessee.

 _'The lack of rest may cost us tomorrow while the other team will no doubt be fresh since they're in the middle of a long stretch of games at home. I hope the guys can bring it because we'll need to jump on them early if we want to have a chance.'_

Charlie Brown's fears about the team were realized as the team ended up losing the opener 5 to 1. Villarreal pitched well only giving up two runs, but the team couldn't support him and he was given the loss. The same could be said for Richard as the team also failed to win the second game, losing 8 to 4. Richard only gave up three runs, but the team didn't start scoring until late when they were already down 8 to 1. Charlie Brown would need to step it up in his start, otherwise the team could be looking at a losing streak that could drop them out of first place in their division.

* * *

== Time-Skip (Game Day 12:00 PM) ==

Charlie Brown had just finished his stretches and had made his way into the dugout to grab his glove so he and Freddie could begin long-tossing before heading to the bullpen for his warm-ups. As he turned to head back out he saw Rodrigo tightening up his glove strings, and looking a bit anxious. His old glove had broken during the game yesterday, and he had to borrow Nishii's backup until he got his new one from the hotel. Rodrigo had always carried that glove when he was growing up in Cuba and was feeling a little lost without it. He felt like a part of him was gone now and he'd never get that back.

"You okay Rodrigo?"

"Not really. I've always had that glove Charlie Brown it was the last thing my father gave me before he passed away due to cancer. I've always cherished that glove and now that it's no longer useable I don't know how I'll play without it."

"Don't worry Rodrigo you're going to do just great without it. Your dad would be proud that you kept it all these years. Plus, he'd be proud of what you're doing out here. Never doubt yourself Rodrigo it can be deadly for someone's career, confidence, and motivation."

"Thanks Charlie Brown!"

"No problem buddy. Now let's get out there and finish our warm-ups."

* * *

== Game Time ==

Charlie Brown was just coming in from the bullpen as he'd just finished warming up with Freddie. He reached the bench and looked at the starting lineup for today's game.

Pensacola Blue Wahoos™ (7-5)

1\. SS James Harvey

2\. LF Skip Schumaker

3\. 3B Rodrigo Becerra

4\. DH Jesus Rodriguez

5\. 1B Donald Lutz

6\. RF Yorman Rodriguez

7\. CF Lawrence Durham

8\. 2B Peter Nishii

9\. C Freddie Hale

He noticed that he wasn't batting today which was okay with him since hitting was always one of his weaknesses. Knowing this now would give Charlie Brown extra time to focus on only the pitching side and executing the game plan he and Freddie drew up earlier. He was brought out of his musing by the playing of the National Anthem. After the anthem had ended he took his spot on the bench and started cheering his team on.

* * *

== Top of the First ==

After Harvey grounded out to start the game, Skip came up and managed to draw a walk against Birmingham's starter Buster Nunn who was having a bad start to the season. Nunn had managed to loss his first two starts and had an ERA of 14.53 coming into the game which was terrible for a pitcher. Rodrigo walked up and took a breath before looking in the dugout to see Charlie Brown smiling at him. Remembering his words from earlier Rodrigo nodded and stepped into the box to stare down Nunn. Nunn's first pitch was a 4SFB that caught the dead middle of the zone which Rodrigo clobbered to dead center. The outfielder didn't even have to turn around as he knew it was gone the moment the bat made contact. Rodrigo rounded the bases and touched home plate before doing a sign of the cross and high-fiving Skip. He then got back to the dugout and gave Charlie Brown a fist bump and bro hug mouthing "Thanks." to him before celebrating with the others. Meadows just watched the interaction and smiled knowing that Charlie Brown was a true team player, having heard their interaction earlier.

* * *

== Bottom of the First ==

Charlie Brown walked out to the mound with his confidence sky-high knowing that he has a two run lead in the very first inning. Unknown to him as he was warming up, he had been put in the Bowman® Prospect Spotlight for his performance last game and the announcers were giving him a full introduction to the audience watching the game at home. His family and friends had all taken time out of their busy days to watch the game and were ecstatic to see that he was being solely focused on by the commentators. The collective thought from them was _'It's about time that he got this attention! Way to go Charlie Brown/son/big brother/Chuck/Charles!'_

First up for the Barons was CF Enrique Gonzalez. He lead off the game by hitting a single on the third pitch he saw down the left field line.

Next up with a man on first was DH Curt Griffin. Griffin ended up fighting for three pitches, and then on the fourth pitch he hit the high and away 2SFB to Skip in left for the first out.

The third man up in the inning was 1B Joe Odell who only lasted 4 pitches before he went "fishing" on a Curve that was low and away for the second out of the inning.

The fourth man up was RF Peter Kelly who was a left-handed batter and looking to make contact. However, his effort was in vain as he quickly missed all three pitches he saw with the last Curve ball being chased just below his knees.

* * *

== Bottom of the Second ==

The Blue Wahoos failed to score in the top half so the score was still 2 to 0. First up in the inning was the Barons' fifth hitter 2B Bill Min. Min was a left-handed batter who was coming in batting five hundred over his last twenty at bats. Charlie Brown was unfazed by this fact as he struck him out on five pitches, with the last one being a high and tight 4SFB that Min chased after.

Next up for the Barons was their switch-hitting third baseman Fernando Reyes. Reyes fought off two pitches, before popping the third one up into foul territory behind first. Lutz took off after it and ran it down before it hit the ground for the second out.

Third up was left-handed hitting C Johnnie Alvarado who was also on a similar tear like Min. He took the first pitch low, before check-swinging and popping a ball up behind the plate. Freddie had little time to react and immediately dove backwards and landed on his back, but managed to snag the ball on the edge of his catcher's mitt for the third out. A 1-2-3 inning for Charlie Brown.

* * *

== Bottom of the Third ==

The Blue Wahoos failed to score again, so Charlie Brown was still operating with a two run lead. First up was the Barons' eighth hitter LF Samuel Cardenas who was also a left-handed batter. Cardenas was over anxious and on the second pitch went after a low 2SFB that went right to Rodrigo at third. Rodrigo fielded it cleanly and threw him out at first easily.

Next up was right-handed hitting SS Jose Moreno who also only lasted two pitches when he took the low 4SFB away towards the first base bag. The ball was fielded cleanly by Lutz who took it to first unassisted for the second out.

This brought back up the leadoff hitter, Gonzalez, who only lasted three pitches before flying out to center field on a high 4SFB. A very quick inning for Charlie Brown.

* * *

== Bottom of the Fourth ==

Once again the Blue Wahoos failed to score in the top half of the inning forcing Charlie Brown to defend a slim two run lead. The first batter was Griffin who blooped the second pitch he saw past Rodrigo's glove into left field for a lead-off single.

The second man up was Odell who fought off four good pitches before capitalizing on Charlie Brown's mistake. The low 4SFB caught too much of the plate and Odell hit it down the right field line into the corner. The relay throw back in from Nishii was far too late as Griffin scored and Odell was standing on second with still no outs. This made the score 2 to 1.

Next to take their cuts was Kelly who also managed to fight Brown for a good amount of pitches seeing seven in total. However he was unable to put it in play and struck out for the second time today for the first out.

Min came up next and was looking to drive in Odell to tie the game up but ended up flying out to shallow center after just two pitches. Odell was prevented from tagging up thanks to Durham's throw in to third.

Reyes stepped in next, hoping to come in and deliver a clutch two out hit. However his hopes were dashed as he struck out after a seven pitch battle on a low and away Curve effectively ending the rally.

* * *

== Top of the Fifth ==

Nunn had managed to bounce back from his first inning woes to keep the Blue Wahoos off the scoreboard. However, that was soon to change. Nishii lead off the inning by grounding out to second base. Freddie was up next and hit a hard single back up the middle out of the second baseman's reach. He was followed by Harvey who reached on a fielding error by the second baseman moving Freddie up to second.

Skip walked up next and doubled into the right center gap which easily scored Freddie, and moved Harvey to third base. Rodrigo came up next and weakly grounded back to Nunn who threw him out at first giving them two outs. J. Rodriguez came up next and blasted a single past the diving first baseman allowing Harvey to score and Skip to move up to third. Lutz tried extending the rally, but ended up flying out to left field ending the inning, but Pensacola was now up 4 to 1.

* * *

== Bottom of the Fifth ==

Now with a bigger lead, Charlie Brown was feeling a little looser now knowing that his team was hitting on all cylinders again. The first man to face him was Alvarado who lasted three pitches before flying out to right field.

Next up was Cardenas who lasted four pitches before missing an inside 4SFB that he thought caught the plate, but was actually much further in than that.

Following them was Moreno who was looking to avoid another three up, three down inning. However he failed miserably as he also struck out after four pitches when he was late on a high and away 4SFB. This was the third 1-2-3 inning for Charlie Brown.

* * *

== Top of the Sixth ==

Birmingham decided to make a move to start the sixth, and brought in right-handed reliever Rafael Moreno from the bullpen. Moreno was able to hold down the fort and kept it a three run game.

* * *

== Bottom of the Sixth ==

Leading off for Birmingham was coincidently their lead-off hitter Gonzalez. Gonzalez only lasted four pitches against Charlie Brown as he was frozen by a high and in 4SFB that caught the corner.

Next up was Griffin who actually fared worse than Gonzalez as he struck out on three pitches, as he watched a 2SFB catch the low and away corner that was unhittable.

Odell came up looking to avoid the strikeout and giving Charlie Brown even more confidence. He managed to do that when he hit the second pitch, however it was a short popup into foul territory that was handled by Lutz for the third out. Another 1-2-3 inning.

* * *

== Top of the Seventh ==

With two outs, Harvey was on first with Rodrigo standing up at the plate. Moreno's pitch was smacked into the right center gap and it was going to be an easy double for Rodrigo. Harvey was on his horse and trying to score all the way from first, but as he rounded third the ball was sent on a line from the cut-off man Moreno, the shortstop not the pitcher, and he was tagged out by Alvarado as he slid into home keeping the score at 4 to 1.

* * *

== Bottom of the Seventh ==

Kelly stepped up to lead off the seventh inning for the hometown Barons. He was looking to avoid getting the "hat trick" as he already had two strikeouts on the afternoon. However, his goal was failed as he froze on the high and in 4SFB that caught the corner on the third pitch from Charlie Brown.

Min was the next man up, who was also quickly sent back to the bench. He saw four pitches all of which he swung at, unfortunately he missed the last one as it was a high and in 4SFB that was definitely inside, but he chased it in hopes of fouling it off. Boy was he wrong.

The third man up was Reyes who made contact on the second pitch he saw, but was unable to do much with it as he hit a sharp ground ball right at Charlie Brown. The ball hit the edge of the mound and bounced up sharply, but Charlie Brown read the hop perfectly and caught it before throwing it to first for the third out. Another easy inning.

* * *

== Top of the Eighth ==

The Barons brought in another reliever this inning after the close call in the seventh. Right-hander Luis Santiago was given the task at holding the deficit to just three runs, and he succeeded as he got a 1-2-3 inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the Eighth ==

Alvarado was leading off the inning, and ended up popping out to Rodrigo after seeing only five pitches.

Next up for Birmingham was Cardenas and he only lasted four pitches as he struck out chasing a high 4SFB above the letters for the second out.

The third batter of the inning was Moreno, he lasted only two pitches as he flew out to medium deep right field on a low Curve to end the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the Ninth ==

The Blue Wahoos failed to score in the top half which left the manager in a tough position. He could either leave Charlie Brown in to complete the game, or bring in one of his two closers to seal the deal and save Charlie Brown's arm. After talking it over with Meadows, he decided to pull Charlie Brown and signaled for Alex Vargas to enter the game as Charlie Brown had a high pitch count.

Gonzalez was up first and he grounded out to second base for the first out of the inning. The second man up was Griffin and he struck out after he chased a high 4SFB from Vargas for the second out. Odell was up next and he managed a single to right field after his ball was just out of reach for the leaping Lutz at first. Odell was followed by Kelly who also managed to single to right sending Odell to third thanks to his speed.

Seeing how this was going, the manager made another move and brought in Manning from the bullpen to close the door on the rally. He ended up facing Min who drove a deep drive to right center that was run down in the gap by Y. Rodriguez to end the game with a 4 to 1 victory. Charlie Brown was awarded the win, Vargas got his second Hold for the season, and Manning picked up his fourth Save of the season.

Charlie Brown was once again awarded the Player of the Game Honors, and he was once again pulled aside by Double D for another interview.

"So Charlie Brown how does it feel to snap the losing streak you guys were on?"

"It feels great Double D. We needed a game like this to get our confidence back. Hopefully we can capitalize on this momentum and start another winning streak."

"How does it feel to have another double digit strikeout game?"

"Awesome! I guess what I'm doing must be working if they keep missing like they are."

"Who do you credit with motivating you to pursue a career in baseball?"

"Well there were only a handful of people who actually supported me growing up so I would have to say it was them solely. None of my coaches nor a majority of my old teammates thought I could do this, but here I am. Thanks to everyone who was there for me, you guys know who you are."

"Thanks for your time Charlie Brown. Go ahead and celebrate some more."

"Thanks Double D!"

"Back to you guys in the studio!"

* * *

== Charlie Brown's Final Stat Line ==

Pitching: Win (3 and 0 on season), 8.0 IP, 3 H, 1 ER, 0 BB, 12 K's, 1.08 ERA for the season, 92 pitches thrown, 71 strikes, 21 balls.

* * *

== Back at the Hotel ==

After returning to the hotel and showering, Charlie Brown had gone out and eaten with the other rookies and even got Les to come and join them as well. Afterwards, he'd gone to hang out and play card games in Marlon's room before turning it early. As he lay in bed reflecting on his performance, he couldn't help but smile at how things had gone today. As he started to let sleep claim him, his last thought was _'I wonder what my next start has in store for me?'_

* * *

 **AN: And we'll stop it right there. Well what'd you think? Love it? Hate it? Drop me a review and let me know I always appreciate them. Also, make sure to follow and favorite if you like what you're reading. Seeing more of them really motivates me to post more chapters. Anyway guys I'll see you next time, this is "The Nasty One" signing off. -PRAK**


	5. 2nd Home Start and Catching Up

**AN: FINALLY THE NASTY ONE HAS COME BACK TO FANFCITION!**

 **What's up loyal readers? Sorry about the long wait between chapters, but its finals week for my university. I was able to find some down time in between studying to write this for you guys though.**

 **Also, to the Guest who reviewed twice, thank you for the encouragement! It's refreshing to hear positive responses like that and encourages me to keep writing this story for your enjoyment.**

 **Anyway enough blabbering, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: 2nd Home Start and Catching Up**

After Charlie Brown's latest performance, the team lost the following game against the Barons 5 to 1 with only Rodrigo driving in a run on a single. However, the team bounced back the following game with an impressive 9 to 2 win in the series finale. OF Yorman Rodriguez led the charge with a 3 RBI bases-loaded double, which was followed by SS James Harvey delivering a pair of 2 RBI singles, CF Dwayne Williamson contributed a sacrifice fly, and 1B Adam Matthews also contributed an RBI double. This was enough support for the team's fifth starter Daniel Chavez who went 8.1 IP before allowing a two run homer to 2B Bill Min. He was relieved by Vargas who shut the door crushing the late inning rally.

Following the game the team began the bus ride back to Pensacola arriving early in the morning of Saturday with a late night game against Biloxi. Any worries about the lack of rest were put to rest went the team came out and won the first two games of the series behind Pedro and Richard improving their season records to 2-2 and 2-1 respectively. The first game was a 4 to 0 victory behind a two run homer from Harvey, and a two run double from backup 1B Donald Lutz. The second game had a final score of 4 to 1 thanks to the combined offense of outfielder Lawrence Durham's RBI triple, Harvey's RBI single, and Matthews 2 RBI double. CP Cody Manning also managed to pick up his fifth save in the second game when he relieved Richard in the ninth. The two wins helped them to maintain their lead in the division as they now had a three game lead with a 11 and 6 record.

* * *

== Monday Afternoon (Game Day) ==

The team had a 7:00 game that night against Biloxi, and the team was due in by 2:00 to get properly equipped and warmed up for the game that night. The team had just finished getting dressed, and were preparing to head onto the field for warm-ups when the manager got their attention. The team noticed that he wasn't alone as standing beside him was a young woman who only looked about 20 years old and stood at 5' 10''. The girl was dressed in a loose-fitting orange short-sleeve shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, and wore a pair of wire-frame glasses.

Charlie Brown of course instantly recognized who it was and was surprised that she had gotten a job with the team. _'Did she get a job on the team because of me? This is an unexpected surprise, I wonder how she'll react to seeing me again?'_

Marlon and Les were both standing near Charlie Brown and had noticed his thoughtful expression regarding the young woman who had been introduced to the team as Marcie. She would be fulfilling the new trainer's assistant position that opened up when the old one got a head trainer job with another team.

"Hey, Charlie Brown what's with the thoughtful expression? You know her or something?" asked Marlon who was curious as to Charlie Brown's reaction to the new person.

"Yes I do Marlon. Marcie and I grew up together back in Minnesota. She moved to my neighborhood before fourth grade and grew up playing against me in my childhood baseball leagues."

Hearing Charlie Brown's statement shocked Marlon and Les. Les was about to go yell at Marcie, since he assumed that she was one of Charlie Brown's haters growing up. Charlie Brown was quick enough to stop him, and clasped a hand over his mouth to keep him from starting an awkward confrontation.

"Hold on there, Les! She's one of the people who supported me growing up. I'm proud to say she is one of my really close friends! So please don't go over there and start something you'll regret." chastised Charlie Brown as he scolded the young, hot-headed backup catcher.

"Sorry Charlie Brown, I saw red there for a second. No one should've had to grow up like you did and I wanted to give her a piece of my mind. I shouldn't have assumed." replied Les as he hung his head in shame for being so foolish.

"It's okay man, I appreciate the fact that you defended me so quickly like my old catcher Schroeder used to. You and him are a lot alike minus the love for Beethoven of course." chuckled Charlie Brown.

"Yeah I'd love to meet him one day. He sounds like a cool dude." said Les relieved that he hadn't angered one of his friends.

"I'll see if he's free the next time we go up to play Tennessee. He's in Nashville recording an album of Classical music."

"Sound like a plan."

"Alright guys, let's head out to the field for warm-ups." said Marlon as the three jogged out onto the field.

* * *

== After Warm-Ups (6:45 PM) ==

Fifteen minutes before the game was set to start, Charlie Brown and Freddie came in from the bullpen to rest up after getting ready for the game. Charlie Brown set his equipment down and took a seat at the far end of the bench away from everyone to begin his meditation ritual, but was prevented from starting by someone speaking to him and sitting down next to him.

"Hello Charles." Charlie Brown instantly knew who it was, since there was only one person who consistently called him that.

"Marcie! How've you been?" asked Charlie Brown since he was curious to find out what she was doing here.

"I've been doing good. I landed a job at Pensacola Hospital and have been working there for a few months now. I heard that the team was looking for a new trainer's assistant so I applied and got accepted to work here!"

"That's great Marcie! What made you leave the hospital though? I thought you loved helping people?"

"I still do but I guess growing up around you and Sir rubbed off on me, because I have a love for Baseball as well." _'Plus it doesn't hurt that you're here as well Charles.'_ thought Marcie as her and Charlie Brown caught up with one another.

The two noticed that ten minutes had passed, and the game would be starting soon, so Marcie left Charlie Brown to allow him to complete his pregame ritual. (Having grown up around him, she knew his routine when it came to pitching.)

After five minutes, the Coach announced the lineup for the game:

Pensacola Blue Wahoos™ (11-6)

1\. SS Lance Minor (hot streak)

2\. LF Skip Schumaker

3\. 3B Rodrigo Becerra (hot streak)

4\. CF Dwayne Williamson

5\. RF Jesus Rodriguez

6\. 1B Donald Lutz

7\. 2B Peter Nishii

8\. C Freddie Hale

9\. SP Charlie Brown

The team gathered around and listened to the manager's pep talk, before sprinting out onto the field following their cheer of "Blue Wahoos!" which was heard by the capacity crowd of over 22,000 individuals bringing them to their feet to cheer on their team.

Charlie Brown walked out to the mound and began his warm-up pitches. The crowd was giving him the best support all season, since having seen his last three starts they were expecting another great performance. His performance last time, once again placed him in the Bowman® Prospect Spotlight as the announcers stated their surprise at his continued success the past few games and also mentioned the increased chances of him being called up if he continues this trend.

 _'I can't believe that Marcie is still actually here watching me today! I want to go out here and give an amazing performance to show her that her support wasn't misplaced growing up. Let's do this!'_

* * *

== Meanwhile in the Dugout ==

Marcie was observing Charlie Brown's warm-up and blushed at the determined look he had on once he glanced over in the dugout. _'I hope you do well Charles! I want to see you succeed in person.'_

Her thoughts were disturbed, as she was approached by three players who she recognized as Charlie Brown's fellow rookies and friends that he pointed out to her during their chat.

"Hi Marcie. I was just wondering how you know Charlie Brown since I couldn't help overseeing you two chatting earlier?" asked Richard who was being flanked by Les and Marlon. Those two already knew the answer, but came over to make sure that Richard didn't do something he'd regret later.

"Well I grew up with him when we were younger. He was one of the first people to befriend me since I had just moved there before fourth grade started."

"That does clear something up for me, but how did you view him when you were younger?"

"Well I was impressed by his determination to never give up, despite the fact he never received a ton of praise from the majority of people. He just kept plugging away until he finally got this break. I couldn't be happier for him!"

"Well that's good! I was afraid you were one of his naysayers growing up and I'd have to tell you off. Richard Olson, it's a pleasure to meet you Marcie." said Richard as he extended his hand for a handshake which was returned by a relieved Marcie.

"Nice to meet you Richard. Charles says a lot of good things about you. Richard smiled at that comment, and nodded before stepping back to allow the blond-haired catcher to move forward.

"Les Blackburn, backup catcher." said Les as he too greeted her with a handshake.

"Ah Les, wonderful to meet you! I instantly recognized you due to your uncanny resemblance to Schroeder that Charles told me about. You two would get along great."

"Yeah Charlie Brown said that earlier. I can't wait to meet him." replied Les as he moved back and allowed Marlon to come forward.

"Marlon Fair, Starting Pitcher and current long reliever." said Marlon as he also got a welcome handshake from Marcie. (Marlon recognized that he wouldn't be needed when Charlie Brown was pitching so he comes to the bench to hang out with the other rookies since he's the only rookie in the bullpen.)

"Ah Marlon, Charles mentions how high your potential is in this game. He is very supportive of your progress to get into the rotation."

"Yeah he's always a good teammate and friend. I just can't believe how he was treated when he was younger."

"Me to, but that's what we're here for. We're the inspiration that keeps him motivated to succeed."

"Very true. Looks like the game is about to start." replied Marlon.

"Great come on Charles!" cheered Marcie as the four leaned on the dugout railing and chatted about Charlie Brown's life growing up. The three ballplayers were thoroughly entertained at his antics as a kid, and were beginning to see a whole new side of their friend as Marcie told them stories about him.

* * *

== Top of the First ==

Charlie Brown heard the shout and looked over to see Marcie and his friends cheering him on and conversing which made him smile since she was being accepted by them. But, now was not the time to be thinking about that as the game was beginning.

First up for the Shuckers was LF Willis Houlton who was in a bit of a cold spell offensively only hitting .150 over the past ten games. He managed to do a bit better than usual, as he drew a five pitch walk to lead off the game.

Next up was CF Buck Dukes who took the low 2SFB and bunted it to Lutz at first, who threw to Nishii covering the bag for the first out. The sacrifice allowed Houlton to move up to second base.

Third up was 2B Matthew Hogan who was facing Charlie Brown for the first time this season. Hogan only lasted four pitches when he was late and swung through a low and in 4SFB for the second out of the inning.

With Houlton still on second, RF Chris Cutliff came up looking to give Biloxi an early lead, but struck out after three pitches when he missed the high and in 2SFB that almost busted his chops.

* * *

== Top of the Second ==

Charlie Brown came in and checked on Marcie to make sure she was adjusting okay, and she told him that it was going well since the guys were really nice to her. Charlie also introduced her to Rodrigo and Freddie since they hadn't gotten the chance to meet her personally yet.

Pensacola failed to score in the bottom of the first, so Charlie Brown went out there to continue his momentum from the first inning.

First up was 3B Craig Regan who was also facing Charlie Brown for the first time, and he didn't fare much better than Hogan as he also stuck out, after a six pitch battle, when a Curve ball caught the inside corner at his knees.

Next up was SS Julio Luis who homered off Charlie Brown in the first game they played. Charlie Brown got the better of him this time though, as he struck out after chasing a low and away 4SFB on the sixth pitch of the at bat.

Third up was 1B Derek Montoya who was looking to prevent Charlie Brown from striking out his fifth batter in a row, but failed miserably after four pitches as he froze on a high and in Curve. Giving Charlie Brown a 1-2-3 inning, as he ran off pumping his fist to try and get the crowd into the game.

The crowd responded by cheering on the players, as Marcie blushed at Charlie Brown's energy and intensity as he ran off the field. Charlie Brown noticed this and smirked to himself since it confirmed his suspicion that she liked him.

* * *

== Top of the Third ==

Despite the energy of the crowd, Pensacola still failed to score in the bottom half of the second. Charlie Brown came out to cheers from the crowd as they wanted him to continue his domination of Biloxi.

First up was C Richie Serrano who lasted only two pitches before popping out to Rodrigo on a low 4SFB for the first out.

Next us was P Miguel Chavez who was also having a good outing. He lasted five pitches, before grounding a low 2SFB to Rodrigo who threw him out at first for the second out.

Third up was Houlton who went after the first pitch Curve and grounded out softly to Nishii at second. Another 1-2-3 inning for Charlie Brown.

* * *

== Bottom of the Third ==

Freddie was up first, and he struck out on a high 4SFB after five pitches. Charlie Brown came walking up next, looking to impress Marcie with his improved hitting. Unfortunately it didn't work out this time, as after five pitches he grounded out to Luis at Shortstop for the second out. Pensacola failed to score as Minor struck out to end the inning.

* * *

== Top of the Fourth ==

Dukes lead off the fourth with a four pitch single up the middle, on a middle in 2SFB from Charlie Brown.

Next up was Hogan who jumped on the second pitch, a high and in 4SFB, that he pulled into the right field corner for a double. Dukes had to hold up at third due to Nishii's relay throw to home.

Third up was Cutliff who hit the second pitch Curve to Lutz at first who gunned the ball home and cut down Dukes trying to score. Hogan moved up to third.

Regan came up next looking to capitalize on a mistake, but ended up only lasting five pitches before going "fishing" on a low Curve in the dirt for the second out.

Luis was next, and was looking to make Charlie Brown pay, and lasted six pitches before grounding the ball to Rodrigo. Rodrigo fielded it cleanly, but his throw was low and Lutz couldn't pick it cleanly allowing Hogan to score from third. 1 to 0 Biloxi.

Montoya was the sixth batter that inning and looked to keep the rally going, but on the fifth pitch Charlie Brown threw a Curve in the dirt that Freddie had a hard time blocking. It trickled a few feet away, which caused Cutliff to break for third. Freddie managed to grab it and threw a strike to Rodrigo who slapped the tag on Cutliff keeping him off of third, and ended the rally for Biloxi.

Charlie Brown came off the field, and high-fived Freddie, before putting his arm around Rodrigo's shoulders and told him not to worry about the error because they'd come back. Rodrigo certainly hoped that he wouldn't cause Charlie Brown to lose this game because of his poor fielding.

* * *

== Top of the Fifth ==

Pensacola failed to score again, so Charlie Brown headed out trying to keep the deficit at one run. First up for Biloxi was Montoya, and he struck out after six pitches when he was late on a low and in 4SFB.

Serrano was next and was quickly dispatched after two pitches when he grounded out weakly to Minor at Shortstop.

Chavez was up next and struck out chasing a low 4SFB on the fourth pitch of the at bat. A nice bounce back inning for Charlie Brown, 1-2-3.

* * *

== Bottom of the Fifth ==

Nishii was up first for Pensacola and was hit in the back by a 4SFB when he turned to protect his head on the at bat's fifth pitch. He walked to first and was checked out by Marcie, before she cleared him to keep playing.

Freddie was up next, and lasted four pitches before he flew out to Cutliff in right for the first out.

Charlie Brown walked up next, and fought Chavez for six pitches, before he got under a high 4SFB and popped out to second for the second out.

Minor was next, and he singled up the middle advancing Nishii to second after two pitches.

Skip was up next, and was looking to continue the little rally, but ended up grounding out to Luis, who just stepped on second base for the third out. The score still stood at 1 to 0 Biloxi.

* * *

== Top of the Sixth ==

Houlton was up again for the third time today, and lasted four pitches before he popped out to Lutz on a low and in 2SFB.

Next up was Dukes, who lasted only five pitches before he swung and missed the inside Curve for the second out.

The third man up was Hogan who lasted only three pitches and swung and missed the middle away 4SFB ending the inning fairly quickly. 1-2-3.

* * *

== Bottom of the Sixth ==

The sixth inning started off poorly for Pensacola, Rodrigo was up first and struck out quickly on three pitches. He was clearly depressed as he came back to the bench as he refused to look anyone in the eyes, and went off by himself. Charlie Brown, Marcie, and the other rookies came over and kept his spirits up.

"We're going to win Rodrigo! Believe it!" exclaimed Charlie Brown as they turned back around to watch the rest of the inning.

Williamson was up next, and he grounded out unassisted to the first baseman for the second out. It was looking bleak, but then the game turned around.

J. Rodriguez came up next, and he managed to draw a seven pitch walk to keep the inning alive. Lutz was up following him, and smashed the first pitch 4SFB over the left fielder's head. Rodriguez was digging hard, and managed to come all the way around from first to score and tie the game while Lutz stopped at second for a double. (Score is now 1 to 1).

Nishii was up next, and he managed to draw a six pitch walk putting runners at first and second with two outs. Freddie stood in next, and he was looking to make something happen.

"Come on Freddie drill it!" shouted Charlie Brown from the on-deck circle. Seeing the attempt at a rally Rodrigo, Richard, and Marlon got up on the dugout railing and started to signal the crowd to get up and cheer.

Hearing the crowd roar to life, Freddie dug in and smacked the second pitch into the right field corner. Lutz scored easily from second, while Nishii was on his horse trying to score from first. He rounded third as the ball reached the second baseman who threw it home as hard as he could, but Nishii managed to hook slide to the right of the catcher and touch the plate with his left arm as he slid by before the catcher got his glove on him. The crowd exploded, as the score was now 3 to 1 Pensacola.

Seeing enough, the opposing manager removed Chavez, as he brought in right-hander Jerome Covey from the bullpen. Charlie Brown came up to the plate smelling blood in the water. He took Covey's first two pitches since he was fresh from the bullpen and hadn't adjusted to the mound yet, putting him up in a 2-0 count since both 4SFB's missed low. The next one crossed the plate dead center, and Charlie Brown made Covey pay by smacking it in the right center gap. Charlie Brown managed to hustle up to second for a double and pumped his fist as Freddie scored easily giving Pensacola a 4 to 1 lead. Both men saluted each other as Freddie descended into the dugout.

Lance Minor the backup shortstop was next and he was anxious to keep the rally going. He took the first two pitches high, before he fouled off another one bringing it to a 2-1 count. Charlie Brown was watching the catcher, and saw that the next pitch would be a low 4SFB due to him reading their signs. Seeing this he let Lance know.

"Come on Lance! Nail this sucker!" he shouted as he brushed his pants signaling the low pitch, and using Lance's first name to indicate a fastball. Lance acknowledged the signs by swiping his chest and stood in waiting for the pitch. Covey's 4SFB never stood a chance as Lance clubbed it ten rows deep in the right center seats for a two run homer (6 to 1 Pensacola). Both men crossed the plate, as Charlie Brown gave him a double high five before they went back to the dugout to be mobbed by their teammates. Lance more so since it was his first homer after all.

Skip managed to extend the inning by hitting a sharp single to left, but Rodrigo grounded out right back to Covey ending the rally after six runs scored to give them a comfortable five run lead.

* * *

== Top of the Seventh ==

Now pitching with a lead, Charlie Brown loosened up and just went out there throwing as hard as he possibly could to get them back up at the plate. Cutliff was up first, but he struck out after five pitches on a low Curve.

Regan was the next person up, he popped the first pitch 4SFB straight up to second base, as Nishii secured it for the second out.

Luis was next as he lasted three pitches before hitting a high 4SFB to deep center, but Williamson was able to run it down for the final out of the inning. Another 1-2-3 inning for Charlie Brown.

* * *

== Bottom of the Seventh ==

Biloxi brought in right-handed pitcher Miguel Villa who managed to set down the Pensacola hitters 1-2-3 to end the inning quickly.

* * *

== Top of the Eighth ==

The manager decided to save Charlie Brown's arm since he was pretty close to 100 pitches on the day, and brought in Vargas from the bullpen. Vargas set down Montoya, Serrano, and the pinch hitter Parra for a 1-2-3 inning. (He struck out Serrano and Parra).

* * *

== Bottom of the Eighth ==

Right-handed Tomas Garcia came in to pitch due to the pinch hitter, and gave up a hit to Freddie, but not much else as he kept the score at 6 to 1.

* * *

== Top of the Ninth ==

Since it wasn't a save situation and since Harvey pinch hit last inning, the manage brought in right-hander Richard Palmer to finish the game. Palmer closed the game out with another 1-2-3 inning, by striking out Houlton and getting two groundouts from Dukes and Hogan. This sealed the win for Pensacola by a final score of 6 to 1.

Charlie Brown and his teammates did their customary team handshakes after the win, and he was named Player of the Game again. As he walked off, Double D grabbed him for an interview.

"Once again the Wahoos walk away with a victory behind another strong outing by Charlie Brown. Charlie Brown how does it feel to keep the winning streak alive?"

"It feels great Double D! We work hard to ensure that we win, and to make it happen is a pretty great feeling."

"After Rodrigo made that error in the fourth what did you say to him?"

"I walked over to him and said 'We're going to win this game! Don't worry about it.'. Teammates need to be there for one another even if a mistake is made, if not then they run the risk of having it affect other aspects of their game."

"One last question. What were you doing on base before Minor's homer?"

"I was reading the catcher's signs to see what the next pitch would be. I then got Lance's attention and relayed the information to him and the rest is history."

"Thanks again for the time Charlie Brown."

"No problem Double D. Go Blue Wahoos!"

"Back to you guys in the studio."

* * *

== Charlie Brown's Final Stat Line ==

Pitching: Win (4 and 0 on season), 7.0 IP, 2 H, 1 R, 0 ER, 1 BB, 11 K's 0.84 ERA (on season), 91 Pitches, 63 Strikes, 28 Balls

Hitting: 1 for 3, 1 2B, 1 RBI (second of the season)

* * *

== After the Game ==

After taking a shower and changing into his street clothes, Charlie Brown exited the stadium and was about to hail a cab when he saw Marcie waiting for him. Calling her over, the two shared a cab as they rode to her apartment first. The two sat in silence for a few moments to gather their thoughts, before one of them broke the silence.

"You did really well today Charles. Not only did you perform well, you also were an excellent teammate by cheering up Rodrigo and the others to get them to rally."

"Thanks Marcie! That means a lot coming from you." said Charlie Brown as he saw her turn her head away with a blush.

 _'Well that definitely confirms my earlier suspicion, but I want to make sure.'_

"Marcie I have a question for you."

"What's on your mind?"

"Are you attracted to me?"

Marcie froze at that as she blushed a shade almost equivalent of a tomato, as she noticed that Charlie Brown was also blushing as he asked the question. She saw his hands sweating and shaking, and realized that he was hoping for a positive answer. Never in a million years did she think that Charlie Brown would notice her affections towards him that dated back to their childhood. She took a few calming breaths before answering.

"Charles I've been attracted to you since the day we met. You seemed like such a kind and determined person that I couldn't help but take notice of you. Eventually your perseverance and drive to succeed despite all the setbacks won me over and it developed into a crush. I'm so relieved that you finally noticed."

As he heard her confession, Charlie Brown couldn't help but be shocked at how deep Marcie's feelings were towards him. He legitimately had no idea that she felt this way for so long. While he did have some feelings towards her, he was always too shy to tell her outright.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner Marcie?"

"I was afraid that you'd reject me Charles. Plus you were too busy chasing the Little Red-Haired Girl around that you probably wouldn't have felt the same as myself."

Charlie Brown admitted to himself that she did have a point there, but he'd learned the hard way that said girl would never consider him as highly as he considered her. Feeling bad for his mistake, he decided that now was the time to correct the mistake he made when he was younger.

"Well Marcie I have feelings for you to, and I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime?"

Marcie was stunned, she'd waited years to hear those words and now that she heard them she was overwhelmed with immense joy and happiness.

"O Charles! Yes I'd love to go out with you!" she practically shouted as she hugged him with all her might, never wanting to let go of the man in front of her.

Charlie Brown was caught a little off guard by the hug, but managed to relax into it as he held the now crying with joy woman in his arms. The two stayed that way until they reached Marcie's apartment.

As she was exiting the cab, she leaned back in and gave Charlie Brown a kiss on the cheek that caused him to blush heavily.

"See you later Charles!" she exclaimed as she practically ran into her apartment to hide the massive blush on her cheeks. Charlie Brown just sat back in his seat and sighed as he thought about his life now that he was going to be seeing a lot more of Marcie.

 _'I can't believe that she was interested in me all this time. Guess I got really lucky that she wasn't taken by someone else. Hopefully I don't mess this up, because this is an amazing feeling I'm experiencing right now.'_

 _'I can't believe he asked me out! Oh my God! I need to tell Sir!'_ thought Marcie as she began frantically calling Peppermint Patty to tell her the good news. Needless to say the next few hours were spent conversing over the phone about how this all happened.

* * *

 **AN: And we're going to end the chapter right there. Well what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Drop me a review and let me know as I appreciate all comments.**

 **I really hope you guys like the ending romance scene since it's the first one I've ever written in depth. Also, make sure to follow and favorite the story as those are great motivators for me to keep writing this.**

 **Anyway I'll catch everyone after finals week. This is "The Nasty One" signing off.**

 **-PRAK #TheNastyOne**


	6. Date and Streak Snapper

**AN: FINALLY THE NASTY ONE HAS COME BACK TO FANFICTION!**

 **What's up guys? I just wanted to say thanks to the Guest who reviewed again after last chapter. I honestly want to have him interact with the other Peanuts™ characters, but I can only introduce them when he plays up north near Minnesota again. I thank you for your continued support and interest in the story.**

 **On a side note, I've recently submitted an OC of mine to another author on here for his Total Drama story that he'll be writing in the near future. So please go and check out TheDeathScytheAlchemist's story "Total Drama High School" and cheer on my guy Kyle Jenson!**

 **Anyway, enough blabbering and shameless self-promotion, on with the next chapter in the saga of Charlie Brown!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: A Date and Streak Snapper**

The following day after Charlie Brown's game, the team ended up winning game four of the series by a final score of 4 to 0. Starter David Holmberg threw six scoreless innings and was backed up with offense from Yorman Rodriguez who doubled in a run, Jesus Rodriguez who had a 2 RBI homer, and Freddie had an RBI single. Afterwards, Marcie and Charlie Brown decided to have their date since they would be leaving tomorrow night for their next road series.

The date itself consisted of the two of them going out bowling together, where Marcie showed that she had remarkable skill in the sport by soundly defeating Charlie Brown in both games they played. Afterwards, the two went out to the local diner and just talked about old times and how everyone else was doing. Both avoided the subject of Charlie Brown's haters since it was still a touchy subject for him, but overall the date went splendidly. It ended with Charlie Brown walking her home and parting with a chaste lover's kiss, before he ended up departing for home.

 _'That actually went pretty well, I still can't believe that I didn't notice Marcie earlier, but I'm glad I did now. She's a wonderful person.'_

 _'O Charles! Even after all of these years, you're still the same kid you were back then. Don't ever change.'_

The final game of the series against Biloxi was a tough one for Charlie Brown's team. They were down 1 to 0, before Durham managed an RBI single to tie the game up. It ended up staying that way into the fifteenth inning, when right-handed reliever Alfredo Costa gave up a homerun to Serrano, sealing the win for Biloxi 2 to 1. It was about 1:00 AM, and the team had to board the bus immediately following the game to head over to Jackson, Mississippi for tomorrow's 1:00 PM game.

Marcie and Charlie Brown sat together on the bus and Marcie almost instantly fell asleep on Charlie Brown's shoulder since it was so late. Sleep would not come easy for Charlie Brown though as he was sure that this would seriously cost the team tomorrow.

 _'How are we going to do tomorrow since we'll be immediately arriving at the stadium for the game without a proper night's sleep? I hope this isn't the start of another losing streak.'_

Charlie Brown's worries were well founded, as the team ended up getting blown out in the first game against the Jackson Generals™ (Seattle Mariners™ AA affiliate), who were leading the Northern Division in the Southern League, 12 to 2. The only offense for Pensacola came on Harvey's two RBI single, which was not enough support for Pedro who gave up 8 ER in only 3.1 IP dropping his record to 2-3 on the season. The trend continued in the second game, as they lost the game 8 to 5. The offense did a little better, getting 2 RBI's on Harvey's double, two more on Matthews' single, and another on J. Rodriguez's single. However, it came after Richard was taken out of the game and by then it was far too late. Richard didn't do terribly badly as he only gave up 3 ER in 5.1 innings, but a costly error by Minor led to two more scoring which caused his early exit. (His record was now 2-2 on the season).

* * *

== Game Day (Saturday May 2, 2015) ==

Charlie Brown woke up knowing that he was going to need a solid performance tonight, it was going to be the only way that his team would snap out of their funk. If he could show that he believed in them, then they would believe in themselves and do well. He met Marcie before the game for coffee, and discussed with her his plan for the game. They decided it would be best, if Charlie Brown put all his focus on the game, by taking his Loner ritual to the extreme by not talking to anyone after warm-ups and just meditate. This may give him the edge mentally to dominate the game tonight.

* * *

== Fast Forward To Game Time (7:00) ==

The manager had revealed the lineup for tonight's game, since they were facing an American League team's AA team Charlie Brown wouldn't be batting. It was as follows:

Pensacola Blue Wahoos™ (13-9)

1\. SS Lance Minor

2\. LF Skip Schumaker

3\. 3B Rodrigo Becerra (Hot Streak)

4\. CF Dwayne Williamson (Cold Streak)

5\. DH Jesus Rodriguez (Cold Streak)

6\. 1B Donald Lutz

7\. RF Yorman Rodriguez (Cold Streak)

8\. 2B Peter Nishii (Cold Streak)

9\. C Freddie Hale

Also, during his warm-ups, Charlie Brown was in the Bowman® Prospect Spotlight for his performance last month. (4-0 record, 32.0 IP, 3 ER, 46 K's, 2 BB). Those watching at home of course were very proud for Charlie Brown as they cheered him on with even more pride.

* * *

== Top of the First ==

Pensacola failed to score in the first, as Skip was hit in the back with a fastball, but no one else managed to get on base. Before leaving the dugout, Marcie gave him a kiss good luck and he parted with a smile before putting his game face on. As Charlie Brown walked to the mound, his entire focus was on winning this game. Come hell or high water he was going to win this game for his teammates and everyone supporting them across the country.

 _'I need to turn our fortunes around right here, right now! We will not lose this game! Bring it on assholes!'_

Marcie, Richard, Les, Marlon, Freddie, and Rodrigo all looked at Charlie Brown and had one collective thought run through their heads.

 _'He's definitely amped up for this start. I feel sorry for those who walk up to face him today.'_

* * *

== Bottom of the First ==

Leading off for the Generals was their RF Jamaal Jensen who was the only left-handed batter in their lineup today. He managed to fight Charlie Brown for a good while, but on the seventh pitch he checked his swing on a high and away 4SFB and the umpire rung him up for going too far.

The next person up was 1B Julio Alfonzo who was on a tear, batting .400 in his last eight games. Unfortunately he was unable to capitalize on Charlie Brown and ended up popping up the second pitch, a low Curve, to Minor at Shortstop for the second out.

The third man up was DH Darryl Gonzalez who was also on a tear hitting .538 in his last ten games. Gonzalez also managed to draw out a seven pitch at bat, but he was frozen on a high and in 2SFB that caught the inside corner. A 1-2-3 inning for Charlie Brown.

Charlie Brown ran off the field pumping his fist, as he came in and high-fived his teammates shouting "Let's Go!" at the top of his lungs. Little did he know that it would light a fire under his teammates.

* * *

== Top of the Second ==

J. Rodriguez was up first, and he lead off the inning with getting hit in the shin by a Curve. Marcie came out to check on him, and cleared him to keep going. Lutz was up next and he took the first pitch 4SFB towards the hole between Shortstop and Third. The Shortstop dove and caught it, but when he got up he had no time to make a throw and now it was runners on First and Second with no outs.

Third up was Y. Rodriguez and he fought the pitcher for eight pitches, before he saw the high 4SFB and crushed it to dead center field. The centerfielder ran all the way back to the wall, and tried to rob him but mistimed his jump and the ball was just out of his reach. Rodriguez rounded the bases as he celebrated by clapping his hands and saluting to his teammates as he crossed the plate. He was mobbed as he came back to the dugout. It was now 3 to 0 Pensacola.

The inning wasn't over, as Nishii then drew a five pitch walk before Freddie struck out on a low Curve. Minor than came up and lined a single into left giving them runners on First and Second with one out. Skip then came up and drove a single into right that drove in Nishii, while Minor went to third.

Rodrigo walked up next and waited for the third pitch where he hit a hard SL over the right fielder's head. Minor scored easily, while Skip was hustling around third and managed to slide in just under the tag to score as well. Rodrigo ended up on second with his fifth double of the year.

Williamson came up next ad hit a hard liner to right that was chased down by Jensen. Jensen then turned and fired a strike to third getting Rodrigo right before he reached the bag ending the Pensacola rally. Unfortunately for the Generals, they were now down 6 to 0.

* * *

== Bottom of the Second ==

CF Rob Frey, (pronounced Fry), was the first General up in the second inning, as he walked up on tired legs from having to stand out in the field for so long. He only lasted until the second pitch which he popped up to first base which was handled easily by Lutz for the first out.

SS Rickey Murphy was the next man up for Jackson and he didn't fare much better than Frey as he struck out after three pitches on the low and in 2SFB that ducked right under his bat head.

Third up was C James Reyes who managed to last five pitches, before striking out chasing a low and in 2SFB that was in on his hands. Another 1-2-3 inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the Third ==

Pensacola failed to score in the top half, but that didn't faze Charlie Brown as he already had a six run lead. Charlie Brown kept up his domination as he recorded his third consecutive 1-2-3 inning to start the game.

3B Jose Rodriguez lead off with a strikeout on six pitches as he chased a high and tight 2SFB. LF Chris Lerma was next he went after the low and in 4SFB that he grounded right to Minor at SS for the second out. 2B Kurt Quintero was the third batter, and he struck out after four pitches when he swung at a high and in 4SFB and was super late on it.

* * *

== Top of the Fourth ==

Freddie lead off the inning with a seven pitch walk that spelled the end of the game for LHP Anthony Dailey. Dailey had a start that he'd rather like to forget giving up six runs in only 3+ innings, which would significantly raise his ERA on the season. Right-handed reliever Brock Santos came in from the bullpen and managed to retire the next three hitters and get out of the inning unscathed.

* * *

== Bottom of the Fourth ==

Jensen was leading off once again for the Generals, and he lasted five pitches before getting under a high Curve that landed in Williamson's glove for the first out.

Alfonzo was next, and he fought for six pitches before getting under a high 4SFB that went directly to Skip in left field for the second out.

Gonzalez was next, and it looked like another 1-2-3 inning, but he managed to send the fourth pitch weakly up the middle for a base hit.

Frey followed him, looking to also get a hit. However, on the sixth pitch of the at bat, he went after a low and away Curve that just missed the end of his bat for the third out.

* * *

== Bottom of the Fifth ==

The Blue Wahoos failed to score again in the fifth, so Charlie Brown still had a six run lead going into the second half of the game. Murphy was up first and lasted for two pitches before taking a low and away 4SFB to Rodrigo. Rodrigo managed to field the ball cleanly and threw on to first for the first out.

Reyes was up next and he also only lasted two pitches before he flew out to medium deep center on a 4SFB for the second out.

Rodriguez was up next and managed to turn the tide of the inning when he hit the third pitch he saw back up the middle on a sharp single.

Lerma was next and he took the first pitch he saw right past a diving Nishii at second for another single, giving Jackson runners on first and second with two outs.

Quintero was up next and was looking to cash in on their first RBI opportunity of the game. However, he failed as on the third pitch he sent a shallow fly ball to right field that was easily handled by Y. Rodriguez for the final out.

* * *

== Bottom of the Sixth ==

Santos delivered another scoreless top half for Jackson, keeping the score at 6 to 0. Jenson was leading off the inning with his third at bat of the game. Hoping to do better than the last two times, he stepped in looking to drive something, however he ended up only lasting four pitches before getting fooled on a up and away 2SFB that he chased for the first out.

Alfonzo was up next, hoping to fare better than Jenson just did, however it was for naught. He ended up striking out after five pitches when he was late on a high 4SFB that was at the letters. Two up, two down.

Gonzalez walked up next and only lasted two pitches before he grounded out to Rodrigo on a checked-swing at an inside 4SFB that was inside, but ricocheted off his bat directly to Rodrigo for the third out. Another 1-2-3 inning for the determined Charlie Brown.

* * *

== Bottom of the Seventh ==

Once again, Pensacola failed to score in the top half thanks to Santos' stellar pitching. Frey led off the inning with a drive to deep right field on the first pitch 4SFB from Charlie Brown. Yorman had to get on his horse, and dove to his right to snag the ball in his webbing for the first out. Charlie Brown pumped his fist as he congratulated Yorman on his amazing play.

Murphy was up next and he fought for five pitches, before he sent a shallow fly to left field that was easily run down by Skip for the second out.

Reyes came up next and proved to be a challenging person to get out. He managed to foul off pitch after pitch, as he kept looking for the mistake from Charlie Brown that he could capitalize on. However it was not meant to be, as Charlie Brown finally set him down with a low and in 4SFB that Reyes chased after on the tenth pitch of the at bat. Another 1-2-3 inning.

* * *

== Top of the Eighth ==

After four innings of perfect relief work, Santos exited the game to cheers from the remaining Jackson fans that applauded his efforts to keep the game close. He was replaced by right-handed reliever Craig Fletcher who managed to continue Santos' work and got a 1-2-3 inning to keep the score at 6 to 0.

* * *

== Bottom of the Eighth ==

Rodriguez came up for his third at bat against Charlie Brown and only mustered a sharp grounder to first base on the third pitch. Lutz fielded the ball cleanly, and ran to first to record the first out single-handedly.

Lerma was the second man up and on the second pitch he saw, hit a sharp grounder to Minor at shortstop. It was a little up the middle, so Minor had to lay out for it and fielded it. He then rushed the throw hoping to beat Lerma to the bag, but it airmailed Lutz and ended up in the Pensacola dugout where it was caught bare-handed by Les. The scorer marked it as a single since Lerma beat the throw anyway, and then gave Minor an error on the errant throw. Lerma was awarded second base since the ball went out of play.

Looking to drive Lerma in, Quintero came up and was promptly dispatched on three pitches when he chased a high and away 4SFB for the second out.

Jensen came up again for his fourth at bat and attempted to drive in the run, but he could only a muster a shallow fly to Skip in left that was recorded as the third and final out.

* * *

== Bottom of the Ninth ==

Pensacola failed to score off of Fletcher in the ninth, so they entered the final inning with their six run lead still intact. The manager now had a decision to make. He could either leave the tired Charlie Brown in, (who is over 100 pitches), or bring in someone to mop the game up since it was a non save situation. After seeing the determined and focused look Charlie Brown had during the game, he decided to leave him in to attempt his second shutout.

Alfonzo was up first, and he took advantage of the tired Charlie Brown by taking a low Curve up the middle for a single to lead off the inning. Charlie Brown looked into the dugout to see if the manager was pulling him, but the manager made no move to come out so he refocused for the next hitter.

Gonzalez walked up, and was looking to advance Alfonzo, but he ended being late on a low and away 4SFB for the first out after six pitches.

Frey was the third man up in the inning, and he took the second pitch 4SFB to medium deep right, that was easily run down by Yorman Rodriguez for the second out. Alfonzo was stuck on first, since the ball wasn't deep enough for him to advance safely.

Murphy was up next and managed to battle Charlie Brown for six pitches. On that sixth pitch he hit a ground ball up the middle to Minor's left hand side. As he fielded it, he used his momentum to softly toss the ball to Nishii who was standing on second, which forced out Alfonzo to end the game in 6 to 0 victory for the Blue Wahoos.

As the last out was recorded, Charlie Brown was mobbed by his teammates on the mound as they congratulated him on his second shutout of the season. Marcie even came out and gave him a huge kiss in front of the others, not caring who saw. This of course caused the guys to rib Charlie Brown since he was really embarrassed. As the team walked off the field, Double D came out and pulled Charlie Brown aside for another post game interview.

"Well here we are again Charlie Brown. You're becoming quite a regular for these post game interviews. How does it feel to throw your second shutout of the season?"

"It's an amazing feeling Double D! I can't even compare it to anything right now, since I'm still in shock that I managed to do it again."

"I heard some of the players call you 'The Streak Snapper' since this is the second time you've ended a losing skid for the team. Thoughts?"

"I'm quite honored to have such a nickname from the guys. It make me feel like I belong here, and that I'm actually a valued member of the team. As long as they have my back, I will continue to have theirs."

"What's your feeling about the team as a whole?"

"I think we've got a great group of guys who really gel with one another. Good teamwork is the first step to winning in a game of baseball. We have that, and I believe that this team can win this division!"

"Thanks for your time Charlie Brown!"

"My pleasure Double D."

"Back to you guys in the studio."

* * *

== Charlie Brown's Final Stat Line ==

Pitching: Win (5 and 0 on the season), 9.0 IP, 5 H, 0 ER, 12 K's, 0 BB, 0.66 ERA (on the season), 121 Pitches, 96 Strikes, 25 Balls

* * *

== After the Game ==

After getting washed up and changed at the stadium, Charlie Brown and Marcie went out with the other rookies to a local diner to celebrate the win and get a bite to eat. The group of seven had a great time together just hanging out and reminiscing about their childhoods with one another. Charlie Brown was thinking back on the events that had transpired today and he couldn't help but be happy as he smiled.

 _'So I not only managed to win the game today, but I ended the streak, threw another shutout, and got to hang out with my friends and beautiful girlfriend afterwards. All in all, today was an amazing day and it's by far one of the best days I've ever had. Hope I have many more to come in the future.'_

* * *

 **AN: And we're going to end the chapter right there. What did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Drop me a review or PM and let me know. Also, don't forget to follow and favorite this story. Don't know when the next update will be since I have to update my other two stories as well, so I'll see you guys in the near future. Until next time, this is "The Nasty One" signing off.**

 **-PRAK #TheNastyOne**


	7. Lead By Example

**AN: FINALLY THE NASTY ONE HAS COME BACK TO FANFICTION!**

 **What's up people? I'm back again with another chapter in the continuing saga of Charlie Brown as he attempts to make it big in the Major Leagues. But first to answer some comments from one of my readers.**

 **In order, Yes I saw the movie as well and found it to be fantastic, I'll try to introduce outside characters from other media but for now I want the story to focus on Charlie Brown and his friends. Funny you should mention outside characters from the group as one of them is going to be in this chapter, and finally I have read those stories and I agree they're awesome.**

 **Now that that's been commented on, let us proceed with the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Lead By Example**

After another masterful outing by Charlie Brown, the team lost the following day 4 to 2, behind starter David Holmberg who went five innings and gave up three runs. Skip and Minor both managed to drive in a run on singles, but the offense was thwarted after that as Holmberg's record dropped to 2 and 3 on the year. However, they bounced back behind Daniel Chavez in the series finale as they won 10 to 9. Chavez went eight innings and only gave up two runs in a fantastic outing as he was supported by an offensive explosion. Harvey had five RBI's on the day as he had a triple and a double, Skip had another RBI single, and Yorman Rodriguez hit a grand slam. However, the bullpen almost lost the game as Vargas came in and gave up six runs thanks to two errors by Rodrigo and Skip which forced Manning to come in and shut the door but not before giving up another run.

The team the headed back home to face Tennessee in a 7:00 PM game the following evening without a rest day once again. Once they arrived at the park, Charlie Brown had a Pitch Command training session before the game with Freddie and Meadows. The primary focus for this session was his 4SFB and his Curve. It started off poorly once again as he missed six of his first eight targets, but managed to bounce back to hit the remaining twelve to finish with a score of 14 out of 20. Meadows was impressed with Charlie Brown's effort and told him to keep up the high work ethic and he'd be a star before he knew it.

The game that evening however didn't go well for Pensacola as they lost 2 to 1. Pedro had a solid outing going seven innings and giving up only one run, however Pensacola failed to score until the last inning when Williamson drove in a run on a hard single. This dropped Pedro's record to 2 and 4 on the season.

Th next day on the other hand, the team bounced back to win the game 7 to 4. The offensive output was spread out evenly as Rodrigo hit a solo homer, Minor had an RBI single, Jesus Rodriguez hit a Sac Fly, Lutz had an 2 RBI double, and Y. Rodriguez also had a 2 RBI double. Richard produced a decent outing behind this offense as he only went 5.1 innings while giving up the four earned runs. Thankfully the bullpen held them at bay the rest of the way as Manning picked up his seventh save of the season.

* * *

== Game Day (Thursday May 7, 2015). ==

Charlie Brown's game was at 1:00 PM today, and as such he had to be at the park earlier than normal. After getting dressed and stretching out his body, he and Freddie began jogging down to the bullpen to warm up to the game. As he was approaching third base, he heard two familiar voices call out to him.

"Charlie Brown what's happening?!"

"Charlie Brown it's good to see you again!"

Turning around, Charlie Brown smiled seeing two of his friends from childhood. The first voice belonged to Franklin who used to play against Charlie Brown on Peppermint Patty's team and sometimes joined Charlie Brown's team to help him out.

The other voice belonged to Roy who met Charlie Brown at summer camp back in their childhood and introduced him to Peppermint Patty. Roy never really got to hang out with Charlie Brown after camp, but was definitely impressed with the type of person he was growing up. Roy was dressed in a green Hawaiian shirt, black shorts, brown shoes, and had a small green backwards cap that attempted to keep his unruly black hair in check.

Both of them had landed jobs with NASA after college, and had just finished their latest updates for the Mars rover. They had decided to take the day off, since they knew Charlie Brown was pitching today and they hadn't seen him in a while.

"Franklin! Roy! I haven't seen you guys in forever!" said Charlie Brown as he shook hands with both of his longtime friends.

"What are you guys up to?"

"Not much, we just finished our recent work for NASA and decided to take the day off to watch you pitch." replied Franklin as he was happy to see Charlie Brown cheerful.

"Yeah, Franklin here told me about your career and since I haven't seen you in awhile I figured why not come and see how you're doing." answered Roy.

The threesome then talked for a few minutes, before Charlie Brown called over the other rookies and introduced them to his friends. The rookies were happy to meet more of Charlie Brown's childhood friends, and Marcie was happy to see Franklin and Roy again since they'd lost contact due to their careers.

Franklin and Roy were also happy to see that Charlie Brown had made more friends despite what he went through back in his childhood. Franklin more so than Roy, since he experienced it firsthand while Roy was only told the stories that Franklin had witnessed. The group reminisced about some of their camp shenanigans like the swimming race, how they first met, and Charlie Brown's victory in the marble showdown with Joe Agate. Before long Charlie Brown had to resume his warm ups so he and Freddie bid the group farewell as they went to the bullpen.

Back in the dugout, Charlie Brown did his meditation ritual, before checking over the lineups for today's game.

Pensacola Blue Wahoos™ (15 - 11) vs. Tennessee Smokies™ (12 - 15)

1\. SS James Harvey (Hot Streak) 1. 2B Eric Feliciano

2\. RF Yorman Rodriguez (Hot Streak) 2. SS Enrique Ojeda (Hot Streak)

3\. LF Skip Schumaker (Hot Streak) 3. 3B Ted White

4\. CF Dwayne Williamson (Cold Streak) 4. RF Greg Lentz

5\. 1B Adam Matthews 5. CF Charlton Barber

6\. 3B Lance Minor 6. 1B Antonio Rivera

7\. 2B Peter Nishii (Cold Streak) 7. LF Barney Switzer

8\. C Freddie Hale 8. C Augustin Anaya (Cold Streak)

9\. SP Charlie Brown (Hot Streak) 9. SP Frank Miller

(5 - 0, 0.66 ERA) (3 - 2, 4.23 ERA)

 _'Looks like Rodrigo has the day off, that's good he looked a little exhausted yesterday. Looks like the first four batters were all off on the day their team faced me. I wonder how this will turn out?'_

* * *

== Top of the First ==

As Charlie Brown came trotting out for his warm up pitches, the capacity crowd went nuts knowing that their team's hottest pitcher was going to be on the mound today. Franklin and Roy were both astounded at how much the fans loved Charlie Brown, they then looked to the screen in center field as it showed Charlie Brown in the Bowman® Prospect Spotlight due to his shutout and 12 K's against Jackson last time out. With that segment over, Charlie Brown had finished his warm ups and the first batter made his way into the right handed box to start the game.

2B Eric Feliciano was playing in his first game this season at the AA level, as he was signed to replace the injured backup 2B yesterday. He stood in and looked down Charlie Brown hoping to impress his new team. These hopes were dashed however, as he only lasted five pitches before fishing on a Curve in the dirt. The ball skipped past Freddie who mishandled it, and the runner took off for first. Sliding behind his position to the right, Freddie picked up the ball and fired a strike to first that beat Feliciano by half a step for the first out.

SS Enrique Ojeda was the next man up as he hoped to do better than Feliciano, however he only lasted six pitches before he swung late on an inside 4SFB for the second out.

3B Ted White was next, and he managed to work Charlie for three pitches, before he hit the fourth one to center. It was on a line and looked like it would land, however Williamson quickly raced in and snagged it before it touched the ground for the third out. A 1-2-3 inning for Charlie Brown.

* * *

== Top of the Second ==

Pensacola went 1-2-3 in the bottom half, so it was still 0 to 0. RF Greg Lentz was leading off this inning for the Smokies and was looking to make contact. He was frozen after four pitches however when one of Charlie Brown's Curves caught the low and away corner.

Next up was CF Charlton Barber who was a switch hitter batting left handed against Charlie Brown. He managed to fight for six pitches, before he was jammed on an inside 4SFB that was weakly popped to SS where Harvey caught it.

1B Antonio Rivera walked into the left-handed batter's box and was looking to get a hit to interrupt Charlie Brown's momentum. He failed miserably as he only lasted four pitches, before a Curve caught the low inside corner for the third strike. Another 1-2-3 inning.

* * *

== Top of the Third ==

Pensacola once again failed to get anything across in the second so the game was still scoreless. LF Barney Switzer stepped in as the third consecutive left-handed batter Charlie Brown had to face. Switzer battled for five pitches before hitting a low and in Curve weakly to Nishii at second. Nishii fielded the ball cleanly and threw him out at first.

C Augustin Anaya walked up and stepped into the left-handed batter's box as the fourth consecutive left-handed batter since he was also a switch hitter. Anaya lasted six pitches, before he also weakly grounded a Curve to Nishii. Nishii once again fielded it cleanly and threw him out at first.

SP Frank Miller was up next and wanted to do something to throw Charlie Brown out of his groove. On the second pitch, he hit a hard grounder to short that just got past a diving Harvey for a single.

Feliciano came back up for his second at-bat looking to keep the inning alive. However, this was not to be as he only lasted seven pitches before he froze on a low Curve that crossed at his knees for the third out.

* * *

== Bottom of the Third ==

Charlie Brown was the first batter up for Pensacola this inning. As he calmed walked up to the plate, Roy asked Franklin about something he found curious.

"Was Charlie Brown ever a good hitter Franklin?"

"Not really, but he had his moments. He's been working really hard so maybe this is an area where he improved."

Both were broken from their conversation as Charlie Brown made solid contact causing the centerfielder to start racing back to the wall. Right on the warning track, he reached out and snagged it before crashing into the wall. From his position on the ground he raised his arm showing that he indeed caught the ball for a loud first out.

After being cleared to continue, Harvey managed to draw a six pitch walk that was then erased on a 4-6-3 double play to end the inning courtesy of Y. Rodriguez.

* * *

== Top of the Fourth ==

After his almost hit to lead off the inning, Charlie Brown looked to recover his focus for the upcoming batters. The inning didn't start off too well, as Ojeda hit the second pitch of the inning to right. This was followed by White who hit the first pitch he saw to right as well putting runners at first and second with no outs.

Lentz was up next, and was looking to capitalize on the rally but he lasted only three pitches as he chased an inside 2SFB for the first out.

Barber was the fourth man up, and made solid contact on the fourth pitch as he singled to left. However, he hit the ball too hard and Skip was able to quickly throw it back in to keep the runner at third with one out.

"Do you think he can get out of this Franklin?"

"Definitely Roy, he's improved a whole bunch since we were younger."

Rivera walked up looking to open the game up, and fought Charlie Brown off for five pitches. On the sixth pitch he went after the low Curve but got under it and lifted a high pop up to Shortstop. The umpire signaled for the Infield Fly, and Harvey made the catch for the second out, which forced the runners to stay where they were.

Switzer came up next and was looking to keep the rally alive. He fought off the first two pitches which were high 4SFBs. The third pitch was an inside Curve that Switzer thought looked inside, however Freddie framed it perfectly and the umpire rung him up ending the inning.

Charlie Brown raced off the field pumping his fist and high-fiving his teammates as he shouted:

"Let's Go! We can do this boys!"

Franklin and Roy were both impressed by the amount of energy and emotion Charlie Brown was showing and hoped that he could rally the team to score.

* * *

== Top of the Fifth ==

Despite Charlie Brown's attempts, Pensacola was unable to rally and the game remained scoreless. Anaya was leading off the inning for Tennessee and ended up lasting only four pitches before he was called out on a low 4SFB at the knees.

Miller walked up next and did even worse as he lasted only three pitches before he went fishing on a Curve that was low and out of the zone.

Feliciano came up for his third at bat and hoped to at least make contact. He succeeded, but it wasn't the kind he hoped it would be. He went after the first pitch, which was a low 4SFB, and he managed to pop it up high into foul territory by first base. Matthews managed to trot over and put it away for the final out of the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the Fifth ==

Minor walked up first for Pensacola and lead off with a single to center. It was a promising start for the Blue Wahoos, but it was quickly erased when Nishii grounded into a 4-6-3 double play. Freddie then managed to extend the inning by drawing a ten pitch walk, which brought Charlie Brown up again.

"Come on Charlie Brown!" cheered Franklin.

"Show em who's boss!" agreed Roy as the two hoped that Charlie Brown could get something going at the plate.

"Charlie Brown is stepping up for the Blue Wahoos now in the bottom half of the fifth with Hale on first and two outs. Charlie Brown is pitching another gem isn't he Ed?" said Eddy McGee the play-by-play broadcaster for the Blue Wahoos.

"You got that right Eddy! Charlie Brown already has nine strikeouts today and its only the fifth inning!" agreed Ed Callahan the color commentator of the Blue Wahoos, and the lifelong friend of Eddy and Double D.

"Miller comes set on the mound as he takes a quick peek over at Hale who has a modest lead at first. Don't know why though since Freddie is the least likely player to attempt to steal second. And Miller delivers."

SMACK! was the resounding sound throughout the park as the crowd immediately started cheering and jumping up and down as the ball soared into the gap in left center as Eddy continued broadcasting.

"And Charlie Brown got a hold of that one as it's going to land in the gap between the left and center fielders as Hale is racing to third! Brown is on his way to second, as Switzer picks it up off the ricochet and fires it to the cutoff man Ojeda. Maldonado is waving Hale home, as Ojeda turns and fires the ball home! Anaya has it and reaches out for the sliding Hale who is SAFE! HE'S SAFE! HALE SLID AROUND THE TAG! Brown is standing on third and its a 1 to 0 Pensacola lead!"

"Looks like Miller was overconfident as he gave Charlie Brown a hittable high 4SFB that he promptly deposited in left center for the double as Brown drives in his third RBI of the season." said Ed as he commented on the pitch as the replay was shown in the park.

The crowd was electric as Charlie Brown saluted Freddie who returned it before heading back into the dugout.

"Let's Go Boys! If I can do it, You can do it! Everybody get up!" shouted Charlie Brown as he pumped his arms up for the crowd to keep cheering as Harvey walked up to bat next.

"And this crowd is buzzing now, as Charlie Brown has managed to rally them behind the Blue Wahoos as Harvey steps in to bat against Miller. Harvey is 1 for 2 today with a single in the 4th as Miller comes set and delivers. It's a Fastball as Harvey hits it sharply to the hole between third and short. Ojeda is coming over and it pops out of his glove and he can't handle it! Charlie Brown scores on the error and its now 2 to 0 Blue Wahoos!"

Yorman Rodriguez was up next and also reached on a fielding error by Ojeda who was having a bad inning. However, Skip struck out and ended the inning with Pensacola up 2 to 0.

* * *

== Top of the Sixth ==

Ojeda coincidently led off the inning hoping to make up for his miscues. On the first pitch he went after a high and away 4SFB and pulled it weakly into right field where Rodriguez caught it for the first out.

White was up next and he also went after the first pitch. He hit it to deep center, but Williamson managed to run it down as he snagged it for the second out.

Lentz was the next man up and only lasted three pitches when he chased a 4SFB that was up in his eyes for the third out.

* * *

== Bottom of the Sixth ==

Williamson lead off for the Blue Wahoos and hit a grounder to Ojeda who made his third error of the day when he misread the hop into his chest. This ended Miller's day after five plus innings of work. Right-hander Stephen Shin entered the game and managed to get Matthews and Minor to fly out to center field.

It started to look like he'd get out of it, but Nishii managed to draw a walk, and Freddie singled sharply to center to load the bases up as Charlie Brown walked up again.

"Here comes Charlie Brown up in another key spot as the Blue Wahoos have the bases loaded with two outs here in the sixth against reliever Stephen Shin. It looked like Shin would get out of the inning, but that has eluded him as Nishii and Hale extended the inning."

"The crowd is really getting behind Charlie Brown, and who could blame them, he's the heart and soul of this team."

"Well put Ed, and Shin starts his windup. The pitch is a high 4SFB that Brown hits right back up the middle past Shin. Feliciano is ranging up the middle and lays out, but can't get to it as it's into center! Williamson scores! Here's Nishii around third and he will score easily as the ball is back in the infield! Pensacola now leads 4 to 0!"

Harvey was up next and hit a slow roller up the middle fielded by Ojeda who flipped to second, but Charlie Brown beat the throw to second loading the bases for Pensacola again. Rodriguez came up next and was looking to break it open as he hit a hard shot to right center. Lentz was on the run as he dove and caught it in his glove's webbing for the final out of the inning ending the rally.

* * *

== Top of the Seventh ==

Barber was up first for Tennessee and was looking to make an impact. He fought for three pitches before he got under a high 4SFB to left that was easily handled by Skip.

Rivera was up second and lasted only two pitches before he got under a high 4SFB that was easily handled by Rodriguez for the second out.

Switzer was the third man up and lasted four pitches, before he chased a low and away 2SFB for the third out. A quick 1-2-3 inning for Charlie Brown.

* * *

== Bottom of the Seventh ==

The opposing manager decided to make a double switch so that way his pitcher wouldn't have to bat next inning. Left-hander Floyd Neal came in to replace Shin, and Kevin Bakken came in to replace Switzer in left field. Neal got a 1-2-3 inning to keep it at 4 to 0 Pensacola.

* * *

== Top of the Eighth ==

Anaya was leading off for the Smokies as he got Charlie Brown into a seven pitch battle. Said battle ended when Anaya went after a low and away 2SFB that he weakly pulled to right where Rodriguez caught it.

LF Kevin Bakken came up for his first at bat against Charlie Brown after being subbed in last inning. Bakken managed to fight for six pitches before he went after a low and away 4SFB that he weakly pulled to Nishii. Nishii fielded it cleanly and threw him out at first.

Feliciano came up again for his fourth at bat and lasted two pitches before he went after a low and away 4SFB that was easily handled by Rodriguez for the final out. Another 1-2-3 inning for Charlie Brown.

* * *

== Bottom of the Eighth ==

Right-handed pitcher Ray Olson was brought in to relieve Neal for the eighth as Hale lead off the inning looking at strike three at the knees. The manager was now presented with a decision to either let Charlie Brown stay in and hit, or take him out due to his high pitch count. The manager chose the latter and sent Rodrigo up to pinch hit, the crowd realized what this meant and gave a standing ovation for him as he stood up and tipped his hat to the crowd from the dugout. Rodrigo then popped out to the catcher, and Harvey grounded out to first to end the inning.

* * *

== Top of the Ninth ==

Alex Vargas came in to relieve Charlie Brown and walked Ojeda who lead off the inning. White then followed that up with a double to center that scored Ojeda. Cody Manning then came in to get the save as he struck out Lentz, got Barber to fly out to right, and got Rivera to ground out to second to end the game and pick up his eighth save of the season.

* * *

== Final Stat Line ==

Pitching: Win (6 and 0 0n season), 8.0 IP, 4 H, 0 ER, 0 BB, 11 K's, 0.55 ERA on season, 102 Pitches, 79 Strikes, 23 Balls.

Hitting: 2 for 3, 1 Double (2nd of the Season), 1 Single, 1 Run Scored, 3 RBI's (Five on the Season).

* * *

== After the Game ==

Charlie Brown was named player of the game again thanks to his performance, as he was once again interviewed by Double D.

"Here we are again with Charlie Brown the player of the game for your Pensacola Blue Wahoos™! Charlie Brown you really showed your skills off at the plate in this game. Were you always this good at hitting?"

"Actually no I didn't begin hitting well until college and it's just gotten better since then."

"Another fantastic start for you today, how do you feel about the manager's decision to pull you after the eighth?"

"I understand it, it's a long season and we need to have everyone healthy for the end of it so we can be just as effective then as we are now."

"Experts believe that you've established yourself as the emotional core of this team with the way you were pumping up the crowd during the game today. Do you agree with this sentiment?"

"I feel that I do provide a spark for this team emotionally as they always seem to respond when I try to cheer them up and get them pumped for the game. I'm just happy to be valued by everyone here on this team."

"Thanks for your time Charlie Brown go ahead and celebrate."

"Thanks again Double D always a pleasure."

"Back to you guys in the studio."

Charlie Brown had finished getting ready and met up with Marcie and the guys after the game was over. Franklin and Roy still had some time to kill before heading home so they all gathered at the local bowling alley to just hang out and relax.

The group were in high spirits due to the win and everyone was having fun as they just bowled to their hearts' content. Franklin and Roy even messed with Marcie and Charlie Brown since they realized that the two were dating by how close the two were. Both of them were actually very supportive of the relationship since they knew how much Marcie has cared about Charlie Brown since childhood.

 _'I'm so happy that I get to spend time with my friends even though I'm so busy with my career. I'm also glad that they're so supportive of Marcie and I being_ _together. I wonder what life will throw at me next?'_

* * *

 **AN: And we'll stop the chapter right there. Well what you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Drop me a review or PM and let me know so I can make it better for you guys. Also, I won't be updating this story until after Christmas so I'd like to wish you all a "Merry Christmas!", and a "Happy Holidays!" for all those that don't celebrate Christmas. Until next time this is "The Nasty One" signing off.**

 **-PRAK #TheNastyOne**


	8. An Unexpected Encounter

**AN: FINALLY THE NASTY ONE HAS COME BACK TO FANFICTION!**

 **What's up guys? I hope everyone is ready for the New Year that begins tomorrow! So in honor of it, I decided to post the next chapter of RTTS: Journey of a Blockhead early. Hope you guys are ready for it because it starts right now.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: An Unexpected Encounter**

Charlie Brown's team came out the following day looking to capitalize on the momentum he gave the club as they looked to remain in first place in the division. Unfortunately, things didn't go as planned, because they lost the final two games of the home series by scores of 5 – 3 and 4 – 1. In the first game, David Holmberg had a poor outing, as he only managed to go 5 innings, and gave up 4 earned runs, which brought his win loss record to 2 – 4 on the year. Although, the offense did manage to keep the game close with RBI doubles from Rodrigo and Lutz, and then Lutz even came through with a solo homer but it wasn't enough. The second game was actually a much closer affair as Daniel Chavez had another brilliant outing as he went 8 innings and held Tennessee scoreless. Sadly, the offense didn't score either which led into the ninth inning where Vargas came in to relieve Chavez and gave up four runs in only two thirds of an inning. The offense managed a lone run on Freddie's RBI single but no other fight emerged.

The following day was a much needed off day for the team as they traveled down to Jacksonville, Florida to face the Jacksonville Suns™ which are the AA affiliate of the Miami Marlins™. As usual the rookies and Marcie all sat together on the bus playing cards and just sharing old stories about their childhoods, all in all it was a relaxing and fun experience for all parties involved.

Arriving in Jacksonville, the team came out the following day and won the first game of the series behind Pedro 7 to 3. Pedro went 8 innings and gave up only 2 earned runs while striking out 12 batters, his performance improved his record to 3 – 4 on the season. He was supported by another offensive explosion as a couple of players managed to contribute to the winning effort. Williamson had a solo homer, Harvey notched an RBI when he grounded into a double play, Freddie had a 3 RBI double, and Pedro helped himself with 2 RBI singles. The team tried to keep it going behind Richard, but they ended up losing the game 2 to 1. Richard went 6 innings and only gave up one run, but the offensive support wasn't there earning him a no decision. 1B Adam Matthews managed to tie the game up in the 5th with a solo homer, but in the 8th left-handed reliever Bobby Burrows gave up the go ahead run and the offense couldn't recover sealing the loss.

* * *

== Game Day (May 13, 2015 Wednesday Afternoon) ==

The game today had a one o' clock start time meaning it was once again an early morning for everyone's favorite blockhead as he arrived at the park three hours before game time. Following his normal routine he changed into his practice gear and began his drills, before coming back in to change into his uniform. After that, he made his way out to the bullpen down the left field line to warm up for the game. Today, he was accompanied by Les as Freddie was given the day off. Making their way down the line, Charlie Brown just so happened to glance into the crowd and noticed two people sitting in the stands about ten rows back and they were paying little attention to them as they were here to cheer on their hometown Suns.

' _Well I'll be damned if it isn't Patty and Shermy; never thought I'd see these two again since they moved away after high school. Maybe I should tell Les so he can go off on Patty? Nah then Shermy would get pissed and I don't have anything against him so I'll let it slide for now. Hopefully I can show off today.'_

When he was little, Patty was in the group that consisted of Violet, Lucy, and herself that always put Charlie Brown down no matter what he did. Because of this he has always hated them and has lived for the day to shove it down their throats as payback. Shermy on the other hand kept his thoughts to himself, and even though he started dating Patty he never once spoke ill of Charlie Brown with her as he looked disappointed in her for acting such a way. This put Shermy in a grey area for Charlie Brown, on the one hand he never spoke ill about him; but on the other he never once attempted to stop Patty from doing so. (It was most likely so they wouldn't break up because he wasn't supporting her in her bashing of Charlie Brown.)

Moving onwards, Charlie Brown finished his warm ups and started heading back in when he noticed Shermy looking at him with a shocked face, obviously recognizing him. Charlie Brown just smirked and saluted to Shermy indicating he acknowledged him and made his way back into the dugout.

* * *

== With Patty and Shermy ==

"Honey what's got you so shocked?" asked Patty as she noticed her boyfriend's facial expression.

"I just saw someone from our childhood, whose going to be playing for the other team today." said Shermy in disbelief.

"Really who was it?"

"It was Charlie Brown, sweetie."

"That blockhead's playing professionally?! There's no way that someone like him actually got drafted! It just isn't possible!" replied the now angered blonde.

"Well it appears to be so as he's pitching today for the Blue Wahoos."

"I can't wait to see him screw up like he always does, it'll be so satisfying."

"What do you have against him anyway?"

"He's supposed to be a failure that's how it always was. He can't actually succeed; the world would end if that happened."

"Well the world is still functioning, and he appears to be the Southern League's leader in Wins, Innings Pitched, Strikeouts, ERA, fewest losses, and fewest walks so he's doing pretty well."

"Whatever! He's due to screw up pretty soon then."

' _What did I see in her again?'_ was Shermy's thought as the Suns took the field to start the game.

* * *

== Game Time ==

In the dugout, Charlie Brown was going over the lineups that Coach had posted and was making some last minute adjustments with Les when he noticed the two and three hitters in Jacksonville's lineup.

Pensacola Blue Wahoos™ (16 – 14) Jacksonville Suns™ (20 – 12)

SS Lance Minor (hot streak) 1. 2B Jose Rodriguez

LF Skip Schumaker (hot streak) 2. 3B Scott Sizemore (hot streak)

3B Rodrigo Becerra (hot streak) 3. 1B Eduardo Rios

RF Jesus Rodriguez (cold streak) 4. CF Javier Pena

1B Donald Lutz (hot streak) 5. RF Roberto Gallegos (hot streak)

CF Yorman Rodriguez 6. C Marco Sierra

2B Peter Nishii (cold streak) 7. SS Daryl McKee

C Les Blackburn 8. LF Rafael Montalvo

SP Charlie Brown (hot streak) 9. SP Kory Vazquez (hot streak)

Pitching Matchup: RHP Charlie Brown (6 – 0, 0.55 ERA) vs. LHP Kory Vazquez (2 – 1, 4.89 ERA)

' _Those two are going to present problems when they bat, so we'll need to take an extra careful approach. Sizemore has been in the majors so he knows how to hit and Rios is one of their top prospects that are almost ready for the big time. This ought to be a fun game.'_

Since they were on the road, there was no prospect spotlight as the game started in earnest. Pensacola failed to score in the top half, so Charlie Brown took the mound with a clean scoreboard on both sides. As he ran out he was introduced to the crowd and he surprisingly heard a number of cheers coming from the section that Patty and Shermy were sitting. He looked over and saw that a number of Blue Wahoos fans had made the short trip to support him as he took off his cap for them and proceeded to warm up. He couldn't help but notice that Shermy was amongst those cheering, as he went back to finish his warm ups.

* * *

== Bottom of the 1st Inning ==

2B Jose Rodriguez was leading off the game for the hometown Suns as he looked to quickly end the scoreless tie. On the third pitch of the at bat he hit a hard grounder to Minor at shortstop. The ball took a hard hop and ricocheted out of Minor's glove but he managed to recover quickly and threw Rodriguez out at first.

Next up was 3B Scott Sizemore who had a few good years with the Tigers and Marlins in the majors before ending up in AA. Sizemore lasted four pitches when he was frozen on a low and away Curve that just caught the corner ringing him up as the second out.

Third up was key prospect 1B Eduardo Rios who had power from the left batter box. Rios lasted only four pitches, before grounded out to Nishii at second, giving Charlie Brown a painless 1-2-3 first inning.

* * *

== Top of the 2nd Inning ==

Vazquez's second inning wasn't going as well as his first one did. Lutz led off for Pensacola and hit a sharp single to right field. The next three hitters, Y. Rodriguez, Nishii, and Les, all managed to draw walks which ran up Vazquez's pitch count by twenty five pitches bringing him to 32 on the day so far. Les' walk also managed to drive in Lutz giving Pensacola an early 1 – 0 lead. This brought Charlie Brown to the plate, as the Pensacola fans started cheering.

* * *

== With Patty and Shermy ==

"I can't wait to see that blockhead fail in such glorious fashion!" said an overexcited Patty that drew glares from Shermy and the Pensacola fans.

"I don't think he'll do that Patty. I think he'll succeed and put his team even further ahead than they already are." replied a disappointed Shermy as he was seriously becoming fed up with her attitude.

"As if Shermy! You're pretty stupid for believing in that blockhead."

Shermy just glared at her, as he cheered even louder for Charlie Brown. He was also considering ending their relationship as it had been declining steadily over the years, but this was becoming ridiculous since she was needlessly attacking one of their childhood acquaintances. Let's just say that he was seriously done.

* * *

== Back to the At Bat ==

Up in the broadcasting booth, Eddy and Ed were both excited seeing the team's favorite pitcher coming to the plate.

"And Charlie Brown is stepping to the plate once again in a big spot for the Blue Wahoos. The bases are loaded and there are no outs here in the top of the second inning. Can Charlie Brown come through again?"

"I think so Eddy. Charlie Brown has been hitting the cover off the ball recently, and not only that but he's a terrific first pitch fastball hitter which can spell trouble for Vazquez."

"Vazquez comes set at the belt, he takes a look at Rodriguez over at third who has a comfortable lead, and here comes the delivery."

THWACK!

'And there's a hard shot by Charlie Brown towards the left center gap as nobody is going to get to it! Rodriguez has scored! Nishii has scored! Here comes Blackburn around third, and the throw is way late as he scores as well! It's a three run double for Charlie Brown as the Blue Wahoos are now up 4 to 0! Charlie Brown has delivered again!"

"LET'S GO BOYS!" shouted Charlie Brown as he beat his chest and saluted the team as they were all chanting his name along with the Pensacola fans, and the bullpen.

The rest of the inning was pretty uneventful as Minor flew out to left, Skip struck out, and Rodrigo hit a shot to left center that was run down by Montalvo ending the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 2nd Inning ==

CF Javier Pena led off for the Suns as he looked to get them back in the game. Sadly that wouldn't be happening, as on the second pitch he drove a high fly ball to deep left that was caught by Skip on the warning track for the first out.

RF Roberto Gallegos was up next batting .474 in his last four games. He ended up lasting four pitches before grounding the low and away 4SFB to Nishii for the second out.

C Marco Sierra was next up and wanted to prevent the 1-2-3 inning, so on the first pitch he drove a double to left center over Skip's glove as he leaped for the ball.

SS Daryl McKee was next, looking to follow Sierra's lead. On the second pitch he hit a high fly ball to right field that was easily handled by Jesus for the final out.

* * *

== Top of the 3rd Inning ==

Jesus led off the inning with a solo homer to dead center, extending the Pensacola lead to 5 – 0. Lutz was up next and struck out swinging. Yorman Rodriguez followed him and grounded out to first base who flipped it to the pitcher for the second out. Nishii followed that up by hitting a sharp grounder in the hole between shortstop and third base. The shortstop fielded it and made a jump throw to first, but Nishii was hustling and beat the throw by half a step. Following that, Les drew his second walk of the game putting runners on first and second with two outs for Charlie Brown.

Looking to capitalize on the momentum, Charlie Brown sat dead red hoping for a 4SFB. He guessed correctly, but swung a little late sending a sharp liner to center field. Unfortunately, Pena was playing in the area of right center and the ball went right to him for the final out of the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 3rd Inning ==

With a slightly bigger lead, Charlie Brown was definitely feeling more at ease as he took the mound again. First up for Jacksonville was LF Rafael Montalvo who lasted three pitches before softly grounding the ball in front of the plate. Reacting quickly, Les hopped up and grabbed it barehanded, before slinging it to first to get the speedy outfielder for the first out. Charlie Brown and he high-fived before he squatted back down.

Next up was P Kory Vazquez who was having a bad day. Looking to make up for his pitching, the southpaw fought for five pitches before hitting a sharp grounder to first. The ball ricocheted of Lutz's glove into foul territory where he ran it down, but the flip to Charlie Brown was too late as Vazquez was hustling to earn his hit.

Rodriguez was up again for his second plate appearance, but this one was worse than his first one as he struck out after four pitches when he chased a low and away Curve out of the zone.

Following him was Sizemore who kept the inning alive by smacking a high and tight 2SFB back up the middle on the third pitch of the at bat.

This brought Rios up who was overanxious at the plate. On the third pitch, he chased a high 4SFB that he hit a mile high out in front of the plate. Les popped up out of his crouch, discarded his mask, and back pedaled a few steps before making the catch which ended the inning.

* * *

== Top of the 4th Inning ==

Blue Wahoos' shortstop Lance Minor led off the inning by drawing a ten pitch walk from Vazquez. This was the final straw for the Suns' manager as he pulled Vazquez after only 3+ innings of work. Left-handed reliever Jacob Montoya entered the game and looked to keep the deficit at only five runs. He got Skip to fly out to left, but Rodrigo managed to draw a walk putting runners at first and second. Things looked promising for Pensacola, but Jesus then hit into a 5-4-3double play to end the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 4th Inning ==

Pena started the inning off for Jacksonville poorly as after two pitches he popped out behind home plate to Les.

Following that, Gallegos continued the trend by striking out after five pitches, when he was late on the low and away Curve.

The third man, Sierra, capped off the inning by popping out to shallow left field on one pitch giving Charlie Brown a very painless 1-2-3 inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 5th Inning ==

Montoya once again held Pensacola scoreless, keeping the score at 5 – 0. McKee started the inning off for the Suns with a five pitch fly out to medium deep right field.

Montalvo was next as he lined the first pitch hard to Nishii, who barely had enough time to get his glove up to protect his face for the second out. Montalvo slammed his helmet down in frustration as he reached the dugout.

With Montoya due up, the Suns' manager decided to pinch hit and called in backup catcher Evan Simmons to face Charlie Brown. The right handed batter was quickly sent back to the pine as he struck out after six pitches when he was monumentally late on the high and in 4SFB.

* * *

== Top of the 6th Inning ==

Right handed reliever Tony Fontenot was called in to replace the pinch hitter as he was prepared to face the 8, 9, and 1 hitters of the Pensacola lineup. Les lead the inning off by grounding right back to Fontenot after three pitches.

Charlie Brown came up next and fought for five pitches, before he was late on an inside 2SFB and flew out to shallow right for the second out.

Minor then followed that up with a single to center, but Skip ended the inning by grounding out to shortstop putting another zero on the scoreboard.

* * *

== Bottom of the 6th Inning ==

Rodriguez came up again for his third at bat of the game and promptly popped out to Rodrigo at third after three pitches.

Sizemore followed the at bat up with a three pitch at bat of his own, as he grounded out to Nishii at second when he went after the low and in 4SFB.

Rios came up next and avoided the last out by taking the sixth pitch of the at bat into right center for a two out double.

Pena was next looking to drive in Rios from second. His hopes were dashed however, when he went fishing after a low Curve on the fifth pitch of the at bat, ending the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 7th Inning ==

Pensacola was held scoreless again by Fontenot, and after the seventh inning stretch Charlie Brown was back in action.

Gallegos started the inning off with a six pitch strikeout when he swung way late on a Curve right down the middle.

After that, Sierra hit a hard shot on the third pitch of the at bat that was clearly foul as it headed for the Suns' bullpen in right field. Jesus however, never gave up on the play and on the dead run caught it before tripping over the bullpen mound and face planting into the dirt. Holding up his hand he showed the ump the ball, before a disbelieving Sierra was sent back to the dugout as the second out.

McKee was up next, and kept the inning alive when on the second pitch of the at bat he hit the ball down the left field line past a diving Rodrigo.

Montalvo stepped into the box hoping to drive McKee in, but he hit a sharp grounder to first that was easily handled by Lutz on his own for the final out.

* * *

== Top of the 8th Inning ==

Nishii led off the 8th against Fontenot by flying out to deep right field. Following that, Les struck out looking at a low 12-6 Curve. Charlie Brown walked up again as the Pensacola faithful down the line came alive.

"Charlie Brown is coming up again for his fourth at bat of the game Ed. Do you think he can jumpstart the inning?"

"Absolutely Eddy! Charlie Brown has proven that he's one of the best hitting pitchers in AA right now, I see no reason why he can't make the adjustment and hit Fontenot right here."

"Fontenot is set and starts his windup, as Charlie Brown starts his leg kick."

THWACK!

"That sounds good, as Montalvo won't get to this one as it starts rolling towards the wall in left center. Pena runs over and corrals it, before firing it back into second base. The throw is going to pull Rodriguez off the bag, as Charlie Brown slides in feet first with his second double of the inning. His helmet comes off in the process and shows his one curly hair that has driven the fans of Pensacola wild all season. Time is out as Charlie Brown retrieves his helmet and waves to the crowd thanking them for the cheers."

Minor came up next to continue the rally, but after two pitches he grounded right back to Fontenot ending the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 8th Inning ==

With Fontenot due up, the manager once again pinch hit and brought in switch-hitting outfielder Bill Fink. Fink fought for three pitches before singling right back up the middle.

Rodriguez was up next for the fourth time today, as he worked a seven pitch walk as Charlie Brown could not get a corner call from the umpire.

Sizemore came up next and check swung on the first pitch sending a dribbler to Charlie Brown's right side. Charlie Brown fielded it cleanly and fired to Nishii covering second for the out. As he made the turn to fire to first, Rodriguez came in hard and clipped Nishii causing him to fall forward and drop the ball. Using the distraction, Fink rounded third and raced in to score as the team ran to check on Nishii.

Charlie Brown got there first and looked down at Nishii clutching his shin, before signaling for Marcie to come out and check on him.

"You okay Peter?" asked Charlie Brown concerned for his health.

"Yeah I think I'll be fine. It's probably just a bruise, but it sure hurts like hell." replied the half Japanese infielder.

"Yeah I'm sure it does." chuckled Charlie Brown as he was relieved that Nishii would be okay. Marcie came out and confirmed Nishii's suspicions before helping him to his feet. The crowd cheered for him as Charlie Brown rolled him some grounders to make sure he was good.

"Sorry about not finishing the play Charlie Brown."

"It's all good Peter. One run won't hurt us, and besides your health is more important than finishing the play. So don't sweat it."

"Thanks rookie. Now go finish the inning!" exclaimed Nishii as he gained a new found respect for the young rookie. He was wiser than his age led people to believe which impressed the 27 year old infielder.

With the game back on, Rios walked up and flew out to right after five pitches when he went after a low and in Curve.

Following that, Pena stepped in and on the second pitch of the at bat popped out to Minor to end the inning.

Coming back into the dugout, the manager shook Charlie Brown's hand and told him that his day was done as he was well over one hundred pitches. Charlie Brown accepted the decision and started icing his arm, before sitting back down to watch the rest of the game with his teammates.

* * *

== Top of the 9th Inning ==

Right-handed reliever Eli Mateo came in to replace the pinch hitter Fink as he looked to keep the deficit at only four runs. Skip led off the inning by drawing a walk from Mateo, before Rodrigo followed that up with a double to left field. Skip managed to score all the way from first as the score was now 6 – 1. Jesus followed that with a double to right field, but Rodrigo tripped coming around third causing him to scramble back as the throw would have had him dead to rights. Lutz came up next and grounded out to shortstop, and Yorman struck out swinging giving them two outs. Peter came up next and hit a sharp grounder to first that was speared by Rios as he scrambled to first for the third out ending the rally.

* * *

== Bottom of the 9th Inning ==

Vargas came in to shut the door for Pensacola, as he looked for a bounce back performance from Friday evening. He managed to set down Jacksonville 1-2-3, as Gallegos grounded out to Les behind the plate, Sierra grounded out to Peter at second, and McKee struck out swinging on Vargas' high heat ending the game.

Thanks to his big day at the plate, as well as his miraculous catch in right, Jesus was name player of the game and interviewed with Double D instead of Charlie Brown.

* * *

== Final Stat Line ==

Pitching: Win (7 – 0 on season), 8.0 IP, 6 H, 1 ER, 1 BB, 6 K's, 0.63 ERA on season, 110 Pitches, 82 Strikes, 28 Balls

Hitting: 2 for 4, 2 Doubles (4 on the season), 3 RBI's (8 on the season)

* * *

== After the Game ==

Charlie Brown and company were heading out to get something to eat at a local burger joint and were being joined by Peter who decided he'd hang out with them since they seemed like a fun bunch. As the group exited the stadium, they were met with a voice that condescendingly insulted Charlie Brown.

"Well if it isn't the blockhead! What are you doing here loser?"

Turning around to face the offender, Charlie Brown recognized that it was Patty and Shermy although he noticed that Shermy looked pissed at Patty more so then him.

"Patty, Shermy, a pleasure to see one of you again. I can see that you haven't changed a bit."

"Don't patronize me Charlie Brown!"

"Or what are you going to insult me again like we were younger?! Doesn't work anymore Patty! I've become much more confident in my abilities!" replied a heated Charlie Brown. Before he could go off on her, Marcie grabbed his hand and squeezed it to calm him down and it worked as he didn't want to upset her or make a scene. Patty could do that all by herself. The others in Charlie Brown's group weren't fairing much better as they couldn't believe the sheer audacity of the woman in front of them.

"Please like you are any good at anything!"

"Well his start today would contradict that Patty. Plus I don't think this is very nice how you're treating one of our old childhood acquaintances." replied Shermy in a semi-even tone as he tried to keep his anger in check.

"So what are you just going to take his side in this Shermy?! He's a blockhead, always was, always will be!"

"You know what Patty I'm done with all of this. Over the years you've grown bitchier for no reason. I tried, Lord knows I tried to put up with it hoping you would become nicer again, but it just isn't happening." said a now thoroughly pissed off Shermy as he stormed over to Charlie Brown and his friends.

"Looks like you've got no support for this one Patty. It's a shame really. Shermy was always there to support you no matter how much of an ass you made yourself to be. Now that he's wised up you're all alone." chuckled Charlie Brown as a faint look of disbelief passed over Patty's face before being replaced by anger once again.

"Fuck off Charlie Brown! You're still nothing to me! It even amazes me that you managed to find someone to love your loser ass!"

That was the final straw for Charlie Brown as his anger practically exploded once she insulted Marcie who was now holding back tears.

"You know I was going to spare you the emotional turmoil from my friend's words. But you've now officially crossed the line Patty. I hope you have a nice life wherever and with whomever you end up with! Les get her!"

For the next ten minutes the entire area was dead silent as Les ripped into Patty with the longest string of insults and cuss words that the Southerner could think up. It was a clear indication of two things to all those present; 1. Don't ever insult Les' friends. 2. Never mess with Charlie Brown's relationship as he was the one who authorized this emotional shellacking.

Following the rant, (I won't write it out here as I want to save it for later. *Insert evil chuckle*), Patty was in tears as she fled the area while trying to keep the last shred of her dignity intact.

"Thanks Charlie Brown I needed to vent some anger fast." said a grateful Les as he patted Charlie Brown's shoulder.

"No problem dude. Anyway, Shermy you want to hang out with us and catch up?"

"You still want me to hang out with you after all that happened?" asked a surprised Shermy.

"Of course I do. Never once in the past did you put me down or insult me with the vehemence the others did. You just proved to me that you were a loyal friend when you chose me over your disrespectful ex. So yeah you're a good person in my book."

"Sure let's go." said a relieved Shermy as the group made its way to the burger joint for some much needed food.

* * *

 **AN: And that's the end of the chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed that encounter as Patty is finally put in her place and Shermy joins Charlie Brown's supporters. When I started writing this I originally didn't have them appearing, but it just hit me and made sense as the chapter progressed. Anyway leave me a review if you loved or hated the chapter. And also make sure to follow and favorite the story to show your support as it seriously motivates me to keep writing this. Have a Happy New Year everyone! I'll see you all in 2016. This is "The Nasty One" signing off.**

 **-PRAK #TheNastyOne**


	9. Keeping Up Momentum

**AN: FINALLY THE NASTY ONE HAS COME BACK TO FANFICTION!**

 **What's up everybody? Hope you guys are having a fantastic start to the New Year. I know that mine has been tremendous, but instead of boring you with it it's time for another chapter in Charlie Brown's journey to the Majors. Before that, I'd like to answer a guest's question in his review from last chapter.**

 **Yes it would be beneficial for you to leave your initials in the reviews. I know that no one else has reviewed the story, but just in case there is another guest that does it'll help tell the two apart.**

 **Anyway let's get on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Keeping Up Momentum**

== After the Confrontation ==

Charlie Brown and company gathered together at a diner close to the stadium and just hung out for awhile trading stories and catching up with Shermy. After high school, both Shermy and Patty moved down to Florida where they were both accepted into college. After college, Shermy became an IT Specialist and worked for a local call center helping people with technology problems they encountered on a daily basis. He also revealed how Patty just became more of a terrible person over time and how he only recently noticed how bad it was. The others didn't blame him for taking so long to realize it since he was blinded by his love for Patty. They also told him that love will eventually find him and he cheered up considerably after that news. After spending a few hours together, it was getting late so Shermy returned home since he had work in the morning and the guys needed to be ready for tomorrow's game.

* * *

== Rest of the Series ==

Thanks to Charlie Brown's efforts to continue the winning streak, the team rallied and won the remaining two games against Jacksonville. In the first game, David Holmberg went 7 innings and gave up only two unearned runs after errors made by Rodrigo and Matthews. Thankfully though, the offense rallied behind him to give him a 7 – 2 win, which improved his record to 3 – 4 on the year. The offensive support came primarily from Jesus Rodriguez, who had a 2 run homer, and an RBI double, and also Skip had three RBI singles to support him, while the final run came when Freddie scored on Holmberg grounding into a double play which doesn't count as an RBI.

In the second game, Daniel Chavez had another masterful outing as he went 6.1 innings, striking out six batters, and only giving up one run in a 5 – 1 victory. His record improved to 4 – 0 on the season behind the offensive support from Durham's three RBI singles, Rodrigo's RBI single, and another run scoring when Minor grounded into a double play.

Following the game, the team traveled back home for a night game the following day against the Mississippi Braves™ (the AA affiliate of the Atlanta Braves™). Before the game, Charlie Brown had a Simulated Game session against three random batters on the team's roster. In this training, Charlie Brown would be placed in nine different scenarios and he'd have to get the best result possible from them, if he managed to get the best result all nine times he would pass the training and move on to level two. The three batters ended up being Peter, Freddie, and Pedro with each of them getting three at bats. Charlie Brown ended up passing the training, but only succeeded in seven of the nine scenarios when Peter and Freddie each got a base hit when the ball ricocheted off his leg and they beat the throws to first.

Following the training, the team lost the game that night 5 – 2. Pedro only managed to work into the seventh inning and gave up 3 earned runs. Normally, that would be a good outing but there was no offensive support after he gave up the runs in the sixth and seventh innings. The only offense came from Freddie's RBI single in the second inning, and Skip scoring on a double play ball in the third inning. This loss brought Pedro's record to 3 – 5 on the year.

In the second game of the series, the team managed to pull out the win in the fourteenth inning with a final score of 5 – 4. Richard started the game going seven innings and giving up only one run while tallying six strikeouts. Tied at 1 – 1, the game progressed scoreless until the twelfth inning when both teams scored an additional three runs tying the score again at 4 – 4. From there, RHP Brad Gonzalez held the game scoreless in the thirteenth and fourteenth innings. In the bottom of the fourteenth, Gonzalez was up first so the manager decided to pinch hit with 1B Adam Matthews who had the day off. Matthews went after the first pitch he saw and belted it into the right field seats for a walk-off homerun winning the game for Gonzalez who improved his record to 2 – 0 on the year.

* * *

== Game Day (Monday May 18, 2015 7:00PM) ==

The game was about to start, as Charlie Brown was finishing his warm up pitches on the mound before the first batter of the game. He was currently in thought about his opponents as he remembered their lineup from the dugout wall:

Pensacola Blue Wahoos™ (22 – 15) vs. Mississippi Braves™ (15 – 22)

SS James Harvey 1. 3B Teddy Mosquera (cold)

LF Yorman Rodriguez 2. RF Joey Terdoslavich (cold)

3B Rodrigo Becerra 3. 2B Anthony Street

CF Dwayne Williamson 4. CF Steven Cochrane

RF Jesus Rodriguez 5. 1B Randal Graves

1B Adam Matthews (hot) 6. C Carlos Corona

2B Lance Minor 7. LF Adrian Bravo (cold)

C Freddie Hale 8. SS Andres Ibarra

SP Charlie Brown (hot) 9. SP Keith Muller (hot)

' _Just because this team is currently on a horrible cold streak doesn't mean I can take them lightly. I need to be on point today to continue our winning ways.'_

Following that thought, the first batter of the game stepped up as the game got under way.

* * *

== Top of the 1st Inning ==

Mississippi's first batter was 3B Teddy Mosquera who entered the game with a 1 for 8 so far in the series against Pensacola which consisted of 5 strikeouts. Teddy continued the trend by striking out after four pitches when he was late on a high and in 4SFB from Charlie Brown.

Next up was RF Joey Terdoslavich, a switch hitter batting from the left side against the right-handed Charlie Brown. On the second pitch, Terdoslavich connected with a solid single up the middle putting him on first.

Following him was 2B Anthony Street who struck out for the fifth time in the series so far, after four pitches, when he was also late on a high and in 4SFB.

The fourth batter of the inning, CF Steven Cochrane, (pronounced Cochran like the Survivor winner), hit a single to center on the first pitch he saw which put runners on first and second with two outs.

1B Randal Graves came up next looking to capitalize on the RBI opportunity, but ended up striking out after four pitches on a high and in 4SFB.

* * *

== Bottom of the 1st Inning ==

After the close shave in the top half, Pensacola looked to give Charlie Brown an early lead to work with. The inning didn't start off too great, as RHP Keith Muller managed to set down Harvey and Y. Rodriguez on a fly out to right field and a swinging strikeout respectively. Following that however it went downhill quickly as Rodrigo smacked a triple down the left field line. Distracted by the sudden hit, Muller then plunked both Williamson and J. Rodriguez which not only loaded the bases, but got him a warning from the umpire about being ejected if he hit a third batter. Capitalizing on his lack of focus, Matthews worked the count and drew a walk which brought Rodrigo in to score for the first run of the game. Minor then grounded out weakly to shortstop to end the inning, but Pensacola still managed to grab an early 1 – 0 lead.

* * *

== Top of the 2nd Inning ==

C Carlos Corona lead off the inning for the Braves by striking out on a high 4SFB that was right down the middle of the zone.

Following that, LF Adrian Bravo fought for a few pitches, before hitting the fourth one right back at Charlie Brown. The ball hit the dirt hard and popped right towards Charlie Brown's face, but he managed to get his glove up in time to snag it before throwing Bravo out at first.

Taking a moment to calm down his racing heart, Charlie Brown then looked in to face the eighth hitter in the Braves' lineup, SS Andres Ibarra. Ibarra fought for five pitches before hitting a shallow fly ball to left that was easily handled by Y. Rodriguez for the final out of the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 2nd Inning ==

Freddie led off the inning against Muller by grounding out to shortstop before Charlie Brown stepped up to the plate. Charlie Brown dug in and fought Muller for five pitches before he hit a hard shot to deep center field, however Cochrane had read Brown's scouting report and was back deep enough to make the catch rather easily. Harvey then ended the inning by also grounding out to shortstop.

* * *

== Top of the 3rd Inning ==

SP Keith Muller led off for the Braves and promptly struck out after four pitches when he went after a 4SFB at his eyes.

Following him, Mosquera also struck out on a 4SFB, but this one was low and in the dirt.

Terdoslavich kept the inning alive when he hit a sharp grounder to Harvey's right at shortstop. Harvey dove and snagged the ball as he quickly got to his feet and made the throw to first. Terdoslavich was hustling down the line and beat the throw by three steps despite Harvey's effort.

Following that, Street came back up and struck out after 3 pitches when he missed the low and away 2SFB to end the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 3rd Inning ==

Muller continued to struggle as he started the inning off well by getting Y. Rodriguez to ground back to him for the first out. But, he then proceeded to walk the bases loaded as Rodrigo ended up on third, Williamson on second, and J. Rodriguez on first. This brought up Matthews who was red hot following his walk-off homer last night. Matthews hit a base hit up the middle which scored both Rodrigo and Williamson as J. Rodriguez went to third. Minor then hit a sac fly to left which scored J. Rodriguez, but Freddie then struck out swinging to end the inning with Pensacola now leading 4 – 0.

* * *

== Top of the 4th Inning ==

Cochrane led the inning off for Mississippi by popping the first pitch up in the infield. Freddie popped up from his crouch and discarded his mask before making the catch a little up the first base line for the first out.

Graves was the second man up in the inning, and struck out after three pitches when he went fishing on a low and away Curve in the dirt.

Next up was Corona who struck out after four pitches when he chased a 4SFB that was above his head ending the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 4th Inning ==

Feeling good, Charlie Brown walked up to lead off the inning for Pensacola against the struggling Muller.

"And up walks Charlie Brown who is 0 for 1 today after flying out to deep center in the second inning. Brown has really pitched well so far Ed. How much confidence do you think that's giving him right now?"

"Well Eddy, he seems to feed off his mound performance as he's walking up there without a care in the world. He knows that he has a lead and he's looking to extend it somehow. I'd recommend that the pitcher not throw him a fastball first pitch."

"And Muller begins his wind up as the pitch is delivered to Charlie Brown."

THWACK!

"Looks like it was a fastball as Brown drives it into the gap in left center where no one is going to get to it! Charlie Brown rounds first and he's going to get to second standing up as the throw reaches the cutoff man. The inning is off to a good start for the Blue Wahoos. Harvey is up next, 0 for 2 today with a fly out and a ground out. Harvey belts the first pitch into left down the line as Bravo dives and makes a spectacular catch as he snow cones the ball and throws back to second to double off Charlie Brown who was running on contact thanks to the third base coach's sign for a hit and run. That's two quick outs that Muller desperately needed."

Y. Rodriguez then grounded out to third to end the inning with lead still 4 – 0 Pensacola.

* * *

== Top of the 5th Inning ==

Upset at the fact he got doubled off, Charlie Brown used that energy to help him face the Mississippi batters in the fifth. Bravo started the inning by striking out after five pitches when he missed the low and away Curve that he thought was a 4SFB.

Ibarra was batting next, and proceeded to ground out to Minor at second after five pitches when he was early on a low and in Curve.

Muller was due up next, but the manager had seen enough of him and sent up OF Zoilo Almonte as a pinch hitter. Almonte took the first pitch for a strike, before sending the second one to medium deep left field, as Y. Rodriguez handled it for the final out of the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 5th Inning ==

RHP Mike Lowe came in to replace Almonte as he set down the Pensacola batter fairly quickly, though J. Rodriguez managed to get a single off him.

* * *

== Top of the 6th Inning ==

Mosquera came up for his third at bat of the game and struck out for the third time when he was late on the low and in 2SFB.

Following him, Terdoslavich struck out after five pitches when he chased a high and away 2SFB.

Street then came up and quickly popped out to Matthews at first to end the inning when he got under a low and in 2SFB.

* * *

== Bottom of the 6th Inning ==

Lowe started the sixth off well for Mississippi as he struck out Minor on a high fastball, and got Freddie to fly out to shallow left field. Charlie Brown was due up next, and managed to hit a first pitch single to left when he guessed that Lowe would throw a high fastball. Harvey the grounded to first, which Graves handled himself for the final out of the inning, holding the score a 4 – 0.

* * *

== Top of the 7th Inning ==

Cochrane led the inning off for Mississippi by grounding out to shortstop after four pitches from Charlie Brown.

Following him, Graves hit the second pitch of his at bat weakly to shortstop as well. Harvey charged the ball and knew he had to use his bare hand if he wanted any chance of throwing Graves out, but the ball slipped out of his hand as Graves was given a base hit on the play.

Taking advantage of the situation, Corona got the offense charged up by hitting the third pitch into the right center gap. Williamson ran over and cut the ball off before the wall, but there was no chance to get the guy at home as Graves scored and Corona ended up on third with a one out triple.

Bravo then kept it going by hitting the second pitch of his at bat to deep center. Williamson caught it, but he knew there was no way he would throw out Corona as he tagged up and scored on the sac fly to make it a 4 – 2 game.

Ibarra looked to keep the inning alive for Mississippi, but froze on the fourth pitch 4SFB that he thought was high, but actually caught the corner as the umpire rung him up for the final out of the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 7th Inning ==

Sensing Charlie Brown's tired state, the manager informed him that he was done for the day and had Vargas warmed up in the bullpen as Pensacola failed to score in the bottom half.

* * *

== Top of the 8th Inning ==

Vargas came in to pitch for Pensacola and immediately had to face the pinch-hitting C Michael Hayward who came in for Lowe. Hayward managed to draw a walk. Mosquera then finally made contact with a ball but lined it right to Rodrigo for the first out. Terdoslavich then poked a single into left field to put runners at first and second. Street was up next and froze on a high and in 4SFB for his third strikeout of the day giving him the hat trick. Cochrane then hit a hard single to third that Rodrigo handled easily and stepped in third for the force out ending the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 8th Inning ==

RHP Dave Robnett came in to replace Hayward and started the inning off by giving up a single to Minor. Freddie then flew out to Bravo in left. Following him, Skip pinch hit for Vargas, as Marlon and Manning got ready in the bullpen. Skip then managed to hit a soft single to right that advanced Minor to second. Harvey then hit a sharp double over the centerfielder's head as both Minor and Skip scored on the play bringing the score to 6 – 2 Pensacola. Y. Rodriguez then managed to reach base on an error by Mosquera at third to load the bases. Unfortunately neither Rodrigo nor Williamson could capitalize on the opportunity, as they flew out to center and grounded back to the pitcher respectively to end the inning.

* * *

== Top of the 9th Inning ==

Since it wasn't a save situation any more, the manager brought Marlon in to pitch instead of Manning. Marlon managed to shut the door on Mississippi as he got Graves to fly out to right, Corona chased a low and away 4SFB for a strikeout, Bravo singled to left, but Ibarra then flew out to left to end the game.

* * *

== Final Stat Line ==

Pitching: Win (8 – 0 on season), 7.0 IP, 5 H, 2 ER, 0 BB, 13 K's, 0.84 ERA on season, 91 Pitches, 72 Strikes, 19 Balls

Batting: 2 for 3, 1 Double (5th on the season), 1 single, .450 BA on the season.

* * *

== After the Game ==

After the handshakes on the field, Charlie Brown was named Player of the Game again thanks to his strikeout total, and his batting which got him another interview with Double D.

"Well Charlie Brown you've managed to remain perfect on the year as you picked up your eighth win today. Can we expect you to go undefeated this season?"

"It's a little early to be thinking that Double D. Some days are going to be tougher than others and I might not be able to come out on top. But, I will do my best to ensure we have the best possible chances of winning."

"How do you feel about the team's current streak of games the past week?"

"I feel really good about our performance right now. Everyone is hot right now and if we can keep this level of play up, there are very few teams that could stop us."

"Thanks for your time Charlie Brown enjoy the victory."

"Always a pleasure talking to you Double D. Have a good day."

"Back to you guys in the studio."

As he was getting ready after the game, Charlie Brown was thinking about his performance earlier:

' _I'm glad that we managed to win again today. Hopefully I can keep this momentum going all season and we can make the playoffs.'_

After finishing getting cleaned up and dressed in his street clothes, Charlie Brown took Marcie out to a casual dinner at the Applebee's® close to the stadium. Both of them had a wonderful time as they just took the time to relax and be together since they weren't able to do a lot of that with the recent traveling the team was doing. Both were hoping to do more of this in the future, since it was a long season and everybody needed some time to just step back from everything going on and enjoy themselves with those they hold dear to them.

* * *

 **AN: And that's a wrap on that chapter. Charlie Brown has managed to stay perfect so far, but like he said it's a long season. Can he keep this level of performance up? Find out in the next chapter. Later everyone! This is "The Nasty One" signing off. -PRAK #TheNastyOne**


	10. The Big Time

**AN: FINALLY THE NASTY ONE HAS COME BACK TO FANFICTION!**

 **Sorry about the long gap between chapters, but I wanted to take some time to work on my XCOM story. Anyway, before beginning the latest installment, I'd like to take the time to answer CI's last review.**

 **CI: My favorite character from the Peanuts growing up would have to be Schroder. Growing up I was always fascinated by music, and Schroder was the character I could most relate to with his Beethoven obsession. Also, the way he stood up for Charlie Brown in the Valentine episode really earned my respect as that's something I would do for a friend in Charlie Brown's position.**

 **Now let's get on with the story. This one's going to be a good one.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Big Time**

== The Following Day ==

Charlie Brown was awoken at 9 AM by a call from the stadium that turned out to be Meadows.

"Skipper wants to see you in an hour Charlie Brown. Better get down here."

Charlie Brown thanked Meadows for the call and got up to get ready for the day, all the while thinking about what the manager could possibly want. After calling Marcie and letting her know what was going on, he hailed a cab to the stadium.

Arriving ten minutes early, Charlie Brown figured he might as well go and see what's up, so he made his way to the manager's office and knocked on the already open door.

"You wanted to see me Skip?"

"Yes Charlie Brown. Come on in and have a seat. Sleep well?"

"Wonderfully sir, I was in need of a good night's sleep after yesterday's game." replied Charlie Brown as he took a seat on the middle of the couch opposite the manager's desk. Looking around, he noticed that it was adorned with pictures of the teams he managed for in the minors. He was broken from his scrutiny of the room by the manager's voice.

"Look Charlie Brown, I've seen a lot of guys come into the league with the tools to go far, and what you've shown me is supportive of the belief that you'll one day be in the majors."

"Thank you for the praise sir."

"You're welcome Charlie Brown. Though praise isn't the only reason I've called you in so early, your performance has gotten the attention of the GM and Owner and they've decided to purchase your contract effective immediately."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying sir?!" asked an equally shocked and excited Charlie Brown.

"Yes it is son. You're going directly to the majors to serve as the club's #5 starter replacing Daniel Corcino. With this promotion you're on the 40 man roster, and you get a pay raise to $500,000 a year for the rest of your contract. Congratulations Charlie Brown! You must now pack up your gear, and hop on a plane to Kansas City to meet up with the rest of the team. Here's the flight ticket, you leave in an hour. Good luck son!"

"Thank you! This is the best day of my life! I must tell the others! Goodbye skip!" exclaimed Charlie Brown as he quickly hugged the manager before hustling down to the locker room to pack his things.

* * *

== In the Locker Room ==

Charlie Brown arrived in the locker room to see all of his friends gathered there waiting for him, as Marcie had contacted them earlier to tell them what happened. Marcie was the first to ask the question of everyone's mind.

"What was the meeting about Charles?"

"Well the GM called skipper to inform him that I was being promoted directly to the majors effective immediately! I have to leave in an hour to meet the team in Kansas City!" exclaimed Charlie Brown to his shocked teammates and girlfriend.

"O Charles I'm so happy for you!" cried Marcie as she engulfed in a hug crying tears of joy. The others waited a moment before each individually coming up to congratulate him with a handshake and man hug.

"I can't thank you guys enough for supporting me down here as we all worked together to get promoted. I just hope that you guys will one day join me up here as well."

"I'm sure we will Charlie Brown. Now come on you have to get packed your plane leaves in 45 minutes!" said Les as the group began working on gathering his things.

After that Charlie Brown and Marcie were outside the stadium in front of a taxi cab that would take Charlie Brown to the airport and the major leagues. The others had already said their goodbyes and went back inside to get ready for the 4:00 PM game.

"I don't know what I'll do without you there cheering for me Marcie."

"I will be there in spirit Charles. The guys and I will be cheering you on from here and besides I'll be joining you once the season ends here."

"I know, but it seems like a long way away, I mean what if…"

Anything else he was going to say was silenced by a long, loving kiss from Marcie.

"There now stop worrying Charles. You worked long and hard to get here, and don't worry you'll do amazing!"

"Thanks Marcie! I'll call you when I get there."

"I'll be waiting for it Charles." Said Marcie as the taxi began to depart with Charles looking at her from the back of it lovingly. Both of them shed some tears as they both thought of when they would see each other again.

* * *

== In Kansas City ==

Charlie Brown had just landed in Kansas City and found a taxi driver waiting for him at the airport to take him to Kauffman Stadium where he'd be receiving his uniform and meeting his teammates. On the way there, Charlie Brown had called Marcie to tell her that he was okay, and he also called his folks back home to tell them the good news. Needless to say, they were extremely proud and happy for him and agreed to come down and see him on Sunday Afternoon with those of his supporters that would be able to go on such short notice. Shortly after hanging up, the taxi arrived at the stadium.

After paying the driver for his services, Charlie Brown entered the visitor's clubhouse and was immediately met by Pitching Coach Jeff Pico and Manager Bryan Price. Both congratulate him on making the jump to the big leagues and hope that he has success up here with the club. Price then left to finish the lineup for the game, while Pico showed Charlie Brown to his locker where his jersey was waiting. Walking towards the far end of the clubhouse, Charlie Brown could feel the eyes of his new teammates sizing him up as he walked with Pico. He knew it wasn't everyday that a rookie joins the club directly from AA, let alone only two months into the season.

' _I wonder what they think of me. Probably not much at the current moment, I have to earn their praise and trust.'_ Thought Charlie Brown as they arrived at their destination which was coincidentally in between two of the team's other starters RHP Mike Leake and RHP Homer Bailey. Mike was the starter for today's game so he had left earlier to begin his warm ups on the field. Homer however was still getting ready when he saw the new guy enter with his pitching coach.

"Homer glad I caught you before you went out for batting practice. Charlie Brown here is the newest call up we told you guys about earlier. Think you could show him around for me and introduce him to some of the guys?" asked Pico.

"Sure thing Pico I'll gladly do that. Go ahead and get dressed and I'll meet you outside the dugout." replied Homer in his thick Texan accent.

Both men left Charlie Brown alone as he set about putting his bag away before changing into his new uniform which had the number 27 on the back of it.

' _I can't believe that I'm actually here and putting on a major league uniform! If this is a dream let me sleep for ten more minutes.'_

After getting dressed, Charlie Brown put on his jacket and grabbed his glove as he found Homer waiting for him outside the dugout. Homer Bailey was one of the Reds prized pitchers as he signed a substantial contract before the season keeping him in Cincinnati for the next six seasons. Homer was the same height as Charlie Brown at 6'4'', but had fifteen more pounds of muscle on him as he weighed in at 240 lbs. The Texan saw Charlie Brown heading over, and invited him into the conversation he was currently having with young outfielder Billy Hamilton and catchers Devin Mesoraco and Brayan, (pronounced Bryan), Peña.

"Guys meet Charlie Brown, he's the new guy from AA we were told about this morning at the team meeting." said Homer as the others introduced themselves to the rookie.

"What's up CB? I'm Billy Hamilton and your centerfielder for the foreseeable future." said the 24 year old speedster. Billy Hamilton was considered by many baseball experts as the fastest man in the game today as he holds the minor league record for most stolen bases in a season with 155. Billy is very small, (only 6' 0'' and 160 lbs.) but he makes up for it with his speed and fielding prowess as he was the club's leadoff hitter.

"Nice to meet you Charlie Brown, I'm Devin Mesoraco your catcher on most days." Devin Mesoraco was slightly shorter than Charlie Brown a 6' 1', but weighed the same as him at 225 lbs. Devin was the team's everyday catcher as he was known as a terrific defensive catcher with a solid bat.

"Nice to meet you Charlie Brown, It's refreshing to have some new blood on the team for a change. I'm Brayan Peña." greeted the final member of the group in what sounded to Charlie Brown as a Cuban accent. Brayan was the team's backup catcher and acting DH when playing American League teams. He was a short and stocky catcher, standing at 5' 9'' and weighing 242 lbs., but he made up for it with solid fielding and sometimes a hot bat.

Charlie Brown greeted each of them in turn and told them about where he was from and how he did down in AA with Pensacola. The others were shocked that he did so well, and hoped that he could help the club out as they were currently in the midst of a seven game losing streak. The guys gave him the rundown of warm-ups and how they varied depending on your role in the game, and they participated in them before it was time to start the game.

* * *

== Game Summaries ==

The first game went poorly for the team that day. Mike Leake only managed to go 4.1 innings and gave up eight runs as the team ended up losing 10 – 8. To give them credit, the team managed to fight back and the tie the game with contributions from 3B Todd Frazier who hit two homers, 1B Joey Votto who had a 2 RBI double, 2B Brandon Phillips who had a sac fly, and Brayan also had a 2 RBI single. However, reliever J.J. Hoover came in and gave up two runs in the seventh which sealed the team's fate as they couldn't recover from that decisive blow.

The second game was much closer, but it was the same result as the team ended up losing 1 – 0 behind Homer. Homer pitched well only giving up the run on a Mike Moustakas sac fly in the 6th inning, but the offense just wasn't materializing as Homer's record dropped to 2 – 3 on the season.

* * *

== Off Day ==

The next day was an off day for the team as they used it to travel to their next destination on their Interleague portion of the schedule which was Cleveland, Ohio. The team already had its own flight booked, and the team was currently on the relatively short flight. Charlie Brown was of course sitting with the group he met on his first day as he befriended them rather quickly after meeting them. He had also been introduced to Mike Leake after his start Tuesday night since he hung out with the same group. Leake was a rather short pitcher as he was only 6' 0'' and weighed at 190 lbs, but he made up for it with great command of his pitches and was currently serving as the team's ace. The group were interested to know more about Charlie Brown since he didn't really reveal too much of his personal life during their stay in Kansas City.

"Hey CB! Why don't you tell us about your hometown? I'm sure people there must be going crazy since you'll be starting on Sunday?" asked Billy as the group nodded in agreement since they wanted to find out more about the young pitcher.

"Well not really. Growing up pretty much all of my coaches and most of the adults looked down on me or ignored me since I was a screw up for most of my childhood. I almost never had any support for my dream as some people couldn't see me being anything other than a failure and a blockhead."

The others were shocked at that fact. Here was a young guy who has worked himself to death to achieve his dream, and had received little support growing up.

"We're sorry for bringing that up Charlie Brown. We had no idea you went through that your entire childhood." apologized Brayan and the others agreed with him.

"It's okay guys you didn't know. Besides I've always had this small group of friends that supported me throughout my life that kept me going. I even made some other friends in AA that are now considered a part of that group as well. I use all the negative things they used to say to me as motivation to keep me striving to prove them wrong. One day I'll be able to say I'm the better person because I came out on top! I accomplished my goal! What have you done? And that my friends is sweet, sweet justice."

"Can't disagree with you there Charlie Brown! Who's up for some cards?" said Mike as he dealt the cards out to the group for a game of Blackjack.

* * *

== In Cleveland ==

The team arrived in Cleveland later that night, and checked into their hotel which Charlie Brown noticed was much better than the ones his AA team stayed in. After a wonderful night's rest, tomorrow brought the beginning of a three game series against the Cleveland Indians™.

RHP Johnny Cueto started the first game and the team managed to snap their losing streak by a final score of 5 – 2. Cueto managed to go 8 innings and struck out eight batters and improved to 5 – 2 on the year after Aroldis Chapman recorded his seventh save of the year. Cueto was supported by offense from Frazier who doubled in two runners, Votto who singled in another run, and LF Marlon Byrd who had a two run homer.

In the second game, the team managed to win again behind a solid start from LHP Tony Cingrani. Cingrani went 7.1 innings and only gave up one run in a 4 – 1 victory which improved his record to 4 – 4 on the season. Left-handed reliever Sean Marshall came in and got the final two outs of the eighth for his eighth hold of the season, while Chapman recorded his eighth save. The offense was provided by Billy's RBI double and Byrd's three run homer.

* * *

== Game Day (Sunday May 24, 2015) ==

The team had decided to hold a press conference before the 1:00 PM game to introduce Charlie Brown to the Reds™ fan base that was probably unfamiliar with the young man. The conference was held at 10:00 AM so that way Charlie Brown had enough time to get ready before the game started, he had met his parents earlier and gave them their tickets and promised that he'd meet up with them after the game was over. He arrived early as the conference was held outside the visitor's clubhouse and included GM Walt Jocketty, manager Bryan Price, and the Head of Media Relations who was there to ensure that men didn't say anything that would make the team look bad.

Charlie Brown was indeed shocked when he saw who the person was when he was introduced to them by Jocketty. It turns out the person was none other than Violet Grey one of his old childhood tormentors. Violet's father had bought the team shortly after Violet had entered college for Journalism. Once she graduated, (I have her as one year older than Charlie Brown), she was offered the job thanks to her father's influence. Now of course, many people doubted her ability since it was her father's decision, but she had really proven herself as a dedicated worker and had managed to keep the organization in a positive light with regards to the media and the fan base despite the team's struggles.

Violet was also equally shocked that Charlie Brown was the new player her father kept raving about when he went over the team's minor league reports. She had at first joined in on the attacks against Charlie Brown because her friends were doing it, and she truly believed that she was better than him thanks to her father's vast wealth. However, over the years she became disillusioned by the treatment and stopped joining in when her friends weren't present since she started to recognize that he did have some potential in playing baseball. When she left for college, she had a year to think about what she'd done and had started feeling guilty about how she treated him and resolved to apologize to him when she next saw him. Unfortunately, Charlie Brown purposely avoided everyone that put him down in college since he was tired of dealing with all the crap and wanted to prove them wrong. She finally had gotten her chance when she heard he was drafted by the team, and was awaiting the day for him to be called up. Despite this she was still surprised that he'd done it this quickly.

' _Maybe I underestimated the amount of potential I saw in him when I did finally notice him. I'd approach him now, but the look in his eyes means certain death for me. Besides angering him, might upset his performance today, so I think it'd be best to approach him after the game is over. Maybe he'll do amazing today? I just have to sit back and watch from the owner's box with daddy.'_

The conference wasn't terribly long as it was just a standard set of questions about who he was, where he was from, what his favorite things were, and how he felt about being called up. After the conference he went into the clubhouse to get ready for the game.

* * *

== In the Dugout ==

Charlie Brown had finished his warm-ups and had begun his meditation as he went over the lineups for today's game. (Anyone without a letter in parenthesis is a right handed hitter, and the * marks a hot player, while ** marks a cold player.)

Cincinnati Reds™ (17 – 26) Cleveland Indians™ (22 – 20)

CF Billy Hamilton (S) ** 1. CF Michael Bourn (L)

2B Brandon Phillips 2. RF David Murphy (L)

1B Joey Votto (L)* 3. DH Brandon Moss (L)*

3B Todd Frazier * 4. 1B Carlos Santana (S)*

RF Jay Bruce (L) 5. 3B Lonnie Chisenhall (L)

LF Marlon Byrd ** 6. LF Nick Swisher (S)

C Devin Mesoraco 7. SS Mike Aviles

DH Brayan Peña (S) ** 8. 2B Ryan Raburn

SS Zack Cozart ** 9. C Roberto Perez

' _They're throwing practically every switch-hitter and lefthander they had at their disposal. This is going to be a tough fight, but no one ever said it'd be easy up her in the majors. If it was there'd be a much bigger percentage of people who made it this far.'_

* * *

== In the Owner's Box ==

Violet, Walt, and her father, Martin, were already enjoying a nice cold drink on the unusually hot Cleveland afternoon, as they watched the Indians take the field. Violet was only paying moderate attention to the conversation the two men were having regarding the team's early struggles as her mind drifted to Charlie Brown.

' _How good are you really Charlie Brown? Was I so blinded by my unwarranted hate and ignorance that I never noticed? I hope you can prove the younger me wrong.'_

* * *

== Top of the 1st Inning ==

Before the game started, Charlie Brown was shown on the screen in the Bowman® Prospect Spotlight due to him being called up. He looked into the right field stands and saw his parents sitting with his sister, Linus, Pigpen, and Peppermint Patty who had all made the trip from Minnesota to be there. He waved to them and tipped his hat as they cheered for him. After that, the game started in earnest as Trevor Bauer finished his warm up pitches and stared down Billy.

Billy started the game off with a solid triple to left field as his speed easily beat the throw in by Swisher. Following that, Phillips came up hit a sharp single up the middle that easily scored Billy and put them up 1 – 0. Votto then continued the early rally with a walk that moved Phillips to second with no outs.

Frazier stood in next, and flew out to shallow left field that kept Phillips from advancing to third. Following that, Jay Bruce's hard grounder to third was fielded easily by Chisenhall who stepped on third forcing Phillips out.

Now with two outs, Marlon Byrd looked to extend the early lead. Byrd hit a solid single to right, but Votto decided to test Murphy's arm by going for the score. Unfortunately, that wasn't the brightest idea as Murphy threw out the slow Votto for the final out of the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 1st Inning ==

Walking out to the mound, Charlie Brown was probably the most nervous he'd ever been in his life. He was about to pitch in front of millions of people across the country for the first time ever. Despite all of this he was grateful for the early lead his team provided him.

CF Michael Bourn walked up as the first person to ever face Charlie Brown in the majors. Four short pitches later, Bourn was astronomically late on the middle in 4SFB that signified his first major league strikeout.

After acknowledging his accomplishment with a simple hat tip to the crowd, Charlie Brown stared in to face RF David Murphy. Murphy sat on the second pitch low Curve and singled it right up the middle past the mound.

Next up was DH Brandon Moss who was recently acquired from the Pirates in a trade and he took the first pitch he saw to shortstop where Cozart fielded it cleanly and flipped it to Phillips, who fired to Votto to complete the 6-4-3 double play and end the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 2nd Inning ==

After they failed to score in the top half of the inning, Charlie Brown came out for the bottom half.

1B Carlos Santana led off the inning with a five pitch groundout to Votto who took the ball to first unassisted for the first out.

3B Lonnie Chisenhall was next as he took the first pitch 2SFB to center for a base hit.

LF Nick Swisher continued the rally, as he took advantage of the lack of a shift and took a third pitch Curve to right for another base hit.

With runners on first and second with one out, SS Mike Aviles looked to tie the game up with a base hit. However he was set down on six pitches when he was late on a low 4SFB for the second out.

The next man up was2B Ryan Raburn who managed to work a six pitch walk when he laid off the close 4SFB that just missed the inside corner.

Now with the bases loaded, Charlie Brown found himself in some hot water. He stepped off the mound and took off his hat as he looked towards his supporters in the stands and then to the sky as he thought of Marcie and the guys back in Pensacola cheering him on. He then stepped back onto the mound and stared down the ninth hitter in the Cleveland lineup catcher Roberto Perez. Perez was very impatient as he took the first pitch he saw directly to Phillips who tossed it to Votto for the easy third out.

* * *

== Top of the 3rd Inning ==

The inning didn't start off well for Cincinnati as Phillips popped out to Perez behind the plate, and Votto struck out swinging on Bauer's 12-6 curve. But Frazier managed to kick start the inning by singling to left field. Bruce then followed that by drawing a seven pitch walk from Bauer who lost the zone all of a sudden. Byrd then came up and hit a solid double to left field as Frazier and Bruce both managed to come around and score extending the lead to 3 – 0. Devin then hit a hard shot that was speared by Santana at first to end the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 3rd Inning ==

Bourn led off the inning with his second at bat as he popped out to Votto after four pitches.

Murphy then came through with his second hit as he singled again, but this time to right field.

Moss then followed that by trying to kill the ball, but ended up chasing a high and away 4SFB that was at his eyes for the second out.

Santana then came up looking to continue the inning, but after five pitches went fishing after a low curve that was in the dirt. He hustled towards first when Devin mishandled it, but he managed to track it down to his left and fired to first to get Santana by a couple steps for the final out.

* * *

== Top of the 4th Inning ==

Brayan led off the inning for Cincinnati by hitting a sharp grounder to Aviles who dove to his right to field it. After getting to his knees, he fired the ball to first but Brayan beat the throw as he was hustling all the way.

Cozart came up next and hit a grounder to Santana at first who fired it to Aviles who covered second for the first out, however Bauer was slow to cover first and Cozart beat the throw back to first.

Billy then hit a slow roller to third that was fielded by Chisenhall who got it to Raburn covering second for the second out, but there was no chance getting the speedy Billy at first.

Phillips came up next and drew a ten pitch walk from Bauer who was struggling to close out the inning. This was further compounded by Votto who singled to center which scored Billy easily making it 4 – 0 Cincinnati.

This marked the end of the day for Bauer as the manager pulled him after only 3.2 innings pitched. The call to the bullpen was answered by RHP Josh Tomlin who came in to clean up Bauer's mess. The first man he faced was Frazier and he succeeded in ending the threat as he got Frazier to hit it to Aviles who flipped to Raburn covering the bag at second for the final out.

* * *

== Bottom of the 4th Inning ==

Chisenhall was up first for Cleveland, but only lasted three pitches when he went after a low and away 2SFB and hit a high chopper down the third base line. Devin popped out of his crouch and ran it down before firing to first for the first out of the inning.

Swisher walked up next and this time he was facing the over shift with Phillips in shallow right and Cozart just to the right of second. Swisher took the second pitch directly into the shift as Phillips fielded it cleanly and threw him out for the second out.

Aviles was the third batter this inning, and he fought for five pitches before grounding out to Frazier at third for the final out of the inning.

* * *

==Bottom of the 5th Inning ==

After failing to score in the top half, Charlie Brown came back out in the bottom half to try and keep the lead at four runs. On the second pitch of his at bat Ryan Raburn was looking for a high fastball and crushed the pitch over the left center field wall 407 feet away for Cleveland's first run of the game.

Slightly rattled, Charlie Brown stepped off and collected his thoughts before stepping back in to face Perez. Perez only saw four pitches and fished on a low Curve for the first out.

Following that, the strike zone shrunk for some reason and Bourn ended up walking on five pitches. Instead of getting angry Charlie Brown just shook it off and tried to hold the speedy Bourn from stealing second,

Murphy tried to get his third hit off of Charlie Brown's divided focus, but he couldn't as he hit the second pitch to shallow center field that was easily run down by Billy for the second out.

Moss was up next and took two pitches, as Bourn broke for second on the second pitch Curve. Devin got the ball and fired a bullet to second that was just in time to nail Bourn for the final out.

* * *

==Bottom of the 6th Inning ==

Cincinnati failed to score again in the sixth as Tomlin shut them down. Moss came up again since he was still batting when Bourn was caught stealing. He took the first pitch 4SFB directly to Phillips who threw him out easily at first.

Santana came up next and managed to drag out a seven pitch at bat before he took the low and away 4SFB high into the air near first that was easily handled by Votto for the second out.

Chisenhall came up next and kept the inning alive by hitting the second pitch Curve back up the middle for a single.

The inning would end there as Swisher took the very next pitch directly to Cozart who flipped to Philips at second for the force out.

* * *

== Top of the 7th Inning ==

Votto led off the inning against Tomlin by smacking a five pitch homer to left field which was his fifth of the season. This was the ending to Tomlin's day as the manager brought in the Taiwanese sidearm throwing RHP C. C. Lee.

Frazier then struck out on a low 4SFB. Bruce managed to draw a walk, and Byrd then hit a double to center field. Bourn ran the ball down and came up firing as Bruce rounded third. The ball hopped twice before landing in Perez's glove as he tagged Bruce before he scored for the second out of the inning.

Not wanting it to end here, Devin drew another walk off of Lee putting runners at first and second with two outs. Brayan then looked to drive them in, but hit a hard grounder to Raburn up the middle who just stepped on second base for the final out. The score was now 5 – 1 Cincinnati.

* * *

== Bottom of the 7th Inning ==

Aviles became the first out of the inning rather quickly as he went after the first pitch Curve that he grounded to Cozart at short.

Following him, Raburn stepped back up looking for another homer, but was frozen on the fourth pitch as the Curve caught the low inside corner for the second out.

Perez was next and he was looking to avoid giving Charlie Brown a 1-2-3 inning, but he failed as he grounded out to Phillips after three pitches.

* * *

== Top of the 8th Inning ==

LHP Scott Downs came in to relieve Lee and he managed to set down Cincinnati 1-2-3.

* * *

== Bottom of the 8th Inning ==

Bourn came up for his third official at bat after his walk in the 5th and was set down after four pitches when he was caught looking at a high and in 4SFB.

Murphy then hit the second pitch he saw to Phillips' left at second. Phillips dove and knocked the ball down, but didn't secure it and Murphy managed to beat his recovery throw by a step.

Moss then fought for four pitches before flying out to medium deep right field, which prevented Murphy from tagging up to second.

Santana then jumped on the first pitch which he sent right to Phillips who threw to first for the final out of the inning.

* * *

== Top of the 9th Inning ==

Votto led off the inning by hitting a sharp grounder to Chisenhall's right down the line that he dove to stop it from getting past. Rushing to his feet, Chisenhall fired the ball wildly and it airmailed Santana and landed in the seats which allowed Votto to advance to second base. This was marked as Chisenhall's first error of the season.

Frazier then capitalized and doubled over the centerfielder's head which allowed Votto to score as an unearned run for Downs.

RHP Bryan Shaw was then called in to replace Downs to try and prevent the run from scoring. He managed to get Bruce to fly out to left, Byrd to ground out to second, and Devin to ground out to third to prevent Frazier from scoring. But, the lead had been extended to 6 – 1 Cincinnati.

* * *

== Bottom of the 9th Inning ==

Charlie Brown went back out to the mound looking for a complete game in his first career start, which was a major accomplishment for a rookie pitcher.

Chisenhall was the leadoff hitter for this inning as he lasted only three pitches before he was wrung up on a Curve at his kneecaps for the first out.

Swisher followed him by lasting only three pitches as well. He ended up flying out to Byrd in left for the second out.

The adrenaline was flowing now as Aviles stood in as the last man standing between Charlie Brown and the complete game. Aviles made it interesting as he started a twelve pitch battle that kept everyone on the edge of their seats wondering what would happen. On the twelfth pitch Aviles hit a high fly ball that was just that as it went to medium deep left field. Byrd settled under it and squeezed it for the final out of the game, giving Charlie Brown his first major league victory, quality start, and complete game all in one fell swoop.

Charlie Brown was mobbed by his teammates on the mound as they celebrated his first one. Charlie Brown managed to get the ball from Byrd and threw it to his father in right who caught it and hoisted it into the air as the others cheered alongside him at his son's success.

Charlie Brown was then named Player of the Game by the Reds™ broadcasters and was interviewed by their onsite reporter.

"So Charlie Brown it's a big day for you and you go out and throw a complete game in your first major league start! How are you feeling right now?"

"Ecstatic, tired, and relieved. I was really nervous coming into today as I didn't know if I'd be ready for this moment, but I just came out here and gave it my best and look at what happened!"

As the interview continued, Homer popped up out of the dugout with the shaving cream pie on his towel and ran up behind Charlie Brown and smacked it in his face as he was answering the reporter's questions. Cleaning it out of his eyes, he turned and smiled at Homer before high-fiving him and telling him "good one!" as the Texan ran back into the dugout high-fiving the Cincinnati faithful that made the short journey north for the game.

"First pie to the face Charlie Brown, what does it feel like?"

"It feels like victory and camaraderie."

"Go ahead and get cleaned up. Ladies and gentlemen your newest pitcher Charlie Brown! We hope this is the first of many celebrations for years to come."

* * *

== Final Stat Line ==

Pitching: Win (1 – 0 on season), 7 H, 1 ER, 2 BB, 8 K's, 1.00 ERA on season, 119 Pitches, 82 Strikes, 37 Balls

* * *

== Outside the Clubhouse ==

Charlie Brown was just leaving the clubhouse as he'd just managed to get all of the shaving cream out of his nose and ears as he made his way to the diner not too far from the ballpark where he was to meet his family for the post game celebration.

"Charlie Brown, It's certainly been awhile."

He looked up towards the sound of the voice and he saw a 5' 10'' woman standing in a green pantsuit coupled with a pair of green high heels. He smirked at the thought of confronting another of his past tormentors.

"I could say the same thing to you as well Violet."

* * *

 **AN: And we'll stop it there on a cliffhanger. How will the confrontation with Violet go? You'll have to find out next chapter. Wow that was by far the longest chapter I've written for this site. Love it? Hate it? Drop me a review or PM and let me know I always look forward to hearing from readers as it gives me perspective on how to better improve my writing. Anyway I'll catch you next time. This is "The Nasty One" signing off.**

 **-PRAK #TheNastyOne**


	11. A Talk and This is for the Fans

**AN: FINALLY THE NASTY ONE HAS COME BACK TO FANFICTION!**

 **What's up everyone? Sorry about the gap between updates, but school has started back up for me so I'll have a very limited amount of free time. However, I'll do my best to make some room for my stories when I can so don't give up on this one yet! Let's get it on!**

 **Chapter 11: A Talk and This is for the Fans**

* * *

 _== Previously on "RTTS: Journey of a Blockhead"==_

" _Charlie Brown, It's certainly been awhile."_

 _He looked up towards the sound of the voice and he saw a 5' 10'' woman standing in a green pantsuit coupled with a pair of green high heels. He smirked at the thought of confronting another of his past tormentors._

" _I could say the same thing to you as well Violet."_

* * *

== Outside the Clubhouse ==

"Look Charlie Brown before you berate me let me get something off of my chest!" said Violet quickly to cut off Charlie Brown's no doubt hurtful rant. She took a deep breath as she calmed her nerves before starting to speak again.

"Charlie Brown I know that you probably hate me right now, and you have every right to be but I've been feeling terribly guilty about the way I treated you growing up. I did it at first because I felt that you did deserve it to some level, but as I got older I saw your determination and thought maybe I was the one who was wrong all these years. However, I couldn't stop berating you because then I would be ostracized from my circle of friends and didn't want that so I kept up appearances but I finally stopped after high school."

She paused to take in another breath as she was running out of air from her long-winded explanation. Charlie Brown let her continue because he could see that she wasn't finished yet, having known her for as long as he had he'd know when she was through speaking her mind.

"When we got to college I tried finding you to apologize, but you always managed to avoid me and I never could get to you. Then you left for the draft and I thought I'd lost my chance so I accepted my dad's offer to work here for him and then it turns out we draft you and all I had to do was wait for you to get here because I knew you would. And well I just want to say I'm sorry Charlie Brown from the bottom of my heart. You can hate me if you want, but I'm just glad you heard me out before you told me off!" finished Violet as she started to tear up near the end of her speech.

This was something Charlie Brown hadn't accounted for when he met his old naysayers again, someone who was genuinely sorry for their actions. Charlie Brown knew she wasn't lying since he was paying close attention to her body language and not once did she lie in her explanation to him. Choosing his words carefully, Charlie Brown began his reply to the apology.

"I must say that I'm disappointed in you Violet for the reasons behind your actions. That was incredibly selfish and shallow."

Violet started to cry a little more as she thought that Charlie Brown was ready to tell her to get lost and maybe go to hell. However, she was surprised at his next words.

"But, I can tell that you're genuinely sorry for how you acted and want to make it up to me. Since we're going to be seeing a lot more of each other due to work, I might as well give you a second chance because you deserve it Violet. I'd be happy to call you a friend. Now come here you look like you could use a hug."

Charlie Brown extended his arms and gave a comforting hug to the now openly sobbing Violet who was shedding tears of joy. After a few moments of letting her emotions out, Violet ended the hug and started to wipe off her smeared mascara and makeup.

"Thank you Charlie Brown! You won't regret giving me a second chance."

"I know Violet. I'm getting ready to go celebrate with my family, friends, and teammates before we leave tonight to go back to Cincinnati. You want to come?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea Charlie Brown?"

Of course, once I explain everything they'll accept you."

"Okay then let's go!" and with that the two were off to the gathering at a local diner to celebrate the team's victory.

* * *

== At the Diner ==

The gathering was a little awkward at first due to Violet's fear of the others being hostile and untrusting of her; however after a little explanation they let her join them. The celebration then went into full swing with Charlie Brown as the center of attention. He received congratulations from all of his friends and teammates that chose to come (Billy, Homer, Mike, Devin, and Brayan). His teammates were also shocked to know that Charlie Brown had such close ties to the team's Head of Media Relations but shrugged it off thinking that it was a small world.

Charlie Brown's parents had even said how proud they were of him since he was out here achieving his dream of playing major league ball, which was something that not everyone gets to do in their lifetime. Sadly, the celebration had to be cut short since the team had a game tomorrow afternoon, and they needed to board the team jet to head back to Cincinnati. After a few pictures and goodbyes, Charlie Brown, his teammates, and Violet all headed back to the hotel to meet up with the team and got on the plane back to Cincinnati.

* * *

== The Next Day ==

After arriving back early in the morning, Charlie Brown went and found himself an apartment that he could rent during his stay. It wasn't glamorous by any means, but it would be good enough for him and Marcie when she eventually joined him after Pensacola's season. He'd been in contact with them on the flight and they were happy to hear that he managed to get a win in his first start. The team was still in first and looked poised to get a playoff spot come September.

After settling in, he reported to the ballpark at 11:00 for a Pitch Command session with Pico who wanted to see firsthand how he looked. Needless to say Charlie Brown was extremely nervous and only managed to hit 10 of Devin's spots with his 4SFB and Curve earning him a bronze performance. Pico understood that he was still amped up on adrenaline from his win, and told him to just relax and focus on the target because it would come to him once he adjusted to the big league life.

* * *

== Series vs. Colorado Rockies™ ==

Later that afternoon, (4:00), the team faced Colorado in the first of a three game series. The team ended up losing the game 2-1 behind Mike. Mike only managed to work into the fifth inning after struggling early on which resulted in the two quick runs. The offense only managed a measly RBI single by Marlon Byrd which brought Mike's record down to 1 – 2 on the season.

The second game on Tuesday went a lot better as the club managed to win the game 7 – 5. Homer had a hard time that game as he went 5.1 innings and gave up all five runs, but LHP Sean Marshall came in for a scoreless inning to hold the door shut while the offense got the last two runs to go up. Then LHP Manny Parra got the last two outs in the seventh and worked the eighth before handing it over to Aroldis Chapman for his ninth save of the season. The win was Marshall's first bringing his record to 1 – 2 on the year, and the offense came from multiple sources, UTIL Kristopher Negron had a 2 RBI double, Devin got a two run homer, Brandon Phillips managed an RBI double, and Byrd and SS Zack Cozart got an RBI single each.

The third game was also a good one for the team as they crushed the Rockies 7 – 2 behind Johnny Cueto who went 6 innings and got his sixth win on the season, (6 – 2), while only giving up the two runs with six strikeouts. He was supported with offense from Jay Bruce's three run homer, Byrd's solo homer, and Negron's three run double.

* * *

== Series against Washington Nationals™ ==

Thursday was an off day for the team as they were preparing for the arrival of the Nationals for a three game series. Charlie Brown spent all day going over the scouting reports for Washington's hitters since he knew they had a stellar offense on paper.

Friday was the start of the series, and it was a close fight but the team lost the game 4 – 3. LHP Tony Cingrani pitched a solid 6.1 innings and ended up giving up the three runs, but only two of them were earned. The team fought to get back into it as Joey Votto delivered a two run homer in the seventh, and Cozart tied it up in the eighth with an RBI double. Sadly, right-handed reliever Carlos Contreras blew the lead in the ninth and the offense couldn't recover in the bottom half giving him his third loss on the season, (0 – 3).

That brings us to Saturday afternoon, Charlie Brown was going up at 4:05 local time to try and turn the series around for his teammates. He was feeling good heading into the game as he knew it would be the first time he'd pitch in front of the hometown fans and he didn't want to disappoint.

Having already warmed up, he went over the lineups in his head as he psyched himself up for his home debut. (Refer back to last chapter for the key regarding the asterisk by people's names, also only left-handed batters and switch-hitters will be denoted in parentheses.)

Cincinnati Reds™ (20 – 28) vs. Washington Nationals™ (29 – 19)

CF Billy Hamilton (S) 1. CF Denard Span (L)

2B Brandon Phillips 2. 2B Yunel Escobar **

1B Joey Votto (L)* 3. LF Jayson Werth *

3B Todd Frazier * 4. 3B Anthony Rendon

LF Marlon Byrd 5. RF Bryce Harper (L)

C Devin Mesoraco 6. 1B Ryan Zimmerman

RF Jay Bruce 7. SS Ian Desmond *

SS Zack Cozart 8. C Wilson Ramos *

P Charlie Brown * 9. P Gio Gonzalez **

' _Well at least they aren't throwing every left-hander at me like Cleveland. Bring them on! It's time to show the hometown fans what Charlie Brown is made of! This is for them!'_ thought Charlie Brown as he jogged out to the mound and started warming up for the first inning.

* * *

== Top of the 1st ==

With the warm-ups completed and the around the horn done, Charlie Brown stood in to face CF Denard Span, Washington's speedy leadoff hitter. Span gave a small fight, but on the fourth pitch grounded the low and away 2SFB weakly to Votto who stepped on first for the out.

2B Yunel Escobar was the next man up as he decided to be aggressive and hit the low middle 4SFB to medium-deep centerfield where Billy made the easy catch for the second out.

LF Jayson Werth was next and he was also aggressive as he hit the first pitch low and in 2SFB weakly to Votto who easily stepped on first to end the inning.

* * *

== Top of the 2nd ==

After failing to score in the bottom half, Charlie Brown was back out to face the 4-5-6 hitters in the Washington lineup. 3B Anthony Rendon was up first and hit the second pitch weakly up the first base line. Reacting quickly, Devin hopped out of his crouch and threw away his mask before bare-handing the ball and rifling it to first to get Rendon by a step. He and Charlie Brown fist bumped before he got back behind the plate.

RF Bryce Harper was up next, and Charlie Brown made a mistake on his second pitch that Harper capitalized on. The high and tight 4SFB was lined over Bruce's head in right as it caromed off the wall, but Bruce fielded it quickly and held Harper to only a double.

The next pitch, 1B Ryan Zimmerman hit the low 4SFB to deep left center. Billy's speed made it no problem for him though as he ran it down in the alley for the second out. Harper managed to tag up to third on Billy's return throw to the cut-off man, Cozart.

With the pressure on to deliver the first run of the game, SS Ian Desmond stepped up to the box to answer the call. His over-aggressiveness however cost him dearly as he went after the low Curve on the first pitch and hit it to shallow center. Billy hustled in to make the play and the score remained deadlocked at zero.

* * *

== Top of the 3rd ==

The team once again failed to score in the bottom half so it was still knotted up a 0 – 0 in the third. C Wilson Ramos was the first batter of the inning coming out of the eighth slot in the lineup. He went after the first pitch low Curve and hit another shallow pop fly to centerfield. Billy had no trouble running in and fielded it cleanly for the first out.

Next up was pitcher Gio Gonzalez who was in a bit of a cold spell, only batting .222 on the season. This at-bat didn't help that average increase either, as on the third pitch he was frozen by the low and in 2SFB and was wrung up for the second out.

This brought Span back up for his second at-bat of the game. He was more patient than his other teammates as he took the fourth pitch low an in 2SFB and lined it right back up the middle. Charlie Brown tried to twist out of the way, but ended up getting hit square in his pitching arm's bicep.

THWACK!

That was the sound of ball meeting flesh, as it bounced back in front of the mound. Recovering quickly, Charlie Brown picked it up and fired to first getting Span out by half a step. Afterwards he ran into the dugout since it was the last out, and that way the trainer's could look at it. After reassuring the trainers that he was fine, he was allowed to stay in the game but he knew that thing would be purple tomorrow.

* * *

== Bottom of the 3rd ==

Cozart led off the inning with a five pitch swinging strikeout, when he chased Gonzalez's curveball in the dirt. This brought up Charlie Brown who looked determined to give his team something to cheer about in the first at-bat of his major league career.

After three pitches, Charlie Brown was up in the count 2 – 1 and was hoping that Gonzalez made a mistake in location. He did as the 4SFB came in towards the bottom middle of Charlie Brown's strike zone which he expected it to be.

CRACK!

The ball was lined into shallow right field and Harper was going to have a hard time getting to it since he was playing a little deep. Figuring he had it line up, he dove forward but the ball hit the ground just out of his glove's reach and bounced over his head. Chasing it down he fired it back into the infield, but Charlie Brown was already standing on second and beating his chest as he saluted his teammates and the crowd.

Following that, Billy hit the second pitch to shallow right as well. This time however, Harper was ready for it and caught it easily for the second out. With two men out, Brandon Phillips stepped in trying to give his team the lead. After three pitches, Phillips had worked the count to 3 – 0 and was awaiting the fastball from Gonzalez. The ball came right into Phillips' wheelhouse as he took it deep to right field and over the fence for a homerun. The two celebrated at home plate with a high-five before going into the dugout to be congratulated by their teammates.

Now rattled, Gonzalez gave up back to back singles to Votto and Todd Frazier putting two men on with two still out. Byrd tried to keep the inning alive, but ended up grounding out to shortstop as the play was made at first ending the inning, but with Cincinnati up 2 – 0.

* * *

== Top of the 4th ==

Escobar led off the fourth inning for Washington hoping to get them back the momentum. He put up a good battle, but on the seventh pitch he hit a high popup into foul territory by his team's dugout on the third base side of the field. Devin ran over to the spot and caught it easily for the first out.

Following that Werth came up to face Charlie Brown, but was quickly sent back to the bench after three pitches when he swung late on the high and in 4SFB.

Rendon was the third batter of the inning and turned it around by hitting the third pitch 2SFB back up the middle for a single.

Harper continued Washington's good fortune by hitting the first pitch 4SFB back up the middle past a diving Cozart. This put runners on first and second with two outs.

Zimmerman came up to try and drive them in, but Charlie Brown refocused and got Zimmerman to ground out to second on the first pitch Curve to end the threat and the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 4th ==

Devin led off the inning against Gonzalez by striking out after a seven pitch battle which ended when he missed the low and away slider.

Following that, Bruce hit a deep fly ball to right, but Harper was ready for it and caught it for the inning's second out.

Cozart managed to find some life for the inning as he hit the fifth pitch back up the middle for a base it to being Charlie Brown up.

Charlie Brown dug in looking to capitalize on a Gonzalez mistake, but ended up chasing a low Curve slowly to shortstop. Desmond fielded it cleanly and flipped it to second base where Escobar was covering for the final out.

* * *

== Top of the 5th ==

Charlie Brown walked back out ready to face the bottom three hitters in the Washington lineup. Desmond was the first man up and only saw three pitches, before he fished on a Curve in the dirt that was blocked by Devin. Picking it up, he fired to first to complete the out.

Ramos was the second hitter of the inning and met the same fate as Desmond. He however lasted six pitches before being frozen on a low and away Curve that caught the corner for the second out.

Gonzalez stepped up hoping to not be the third strikeout victim of the inning. It didn't look good as he was already down 1 – 2 in the count, but stayed positive and hit the next pitch high into the air. Unfortunately, he got under it too much and it was handled easily by Cozart for the final out of the inning.

* * *

== Top of the 6th ==

The Reds failed to score in the bottom half of the fifth, so the score was still 2 – 0 as Charlie Brown came back out in the sixth. Span was up for his third time in the game and it had the same outcome as his previous two at-bats as he grounded out to Phillips after three pitches.

Escobar was the next batter and he struck out after four pitches when he was extremely late on a high and away 4SFB,

Werth came up next for the Nationals and was dispatched after one pitch, which he grounded right to Phillips for the final out of the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 6th ==

Frazier led off the inning with a hard single to center that signaled the end of Gonzalez's day after only 5+ innings of work. Nationals' manager Matt Williams made the move to bring in former All-Star closer, right-hander Heath Bell to replace Gonzalez. Byrd was the first person to greet him and he grounded it sharply right to Desmond who flipped to Escobar for the first out. Devin then followed that by being frozen on Bell's high and tight 4SFB for the second out. Bruce then grounded the ball softly to third as Rendon made the throw to first to end the inning.

* * *

== Top of the 7th ==

Speaking of Rendon, he was the first batter up for Washington in the seventh. He lasted five pitches before grounding it softly back to Charlie Brown who threw him out at first.

Harper stepped up next and hoped to remain perfect against Charlie Brown, but he was having none of that as he struck out Harper on six pitches. The final high and away 4SFB caused Harper to hesitate and the umpire rung him up for it.

Charlie Brown looked for the 1-2-3 inning, but Zimmerman was having none of that as he took the fourth pitch and grounded it into left field thanks to the gap between shortstop and third base.

Desmond stepped in to follow Zimmerman's example, but failed miserably as he went after the low Curve on the first pitch and hit it right to Bruce in right for the final out of the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 7th ==

Cozart started the inning off against Bell by grounding the first pitch changeup to first base where Zimmerman handled it himself for the first out.

Charlie Brown stepped up and hoped to give his offense some life as he bided his time against Bell by taking the first two changeups in the dirt for two balls. The next pitch was a high 4SFB in Charlie Brown's wheelhouse and he crushed the ball deep to centerfield. The ball carried all the way to the warning track, but Span was there to meet it for the second out.

Following that, Billy also flew out to Span, ending the inning for Cincinnati.

* * *

== Top of the 8th ==

Charlie Brown stepped back out onto the mound for the eighth as he prepared to face the 8, 9 and 1 hitters in the Washington lineup. Ramos was up first for Washington and was quickly dispatched after four pitches; the last one was a low and away Curve that he fished badly on.

With Bell due up next, Williams' signaled for a pinch hitter and the left-handed hitting OF Nate McLouth replaced Bell. McLouth took a pitch, before hitting the high and away 4SFB to medium-deep left but Byrd was there to handle it for the second out.

Span stepped in for his fourth at-bat against Charlie Brown, hoping for a reversal of fortune since he was 0 for 3 to this point. That however was not the case as on the third pitch he went after a low and away 2SFB and weakly grounded to Phillips for the final out of the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 8th ==

The left-handed set-up man Matt Thornton came in to replace McLouth and was poised to face the heart of the Reds' lineup. Phillips led off the inning by singling right back up the middle. Votto was next, and hit a sharp double over Span's head in center. Phillips' speed allowed him to score easily as it brought the lead up to 3 – 0. Frazier then popped up to shortstop for the first out. Following him, Byrd flew out to medium-deep center which prevented Votto from tagging up and advancing to third. Devin stepped up and hit a hard shot to right that dropped in front of Harper, having fielded it cleanly Harper fired it straight to the catcher on one hop which kept the slow Votto at third, but allowed Devin to advance to second base. Now with two runners in scoring position, one clutch two out hit might put the game out of reach for the Reds.

Seeing the situation clearly deteriorating, Williams made a swap and brought in right-handed reliever Casey Janssen to replace the struggling Thornton. This move turned out to be a great one, as Bruce struck out after six pitches when Janssen's slider caught the outside corner for a called third strike.

* * *

== Top of the 9th ==

Charlie Brown's heart was pounding as he went back out for the ninth inning. Hear he was only three outs away from recording his first career shutout in his first home start. Knowing that his job still wasn't finished yet, Charlie Brown refocused and put his game face on as he faced the next man to greet him.

Said man was Escobar who still failed to fix his aggressive approach. This was evident as on the first pitch he popped the high and away 2SFB to Phillips who caught it for the first out.

Werth was the next person to face Charlie Brown, and was more patient then Escobar as he lasted four pitches before grounding the ball to Frazier; who threw on to first for the second out.

One out away from recording history, Charlie Brown zeroed in on the last person standing in his way, Rendon. The two battled for five pitches as the count was 1 ball and two strikes. Sensing the end, the crowd of about 23,000 fans got on their feet and cheered for the rookie to make the final out. With the crowd cheering him on, Charlie Brown looked in and got Devin's call for a high 4SFB and began his motion. Time seemed to slow for everyone, as the ball was released from Charlie Brown's hand and traveled the 60' 6'' to home plate as it nestled into Devin's glove around Rendon's chest level on the inside part of the plate.

"STRIKE THREE" shouted the umpire as he wrung Rendon up and the place went ballistic as Charlie Brown was mobbed by his teammates on the mound as he recorded the shutout. After a few minutes of celebrating, the team began the walk off of the field, but not before Charlie Brown was pulled aside for a post-game interview as the Player of the Game.

"Charlie Brown, you came out last time and threw a complete game victory in your first start, and then you did one better by throwing a shutout in your second start! Do you believe you can keep this momentum going forward in the season?"

"I'd like to think so, but it's a long season and I'm sure there will be times where things will be tough. As long as I know that the fans and my teammates have my back I will go out there and give it my all every time I pitch."

"Speaking of the fans, how do you think they'll receive you after this kind of performance?"

"I hope they love me for it. I went out there today with the sole mindset of showing the fans of this great organization what I'm truly capable of, and I hope this was enough to impress them."

"Thanks for your time Charlie Brown. Congratulations on another masterful win."

"Thanks, Have a great day!"

"Back to you guys in the studio."

* * *

== Final Stat Line ==

Pitching: Win (2 – 0), 9 IP, 4 H, 0 ER, 0 BB, 8 K's, 0.50 ERA on season, 92 pitches, 69 strikes, 23 Balls.

Batting: 1 for 3, 1 2B (first of season and first hit of career), 1 run scored.

* * *

== Charlie Brown's Apartment ==

Following the interview, Charlie Brown went into the dugout and was given the game ball, as well as the ball from his first hit so he could always cherish the memories. After that he and the guys went out to celebrate the win with some food at a local Chili's™ which resulted in a short autograph session with some fans who recognized them.

Following that, Charlie Brown caught a cab back to his apartment as he got washed up and changed into his pajamas. Crawling into bed, he reflected on today's game as he was falling asleep.

' _That's the way it's done! Glad I was able to come out and dominate. Hope the fans loved it and that they continue to support me as the season progresses.'_

* * *

 **AN: And that's a wrap for this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Drop me a review or PM to let me know your thoughts and also if there's anything you'd like me to try and fix next time. Anyway I'll catch you guys later. This is "The Nasty One" signing off.**

 **-PRAK #TheNastyOne**


	12. Everyone Makes Mistakes

**AN: FINALLY THE NASTY ONE HAS COME BACK TO FANFICTION!**

 **Hey everyone! I finally found some free time to type up the next chapter in Charlie Brown's journey in the majors. So without further ado let's jump right in.**

 **Chapter 12: Everyone Makes Mistakes**

* * *

== The Following Day ==

The team won the final game against Washington at home 2 - 1 behind Mike as he worked 6 innings while only giving up the one run on the way to his second win of the season. (2 - 2 on the year.). The team's runs came off of RBI doubles by both 2B Brandon Phillips, and RF Jay Bruce.

* * *

== Start of June ==

Monday was the start of June around baseball and everyone was excited because the All-Star game was only a month and a half away. Not only that, but the First Year Player Draft was on Thursday and the team was wondering who the team would select with their picks this year. They wouldn't know until the end of the season, but Charlie Brown had a good idea who one of the picks would be. The team had an off day today which was used to travel to Philadelphia to face the Phillies™ in a three game series.

* * *

== Series Against the Philadelphia Phillies™ ==

Game one of the series took place Tuesday night and ended up in a 5 - 3 loss for the Reds™. Homer pitched 6 innings and ended up giving up three runs, but the offense didn't show up until the last inning when it was far too late to win. (His record dropped to 2 - 4 on the year.). The offense that did show up was provided by two homeruns, a 2 RBI one from 3B Todd Frazier, and a solo one from Devin.

The second game of the series was a Wednesday primetime affair, and it ended much better for the Reds™ as they won the game 7 - 0 behind Johnny Cueto. Cueto pitched a complete game shutout with 13 strikeouts on his way to his seventh win of the season. (His record improved to 7 - 2 on the year.). The offensive explosion came from multiple sources as Frazier and Devin both hit a 2 RBI homer, LF Marlon Byrd had an RBI single, and both Billy and Phillips had RBI doubles.

The series deciding game was played on Thursday afternoon and ended in another Reds' loss as they were shutout in a 3 - 0 loss. Tony Cingrani lasted only five innings, but did manage to get 8 strikeouts while only giving up one run. Sadly, with no offensive support to speak of he ended up with the loss. The entire team was bummed that they couldn't produce a single run and were pretty solemn on the plane ride back to Cincinnati that night for a three game series against the San Diego Padres™.

* * *

== Before the Game (Friday June 5th) ==

That morning, Charlie Brown had a Pitch Command training session to see if his mechanics improved on his 4SFB and Curve. During the training, Charlie Brown managed to hit 15 of the 20 targets Devin gave him which earned him a Silver Rating, but was just short of a Gold Rating. Pico was impressed at Charlie Brown's improvement from a week ago, and told him to keep working and he'd definitely be getting a Gold next time. With nothing else to do, Charlie Brown took a quick shower and got ready for the game that night.

== Game Time (7:00 CST) ==

(Refer back to Chapter 10 for the meanings behind the asterisks next to the players' names.)

Cincinnati Reds™ (23 - 30) vs. San Diego Padres™ (25 - 30)

1\. CF Billy Hamilton (S) 1. 3B Yangervis Solarte (S) **

2\. 2B Brandon Phillips * 2. 1B Yonder Alonso (L) **

3\. 3B Todd Frazier * 3. RF Matt Kemp

4\. RF Jay Bruce (L) 4. LF Justin Upton

5\. LF Marlon Byrd 5. CF Wil Myers *

6\. C Devin Mesoraco 6. C Wil Nieves

7\. 1B Brayan Peña (S) 7. 2B Ramiro Peña (S)

8\. SS Zack Cozart 8. SS Clint Barmes

9\. SP Charlie Brown * 9. SP James Shields

Pitchers: RHP Charlie Brown (2 - 0, 0.50 ERA) vs. RHP James Shields (5 - 4, 3.31 ERA)

 _'We need a win badly, we're in fourth place coming into today. I need to step up and turn the tide for us!'_

* * *

== Top of 1st Inning ==

As he jogged out to the mound and started his warm ups, Charlie Brown was in the Bowman® Prospect Spotlight for his shutout last game against the Nationals™. The crowd cheered as he finished his warm ups and they were eager for another win.

The first batter up for the visitors was 3b Yangervis Solarte who entered the game batting only .200 his past ten games. Wanting to snap out of it, Solarte went after Charlie Brown's first pitch 4SFB that was low and away to the left-handed batter. Because of that all he managed was a weak fly to right that was easily handled by Bruce for the first out.

Following him was 1B Yonder Alonso who was in a similar cold spell, but he was actually hitting .225 in the past ten games. Alonso was more patient than Solarte, and it paid off when he hit the third pitch, a high and tight 4SFB to the right center gap. This allowed him to reach second base standing up with his 11th double of the season.

With a runner in scoring position, Charlie Brown needed to buckle down as he was facing the Padres'™ two best hitters in RF Matt Kemp and LF Justin Upton. Kemp was up first and he engaged in a five pitch battle with Brown that ended in a strikeout for Charlie Brown as Kemp was late on the high and in 4SFB that was out of the zone.

Now with two outs, the pressure was on Upton to deliver the first run of the game. What ensued was a six pitch skirmish that resulted in Upton grounding a low and away Curve weakly to first. Peña fielded the ball cleanly and flipped to Charlie Brown covering the bag which ended the inning.

* * *

== Top of 2nd Inning ==

The Reds™ failed to score in the bottom half of the first, so Charlie Brown went out there looking to keep the scoreboard empty. The first batter of the inning was CF Wil Myers who was hitting the cover off the ball, .330 over last 10 games. Myers hit the second pitch right back up the middle and it hit Charlie Brown in his left foot. The ball ricocheted into foul territory by first, and by the time Peña grabbed it there was no way to get Myers who had a single. The training staff came out to look at Charlie Brown's foot, but he waved them off as he walked around for a few minutes to get some feeling back into it since the ball numbed it. A few minutes later he was ready to continue.

The next batter up was C Wil Nieves who looked to continue Myers' work against Charlie Brown. Unfortunately for him, Charlie Brown had his A game on as he froze him on a high and in Curve for a four pitch strikeout.

The third batter up was 2B Ramiro Peña who wasn't much of hitter. On the second pitch of the at-bat, Myers decided to push his luck over on first and took off for second base.

 _'Not today Myers!'_ thought Devin as he caught the second pitch 4SFB that was a called strike two and gunned the ball to Cozart covering second. The ball hit Cozart's glove perfectly and Myers was out by three steps as he slid into the glove for the second out. Charlie Brown and Devin glove-fived, (a high five, but with their glove hands), as he went back behind the plate to finish the at bat.

Back in the windup, Charlie Brown delivered a high and away 4SFB that Peña was extremely late on for the third out of the inning, and Charlie Brown's third strikeout of the evening.

* * *

== Bottom of 2nd Inning ==

Byrd led off the inning for the Reds™ with a seven pitch swinging strikeout on a low Changeup from Shields. Following him, Devin walked up and because he was still in a groove from his throw out of Myers he hit a solo homer to right field. That got the crowd into it, as their hometown team went up 1 - 0. Peña fed off the crowd's energy and drew a 10 pitch walk from Shields as he refused to strike out. Cozart then hit a high drive to left field but it was caught on the warning track by Upton for the second out.

That brought Charlie Brown up to the plate to face former All-Star James Shields. Here's what the broadcast sounded like from Matt Vasgersian, Eric Karros, and Steve Lyons.

"Charlie Brown is due up next, and he's surprised a few people with his ability to hit and pitch here in the majors. Eric your thoughts?"

"I know the Reds™ were excited to draft this kid in the middle rounds, but I don't think they expected this quick of a turnaround from him. He makes the majors after a month and a half in the minors, and now he's here tearing it up in the majors. We could be seeing him for years to come Matt."

"Yeah and going back to the hitting aspect. Pitchers don't generally get a lot of time in the cages during batting practice but this kid seems to have been born with a knack for hitting the ball." chimed in Steve Lyons.

"Here's the first pitch from Shields and it's a low Changeup for ball one." said Matt who was the play-by-play analyst.

"Shields come set after a look over to first and delivers a high fastball for ball two."

Now up 2 - 0 Charlie Brown looked for a fastball up in the zone.

"And that's a called strike one as Shields threw a Cutter that caught the outer half."

"Shields come set again, and delivers another Cutter that Brown fouls off into the seats for strike two."

Now at 2 - 2, Charlie Brown just looked to protect the plate and hopefully capitalize on a mistake pitch from Shields.

"Shields comes set and delivers. Brown fouls the high fastball back behind the plate to keep it at a 2 - 2 count. Brown seems to really be working him this at bat."

"That's right Matt, most pitchers don't normally fair this well, but he's making Shields throw a lot of pitches this at bat." replied Eric.

"The next pitch is a curveball that breaks low into the dirt for ball three, and Charlie Brown has managed to draw a full count from Shields who seems frustrated."

Knowing that Shields' best pitch was his Changeup, Charlie Brown sat on that pitched and hoped it was in a good spot.

"Shields is set again, he looks over to Peña who will be running on the pitch with a full count and two outs. Here comes the pitch."

Shields did throw a Changeup, but instead of it dropping out of the zone below Charlie Brown's knees, it broke right down the middle.

THWACK!

"And this one is struck well, deep to left field! Upton is drifting back to the wall, but he'll just watch it sail over the wall for a homerun! Charlie Brown has delivered his first major league homerun as the Reds™ now lead the Padres™ 3 - 0!"

"YES! LET'S GO BOYS!" shouted Charlie Brown as he rounded third and high-fived the third base coach. After touching home plate, he and Brayan fist-bumped, while he and Billy pulled the greeting Will Smith and DJ Jazzy Jeff did in Fresh Prince of Bel-Air™. Walking into the dugout, he received the silent treatment that everyone does when they hit their first homer, but he was then mobbed by Homer, Mike, and the others that were there in the dugout.

Billy then flew out to shallow center to end the inning, but Charlie Brown was now on top of the world as he headed back out for the third inning.

* * *

== Top of 3rd Inning ==

SS Clint Barmes was leading off the inning for San Diego as he looked to turn the momentum back to their side. Barmes lasted four pitches before taking a low Curve to third, where Frazier handled it easily and threw to first for the first out.

P James Shields was up next, and he was frustrated with his performance so far. Looking to let off some steam against the rookie, he swung at the first pitch and hit it hard into left but it was hooking foul. Byrd sprinted over and caught the ball on the dead run, before smacking into the wall in the narrowed portion of left field down the line. Charlie Brown pumped his fist in the air at Byrd's efforts after he raised his glove in the air to signify the catch. After catching his breath, Byrd got up and signaled that he was fine and they could move on.

Solarte came up for his second at bat, and the result was the same as the first. The only difference was that this time he struck out after three pitches when he chased a 4SFB at his eye level.

* * *

== Top of 4th Inning ==

Cincinnati failed to score in the third, but Charlie Brown was content with his three run lead. Alonso led off the inning for San Diego by striking out on three pitches, he was frozen on the last one which was a Curve that caught the low inside corner.

Following him, Kemp was up again and he fought Charlie Brown for six pitches, before he flew out to Byrd in left on a high and in 4SFB.

Upton was the third man up in the inning, and he struck out after a five pitch at bat when he was late on a high 4SFB to end the inning.

* * *

== Top of 5th Inning ==

Cincinnati once again failed to score in the fourth, but Charlie Brown was determined to keep San Diego off the scoreboard. That became a little harder to do when Myers led off the inning with a single to right on the first pitch Curve.

Following him, Charlie Brown bounced back when he struck out Nieves after five pitches when he was late on a high and away 4SFB.

Peña was the next man up, and he ended the inning for Charlie Brown when he grounded into a 4-6-3 double play courtesy of Charlie Brown's third pitch Curve.

* * *

== Bottom of 5th Inning ==

Cozart started the inning off for Cincinnati by grounding out to shortstop giving Shields a quick first out to work with.

Charlie Brown stepped up next and looked to continue his hitting success against Shields, as the crowd was treated to the highlight of him hitting the homer on the big screen accompanied by Vasgersian's call of the event. Charlie Brown acknowledged the fans' cheers before focusing on Shields once again. After four pitches, Charlie Brown hit Shields' low and away Cutter right back up the middle for a single.

Following that, Billy hit the third pitch he saw right to Alonso at first. Alonso fielded it and fired on to Barmes covering second to get the slow Charlie Brown, while the return throw was way too late to get Billy.

With two outs, Phillips delivered a single to center that moved Billy over to third with his speed and set up a great RBI chance for Frazier. Unfortunately, Frazier flew out to shallow center and ended the inning with no more damage against Shields.

* * *

== Top of 6th Inning ==

Barmes came up again for his second at bat of the game, and ended up popping out to Byrd in shallow left field when he got under a high and in 4SFB.

With his starter already over a 100 pitches for the day manager Bud Black decided it was time to make a move. OF Will Venable was sent up to pinch hit for James Shields signaling the end of his day after a disappointing start of only 5 innings and 3 earned runs. Venable was always an aggressive hitter so he decided to jump on the first pitch from Charlie Brown.

THWACK!

The high 4SFB stood no chance as Venable drove it deep into the right field seats for a solo homer cutting the gap to only two runs. The crowd groaned at the event, but Charlie Brown remained cool and collected as he got a new ball from the home plate umpire. Rubbing it between his hands, he eventually got it to his liking and stared in at Solarte who was up for his third at bat of the game.

Solarte ended up grounding out to Peña at first after a four pitch at bat. Now with two outs, Charlie Brown began to see the light at the end of the inning, and worked his hardest to get Alonso out.

It looked as though he'd succeed as the fifth pitch of the at bat was grounded right to Phillips who picked it up cleanly. But, Phillips rushed his throw when he saw Alonso hustling down the line and it ended up pulling Peña off the bag when he reached out to snare it. It was marked as an E4 in the scorebook, and Charlie Brown now had to face Kemp.

Kemp was always known as a dangerous power hitter, so Charlie Brown attempted to throw his first pitch 4SFB away from Kemp's power zone on the inside of the plate.

THWACK!

Unfortunately, Kemp was looking out over the plate for the pitch and ended up pulling it into the left field seats for a two run homer in an impressive display of strength. Out at second, Phillips just put his head down as he knew he cost his team both of those runs. The crowd booed Kemp as he rounded the bases, and looked to Charlie Brown to get them out of the inning.

Charlie Brown's next opponent was Upton who wanted to continue the inning for his team. Unfortunately for him, he hit the second pitch right at Cozart who threw on to first for the final out of the inning. Although the damage was done as San Diego tied the game up at 3 - 3.

* * *

== Bottom of 6th Inning ==

Right-handed reliever Shawn Kelley came in to replace Venable on the mound and ended up getting a 1-2-3 inning to keep the game tied.

* * *

== Top of 7th Inning ==

Myers led off the inning for San Diego an looked to keep the momentum firmly on his team's side after last inning. Unluckily for him, he struck out after a six pitch at bat when he chased a Curve that was way outside of the zone.

Nieves was up next and on the fifth pitch of the at bat he drilled a double into the left center gap, which put the go-ahead run in scoring position with less than two outs. Deciding to make a move now rather than later Price made the slow walk to the mound as the crowd started cheering for Charlie Brown knowing that it wasn't his fault for the tie game.

Seeing the manager coming toward him, Charlie Brown knew his day was over and began going over what he'd done and he was happy with the result, sure there were the homers but it wasn't entirely his fault. Price reached the mound and stuck out his hand for the ball after signaling to bring in a right-hander from the bullpen.

"You did good today Charlie Brown, you deserve the win right now."

"Totally Charlie Brown you pitched phenomenally." agreed Devin.

"It's all good guys. I'm just glad that we still have a chance to win. Whose coming in?"

"Badenhop." said Price.

"Great, tell him to kick some ass!" said Charlie Brown as he handed over the ball and slapped hands with Devin before walking off to the dugout. Hearing the crowd cheering for him, he tipped his cap to them as he walked into the dugout and got some ice for his arm. All he could do now was watch and hope his team could pull it out.

Burke Badenhop took over for Charlie Brown, and did what Charlie Brown said he would. He kicked some ass by striking out Peña and Barmes to get out of the jam.

* * *

== Top of the 8th Inning ==

They failed to score again in the seventh, so right handed starter tuned reliever Sam LeCure came in to relieve Badenhop who was pinch hit for last inning. LeCure managed to get a 1-2-3 inning as he held the score at 3 - 3.

* * *

== Bottom of 8th Inning ==

With two outs in the eighth inning, Billy was on first base as Frazier was taking his swings against right-hander Dale Thayer. Frazier managed to smack a double into right-center that easily scored Billy giving Cincinnati a 4 - 3 lead.

* * *

== Top of 9th Inning ==

Closer Aroldis Chapman came in and struck out the side in the ninth to record his eleventh save of the year, while also giving LeCure his second win of the year.

* * *

== Final Stat Line ==

Pitching: ND (No Decision, still 2 - 0) , 6.1 IP, 6 H, 3 R, 1 ER, 0 BB, 8 K's, 0.74 ERA on season, 83 pitches, 64 strikes, 19 balls.

Batting: 2 - 2, 1 HR (First of Career), 1 single, 2 RBI's, (.600 Batting Average on season).

* * *

== After the Game ==

Charlie Brown had just finished getting dressed after his postgame shower, when he was approached by Brandon Phillips.

"Hey Charlie Brown, I just wanted to apologize for missing that throw earlier, I know you probably would've gotten the win had that not happened." said a regretful Phillips.

"It's okay Brandon. Everyone makes mistakes and now was just the unfortunate time that it occurred. I know that the 99 time out of 100 you make that play so don't sweat it. We managed to win anyway and that's all that matters to me. I'm just here to improve the team in any way I can." replied Charlie Brown as he patted Brandon's shoulder reassuringly.

"Thanks Charlie Brown. How are you so forgiving towards something like this?"

"When I was younger and playing baseball, I was blamed for a lot of things that either weren't my fault or that I had no control over. I got sick of it over the years, so I just cut out all of the people who did that to me from my life and I just moved forward to my dream of playing the majors with those that supported me."

Brandon for his part was stunned that something like that could actually happen to somebody. He was even more surprised that it had such an impact to make Charlie Brown a better person instead of him returning the favor to his aggressors. Brandon's respect for the young rookie went up after that and he decided to hang out with him more and help him develop as a player moving forward.

Afterwards, both went their separate ways as Charlie Brown returned to his apartment and got ready for bed that night. Before closing his eyes his thoughts drifted to Marcie and all his friends that he's made over the years and he smiled as he thought of all those who stuck by him. His last thoughts before drifting off went along the lines of:

 _'I'm very lucky to have so many people in my life that support me now. Things may have started off bad, but if they didn't I wouldn't be the person I am today. Thank you for this life.'_

* * *

 **AN: And that's a wrap! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to put up more in the coming weeks when I can find time. Anyway, remember to review, favorite, and follow the story to show your support. Until next time, this is "The Nasty One" signing off.**

 **-PRAK #TheNastyOne**


	13. A Bad Day

**AN: FINALLY THE NASTY ONE HAS COME BACK TO FANFICTION!**

 **Sorry about the long gap between chapters, but I've been busy with school and writing my other story that this one has been forgotten. But, I've finally gotten back around to it and feel like it deserves another chapter or two. So let's hop right in.**

 **Chapter 13: A Bad Day**

* * *

== Reminder of Series against Sand Diego ==

Game two of the series was Saturday night and the team ended up winning 3 to 0 behind a complete game shutout by Mike. He ended up striking out seven while improving his win-loss record to 3 – 2 on the season. The offense to support his effort came from an RBI double by utility player Kristopher Negron and a two RBI double by OF Jay Bruce.

Looking for the sweep Sunday afternoon, the team didn't disappoint as they ended up completing the sweep with a 5 – 2 win behind Homer who picked up his third win of the year, (3 – 4). Aroldis Chapman also ended up picking up his twelfth save of the season, while the offense was provided by 1B Joey Votto's solo homer, 3B Todd Frazier's two run homer, and another two RBI double from Bruce.

* * *

== Series against Philadelphia Phillies™ ==

The Phillies entered town Sunday evening to begin a three game series against the team Monday night. The Phillies ended up stealing the first game from the Reds 6 – 3. Johnny Cueto pitched six innings and left the game when it was still tied 3 – 3 thanks to runs from Negron's RBI single and Brayan's two RBI single. However, RHP Sam LeCure entered the game in the seventh and failed to record the out as he gave up three runs to seal the team's fate. The loss earned him his second loss of the year.

The team ended up bouncing back Tuesday night behind Tony Cingrani as they won the game 3 – 0 after Cingrani threw seven scoreless innings. LHP Manny Parra pitched a scoreless eighth for his fourth hold of the season, while Chapman picked up his thirteenth save. Offensive output was provided by an RBI double from Brandon and OF Marlon Byrd's two RBI single.

* * *

== Game Day (Wednesday June 10, 2015 12:35 PM CST) ==

(Refer back to Chapter 10 for the meanings behind the asterisks next to the players' names.)

Cincinnati Reds™ (27 - 31) vs. Philadelphia Phillies™ (33 – 27)

1\. CF Billy Hamilton (S) ** 1. CF Ben Revere (L)

2\. LF Kristopher Negron 2. SS Cesar Hernandez (S)

3\. 1B Joey Votto (L) * 3. 2B Chase Utley (L)

4\. 3B Todd Frazier * 4. 1B Darin Ruf

5\. RF Jay Bruce (L) 5. LF Dominic Brown (L) **

6\. 2B Brandon Phillips * 6. C Carlos Ruiz

7\. C Devin Mesoraco 7. 3B Cody Asche (L)

8\. SS Zack Cozart ** 8. RF Jeff Francoeur

9\. SP Charlie Brown * 9. SP Cliff Lee (L)

Pitchers: RHP Charlie Brown (2 – 0, 0.74 ERA) vs. LHP Cliff Lee (2 – 5, 2.38 ERA)

' _Let's see how I match up against a former CY Young Award winner.'_

* * *

== Top of 1st Inning ==

CF Ben Revere stepped in to lead off the inning after Charlie Brown finished his warm up pitches. Revere ended up starting the game off on a good note for Philly as he hit a single into right field on the fourth pitch from Charlie Brown.

SS Cesar Hernandez followed that up with a seven pitch battle against Charlie Brown. Unfortunately for him he struck out on the seventh pitch when he was late on a low 4SFB.

2B Chase Utley decided to be aggressive and swung at the first pitch sending it right back to Charlie Brown. Charlie Brown fielded it and immediately tossed it to Brandon covering second who then fired it on to Votto to complete the inning-ending 1-4-3 double play.

* * *

== Top of 2nd Inning ==

After failing to score in the bottom half, Charlie Brown stared in to face Philly's cleanup hitter, 1B Darin Ruf. Ruf managed to work a nine pitch at bat before chasing a low and away Curve that was out of the zone.

LF Dominic Brown was next and worked a seven pitch at bat before grounding out to Brandon at second.

C Carlos Ruiz stepped in next but was quickly dispatched after fishing on a curve in the dirt on the third pitch of the at bat. Devin picked it up and easily threw out the slow Ruiz for the final out of the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of 2nd Inning ==

3B Todd Frazier led off the inning with a strikeout against Cliff Lee. Following him, Bruce doubled in the left center gap on a hanging Curve. Brandon walked up next and blasted a homerun to right, his seventh of the season, on a high fastball to put Cincinnati up by two. Devin and Cozart ended up being dispatched after that to end the inning.

* * *

== Top of 3rd Inning ==

3B Cody Asche, pronounced Ashy, led off the inning for Philadelphia. Coming into the game Asche was stuck in a 2 – 21 rut at the plate over his last six games. His luck didn't improve much as he grounded out to Brandon at second after four pitches.

RF Jeff "Frenchie" Francoeur was the next batter as he flew out to Billy in center after a three pitch at bat.

SP Cliff Lee was the last man to bat in the lineup and also grounded out to second, but this time after three pitches, when he went after a low and away 4SFB out of the zone.

* * *

== Bottom of 3rd Inning ==

Charlie Brown led off the inning against Lee, and Lee showed that he still had glimpses of his CY Young winning form when he struck Charlie Brown out after four pitches when he chased a low Changeup.

Billy didn't fare much better as he also struck out on Lee's changeup. Negron managed to avoid letting Lee strike out the side when he grounded out to second to end the inning.

* * *

== Top of 4th Inning ==

Revere stepped in to the lead off the inning with his second at bat of the game. On the fourth pitch of the at bat, he hit a hard shot to first on a high and in 4SFB but Votto's quick reactions allowed him to spear it before it got past him for the first out.

Hernandez was next and drew another long at bat, this time reaching eight pitches before he struck out again when he froze on a high and away 2SFB that looked out of the zone.

Utley was up next, and with no one on base the Reds activated the overshift on the right side of the infield since Utley was a notorious pull hitter. The shift didn't phase Utley one bit as he hit the fourth pitch into right center for a single past a diving Cozart's glove.

Capitalizing on the momentum, Ruf also managed to get a single when he hit the third pitch sharply to shortstop as it bounced off a diving Cozart's glove.

With two men on, Brown stepped in looking to score their first run, but ended up grounding out to Brandon at second on the first pitch Curve.

* * *

== Top of 5th Inning ==

The Reds failed to score in the bottom half again, so Charlie Brown still possessed a two run lead. Ruiz was the first hitter for the Phillies in the inning as he started the inning off with a two pitch single that ricocheted off a diving Brandon's glove at second base.

Asche was up next and looked for a pitch up that he could drive. He got his wish as the first pitch high and away 2SFB was crushed into the left center seats to tie the game up at 2 – 2. This was definitely going to snap him out of his cold spell.

Francoeur was next, looking to capitalize on the momentum but struck out after four pitches when was frozen on a high and tight 4SFB.

Lee was up next and took advantage of Charlie Brown's lack of focus on the at bat to smack a single back up the middle on the first pitch.

The inning continued to spiral downward for Charlie Brown as Revere smacked a triple over Negron's diving body in left on the fourth pitch he saw to drive in Lee and give Philadelphia a 3 – 2 lead.

Hernandez continued the rally by grounding out to Brandon at second after four pitches which scored Revere extending the lead to 4 – 2.

Utley came up to extend the inning but fell victim to Charlie Brown's 4SFB as he swung late on it to end the inning after a five pitch at bat.

* * *

== Top of 6th Inning ==

After failing to score in the bottom of the 5th, Price decided to pull Charlie Brown from the game due to his high pitch count, and the fact that he'd just given up four runs last inning. RHP J. J. Hoover came in for a 1-2-3 inning.

* * *

== Bottom of 6th Inning ==

Cincinnati managed to tie the game up in the sixth behind a sacrifice fly from Negron and Frazier's RBI single.

* * *

== Top of 8th Inning ==

Brown homered off of reliever Burke Badenhop to put Philly up by a score of 5 – 4.

* * *

== Bottom of 8th Inning ==

That didn't last long as Negron returned the favor by homering off of right-handed reliever Jake Diekman to tie the game back up at five. Neither team scored again in the ninth so it sent to game into extras.

* * *

== Top of 12th Inning ==

The score was still tied in the twelfth until right handed reliever Carlos Contreras gave up an RBI double to Cesar Hernandez making it a 6 – 5 game. The Reds failed to score in the bottom half which put another loss in the loss column. This dropped Contreras' win-loss record to 0 – 4 on the year.

* * *

== Final Stat Line ==

Pitching: ND (Still 2 – 0), 5.0 IP, 7 H, 4 ER, 6 K's, 1,84 ERA on the season, 82 Pitches, 66 Strikes, 16 Balls.

Batting: 0 – 1, 1 K

* * *

== After the Game ==

The teams had packed up their things after the game and were waiting at the airport for their flight to Chicago to face the Cubs™ in a four game series at Wrigley Field. Charlie Brown was lost deep in thought as he mulled over what happened earlier during the game.

' _Had a bad game today no doubt about it. But, this was bound to happen eventually. I'll just have to bounce back next time out.'_

Charlie Brown vowed to do a better job next time he was given the ball, as the team was allowed to board their plane to start their next road trip of six games.

* * *

 **AN: That's a wrap on that chapter. Sorry for the shortness of it, but there was literally nothing else I could've thrown in to extend the chapter's length. Sometimes games just don't go your way and as a result there's no material to write about. Remember to read, review, follow and favorite the story so I see your support. Until next time this is "The Nasty One" signing off.**

 **-PRAK #TheNastyOne**


	14. Bouncing Back

**AN: FINALLY THE NASTY ONE HAS COME BACK TO FANFICTION!**

 **That's right guys, I'm not dead! I've just been busy with school and my other stories on here that I kind of forgot about this one for a while. I know I'm a terrible person, but since grad school is ending in two weeks I should be able to update more frequently. Anyway last time we left off, Charlie Brown had his first bad professional outing. Can he bounce back? Let's find out right now!**

 **Chapter 14: Bouncing Back**

* * *

== Series against Chicago ==

The team's flight was to Chicago to take on the Cubs™ in a four game divisional series. The first game got the series off to a slow start as the team lost the game 2 – 0 behind Mike Leake who worked six innings while only giving up the two unearned runs to drop his record to 3 – 3 on the season. The woes continued for the Reds™ as they proceeded to lose the second game by a score of 6 – 5 in twelve innings. Homer Bailey gave them a quality start going six innings with only giving up three runs, but the bullpen once again floundered. It was the usual suspect of Carlos Contreas who lost the game dropping his record to 0 – 5 on the year. The offensive spark was provided by Jay Bruce's 3 run homer, Devin Mesoraco's solo homer, and even Homer got in on the act with an RBI groundout.

Following the two losses the team tried coming back in game three but once again fell flat losing by a score of 3 – 1. Johnny Cueto took the loss dropping his record to 7 – 3 despite throwing another quality start of six innings and two run ball. However, the only run support he got was from Joey Votto's RBI double. The team then proceeded to snap out of their funk and steal the final game in the series by a 9 – 3 score. Tony Cingrani pitched seven innings and recorded nine K's to improve his record to 6 – 5 on the season. The offensive explosion came from multiple sources; Marlon Byrd's RBI single, Kristopher Negron's RBI double and two run homer, and Bruce's two run double and three run homerun. With a little momentum on their side, the team flew to Detroit to take on the Tigers™ in a quick two game series with Charlie Brown starting the first game.

* * *

== Game Day (Monday June 15, 2015 7:05 PM EST) ==

Charlie Brown had found out before the game that his parents, Sally, Linus, and surprisingly Frieda had made the journey from St. Paul's to come and watch him play today.

' _Well it's certainly odd that Frieda would be interested enough to come and watch me play. Last I checked she hated baseball and cared too much about her hair. Maybe she's changed? Guess I'll find out after the game is over.'_

(Refer back to Chapter 10 for the meanings behind the asterisks next to the players' names.)

Cincinnati Reds™ (28 - 35) Detroit Tigers™ (24 – 39)

1\. CF Billy Hamilton (S) ** 1. CF Rajai Davis **

2\. 2B Kristopher Negron * 2. SS Jose Iglesias

3\. 1B Joey Votto (L) 3. 1B Miguel Cabrera *

4\. 3B Todd Frazier 4. DH Victor Martinez (S) *

5\. RF Jay Bruce (L) * 5. RF J. D. Martinez

6\. LF Marlon Byrd 6. LF Yoenis Cespedes

7\. C Devin Mesoraco 7. 2B Ian Kinsler

8\. DH Brayan Peña (S) 8. 3B Nick Castellanos **

9\. SS Zack Cozart ** 9. C Bryan Holaday **

Pitchers: RHP Charlie Brown (2 – 0, 1.84 ERA) RHP Alfredo Simon (3 – 4, 3.38 ERA)

* * *

== Bottom of 1st Inning ==

It was a fairly routine top of the first for Tigers'™ starter, and former Reds™ member Alfredo Simon (pronounced Si-moan) as he had a 1-2-3 inning sending Charlie Brown out in a 0 – 0 tie to start the game. Charlie Brown looked out to the left field stands and waved at his family and friends before settling in to face leadoff man CF Rajai Davis.

Davis was a terrific speedster and was looking to use his speed to try and beat out a groundball as he came in really scuffling the past week or so. However, he got under a high and tight 4SFB on the second pitch and flew out to Billy in shallow center for the first out.

Next up was SS Jose Iglesias who was looking for a pitch to drive and maybe get his guys on top to give them some momentum. On the fifth pitch of the at-bat, Iglesias got a Curve that hung dead center and he pulled it into the left field seats for a solo homer. The ball was actually caught by Frieda who threw it back onto the field to show her support of Charlie Brown which got a resounding boo from the Tigers'™ fan base. However, they were still happy as they had an early 1 – 0 lead.

Knowing he needed to regain focus quickly with Detroit's best two hitters coming up, Charlie Brown rubbed the ball in between his hands to get it the way he like before staring in at former AL MVP Miguel Cabrera. Cabrera gave Charlie Brown a good battle, but he went after a low and away Curve on the seventh pitch and pulled it weakly to shortstop where Cozart fired to first easily for the second out.

Next up was DH Victor Martinez batting left-handed against Charlie Brown who grounded out to Negron at second after four pitches for the final out of the inning.

* * *

== Top of 2nd Inning ==

Wanting to rally behind their young pitcher, the Reds™ started poorly when the "Toddfather" struck out looking on a curve for the first out of the inning, and Bruce followed that with a groundout to shortstop. Things looked bleak, but Byrd beat out a sharp grounder to first that Miguel dove to stop, but Simon was too slow to cover the bag. Capitalizing on an at-bat he didn't think he'd have this inning, Devin proceeded to hit a liner over the left fielder's head that got stuck in the corner as Byrd was charging hard and scored all the way from first as he beat the throw home by sliding around the catcher Holaday. Brayan then grounded out to second, but Cincinnati had tied it up 1 – 1.

* * *

== Bottom of 2nd Inning ==

Detroit's RF J.D. Martinez started off the inning by hitting a two pitch fly ball to shallow right field on a low Curve that was handled easily by Bruce for the first out.

Following him, LF Yoenis Cespedes, who was an off-season trade acquisition from the Boston Red Sox™, stepped in with a .223 batting average on the year. This was putting a lot of pressure on Cespedes to start producing, but he ended up flying out to deep left on a low Curve after two pitches.

Third up in the inning, was 2B Ian Kinsler. Kinsler was looking to get something going but froze on a high and away fastball that caught the corner on the fifth pitch of the at-bat to end the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of 3rd Inning ==

With nothing noteworthy happening in the top half of the inning, Charlie Brown stepped back out to face the 8-9-1 hitters in Detroit's lineup. First up was 3B Nick Castellanos who entered the game with a seven game hitting streak and was seeing his numbers start to increase after a horrendous cold spell. He went after the first pitch low and away 4SFB and grounded weakly to shortstop for the first out.

Following him was backup catcher Bryan Holaday who was struggling through what was undoubtedly a bad year for him. Coming in with an average of .140, (Yikes!), he was looking for anything to drive. However, he grounded the first pitch high and away 2SFB right to Votto who stepped on the bag himself for the second out.

That brought the top of order back up with Davis standing in against Charlie Brown. He lasted longer than the other two batters, but popped the third pitch up behind the first pitch bag as Votto moved over and made the catch for the final out of the inning.

* * *

== Top of 4th Inning ==

Votto lead off the inning for the Reds™ in the fourth and smacked Simon's fastball to dead center for a no-doubt homerun that was his 8th of the season. Using the momentum provided from that, the "Toddfather" and Bruce both singled against Simon putting runners at first and second with no outs. Byrd then struck swinging on a slider, but Devin worked a seven pitch walk to load the bases for Brayan. Brayan then hit a sharp single into right field that got Frazier and Bruce to score. However Cozart then grounded into a 4-6-3 double play, but the damage was done as the score was now 4 – 1 in favor of Cincinnati.

* * *

== Bottom of 4th Inning ==

On his way back out to the mound Charlie Brown high-fived both Devin and Brayan while congratulating them on their respective efforts. He then buckled down knowing he was facing the heart of Detroit's lineup. First up was Iglesias who felt confident after homering off Charlie Brown in the first, but ended up flying out to medium deep left field after two pitches.

Next up was Cabrera and he hit the fifth pitch to Charlie Brown's immediately left. It was going to be a tough play, but Charlie Brown stabbed at it and fielded the ball on one hop, before firing to Votto for the second out of the inning.

V. Martinez was up next and looking to get something going, and he succeeded when he hit the sixth pitch of the at-bat to right field for a two out single. Following him, J. D. Martinez hit the second pitch weakly in front of home plate which was fielded easily by Devin who threw the outfielder out at first for the final out of the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of 5th Inning ==

The fifth inning was rather pedestrian for the Reds™ as Simon found his form once again and shut them down. In the bottom half Cespedes led off by hitting a fly ball to medium deep center. It looked like an easy play for Billy, but he lost the ball in the sun and it ended up sailing over his head to the wall. Thanks to his hustling out of the box, Cespedes ended up at third on the E8.

The next batter was Kinsler, but he popped out to Devin near the Reds™ dugout on the first base side of the field after two pitches.

Castellanos was next and he hit the first pitch to Frazier who made the play at first, but Cespedes scored on the throw and made it a two run game.

However, the inning ended there as Holaday proceeded to pop out behind the first base bag in fall territory; after a six pitch at bat.

* * *

== Top of 6th Inning ==

With his pitch count being in the nineties, manager Brad Ausmus made a move to bring in RHP Joakim Soria to pitch the sixth inning and he did his job by getting a 1-2-3 inning which kept it a 4 – 2 game.

* * *

== Bottom of 6th Inning ==

Davis was up for his third at-bat of the game, but ended up popping out behind home plate to Devin after a seven pitch battle with Charlie Brown.

Following that, Iglesias then continued then capitalized on a low and in Curve ball by fisting it into center field for a single after it jammed him badly.

Cabrera then stepped up and connected with a 2SFB that was low and away by lining it into center field for a single. Thanks to his speed Iglesias managed to get to third base without a throw as it put runners on the corners with only one out.

Looking to capitalize and at least get the one run in. V. Martinez hit the second pitch 4SFB to deep left that was run down by Byrd, but allowed Iglesias to score easily and make it a one run game.

J. D. Martinez then stood in and got an RBI chance when Cabrera advanced to second on a wild pitch, when Charlie Brown's third pitch Curve bounced away from Devin. Despite this Charlie Brown battled for nine pitches when he struck out Martinez on a low and in 4SFB that he was too late to catch up with for the final out of the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of 7th Inning ==

After failing to score in the top half, Bryan Price decided to turn the game over to the bullpen as Charlie Brown was starting to get up there on pitches and he wanted to save the young man's arm from being overworked. He brought in RHP J. J. Hoover who proceeded to blow the lead when 2B Kristopher Negron airmailed Votto on an easy throw to first that allowed a runner to score and tie it up at 4 – 4. Despite this struggle, Hoover got out of the inning and the score would remain tied until the 10th Inning when one team managed to push ahead.

* * *

== 10th Inning ==

The "Toddfather" started off the inning by taking a pitch deep to center field to put the Reds™ up by a run, before Devin doubled home Bruce later in the inning to put them up another run. Following that, Aroldis Chapman came in and had a 1-2-3 tenth to pick up his 14th save of the season, and secured the win for Carlos Contreas who had a good outing in the ninth and picked up his first win of the season (1 – 5).

* * *

== Final Stat Line ==

Pitching: ND (Still 2 – 0), 6.0 IP, 4 H, 3R, 2 ER, 0 BB, 2 K, 2.04 ERA on season, 83 Pitches, 58 Strikes, 25 Balls.

* * *

== After the Game ==

Charlie Brown met up with his family and friends after the game and decided to spend the few hours he had before the plane ride back home at a local restaurant. While there he was surprised to hear the Frieda began taking an interest in baseball again after her younger brother, Leland, starting playing for high school last year. She had heard about his triumphs over the course of the season and had joined the group today since she felt now was as good as any to show him that he had her support as well even though she never said it much when they were younger. Happy with this outcome, Charlie Brown then proceeded to have a good time with them before he had to head back to the team's hotel to pack up. Before leaving, his dad presented him with a new glove as a gift for making the show. (It's a tan Rawlings® Veteran Heart of the Hide®)

Arriving back at the hotel, Charlie Brown couldn't wait to try out the new glove at either the next training session or game and as he was packing up he thought about the day's events.

' _Happy we bounced back today! I just hope that we can continue to win, otherwise we'll fall out of postseason contention.'_

* * *

 **AN: And that's a wrap on this chapter. Love it? Hate it? Drop me a review and tell me how you feel about it. Once again I apologize for the long gap between updates and hope that you guys continue to read this story. Hope to see you all again in the next chapter, as once again this is "The Nasty One" signing off.**

 **-PRAK #TheNastyOne**


	15. No Rest for the Wicked

**AN: FINALLY THE NASTY ONE HAS COME BACK TO FANFICTION!**

 **Hey guys, I'm back with the latest chapter of RTTS: The Journey of a Blockhead. Since there were no reviews made last chapter I don't have anything to address, but before proceeding I'm thinking about making a change in the writing of this story. I'm thinking about doing an entire month's worth of activity in chapters moving forward to catch up to the current baseball season. As you know this story is on MLB® The Show™ 15 but I imported it into MLB® The Show™ 16 last week. So let me know what you guys think in the reviews or PM's. Well let's kick this sucker off!**

 **Chapter 15: No Rest for the Wicked**

* * *

== Rest of Detroit Series ==

The team lost the final game against the Tigers™ the following day behind Mike. Mike pitched seven strong innings against them, but the old adage, "You can't win if you can't score.", held true as the team scored zero runs and lost by a final score of 2 – 0.

The two teams then traveled to Cincinnati for the final two games of the four game series against one another. In the third game of the series, Homer took to the mound and went 7.2 innings and gave up only two runs but ended up with a no decision. However, the team managed to win the game 4 – 2 behind homeruns from Jay Bruce and Marlon Byrd. Bruce hit a solo homer in the seventh, and Byrd hit a pinch-hit homer in the ninth to force extra innings. Bruce then hit a walk-off two run homer in the eleventh to win the game. The win went to Burke Badenhop who pitched two scoreless innings in extra to move to 3 – 2 on the year.

Before the next game on Thursday, the team decided to shake up the pitching rotation by moving Johnny Cueto into the ace slot and moving Mike to Cueto's #3 spot. And since Mike pitched on Tuesday, the rest of the starters had to move up their starts by a day. In game 4 against Detroit, it was another close contest but the Reds™ managed to pull out a close 2 – 1 victory. Starter Tony Cingrani went 6.1 innings while only giving up the one run to move his record up to 7 – 5 on the year. The two runs were provided by solo homers courtesy of Billy which was his fifth of the year, and by Zack Cozart who hit his sixth of the year. Aroldis Chapman came in and recorded his fifteenth save of the season after a 1-2-3 ninth inning.

* * *

== Game Day (Friday June 19, 2015 7:10 PM CST) ==

' _Well I'm coming in on three days of rest instead of four. No rest for the wicked I suppose, let's go out there and get this win!'_

(Refer back to Chapter 10 for the meanings behind the asterisks next to the players' names.)

Cincinnati Reds™ (31 - 36) vs. Miami Marlins™ (32 – 36)

1\. CF Billy Hamilton (S) 1. LF Christian Yelich (L)

2\. LF Marlon Byrd ** 2. 3B Martín Prado

3\. 1B Joey Votto (L) 3. RF Giancarlo Stanton

4\. 3B Todd Frazier 4. CF Marcell Ozuna

5\. RF Jay Bruce (L) * 5. 1B Michael Morse **

6\. C Devin Mesoraco 6. C Jarrod Saltalamacchia (S)

7\. SS Zack Cozart ** 7. SS Kenny Matthiessen

8\. 2B Kristopher Negron 8. 2B Donovan Solano

9\. SP Charlie Brown 9. P Jarred Cosart

Pitchers: RHP Charlie Brown (2 – 0, 2.04 ERA) vs. RHP Jarred Cosart (1 – 4, 3.67 ERA)

* * *

== Top of the 1st ==

The leadoff hitter for the Marlins™ was LF Christian Yelich who was a notoriously good runner and contact hitter. He ended up facing Charlie Brown for three pitches before he grounded out to Cozart at shortstop on a low and in Curve that he was late on.

Next up was 3B Martín Prado who went after the first pitch high and in 4SFB that he hit into shallow right field where Bruce was waiting for it and caught it for the second out.

Third up was RF Giancarlo Stanton who was a threat to leave the yard every time he stepped up to bat. Charlie Brown attempted to handle him with kid gloves, but on the fourth pitch his high and in 4SFB didn't reach the corner and Stanton capitalized. Stanton managed to hit it into the right center gap and by the time Billy got it Stanton was already standing on second with a double.

This brought up Miami's cleanup hitter CF Marcell Ozuna who was looking to drive Stanton in with a clutch two out hit, but he ended up being over aggressive and struck out on three pitches when he went fishing on a low and away Curve for the third and final out of the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 1st ==

Looking to jump on the slumping Cosart, Billy started off the inning by drawing a walk from him. Byrd then swung at a good pitch to hit, but ended up popping up to the catcher leaving Billy on first. Cosart was paying Billy too much attention, and left a fastball up that Joey Votto pulled into the right field seats for his ninth homerun of the season. The score was now 2 – 0. Frazier then took the next pitch for a ride but ended up flying out just in front of the wall in dead center. Making Cosart work for his final out, Bruce drew an eight pitch walk. The inning would end there though as Devin grounded out to second after a two pitch at bat.

* * *

== Top of the 2nd ==

1B Michael Morse led off the inning for Miami as they looked to at least get one of those two runs back against Charlie Brown. Morse came in really slumping this year as his batting average had fallen to .240 on the year. This at-bat didn't help that number as he ended up popping out to Devin in front of home plate after a five pitch encounter.

Next up was switch-hitting C Jarrod Saltalamacchia, (It's pronounced as it appears), who on the third pitch hit a grounder to Frazier at third that he fielded cleanly and threw on to first for the second out.

The next man up was rookie SS Kenny Matthiessen who was second in the NL Rookie of the Year voting despite only having a .233 batting average for the year. On the fourth pitch of the at bat, he hit a sharp grounder down the third base line that Frazier dove for and knocked down, but by the time he stood up to throw Matthiessen had already reached first thanks to his speed.

Next up was 2B Donovan Solano who came in really struggling with only a .185 batting average on the year. Despite this fact, Solano was still a threat to hit homeruns. Charlie Brown was so concerned with keeping Matthiessen on first that he left a 4SFB out over the plate and Solano clobbered it into the left field seats to tie the game back up at 2 – 2.

Coming up next was P Jarred Cosart who didn't put up much of a fight as he grounded out to second after three pitches for the final out of the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 2nd ==

Cozart led off the inning for the Reds™ by doubling over the left fielder's head immediately putting Cosart on his heels. It was Cozart's sixth double on the year as he appeared to be coming out of his slump. Following him 2B Kristopher Negron (pronounced Negroan), flew out to medium deep left keeping Cozart at second.

Charlie Brown walked up with one out and Cozart in scoring position with less than two outs. Due to this fact, the infield corners were playing bunt instead of playing regular depth. Charlie Brown smirked as he thought about what he'd do now.

' _Try and catch this Prado.'_ thought Charlie Brown as he pulled the third pitch sharply down the third base line where Prado had no time to react as it shot past him into left field. Yelich came charging in and gunned the ball home, but Cozart had slid around the catcher and gave the Reds™ a 3 – 2 lead.

With Charlie Brown now on first, the team looked to bring him around to score but the next two hitters failed in their attempts. Billy struck out after three pitches, while Byrd grounded out to first and Morse took it to the bag himself for the final out.

* * *

== Top of the 3rd ==

Yelich came up for his second at-bat looking to do some damage immediately but ended up popping out to Bruce in right field when he got under the first pitch 2SFB.

Prado was up next but ended up only lasting two pitches before he grounded out to Cozart at shortstop on a low curve.

Stanton was up next trying to keep it from being a 1-2-3 inning, but failed as he also grounded out to Cozart on a low curve in a three pitch at-bat.

* * *

== Top of the 4th ==

Despite having momentum on their side, the Reds™ failed to score in the bottom of the 3rd. Coming back out of that 1-2-3 inning, Charlie Brown struck out Ozuna again, but this time he was frozen on the fifth pitch 4SFB that caught the low inside corner of the strike zone.

Next up was Morse who grounded out to Frazier at third after three pitches when he tried to pull a low and away curve.

Saltalamacchia was the third man up, and pulled the first pitch low and away curve into right where Bruce easily caught it for the final out of the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 4th ==

Devin lead off the inning with a five pitch swinging strikeout against Cosart. Cozart stepped up next and hit a two pitch single into right field. After that, Negron drew a six pitch walk to put runners at first and second for Charlie Brown.

Charlie Brown came up looking to put Cosart out of the game and he put up a valiant fight. But, on the eighth pitch he chased a low and away 12-6 Curve for the second out of the inning.

Now needing a clutch two out hit to drive in the runs, Billy ended up popping out to the catcher behind home plate on the first pitch for the final out of the inning.

* * *

== Top of the 5th ==

Fellow rookie Matthiessen stepped up to lead off the inning for Miami and was having a good at-bat against Charlie Brown. On the sixth pitch of the at-bat Charlie brown was looking to bust a Curve on the inside corner, but the ball slipped from his grip and ended up floating into the back of Matthiessen's right shoulder as he turned away from the pitch in an attempt to dodge it. Walking to first, Charlie Brown walked over to him and told him it wasn't intentional and that he was sorry. Matthiessen just waved him off and told him it was a part of the game, but he appreciated the apology.

Now with a speedster on first, Charlie Brown left another fastball over the plate that Solano pulled into left field for a single putting two runners on with no outs.

Cosart then walked up and dropped down a first pitch sacrifice bunt that moved the runners up to second and third with only one out.

The corners moved in as Yelich came up for his third at bat of the game. On the fourth pitch, Yelich hit a sharp grounder to Frazier at third. Matthiessen was breaking for the plate on contact, and Frazier gunned it home as Devin's tag was in time to keep him from scoring. Solano stayed at second, while Yelich reached first on the fielder's choice.

Now needing a two out hit, Prado came up determined to come through for his team. On the fourth pitch of the at bat, he went after a low and away Curve that he popped up over towards the seats behind first base. Votto took off sprinting after the ball and slid just in front of the wall to make the catch and somehow managed to stop himself from colliding with the wall. With the threat neutralized, Charlie Brown managed to escape with lead still intact.

* * *

== Top of the 6th ==

Despite Charlie Brown's tightrope job giving the club some momentum they failed to score in the bottom half of the fifth. Coming back out for the sixth, Charlie Brown made quick work of Stanton as he got him to chase a low Curve for the first out after five pitches.

Ozuna was up next and Charlie Brown lost his control all of a sudden as all four pitches just missed the strike zone allowing Ozuna to walk to first. Noticing that his starter was tiring due to the lack of rest, Bryan Price got his bullpen up behind Charlie Brown in case things started going bad.

Morse was up next and he hit the second pitch to shallow center field as it looked like an easy play for Billy. However, he lost the ball in the stadium's lights and it dropped behind him harmlessly. Not expecting him to miss the ball, Ozuna only reached second base.

Now with his back up against the wall again, Charlie Brown needed a double play ball desperately. Unfortunately for him, Saltalamacchia hit the fifth pitch he saw into left field for a base hit and Ozuna managed to score thanks to his speed tying the game up at 3 – 3.

Price had seen enough at this point and walked out to pull his tired starter from the game.

"Sorry kid, you should've been out of this."

"It happens skip. It's all in the past and there's nothing we can do to change it. Tell J.J. he's going to get out of this jam, he's due for a good outing."

RHP J.J. Hoover came in, and true to Charlie Brown's words he got out of the jam by having Matthiessen hit into a 6-4-3 double play.

* * *

== Fast-Forward to the 9th ==

The game remained tied into the bottom half of the 9th inning. Cozart led off the inning for the Reds™ by hitting his seventh double of the season. Negron then popped out to the pitcher. With LHP Nate Adcock due up, Price pinch hit for with Brayan, and Brayan delivered a walk-off, pinch-hit, single to score Cozart and win the game by a final score of 4 – 3. This also gave Adcock his first win of the season, raising his record to 1 – 1. Charlie Brown joined in on the dog pile of Brayan out near first as he was happy that the team won again despite him failing to record a quality start.

' _Glad we won again, hope we can keep this momentum moving forward.'_

* * *

== Final Stat Line ==

Pitching: ND (2 – 0), 5.1 IP, 5 H, 3 R, 3 ER, 2 BB (1 HBP), 3 K, 2.43 ERA on season, 79 Pitches.

Batting: 1 – 2, 1 1B, 1 RBI (3rd of season), 1 K

* * *

 **AN: And that's a wrap on that chapter. Let me know your guys' thoughts in some reviews or PM's. Also, let me know what you guys think about the idea of doing an entire month's worth of starts in each chapter. Well that's all I got for you guys today, so once again this is "The Nasty One" signing off.**

 **-PRAK #TheNastyOne**


	16. No-No? & Hometown Team

**AN: FINALLY THE NASTY ONE HAS COME BACK TO FANFICTION! Hey guys, I'm back! I'm pleased to see the positive reception of last chapter and I've decided to try out the expansion experiment I discussed last time with this chapter. This will cover the last two starts Charlie Brown has in the month of June as well as the team's other games. If this is received well then the next chapter will have all five of Charlie Brown's starts in the month of July as I have all of that material written down. So without further ado let's jump back into the swing of things.**

 **Chapter 16: No-No? & Hometown Team**

* * *

== Rest of Series against the Marlins™ ==

Following the walk-off victory last time out, the team won the second game of three Saturday night in 11 innings. Johnny Cueto gave the team seven solid innings of one-run ball but ended up with a no decision as it became a bullpen game. OF Marlon Byrd's solo homerun tied the game up in regulation, and Billy won the game with a walk-off RBI single in the eleventh to win it for Sam LeCure who went two scoreless innings to improve his record to 2 – 2 on the year.

The team then hosted an afternoon game on Father's Day to try and sweep the Marlins™, but ended up losing by a score of 7 – 4. Homer pitched seven strong innings while giving up only three runs, two of which were earned, but got a no decision. Right-handed reliever Steve Barton gave up four runs in the eighth inning that clinched the loss for the team as his record fell to 1 – 3 on the season. The runs for the offense came off of RBI singles from OF Jay Bruce, Brayan, and SS Zack Cozart (who had 2 RBI's).

* * *

== Series against the Pittsburgh Pirates™ ==

Team was off on Monday which was a travel day as they were transported to Pittsburgh for a matchup with fellow NL Central members the Pirates™. The series was scheduled for three games with it ending on Thursday evening with Charlie Brown on the hill. After arriving in the city about mid-afternoon the team had the rest of the day to do as they pleased since the curfew wasn't until 11 PM. Charlie Brown and his regular group of friends headed out to a karaoke bar to entertain one another with their attempts at singing. Many of the local residents were surprised to see professional athletes at this kind of establishment so after a few autographs they were asked to sing with each member being offered a turn.

Mike ended up singing a powerful rendition of "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey to a sea of applauses, Homer sung a rendition of "Sweet Home Alabama" by Lynyrd Skynyrd that was met with good praise, Devin and Brayan both forwent their turns saying they were still tired from the plane ride, Brandon sung "Right Now (Na Na Na)" by Akon which earned a lot of teary eyes from the patrons, and Billy sung "All I Do is Win" by DJ Khaled (ft. Ludacris, Rick Ross, Snoop Dogg, and T-Pain) which got the crowd buzzing. Finally it was Charlie Brown's turn as he thought about the song he wanted to perform before finally deciding and asking if the club had a guitar he could borrow. The club brought out a 1957 Gretsch Black Falcon that he tuned and got ready for his performance. As he stepped up to the stage, he told the deejay what song he'd be playing and then turned to face the crowd.

"This song goes out to all the people who've ever been looked down on, or made a social outcast for something out of their control. We do have a voice, and if you guys know this song feel free to sing along and let your voice be heard."

With that said he began to play. (Song is "We Got the Noise" by the German rock band, The Donots. I'll have the link to the song's music video over on YouTube at the bottom of the chapter.) (Regular text is Charlie Brown singing, **Bold** is the backing singers, and **Bold and Underlined** is the crowd with the backing singers.)

You ready?! One two three four!

*Insert Guitar and Other Instruments Playing*

The kids, the sound, the passion  
We got our hopes, we have our say  
 **No** rules, **no** fakes, **no** fashion anyway

The friends, the fun, the meaning  
We're gonna have it our own way, **oh-oh**  
The sweat, the blood, the feeling  
We came here to play

*Insert Guitar Bridge*  
Cause we got the noise

*Rest of Instruments Join Back*

 **Whoooooaaaaa whooooaaaaaaaa**  
We got the noise so here we go  
 **Whoooooaaaaa whooooaaaaaaaa**  
This is our voice, this is our show  
 **Whoooooaaaaa whooooaaaaaaaa**  
All you boys, all you girls, put it on, turn it up  
 **Whoooooaaaaa whooooaaaaaaaa**  
We got the noise and we don't stop

The bored, the scarred, the broken  
Together we will take a stand  
 **The** life, **the** choice, **the** moment's in our hand

The time **(the time!),** the place **(the place!)**  
The message that we try to send, **oh-oh**  
Create **(create!),** take action, make your demands  
Make your demands now

*Insert Guitar Bridge*

Cause we got the noise

*Rest of Instruments Join Back In*

 **Whoooooaaaaa whooooaaaaaaaa  
** We got the noise so here we go  
 **Whoooooaaaaa whooooaaaaaaaa**  
This is our voice, this is our show  
 **Whoooooaaaaa whooooaaaaaaaa  
** All you boys, all you girls, put it on, turn it up  
 **Whoooooaaaaa whooooaaaaaaaa**  
We got the noise, c'mon let's go

 **We got the noise** ( **whooooaaaaaaaa** )  
 **We got the noise** (we got it, we got it)  
 **We got the noise** ( **whooooaaaaaaaa** )  
We got the noise and we don't

*Instruments Drastically Reduce Volume and Charlie Brown stops playing*

Let our friends down  
Rest in silence  
We amplify and get around

*Insert Guitar Riff as Charlie Brown begins Playing Again*  
Cause we got the noise

*Insert Guitar Solo*

 **Whoooooaaaaa whooooaaaaaaaa**  
We got the noise so here we go  
 **Whoooooaaaaa whooooaaaaaaaa  
** This is our voice, this is our show  
 **Whoooooaaaaa whooooaaaaaaaa**  
All you boys, all you girls, we just want you to know  
 **Whoooooaaaaa whooooaaaaaaaa**  
We got the noise, c'mon let's go

 **We got the noise** (we got it, we got it) (x4)  
 **We got the noise** ( **whooooaaaaaaaa** ) (x3)  
 **We got the noise** (we got it (x7))

*Music Fades and Stops*

The crowd raucously applauds and whistles for Charlie Brown's performance as he bows and returns the guitar to the deejay and rejoins his friends as they are impressed by his ability.

"Where'd you learn how to play like that CB?" asked Billy.

"I picked it up in high school. With all my free time being on the bench I decided to pick up guitar and learned to sing a few songs and it eventually became a hobby of mine. I'm a little rusty since I haven't played as much since I became a professional."

"Well you certainly didn't sound it young blood." said Devin as he high-fived Charlie Brown.

"Yeah that was hands down the best out of all of us." agreed Homer.

"Thanks guys." said Charlie Brown. After a few more rounds of listening to others sing and signing a few autographs, the group headed back to the hotel after grabbing a bite at a small pizza restaurant near the hotel. With the night over the team refocused on the upcoming games with the Pirates™.

Tuesday night, the team won the first game of the series 2 – 0 behind Mike. Mike threw a five hit shutout with eight strikeouts as he kept the hometown team off the board to improve his record to 4 – 4. Both runs came off of Brandon's two RBI double in the sixth inning as it was enough to secure the victory.

In the second game Wednesday night, the team ended up losing by a score of 3 – 1. Tony Cingrani threw only 5.2 innings while giving up all three runs, 8 hits, and seven walks en route to picking up his sixth loss of the season, (7 – 6 for the year.) The only run scored by the Reds™ came off of Bruce's solo homer in the second inning.

== Game Day (Thursday June 25, 2015 7:05 PM EST) ==

' _Alright the team is counting on me to pull out the series win tonight. Let's get it on!'_

(Refer back to Chapter 10 for the meanings behind the asterisks next to the players' names.)

Cincinnati Reds™ (34 - 38) Pittsburgh Pirates™ (32 – 39)

1\. CF Billy Hamilton (S) ** 1. LF Starling Marte

2\. 2B Brandon Phillips 2. 3B Josh Harrison

3\. 1B Joey Votto (L) 3. CF Andrew McCutchen

4\. 3B Todd Frazier 4. 1B Pedro Alvarez (L)

5\. LF Marlon Byrd 5. 2B Neil Walker (S) **

6\. C Brayan Peña** 6. RF Gregory Polanco (L)

7\. SS Zack Cozart ** 7. SS Derek Fink (L)

8\. RF Kristopher Negron 8. C Tony Sanchez

9\. SP Charlie Brown 9. P Edmund Varela *

Pitchers: RHP Charlie Brown (2 – 0, 2.43 ERA) RHP Edmund Varela (9 – 2, 2.53 ERA)

* * *

== Top of the 1st ==

The game started with the temperature reading 58 °F and the wind was blowing from RF to LF at 8 MPH. Billy lead off the inning for the Reds™ by drawing a walk from Varela and then he stole second on the third pitch to Brandon. Following that Brandon hit a double into right field as Billy looked to score from second, but Polanco's strong throw held him to third. With a promising start, it appeared as though Cincinnati was poised to strike first. However, Varela recovered and struck out Joey Votto and Todd Frazier looking, before getting Byrd to hit a liner to Fink at shortstop to end the threat.

* * *

== Bottom of the 1st ==

LF Starling Marte lead off the game for the Pirates™ with a quick four pitch strikeout as he chased a low Curve that was just below his knees.

Next up was 3B Josh Harrison who like Marte before him struck out on a Curveball. Harrison was very early on his attempt to hit the middle away pitch and spun around after his swing before walking back into the dugout.

Third up was team captain CF Andrew McCutchen. McCutchen ended up striking out on three pitches as he was also early on Charlie Brown's low and in Curveball. Charlie Brown managed to strike out the side as he brought momentum back to his team's side for the second inning.

* * *

== Top of the 2nd ==

Despite the new momentum from Charlie Brown, the team went down 1-2-3 against Varela as Brayan, Cozart, and Negron all failed to get on base.

* * *

== Bottom of the 2nd ==

1B Pedro Alvarez was leading off for the hometown Pirates™ as he like his predecessors before him struck out against Charlie Brown when he check-swung at a middle-in 4SFB that was called a strike by the umpire.

Following him, 2B Neil Walker hit the first pitch 4SFB sharply on the ground to Votto who fielded it cleanly and stepped on the base himself for the inning's second out.

After that, RF Gregory Polanco, whose throw kept the game scoreless in the first, struck out after a five pitch at-bat when he was late on a low and away 4SFB.

* * *

== Top of the 3rd ==

Charlie Brown started off the inning for Cincinnati as he fought against Varela for six pitches before he flew out to Polanco in the right-center gap for the first out. Billy followed that by grounding out to second, before Brandon drew a walk putting him on first. However, Votto struck out swinging on Varela's Knuckle Curveball to end the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 3rd ==

Rookie SS Derek Fink was up first for the Pirates™ as he struck out on a low and away 4SFB after three pitches making him Charlie Brown's sixth victim.

Veteran C Tony Sanchez was Pittsburgh's eighth hitter as he fought Charlie Brown for six pitches before flying out to Byrd in left field on a high and away 4SFB that he tried to pull.

P Edmund Varela was the next hitter as he struck out after three pitches when he was surprisingly early on a low 2SFB. This gave Charlie Brown his third consecutive 1-2-3 inning as well as seven strikeouts through the first nine batters.

* * *

== Top of the 4th ==

Recognizing their Rookie's superhuman efforts to keep the game scoreless, the Reds™ looked to score against Varela. Frazier started the inning off with a groundout to short. Following that, Byrd did a repeat of his first at-bat as he once again lined out to Fink at shortstop for the second out.

Varela then made a mistake against Brayan as he left his 4SFB up and over the middle of the plate as Brayan crushed it to deep right field. The ball cleared the wall by plenty as it landed ten rows in the seats for Brayan's second homer of the season. After rounding the bases Brayan and Charlie Brown shared a fist-bump as Brayan made his way back into the dugout to suit up for the next inning. Following the homer, Cozart flew out to Marte in left field to end the inning with Cincy up 1 – 0.

* * *

== Bottom of the 4th ==

Marte was up again for his second at bat and decided to be aggressive and hit the first pitch he saw to dead center. Billy easily ran the ball down though to record the first out.

Next up was Harrison who drove the third pitch of the at-bat to deep left field. However, he'd gotten under the low Curve too much as Byrd made the catch on the warning track leaning up against the wall for the second out.

McCutchen was the next man up, and did the same thing as his first at-bat as he struck out on three pitches again. This time he was late on a high and away 4SFB. This marked Charlie Brown's fourth consecutive 1-2-3 inning.

* * *

== Top of the 5th ==

Negron led the inning of for Cincinnati by striking out against Varela. With no one on and one out, Charlie Brown stepped up to face Varela for the second time today. Charlie Brown once again battled, but ended up flying out to Polanco in right-center again after a five pitch at-bat. Following that, Billy lined out right to Fink to end the inning and keep it at 1 – 0.

* * *

== Bottom of the 5th ==

Alvarez was the first batter up for Pittsburgh, as by this time the crowd and people watching at home had realized that Charlie Brown hadn't allowed a base runner yet as the whispers began spreading around the park regarding a perfect game. That was quickly silenced as Alvarez drew a seven pitch walk after he refused to chase anything with two strikes.

Feeling upset with himself for making that happen, Charlie Brown proceeded to get angry as he struck out Walker on four pitches after he was early on a middle away 4SFB.

Charlie Brown then kept that momentum as he struck out Polanco on four pitches as well as he was early on a low and in Curve.

Now with two outs, Fink came up looking to break into the hit column but ended up grounding out to Brandon after a four pitch at-bat.

* * *

== Top of the 6th ==

The inning started off well for Cincy as Brandon drew another walk from Varela, followed by Votto grounding a single into right to advance Brandon to second. It looked as though they were going to expand upon their 1 – 0 lead, but Frazier promptly grounded into a 6-4-3 double play as Brandon moved up to third base. Byrd then struck out swinging at a low Sinker to end the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 6th ==

By this time, the others on the team noticed the piece of history that Charlie Brown was getting close to achieving and started to leave him be in the dugout so he could think to himself. Sanchez was up first and he proceeded to freeze on a low and away Curve that ended up being called a strike setting him down after four pitches.

Varela was next up and he mirrored his first at bat by striking out after three pitches when he chased a low and in Curve for the second out.

Marte then came up for his third at-bat and much like his first two, was sent down without a hit. He ended up striking out after five pitches when he was early on a low Curve. This not only gave Charlie Brown his second inning of striking out the side, but also put him nine outs away from a no hitter.

* * *

== Top of the 7th ==

The fans were beginning to grow restless as they were anxious to see if Charlie Brown was going to achieve history or not. Brayan led off the inning against Varela with a fly out to medium deep left field that was easily handled by Marte. Cozart then drew a walk against Varela, which was followed by Negron flying out to shallow right which prevented Cozart from advancing to second base.

With two outs now, Charlie Brown came up for his third at-bat as he was giving a small ovation for the job he'd done so far on the mound. Charlie Brown managed to get a single past the diving Fink into left field to extend the inning after a three pitch at-bat, as Cozart advanced to second. Billy then struck out on three pitches ending the threat and allowing Varela to escape danger again.

* * *

== Bottom of the 7th ==

After jogging in and retrieving his mitt, Charlie Brown walked back out to face the two, three, and four hitters of the Pittsburgh lineup. Harrison walked up first as he made contact on the fourth pitch of the at-bat, but ended up grounding directly to Frazier at third who threw him out at first for the first out.

Next up was McCutchen who went after the first pitch and hit it to medium deep center field where Billy handled it for the second out.

Following that, Alvarez walked up looking to end the Charlie Brown's bid at a no-no, but ended up flying out to shallow right on a low and away 2SFB that he tried to pull. Charlie Brown was now only six outs away from making history.

* * *

== Top of the 8th ==

A visibly tired Varela took the mound in the eighth, as Brandon led off the inning with a grounder to second that Walker dove to his right to field, but was too slow to get Brandon who beat the throw at first. Following that, Votto drew a walk putting runners at first and second with no outs.

Seeing the writing on the wall, manager Clint Hurdle mad the call to the bullpen as he brought in rookie RHP Hiroki Robertson to get them out of the jam they now found themselves in. The effort started off good as Frazier popped out to the catcher, but Byrd then drew another walk as the bases were now loaded with only one out.

Brayan then walked up looking for his second hit of the day, as Robertson left a 4SFB dead center of the plate.

THWACK!

That was the only sound as the ball was deposited into the left field seats over the low wall for a Grand Slam. This was Brayan's third homer of the season and opened the game up for Cincinnati. Returning to the dugout, Charlie Brown and the others congratulated Brayan as they were happy for the backup catcher who had hit his second homer of the game.

Cozart then grounded back to the pitcher for the second out, as Negron hit a second into left field to keep the inning alive. Charlie Brown came walking up to a better applause then last time as he was pretty close to achieving something only a handful of others had been able to accomplish. He ended up however striking out after three pitches to end the inning. However, Cincinnati had extended the lead to 5 – 0.

* * *

== Bottom of the 8th ==

Now with a much bigger lead, Charlie Brown had a little less pressure on him as he faced the five, six, and seven hitters of the Pittsburgh lineup. If he was feeling the pressure, it didn't show as Walker promptly struck out against Brown after a four pitch at-bat. Being late on the low and in 4SFB gave Charlie Brown his fourteenth strikeout of the contest.

The next batter was Polanco who battled Charlie Brown for six pitches before hitting a little dribbler on a low and away 2SFB to the right of the mound. Recognizing the danger of Polanco's speed and the fact that Frazier was too deep to make a play, Charlie Brown hustled to his right and slid on his knees to field the ball bare-handed before jumping up and firing the ball in the direction of first base. The throw bounced once to Votto, who scooped the ball successfully, just a half-step before Polanco's right foot touched the bag for the second out of the inning.

The crowd began applauding the effort displayed by Charlie Brown, while he took several calming breaths to lower his heart rate. Fink was up next as he stared down Charlie Brown before being set down after three pitches when he swung late at a high and in 4SFB to end the inning. Charlie Brown was now three outs away from rewriting the history books.

* * *

== Top of the 9th ==

LHP Antonio Bastardo came into the game to relieve Robertson as he got Billy to strike out swinging, before he ended up walking Brandon for the third time this game. Despite the hiccup, Bastardo proceeded to get Votto to strike out swinging before Frazier struck out looking on a slider to end the inning and set up the bottom half for everyone to watch.

* * *

== Bottom of the 9th ==

Due up for the Pirates™ were Tony Sanchez, the pitcher's spot (we all know he isn't hitting), and Starling Marte. They were the three men standing between Charlie Brown and history. Sanchez was up first as he fought Charlie Brown for five pitches before grounding a low and away 4SFB weakly to Frazier at third for the first out.

Now with only two outs remaining the crowd got louder as they were excited at the possibility of a no-hitter being thrown since their team was probably going to lose anyway. With Bastardo due up, everyone looked to the on-deck circle to see who was going to be pinch-hitting for the reliever. It was revealed that the pinch-hitter was the switch-hitting IF Steve Lombardozzi who would be facing Charlie Brown from the left-side of the plate. Lombardozzi took the first pitch for a strike on the inside corner as he dug in and waited for the second pitch. The 4SFB was high and outside as Lombardozzi brought his bat up and bunted the ball down the third base line. With the foot race on, Frazier charged in and attempted field the ball bare-handed but mistimed it and missed the ball completely as Lombardozzi reached first safely with an infield hit. The crowd was visibly upset with the no-no gone and some were even downright booing the cheap move played by Hurdle on the rookie pitcher, but nonetheless they started applauding his almost no-no. Charlie Brown tipped his cap at the crowd before looking over to Lombardozzi and mouthing "It's all good man." to him before focusing back in on Marte.

Marte capitalized on the momentum and Charlie Brown's tired state by drawing a five pitch walk to put runners at first and second with one out for Harrison.

Harrison then proceeded to crush the second pitch of the at-bat to right field where it smacked off the wall and was tracked down by Negron who fired the ball back into the infield. Harrison ended up on second with a double, as both Lombardozzi and Marte scored to make it a three run game.

Following this, Bryan Price made the move to bring in Aroldis Chapman as he took the ball from Charlie Brown who was obviously tired. As he walked off, Charlie Brown tipped his cap again to the fans applauding his performance before he entered the dugout to the high-fives and back slaps of a good job from his teammates.

Chapman then proceeded to get McCutchen to ground out to shortstop of the second out, before he walked Alvarez to put runners at first and second. However, the rally ended there as Walker struck out swinging to end the game with a 5 – 2 Cincinnati victory.

After the game, Charlie Brown was interviewed by the Reds™ team reporters as he was the Player of the Game for them and he was asked about how he felt about the way Lombardozzi had stolen his perfect game from him.

"Do I wish I had the no-hitter? Absolutely, however I understand that they had to do what they needed to try and win the game and at the end of the day I can't be mad at that. He was doing what he was told and that's no reason to get mad at someone. I'm proud of my performance and wouldn't trade it for the world."

* * *

== Final Stat Line ==

Pitching: Win (3 – 0), 8.1 IP, 2 H, 2 R, 2 ER, 2 BB, 15 K's, 2.39 ERA for the season, 104 pitches, 79 strikes, 25 Balls

Batting: 1 – 4, 1 single, 1 K

* * *

== Series against the New York Mets™ ==

Following the game, the team flew to Flushing, Queens, New York to take on the Mets™ in a three game weekend series that would close out their road trip. The team arrived early in the morning of Friday and decided to turn in since they had a game the next night. Waking up early the next day, Charlie Brown decided to go for a jog around the area of the hotel and look for a place to eat a light breakfast afterwards.

As he entered the lobby of the hotel, he was making his way to the exit when he caught sight of Violet wearing a green track suit with matching green sneakers. (Yep she is seriously obsessed with the color green.)

' _I guess she made the flight with us for the road trip. Might as well invite her out with me it'd be rude not to.'_

"Hey Violet you're up early."

"I could say the same to you Charlie Brown. Where you headed?"

"I'm going out for a morning jog, and then a light breakfast afterwards. Want to tag along?"

"I'd be delighted to Charlie Brown lead the way."

After jogging in silence for a few minutes, Violet then turned to Charlie Brown as she addressed him about the main reason she wanted to talk to him.

"You know that your performance and interview last night got a lot of attention in the sporting news community."

"I thought it would, it's not every day that someone almost throws a no-no."

"That's true and the organization was impressed with how you handled the question regarding Lombardozzi's actions last night. I couldn't have advised you any better myself."

"Yeah, I learned early on that getting angry and insulting others back when things didn't go your way only makes things worse. So I just took it in stride, just like everything else that happened to me growing up.

At this Violet looked down and started to feel bad since this was still a sore spot for her. She still felt extremely guilty about how Charlie Brown was treated and really wished she could go back and change how her younger self acted. Seeing her look of sadness, Charlie Brown mentally berated himself before he decided to try and make things better.

"Hey don't cry Violet what happened in the past is done and over, and I've moved past it. I know that you regret what you did and I wasn't thinking when I brought that up. Let me make it up to you by buying you breakfast." he said as he brought her into a hug to hopefully stop the tears and cheer her up.

Initially surprised by the hug, Violet relaxed into it as she calmed down and stopped herself from crying. She nodded at the suggestion of breakfast as the two entered a café only about three miles from the hotel. After ordering their coffee and pastries that Charlie Brown paid for as promised, the two sat down under an umbrella to be shaded from the rising sun.

"This place was definitely a good idea Charlie Brown; it's got a nice and cozy feel to it."

"I agree with that wholeheartedly. Tell me about yourself Violet, I know we grew up together, but we never really spent much time together so I would like to get to know you better."

"Sure thing Charlie Brown." and the two proceeded to trade stories with one another for the next hour as they enjoyed the peace and tranquility of the café. Once or twice they were interrupted by baseball fans who wanted some pictures and autographs from Charlie Brown which he happily obliged. The two then remembered that the team had a game to get ready for as they raced each other back to the hotel which Violet won after Charlie Brown was "cut-off" by the busy foot traffic that came with New York City. In reality he let her win since he knew it would cheer her up. The two then split up as they both prepared for the day ahead.

Game one that night ended up being a loss for Cincinnati, with a final score of 5 – 2 against the Mets™. Cueto pitched a solid seven innings of only two run ball, but he got a no-decision for his effort. Steve Barton came in and gave up three runs in the eighth inning to earn the loss and drop his record to 1 – 4 on the year. The runs scored came off of Bruce's RBI double, and Todd's solo homer (his 11th of the year).

Game two on Saturday night ended more positively as they managed to secure a 3 – 1 victory against Mets™ ace Matt Harvey. Homer gave the team 8 solid innings while only giving up the one run to earn his fourth win of the season (4 – 4). Chapman came in for the ninth to earn his 17th save of the season. The runs scored came from Frazier's RBI double, Brayan's RBI double, and Homer's RBI single.

On Sunday afternoon, the team won Game three by a score of 7 – 6 which clinched the series for them as well. Mike went 7.1 innings and only gave up three runs to earn his fifth win of the season (5 – 4). Despite giving up a run in the ninth, Chapman still managed to record his 18th save of the season. The offensive support was provided by Bruce's RBI single, and homers from Brandon (solo, 8th of season), Votto (two runs, 10th of season), and Devin (three runs, 9th of season).

* * *

== Series against the Minnesota Twins™ ==

The team traveled home Sunday night following the victory to start a six game home stand with the first three being against Charlie Brown's hometown team, the Minnesota Twins™.

Game one was held Monday evening and the team ended up losing the game 9 – 4. Cingrani really struggled as he only managed to pitch 3.2 innings, and gave up 7 earned runs to fall to 7 – 7 on the year. The team's offense was provided all in the ninth inning by a two run homer from Cozart, (his 7th of the season), Votto's RBI single, and Bruce's sacrifice fly.

* * *

== Game Day (Tuesday June 30, 2015 7:10 PM CST) ==

' _Time to face my hometown town, wow never thought I'd be able to think that growing up.'_

(Refer back to Chapter 10 for the meanings behind the asterisks next to the players' names.)

Cincinnati Reds™ (37 - 40) vs. Minnesota Twins™ (36 – 40)

1\. CF Billy Hamilton (S) ** 1. SS Eduardo Nunez

2\. LF Marlon Byrd 2. CF Jordan Schafer (L)

3\. 1B Joey Votto (L) 3. 1B Joe Mauer (L) *

4\. 3B Todd Frazier ** 4. C Kevin Coats

5\. RF Jay Bruce (L) 5. RF John Hare *

6\. C Devin Mesoraco ** 6. 2B Brian Dozier

7\. SS Zack Cozart 7. 3B Antonio Palmeiro *

8\. 2B Kristopher Negron 8. LF Aaron Hicks

9\. SP Charlie Brown * 9. P Ervin Santana

Pitchers: RHP Charlie Brown (3 – 0, 2.39 ERA) vs. RHP Ervin Santana (4 – 7, 3.72 ERA)

* * *

== Top of the 1st ==

Charlie Brown was in the Bowman® Prospect Spotlight thanks to his performance last time out with the almost no-hitter and the fifteen strikeouts. After acknowledging the cheers with a tip of his cap, Charlie Brown got down to business against the opposing batters. The day couldn't have been more perfect for baseball with the temperature at 70 °F and a stiff 12 MPH breeze blowing in from right. SS Eduardo Nunez was leading off for the Twins™ as he hit the first pitch straight up behind the plate as he broke his bat. Devin easily stood up and discarded his mask, before making the catch for the first out of the game.

CF Jordan Schafer was the next man up as he struck out after three pitches when he was late on the high and away 2SFB.

With two outs, 1B Joe Mauer stepped up to face Charlie Brown and after two pitches popped out to Negron in shallow center field to end the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 1st ==

Billy led off the game against Santana by lining the ball right at Nunez who made the catch for the first out. Following that, Byrd hit a double over Hare's head in right to put a runner in scoring position with only one out. Votto then drew a walk to make it runners at first and second with only one out. Frazier was up next and singled sharply into right field, Byrd decided to be aggressive and attempted to score, but was easily thrown out by Hare for the second out. Bruce then drew a walk to load the bases for Devin. Unfortunately for the team, Devin popped out to Palmeiro at third to end the inning and allowed Santana to tightrope out of danger.

* * *

== Top of the 2nd ==

C Kevin Coats was leading off for the visitors in the second inning and he was quickly dispatched on four pitches when he was late on a low and in 2SFB.

RF John Hare stepped up next, porting the ninth best batting average in the American League at .309 coming into today's game. Despite that high number, Hare was also dispatched easily after four pitches when he was early on a low and away Curve.

2B Brian Dozier was the next man up for Minnesota, and he came in batting .324 over the last eight games. He then proceeded to hit the second pitch low and away Curve to Negron at second who easily retired him for the final out of the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 2nd ==

Cozart led off the inning against Santana by lining the ball straight at Dozier who made the catch right in front of his face for the first out of the inning.

Negron was up next and hit a deep fly ball to center field, but Schafer was able to run it down just shy of the wall for the second out of the inning.

Charlie Brown walked up next with two outs and nobody on base. Sitting dead red, Charlie Brown smacked the first pitch fastball from Santana right back up the middle past his face for a base hit. Charlie Brown hoped the momentum from that hit would rally the team to score, but Billy grounded out to the first baseman who stepped on the bag for the final out of the inning.

* * *

== Top of the 3rd ==

3B Antonio Palmeiro led off the inning for the Twins™ as he looked to get Charlie Brown out of his groove from the first two innings. Palmeiro fought for five pitches before he hit the low and away Curve right back the middle for a single to start the inning.

Next up was LF Aaron Hicks who was looking to keep the rally going. On the first pitch, the Curve in the dirt got away from Devin and allowed Palmeiro to reach second base. The second pitch was lined into left center perfectly as Palmeiro scored easily and Hicks replaced him at second base.

P Ervin Santana then hit bunted the second pitch to Frazier at third base who easily threw him out at first, while Hicks advanced to third without trouble.

Nunez came up for his second at-bat and hit the second pitch deep to left field where Byrd tracked it down for the second out, but this allowed Hicks to tag up and score on the sacrifice fly.

Schafer then smacked the second pitch low and in Curve to right that was run down by Bruce for the final out of the inning, but Minnesota now possessed a 2 – 0 lead.

* * *

== Bottom of the 3rd ==

Byrd led off the inning for Cincinnati by grounding out to Nunez at shortstop of the first out. Following that, Votto hit his 13th double to left as it got over Hicks' head as he reached second easily. Frazier then struck out swinging to leave Votto standing at second now with two outs. Bruce then came up and smacked the ball into left field as Hicks ran it down before it got past him and fired a shot towards home plate. Knowing about Hicks' arm, Votto was held at third as the ball one-hopped into Coats' glove as Bruce reached second with his 18th double of the season. Now with two men in scoring position, Devin stepped up with another chance to get Cincy on the board, but he ended up flying out to medium deep center field to end the inning and the threat.

* * *

== Top of the 4th ==

Mauer was the first man up for the Twins™ in the fourth as he went after the first pitch low and in 2SFB. Mauer hit it hard into left field, but Byrd was right there to snag it for the first out of the inning.

Coats then came up next and fought for four pitches before grounding the ball sharply to the hole between shortstop and third. Cozart took off and dove to stop the ball from getting by as he rose to his feet and fired the ball to first to get Coats by a half-step for the second out of the inning.

Hare then followed his fellow rookie as he hit the second pitch low and in 2SFB sharply to Votto who fielded it cleanly and stepped on first himself for the final out.

* * *

== Bottom of the 4th ==

Cozart was up first for the Reds™ as he hit a sharp single into right field to start the inning off right. Following that, Negron flew out to medium deep right field which prevented Cozart from tagging up. Charlie Brown then walked up in what was a clear sacrifice situation, but decided to try and force the ball past the third baseman by swinging away on the first pitch fastball. He succeeded in the endeavor, but the ball was hit too far up the middle as Nunez was easily able to field it on the backhand and flipped it to Dozier for one, before he fired it to Mauer at first to complete the 6-4-3double play to end the inning.

* * *

== Top of the 5th ==

Knowing he messed up, Charlie Brown came out looking to redeem himself by having a shutdown inning. He first faced Dozier who hit the fourth pitch low and away Curve to Negron at second who threw him out at first.

Following that, Palmeiro hit the second pitch low Curve right back up the middle for his second single to center on the day.

Hicks then came up and struck out on three pitches as he chased an outside Curve that was nowhere near the strike zone.

Santana then hit the third pitch low and in 4SFB to shallow right field that was run down by Bruce in foul territory for the final out of the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 5th ==

Billy led off the inning with a pop out to third. Byrd then followed that up with a strikeout looking at a low and away slider. Votto then finished the inning when he struck out swinging on a changeup as Santana was now in the groove.

* * *

== Top of the 6th ==

Nunez was up for his third at-bat of the day, and he was struck out when he was early on the fourth pitch middle away Curve for the first out.

Schafer was the next man up as he also struck out when he was late on the middle high 4SFB for the second out of the inning.

Mauer then stepped up to try and prevent Charlie brown from striking out the side. However, he failed in his effort when he also struck out when he was early on the low middle Curve for the final out of the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 6th ==

Frazier led off the inning against Santana by drawing a walk from the rapidly tiring Santana who was now reeling from all the earlier pitches he threw in the first. Following the walk, Bruce worked the count to 2-2 before he drove a 4SFB deep to centerfield that cleared the wall by ten feet as his 14th homer tied the game up at 2. Following the homer, Devin then hit a sharp single back up the middle for another base hit. Cozart then drew a ten pitch walk which moved Devin to second.

Now with two men on and no men outs, Paul Molitor made the move to pull Santana from the game and brought in RHP Tim Stauffer to try and stop the bleeding. Negron was the next man up as he hit his 10th double of the season in the left center gap as Devin scored easily and Cozart stopped on third as the Reds™ had their first lead of the day.

Charlie Brown then walked up with no outs and runners on second and third as he looked to keep the rally going. Charlie Brown then battled with Stauffer for four pitches before he hit a deep shot to dead center that Schafer had to sprint to get on the warning track as he made the catch for the first out. This however allowed Cozart to jog home as Negron advanced to third which gave Charlie Brown his 4th RBI of the season. Following the sacrifice fly, Billy singled to left to score Negron to keep the momentum on their side. Byrd then grounded into a 3-6-1 double play to end the inning, but thanks to the rally Cincinnati now possessed a 5 – 2 lead.

* * *

== Top of the 7th ==

Now coming out with a three run lead, Charlie Brown wasted no time as he struck out Coats on three pitches with a low and away Curve that he chased for his fourth consecutive strikeout out going back to last inning.

Following that strikeout, Charlie Brown then struck out Hare on four pitches as he also chased a low and away Curve for a fifth consecutive strikeout for Charlie Brown.

Dozier then stepped up to try and prevent another striking out of the side. He succeeded when he made contact with the fourth pitch of the at-bat; however he hit the middle in 4SFB weakly to Negron at second who fired onto first for the final out of the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 7th ==

Right-handed reliever Caleb Thielbar replaces Stauffer as he looked to keep the game at only a three run deficit. It started off well as he got Votto to strike out looking at a low Curve, but he then proceeded to leave a fastball over the center of the plate and Frazier punished him for it with a solo homer to dead center, his 8th of the year. Following that hiccup though, Thielbar rebounded and struck out Bruce swinging on a changeup before he got Devin to pop out to the catcher to end the inning. However, the Reds™ now possessed a four run lead at 6 – 2.

* * *

== Top of the 8th ==

Palmeiro led off the inning looking for his third hit against Charlie Brown, but he ended up being struck out when the sixth pitch Curve looked high but caught the middle part of the zone for the first out.

Hicks came up next as he hit the third pitch low and away Curve looking for a hit. However, he tried to pull the ball and ended up weakly lining out to Frazier who barely had to move to record the second out.

With Thielbar due up next, Molitor made the move to pinch hit as he called upon the right-handed hitting shortstop Danny Santana to face Charlie Brown. Santana put up a respectable fight, but on the fourth pitch he hit the high and away 4SFB straight up into the air by first base. Votto easily moved to his right and made the catch for the final out of the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 8th ==

The Twins™ brought in right-handed reliever Michael Tonkin to pitch the eighth inning, as Cozart led off the inning with a fly out to medium deep left field. Negron then capitalized on a mistake pitch as he singled right back up the middle. Knowing that his starter was tired, Bryan Price decided to pinch hit for Charlie Brown with C Brayan Peña the switch-hitter. Charlie Brown wished his friend luck, as Brayan kept his hot streak by doubling to center over Schafer's head as Negron scored easily from first. Billy then hit a sharp double to right, but Hare came up firing again and he gunned Brayan out at the plate by five steps due to the catcher's slow speed. Byrd then drew a walk, putting two men on for Votto but he popped out to the catcher to end the inning. Cincinnati though now possessed a five run cushion at 7 – 2.

* * *

== Top of the 9th ==

Right-handed reliever Steve Barton came in to replace Brayan since it wasn't a save opportunity and Chapman needed more rest. Nunez started off the inning with a sharp double to left, but Barton then got Schafer to ground weakly in front of Devin and Mauer to ground out to short to keep Nunez at second now with two outs. Coats then walked up and hit a sharp grounder past Cozart into left. Nunez tried to score, but Byrd decided to return the favor from earlier and gunned the ball home. It one-hopped into Devin's glove as he snap-tagged Nunez sliding in with the umpire calling him the final out of the game, Cincinnati wins 7 – 2.

Charlie Brown was named Player of the Game as he celebrated it with his teammates since he couldn't have done any of this without their offensive support.

When asked about the fact he was down for the first half of the game his response was:

"I just tried to do my job, because I knew they'd bring us back to win that game."

' _I'm happy to get another win for my team; we're coming back slowly but surely.'_

* * *

== Final Stat Line ==

Pitching: Win (4 – 0), 8.0 IP, 3 H, 2 R, 2 ER, 0 BB, 10 K's, 2.37 ERA on season, 84 Pitches, 71 Strikes, 13 Balls

Hitting: 1 – 2, 1 single, 1 SF, 1GIDP, 1 RBI (4th of Season)

* * *

== End of Month Summary (June 2015) ==

Team: 16 wins, 12 Losses, 38 – 40 (3rd Place in NL Central, 10.5 Games Back (GB))

Charlie Brown: 2 wins, 0 Losses, (4 – 0, 2.37 ERA), 41 K's, 3 Quality Starts (QS)

* * *

 **Video link (add this to the end of youtube's web address):** **watch?v=vv3GbEypWi0**

 **AN: And that's a wrap on this chapter! Man that took me a good eight hours to write and my wrists are killing me. Anyway let me known in the reviews and PM's what you thought about the chapter. I'm debating about making Violet a main character into the story as well so share with me your thoughts on that. I really don't have anything else to say other than thanks for reading! And shout out to killerenigma for following the story! Until next time everyone, this is "The Nasty One" signing off!**

 **-PRAK #TheNastyOne**


	17. Chapter 17: Month of July

**AN: FINALLY THE NASTY ONE HAS COME BACK TO FANFICTION! Hey guys, sorry about the wait for this chapter, but as you can probably see it's a behemoth that took me multiple days to put together. So I hope it turned out well and I hope that you all enjoy it. Here's the month of July for Charlie Brown and his pals!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: The More Things Change, the More they Stay the Same**

The team finished the series against Minnesota with a 5 – 3 loss in extra innings. Johnny Cueto was the starter and went a solid six innings of three run ball, but the offense couldn't break the tie sending it into extras. Left-hander Manny Parra gave up two runs in the eleventh inning to seal the loss and dropped his record to 0 – 2 on the season. The three runs scored during regulation were provided by Billy's sixth homer, and RBI singles by Devin and Frazier.

* * *

== Series against the Milwaukee Brewers™ ==

The team had an off day on Thursday to prepare for the Brew Crew who were coming to town for a three game weekend series during Independence Day weekend. The team spent the majority of the off day going over game footage and scouting the pitchers they were more than likely going to be facing so they could attempt to beat their Division counterparts.

The series started off poorly for the team Friday evening as they ended up losing 6 – 5 thanks to a blown save courtesy of Chapman who picked up his second loss of the season, 0 – 2. Homer had a decent start of 6.2 IP of four run ball, but his efforts were dashed due to the blown save. The offensive spark was provided by Brandon's SF, and two run homers from Billy and Cozart, their seventh and eighth homers of the season respectively.

The second game of the series taking place the night of Independence Day ended in a 2 – 1 victory for the good guys behind a solid outing from Mike who threw seven strong innings of one run ball to earn his sixth victory of the year, 6 – 4. Despite the blown save the previous night, Chapman rebounded to earn his nineteenth save of the season. All the offense was provided by two solo homeruns off the bat of Joey Votto, his eleventh and twelfth homers of the season.

Looking to earn the series victory Sunday afternoon, the team sent out Cingrani to accomplish the task and they were sorely disappointed by the result. The game ended in a 7 – 3 defeat as Cingrani only managed 5.0 IP of three run ball, with the bullpen giving up four more runs along the way. Not helping matters was that the offense waited until the last inning to score any runs courtesy of an RBI single by Bruce, and a 2 RBI single in a rare start from Brayan behind the plate.

== Series against the Washington Nationals™ ==

To close out the first half of the season the team set off on a seven game road trip following Sunday's loss. The team's first stop was the nation's capital for a three game series against the red-hot Nationals™.

* * *

== Game Day (Monday July 6, 2015 7:05 PM EST) ==

Refer back to Chapter 10 for the meanings behind the asterisks next to the players' names.)

Cincinnati Reds™ (39 - 43) Washington Nationals™ (50 – 32)

1\. CF Billy Hamilton (S) 1. SS Ian Desmond **

2\. LF Marlon Byrd 2. 1B Ryan Zimmerman **

3\. 3B Todd Frazier 3. LF Bryce Harper (L) *

4\. RF Jay Bruce 4. 3B Anthony Rendon

5\. C Devin Mesoraco 5. RF Tyler Moore

6\. 1B Brayan Peña (S) * 6. CF Nate McLouth (L)

7\. SS Zack Cozart ** 7. 2B Yunel Escobar

8\. 2B Kristopher Negron 8. C José Lobatón (S) *

9\. SP Charlie Brown * 9. SP Gio Gonzalez *

Pitchers: RHP Charlie Brown (4 – 0, 2.37 ERA) LHP Gio Gonzalez (9 – 5, 3.35 ERA)

* * *

== Top of the 1st ==

Before the game started, Charlie Brown was in the Bowman™ Player Spotlight as the commentators highlighted his past month's performance where he remained undefeated with an era in the low 2's. The day was not exactly the best summer day as the temperature was only 68°F and it was raining lightly with a 10 MPH wind blowing in from left field; however on the plus side the rain brought the humidity way down making it a decently warm day.

The inning started off with Billy driving a hard single into left off of Gonzalez. Following that, Byrd drew a walk to put runners on 1st and 2nd with no one out for the 3, 4, and 5 hitters. However, Frazier struck out looking at a 4SFB that caught the low outside corner, and Bruce flew out to right which moved Billy up to third, but now there were two outs and still two runners on. Devin then worked a ten pitch walk to load the bases for Brayan. Upset that he gave up a walk, Gio left the next pitch right over the heart of the plate and Brayan smacked it over McLouth's head in center. Billy and Byrd scored easily while Devin had to stop at third due to his lack of speed, while Brayan pulled into second with a double. Cozart was then hit by the first pitch fastball on the back of his left thigh to load the bases again. However, the big inning was avoided after Negron struck out looking on a low 4SFB at the knees, but Gonzalez still used up a lot of energy in his 35 pitch inning. (2 – 0 Cincy)

* * *

== Bottom of the 1st ==

Walking out to the mound with a two run lead, Charlie Brown was extremely relaxed and looked to pitch to contact as he had the lead to work with. SS Ian Desmond led off for the home team and grounded out to second after a two pitch at-bat when he chased a low Curve.

1B Ryan Zimmerman was the second hitter to face Brown on the day and he fared better than Desmond as he hit a single into left on a middle away 4SFB that he pulled past a diving Cozart.

LF Bryce Harper stepped up looking to keep the inning going, but he hit the second pitch low and in 4SFB right to Brayan who started a 3-6-3 DP to end the inning and keep the momentum on Cincy's side.

* * *

== Top of the 2nd ==

Charlie Brown led off the inning for his team as he managed to hit a single right back up the middle past Gonzalez's vain attempt to stab at the ball.

The inning looked promising, but Billy proceeded to strike out after 4 pitches, while Byrd popped the second pitch up to Desmond at short for the second out. Frazier then drew a five pitch walk to move Brown up to second and put two runners on for Bruce. However, Bruce couldn't get the key hit as he grounded into a FC with Frazier being forced out at second for the final out.

* * *

== Bottom of the 2nd ==

Charlie Brown came right at the hitters once again as he struck out the cleanup hitter, 3B Anthony Rendon, on three pitches when he was way late on a high and in 4SFB.

RF Tyler Moore didn't fare much better as he struck out on four pitches when he chased a low Curve that fell right through the zone.

CF Nate McLouth made contact on the third pitch he saw preventing a clean sweep of strikeouts, but he got under the low and away 2SFB that Byrd managed to walk under for the third out.

* * *

== Top of the 3rd ==

Devin led off the inning for Cincy by grounding out to Zimmerman who handled it himself for the first out. Brayan hit a small bouncer that died right in front of home plate, and Lobatón fielded it cleanly for the second out. Cozart finished the 1-2-3 inning as he froze on a low and in 2SFB that caught the inside corner.

* * *

== Bottom of the 3rd ==

Charlie Brown kept up the fast pace in the bottom half as he got 2B Yunel Escobar to hit a sharp grounder between third and short on the fifth pitch of the at-bat. Cozart took two steps and made a diving stop before getting to his feet and firing the ball to first to beat Escobar by a half-step for an impressive first out as Charlie Brown tipped his cap to him.

Following that, C José Lobatón put up a feeble effort as he struck out on three pitches when he was way late on a low and away 2SFB.

Opposing P Gio Gonzalez didn't fare any better as he also stuck out on three pitches, but he froze on the high and away 4SFB that he thought was a ball. Frustrated he threw his helmet and bat in anger and got a warning from the umpire to knock it off or be tossed from the game which earned a round of boos and jeers courtesy of the hometown fans.

* * *

== Top of the 4th ==

Negron led off the inning against a teed-off Gonzalez by grounding out to Zimmerman who was standing next to the bag and handled it himself. Charlie Brown then walked up and hit the fifth pitch from Gonzalez to Desmond in the hole at shortstop near third. Seeing that Charlie Brown was hustling, Desmond rushed his throw and airmailed a leaping Zimmerman as the ball ended up in the stands as it was caught by an excited ten year old boy. The erroneous throw moved Charlie Brown to second.

A now thoroughly frustrated Gonzalez rebounded by getting Billy to ground out to short, while Charlie Brown moved up to third on the play. It was now going to take a clutch two out hit to drive him in, but Byrd sadly cracked under the pressure and struck out swinging on four pitches to end the threat.

* * *

== Bottom of the 4th ==

Charlie Brown kept the fast pace of the game going as the Nationals™ came up for their second round of at-bats. Desmond once again had a two pitch at-bat as he grounded out to Cozart after chasing a low Curve.

Zimmerman also experienced his second two pitch at-bat of the evening as he grounded out to Negron on the middle in 4SFB.

Harper came up and hit a high and away 4SFB weakly to second on the fourth pitch of the at-bat. Negron fielded it cleanly, but he rushed the throw and it ended up getting past and outstretched Brayan, but managed to stay in the park as Devin was there to back him up.

Despite the error, Charlie Brown kept his rhythm as he struck out Rendon looking on a high and away 4SFB that he also thought was high. However, Rendon didn't make a scene and just calmly took off his helmet and batting gloves before giving them to the bat boy who had his gear ready for him.

* * *

== Top of the 5th ==

The fifth inning was a relatively quick one for the Reds™ as Frazier grounded out to shortstop, and Bruce grounded out to second base. Devin then managed to hit a soft single into left, but Brayan flew out to shallow left to end the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 5th ==

Charlie Brown made the bottom of the fifth a 1-2-3 inning for the Nationals™, although he had to work harder to get it done this time around. Moore was set down easily on three pitches when he chased a low and away Curve that broke out of the zone.

Following that, McLouth battled Charlie Brown for a seven pitch at-bat but he also struck out as he looked at a low and in Curve that buckled his knees.

Escobar also battled Charlie Brown for seven pitches and he even put the ball in play, but it was a chopper right in front of the plate. Devin hustled out of his crouch and fired the ball to first to retire Escobar for the final out.

* * *

== Top of the 6th ==

It was another quick inning for the Reds™ as Cozart flew out to McLouth in center, Negron flew out to Harper in left, and Charlie Brown popped out to Rendon behind the pitcher's mound after only a two pitch at-bat.

* * *

== Bottom of the 6th ==

Lobatón led off the inning with a six pitch at bat as he singled back up the middle past Charlie Brown's outstretched glove. This made him the first leadoff batter to reach base against Charlie Brown so far.

Gonzalez was due up, but Matt Williams decided to pull his starter due to his high pitch count and pinch-hit with OF Denard Span who was a left-handed batter. Span hit the second pitch to Brayan who threw Lobatón out at second, but Span beat the return throw to Charlie Brown thanks to his superior speed.

Desmond then stepped up for his third at-bat and couldn't capitalize on Charlie Brown's divided attention with the speedster Span. He ended up striking out when he chased a low and away Curve that broke out of the zone on the third pitch of the at-bat.

Zimmerman then stepped up and refused to go down easily as he instigated a nine pitch at-bat by fouling off numerous put away pitches from Charlie Brown. On the ninth pitch he hit a sharp grounder right to Brayan who stepped on the bag for the final out of the inning.

* * *

== Top of the 7th ==

RHP Craig Stammen came in to replace Span on the hill and got a quick 1-2-3 inning against Cincinnati as he got Billy to fly out to right, Byrd to strike out swinging, and Frazier to also fly out to right field.

* * *

== Bottom of the 7th ==

Harper led off the inning for Washington as he struck out on three pitches when he fouled off a low and in Curve that was held onto by Devin for the first out.

As Rendon stepped up for his at-bat, the rain began to intensify but the umpires made no move to stop the game. Losing grip on the ball, Charlie Brown let a low and in 4SFB catch too much of the plate and Rendon smacked it back up the middle for a hit. Charlie Brown requested a new ball once it was returned to him and the umpire obliged.

Moore than came up looking to move Rendon into scoring position, but he struck out swinging after six pitch at-bat when he was early on a low Curve at his knees.

McLouth then came up and jumped on the first pitch, but grounded it right to Negron at second who made the throw to first for the final out of the inning.

* * *

== Top of the 8th ==

The umpires were going to call for a delay following the out, but decided against it once the rain calmed down again and play continued unhindered. Bruce led off the inning by flying out to deep center, had he hit the ball to any other part of the field it would have been a homer.

Devin then hit a sharp grounder to Rendon at third, he dove to his right to stop it then got up and fired the ball to first but Devin beat the throw thanks to his hustle down the line. Brayan then proceeded to pop out to Escobar at second, and Cozart struck out swinging to end the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 8th ==

Charlie Brown continued his dominant performance as he got Escobar to pop out to Brayan in foul territory on a low and in Curve.

Lobatón then stepped up and worked a 2 – 2 count after four pitches. Charlie Brown then attempted to sneak a 4SFB past him on the low and inside corner, but Lobatón was sitting on the pitch and belted a solo homer to left center field.

Following Lobatón's lap around the bases, Matt Williams once again called to his bench as he pinch-hit for the pitcher, Stammen, with veteran OF Jayson Werth. Werth, batting right handed, hit a sharp grounder to shortstop on the fifth pitch as it bounced off of Cozart's glove in the hole. Cozart then chose to hold onto the ball instead of forcing a thrown giving Werth an infield single.

Brian Pryce had seen enough at this point as he pulled Charlie Brown from the game, and brought in southpaw Steve Barton to face the top of Washington's order. Charlie Brown could only watch and hope that Barton would rebound from his previous performances.

Desmond was the first batter to face Barton and hit into a 6-4 FC as he beat out the throw to first and avoided an inning ending double play.

Zimmerman then came up looking to keep the rally going, but ended up grounding it back to Barton who calmly made the play at third for the final out of the inning. (Cincy leads 2 – 1)

* * *

== Top of the 9th ==

Left-hander Matt Thornton was called out of the bullpen to replace the PH Werth as he was facing the 8, 9, and 1 hitters of Cincinnati's lineup. Negron led the inning off with a six pitch walk. Joey Votto then was asked to pinch hit for Barton, and he came through with a single to center as Negron advanced to third. Billy then came up and hit into a FC as Desmond flipped to second to retire Votto, but Billy beat the throw to first. Negron remained on third as the ball was hit too sharply for him to run home. Byrd then grounded into another FC as the ball was hit directly at Rendon who looked Negron back to third before throwing to second and retiring the speedy Billy. So with two runners still on and two outs it was going to take a big hit from Frazier for an insurance run to score. Not settling for just one or even two insurance runs, "The Toddfather" jumped on Thornton's first pitch fastball and hit a three run homer opposite field to right to make it a four run game. After Frazier's thirteenth long ball of the season, Williams pulled Thornton and brought in right-hander Casey Janssen who had been getting loose since Votto got his hit. Janssen retired Bruce on a shallow fly to left to stop the bleeding. (Cincy leads 5 – 1)

* * *

== Bottom of the 9th ==

With it no longer being a save situation, southpaw Manny Parra was called on to pitch the ninth inning and replace Votto. Harper led off the inning with a fly out to deep right on a hanging curveball. Following that Rendon struck out after he chased a low and in Curve that fell out of the zone. Moore then drew a six pitch walk, but the game ended after that as McLouth flew out to medium deep right field to end the game. (Cincy wins 5 – 1)

Charlie Brown was named Player of the Game, but since the rain picked back up the broadcast team decided against an interview and allowed him to return to the locker room to get dry and celebrate with his teammates on another victory.

' _Nice another win! I wonder how long I can keep this going for.'_

* * *

==Final Stat Line ==

Pitching: Win (5 – 0), 7.1 IP, 1 R, 1 ER, 0 BB, 10 K, 2.24 ERA for Season, 100 Pitches, 80 Strikes, 20 Balls

Batting: 1 – 3, 1 1B

* * *

== Rest of the Series against the Nationals™ ==

The rest of the series was not as prosperous for Cincinnati as Game 1 had been. They proceeded to lose the game Tuesday night by a score of 2 – 1. Cueto gave the team a solid 7.1 inning performance of two run ball, but the offense wasn't there to support him as he earned his fourth loss of the season, (7 – 4). The lone run of support he did receive was on an RBI single from Frazier in the fifth inning.

Following that the team also lost the game Wednesday night by a score of 5 – 3 which earned them another series loss as well. Homer only managed to pitch 1.2 innings before he had to be pulled from the game after developing a blister on his ring finger which prevented him from gripping the ball properly. Also, since he was losing at the time he exited he was saddled with the loss when the team failed to score until later on in the contest, (4 – 5 on the year now). The three runs were all supplied via solo homeruns hit by Billy, Frazier, and Brayan which were their 8th, 14th, and 4th of the season respectively. The only good news that the team received that night was that Homer's blister was minor and he would be ready to go for his next start after the All-Star break.

* * *

== Series against the Miami Marlins™ ==

The final four games of the first half were being played in Miami against the struggling Marlins™ as they departed following Wednesday night's loss. The team arrived early on Thursday morning and headed straight for the hotel to get some much needed rest before the four game weekend series.

The team entered Thursday's game looking to rebound from the previous series loss and Mike did his part by pitching a solid 6.2 innings, but he earned a no decision despite only giving up two runs. The game ended up going into the eleventh inning where the team managed to come out on top by a score of 4 – 3. Chapman earned his first win, (1 – 2), after pitching two scoreless innings to keep the game close. The offense was provided by Brandon's RBI double, Votto's two run double, and Bruce's solo homer which was his fifteenth of the season.

Game 2 on Friday evening was less successful as the team was shutout in a 4 – 0 loss. Cingrani was the victim of the poor offensive output as he only managed to pitch five innings while giving up three runs along the way. The loss was his ninth of the season as it dropped him to a 7 – 9 record on the season. Following the loss, the team decided to do something about their lack of offense by making a move as Charlie Brown had no idea how this move would impact his team moving forward.

* * *

== After Friday Night's Loss ==

The team was cleaning themselves up after another tough loss which brought them five games below .500. At this rate the team was started to get worried as teams at this point of the season would start to sell off their bigger contracts to make room for signing free agents and draft picks for the future. Violet was walking into the clubhouse dreading the encounter she was about to have with the team. It's never easy to break bad news, but she felt it would be better if she were the one to do it instead of another member of the organization or heaven forbid the media.

Making her way over to the person she was going to speak to, the other members of the team and staff were watching her every move. The team knew that she'd recently begun traveling with them but it was still rare for her to join them in the clubhouse at any point in time unless she was with Charlie Brown and his group. Speaking of said group, they were chatting with each other about what went wrong and how to better attack it tomorrow night with Charlie Brown on the hill. Charlie Brown was the one to spot her first and greeted her warmly since their relationship had been steadily improving since the breakfast they had together in Pittsburgh.

"Hey Violet, how's it going?" he said as he waved at her getting the others to notice her and give her greetings as well.

"Stressful, it's difficult dealing with those media hounds, some days they just don't know when to quit."

"Sorry to hear that, though I gather that this isn't just a social call."

"You're right on that assumption Charlie Brown. I'm here to tell you guys something since it affects you guys the most." she replied in a serious tone that immediately got their attention.

"What's the problem Vi?"

"My dad and Walt decided to make a move since the team needed something to get a spark under the offense and that means agreeing to a trade with the Los Angeles Dodgers™."

The group was stunned into silence as they looked amongst themselves to figure out who was being shipped away from their little group. After several tense moments, Violet spoke again to deliver the blow.

"I'm sorry, but the club has traded you, Devin for C Yasmani Grandal and RP Paco Rodriguez, your plane leaves in about an hour. I'll give you time to say goodbye and get your gear since there's a car waiting to take you to the hotel and then the airport. We'll miss you Devin." she said in a sad tone as she looked down since she couldn't believe it either that they were willing to sell off their franchise catcher who'd been with the team for the past five seasons.

The others themselves were shocked that Devin was the one leaving; they figured that one of the others would be leaving instead of him. The group circled him and gave him each an individual goodbye as he got his gear and said farewell to the other team members and coaches before he left for an uncertain future out in L.A.

Charlie Brown after saying goodbye had comforted Violet since he had no idea how hard it must have been to look someone in the eyes and tell them that their job was no longer with them but another organization. Motioning to the others that he'd see them tomorrow, he accompanied her on her cab ride back to the team's hotel.

"I feel so bad for doing that to Devin, he looked so crushed when I told him that he was gone just like that." she said between sobs.

"It's okay Violet, let it out. You didn't do anything wrong you were just the messenger. However, I can't imagine how hard it must've been for you to do something like that." replied Charlie Brown in a soothing tone as he rubbed her back reassuringly. She then proceeded to lean into him as he hugged her tightly to try and stop the tears. Eventually she stopped crying and just snuggled into the embrace as she passed out from the emotional toll as Charlie Brown just sat there holding her as the cab made its way back to the hotel.

Arriving back, Charlie Brown paid the cabbie and woke up Violet who thanked him for riding with her and comforting her as she went up to her room after hugging him good night. Charlie Brown followed shortly after to his own room as he wondered what tomorrow would hold for him and the team with the new additions.

* * *

== Game Day (Saturday July 11, 2015 4:10 PM EST) ==

The new players arrived early in the morning and joined the team at the park when they arrived to prepare for the mid-afternoon contest. During the night, the team had informed reliever Carlos Contreas that he was being sent down to Louisville, their AAA team, to make room for both Yasmani and Paco on the roster.

Charlie Brown and his group greeted them along with the others, but decided to keep their distance for the time being since they wanted them to prove themselves before accepting them fully. Charlie Brown went up to Yasmani before he went out for his warm-up session since he had to learn how he operated behind the plate and also to tell him what pitches Yasmani should expect with him on the mound. Following that meeting, the two warmed up together and established their signs for communication in game.

Cincinnati Reds™ (41 - 46) Miami Marlins™ (41 – 46)

1\. CF Billy Hamilton (S) 1. LF Christian Yelich (L)

2\. 2B Brandon Phillips 2. CF Marcell Ozuna

3\. 1B Joey Votto (L)* 3. RF Giancarlo Stanton

4\. 3B Todd Frazier 4. 1B Michael Morse

5\. C Yasmani Grandal (S) 5. C Jarrod Saltalamacchia (S)

6\. LF Marlon Byrd ** 6. 3B Martín Prado

7\. SS Zack Cozart ** 7. SS Kenny Matthiesen

8\. RF Kristopher Negron 8. 2B Adeiny Hechavarria

9\. SP Charlie Brown * 9. SP Henderson Alvarez

Pitchers: RHP Charlie Brown (5 – 0, 2.24 ERA) RHP Henderson Alvarez (6 – 5, 2.62 ERA)

* * *

== Top of the 1st ==

The day was stifling hot as both teams were trying to stay cool in the 91°F heat. The clouds were doing little to help the humidity of the day, though there was a nice breeze blowing steadily from right to left field that gave a little relief, but not much. Billy led off the inning by hitting a soft grounder to shortstop that Matthiesen fielded cleanly, but the throw was too late to get the speedy outfielder. Brandon then came up and popped out to Saltalamacchia in front of the plate which prevented Billy from advancing to second. Votto then drew a seven pitch walk to put runners on first and second with only one out.

Frazier came up next and hit a soft grounder up the first base line that Morse fielded cleanly and flipped it behind his back to Alvarez who hustled over to cover first for the inning's second out. Now with two outs the Reds™ needed a clutch two out hit from newest addition C Yasmani Grandal. Grandal worked a 2 – 2 count before smacking a pitch past a diving Matthiesen into left field that scored Billy and Votto easily when the throw was cut off by Prado. Byrd then proceeded to fly out to shallow right field to end the inning, but Cincy was sporting an early lead. (Cincy leads 2 – 0)

* * *

== Bottom of the 1st ==

On his way to the mound Charlie Brown high-fived Yasmani for his clutch at-bat before waiting for him to get geared up so he could begin his warm-up tosses. Sporting an early lead allowed him to relax a little and just pitch his game the way he wanted to. First up for the Marlins™ was LF Christian Yelich who struck out after a five pitch at-bat when he was late on a low 4SFB at the knees.

CF Marcell Ozuna was the next batter as he grounded out to Cozart at shortstop after a three pitch at-bat when he tried to pull a low and away Curveball.

RF Giancarlo Stanton didn't put up much of a fight as he struck out swinging on a low and away Curve. You could tell he was looking for a fastball as he was really early on the swing.

* * *

== Top of the 2nd ==

Cozart led off the inning for Cincinnati by hitting a shot to center field over Ozuna's head and off of the center field wall. By the time he'd chased it down and gotten it back into the infield, Cozart was already standing on third base with his second triple of the season. Negron then hit a fly ball to right that was handled easily by Stanton, but Cozart still managed to score on it after tagging up as the throw was cut-off by Morse knowing they weren't going to throw out Cozart. Charlie Brown then came up and struck out on three pitches when he chased a low Curveball from Alvarez in the dirt. Billy then ended the inning by grounding right back to Alvarez who made the easy throw over to first. (Cincy leads 3 – 0)

* * *

== Bottom of the 2nd ==

1B Michael Morse led off the inning for Miami by striking out swinging after a three pitch at-bat when he chased a low and away Curve that was never going to be a strike.

C Jarrod Saltalamacchia was the next batter, and being a switch hitter was batting left-handed against Charlie Brown. Knowing that he was a predominantly pull hitter, Price moved his fielders into a shift with Cozart playing a normal second base where Brandon was, moving Brandon into shallow right field, and moving Frazier to shortstop where Cozart was. However, in a surprise move Saltalamacchia hit the sixth pitch down the left-field line against the shift. With no one over there immediately, he got greedy and tried to stretch his single into a double. However, Byrd came up throwing and gunned him out at second with Brandon slapping the tag on him just before he slid into the bag.

3B Martín Prado was the next batter and he hit the fifth pitch of the at-bat softly to the right side of the mound where it died in the grass. Charlie Brown hustled over to pick it up, but held onto the ball as Prado had already reached first thanks to his hustle.

Rookie SS Kenny Matthiesen came up after Prado and was looking to extend the inning or even drive in the run on an extra base hit. Being over-aggressive cost him though as he got under the second pitch 2SFB and popped out to Brandon for the final out of the inning.

* * *

== Top of the 3rd ==

The third inning was pretty pedestrian for the Cincinnati offense compared to the first two innings. Brandon grounded out to shortstop, while Votto struck out looking on a slider from Alvarez down and in. Frazier managed to hit a single to center, but Grandal then popped out to Morse ending the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 3rd ==

The third inning didn't start out well for Charlie Brown as 2B Adeiny Hechavarria hit the first pitch into left field for a base hit.

P Henderson Alvarez then bunted trying to move Hechavarria to second as a part of sacrifice, but a charging Votto missed the ball on the bare-handed attempt and Alvarez ended up at first with a single.

So now with no outs and runners on first and second, Yelich came up for his second at-bat looking to drive in a run or at the very least move them over. On the second pitch, he hit a one-hopper back to Charlie Brown who caught it and turned on a dime as he fired it to Brandon covering second base. Brandon then threw to first, but Yelich beat the throw.

Ozuna then came up with a chance to drive in a run with runners on the corners and only one out. On the fourth pitch of the at-bat, he hit a fly ball to medium deep left field. Byrd caught it easily, but threw the ball into second base to prevent Yelich from advancing. However, Hechavarria still came in to score and shrink the gap to two runs.

Stanton was up again for his second at-bat looking to keep the inning alive. On the second pitch, Yelich broke for second base and easily stole it when he slid in under the throw from Grandal and the slap tag by Brandon. However, this left Stanton in a 0 – 2 count and on the next pitch he froze on a low and away 4SFB as he was expecting another Curveball. The umpire wasted no time and rung him up for the final out of the inning. (Cincy leads 3 – 1)

* * *

== Top of the 4th ==

The fourth inning went very quickly for Cincy as they were set down 1-2-3 by Alvarez. Byrd flew out to left, Cozart lined out to third, and Negron flew out to shallow center to end the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 4th ==

Charlie Brown came out on the mound in the fourth inning looking to make a statement and bring the momentum back to his team's side. Leading off for the Marlins™ was Morse who struck out after a five pitch at-bat when he was early on the middle-away Curveball.

Saltalamacchia followed him by striking out after a three pitch at-bat when he was late to offer at the middle away 4SFB.

Prado then ended the inning by striking out after a four pitch at-bat when he was early on a low and away Curveball at his knees. Charlie Brown pumped his fist as he ran into the dugout to get ready to hit.

* * *

== Top of the 5th ==

Leading off, Charlie Brown gave Alvarez a tough fight, but ended up grounding out to second base after a six pitch battle. The others didn't fare much better as Billy also grounded out to second, while Brandon popped out to the catcher to end Alvarez's second consecutive 1-2-3 inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 5th ==

Charlie Brown continued his dominance by striking out Matthiesen on three pitches when he was early on the Curveball at his knees. This was the fifth consecutive batter Charlie Brown had struck out dating back to the end of the third inning.

Hechavarria ended that streak, but still only managed to fly out to Negron in shallow right after a five pitch battle.

Alvarez then struck out on three pitches when he was late on the low 4SFB at his knees giving Charlie Brown his third 1-2-3 inning of the afternoon.

* * *

== Top of the 6th ==

Votto led off the inning against Alvarez by drawing another walk after a nine pitch battle. Frazier then followed that up with a single back up the middle past a diving Hechavarria which moved Votto to second. Manager Mike Redmond had seen enough and made the call to the bullpen as right-hander Bryan Morris came in to replace the tired Alvarez.

Grandal came up and hit a sac bunt to third base that was fielded cleanly for the first out as Votto and Frazier moved up to third and second respectively. Byrd then popped out to Hechavarria at second base. So now with two outs, it was going to take a clutch hit to get those insurance runs in. Unfortunately, Cozart failed in his attempt as he grounded out to Matthiesen at shortstop to end a very promising inning as nothing but another zero in the scorebook.

* * *

== Bottom of the 6th ==

Yelich led off the inning with his third at-bat by trying to drop down a bunt for a hit. Frazier was playing in expecting the bunt and came in charging hard before bare-handing the ball and firing the ball to first to get the speedy Yelich by a half-step.

Ozuna then came up and struck out in four pitches when he watched the low and away 4SFB catch the corner, giving Charlie Brown his tenth strikeout of the game.

Stanton was the next man up looking to make contact against Charlie Brown this game. However, he was unsuccessful in his attempt as he struck out after five pitches when he was early on the low and in Curveball giving himself the hat trick.

* * *

== Top of the 7th ==

Negron led off against Morris by grounding out to Matthiesen at shortstop. Charlie Brown was the next man up and also grounded the first pitch to Matthiesen for the second out. Billy then capped off the inning with a swinging strikeout to end a 1-2-3 inning for Morris.

* * *

== Bottom of the 7th ==

Morse came up again against Charlie Brown and was another strikeout victim when he was early on the low and away Curve at his knees.

Saltalamacchia jumped on the first pitch and hit a sharp grounder that was speared by Votto who walked the three paces to the bag for the second out.

Prado hit the first pitch into the right center gap, but Billy was able to run it down thanks to his greyhound speed to record the final out in Charlie Brown's fourth consecutive 1-2-3 inning.

* * *

== Top of the 8th ==

Brandon led off the eighth with a single into left field past Prado who missed the stab he took at it with his glove. Votto then struck out looking at a slider that caught the outside corner. Frazier then drew a seven pitch walk putting runners at first and second with only one out. Grandal then hit a sharp grounder right back to Morris who fielded it and forced Brandon out at third on the fielder's choice. Byrd then struck out to end another promising inning with a goose egg.

* * *

== Bottom of the 8th ==

Matthiesen led off for the home team in the latter half of the eighth with a two pitch flyout to medium deep right field.

Hechavarria then broke Charlie Brown's streak of fifteen consecutive batters retired by hitting the second pitch into the right center gap for a double.

OF Ichiro Suzuki then pinch-hit for Morris and jumped on Charlie Brown's first pitch fastball for a single back up the middle that scored Hechavarria easily from second.

Brian Price then made the move to the bullpen as he called in newly acquired left-hander Paco Rodriguez to get them out of the jam as he was well-rested having not pitched yesterday. Paco got Yelich to hit the fifth pitch to shortstop to turn the 6-4-3 double play to end the inning and keep it a one run lead. (Cincy leads 3 – 2)

* * *

== Top of the 9th ==

The team failed to get anything going in the top half, as they went 1-2-3 against right-hander Steve Cishek who got Cozart to pop out to Saltalamacchia, Negron struck out swinging on a slider, and pinch-hitter Brayan struck out swinging on a high fastball.

* * *

== Bottom of the 9th ==

Chapman came out of the bullpen looking to get another save on his resume before the All-Star break. Ozuna was the first batter and hit a hard double into center field over Billy's head and off the wall. Following him was Stanton who had struck out in his previous three at-bats today. However, Charlie Brown wasn't on the mound this time and Stanton capitalized as he jumped on the 100 MPH fastball from Chapman and hit a walk-off two run homer into the right field seats to get the win. (Miami wins 4 – 3)

' _Damn! We were so close to getting that victory. O well, at least Yasmani and Paco did well in their debuts.'_

* * *

== Final Stat Line ==

Pitching: ND ( 5 – 0), 7.1 IP, 6 H, 2 R, 2 ER, 0 BB, 12 K's, 2.26 ERA on season, 82 pitches, 67 strikes, 15 balls.

Batting: 0 for 3, 1 K

* * *

== Rest of the 1st Half of the Season ==

Team lost the final game against Miami Sunday afternoon 3 – 0. Cueto went a solid 6.1 IP while only giving up two runs, but if there's no offense to support you then it's very difficult to win. The loss dropped his record to 7 – 5 on the year.

And with that final game in the books, the first half of the season was over for the team. The current standings had them in fourth place of the NL® Central Division at 15.5 GB of the Milwaukee Brewers™ with a 41 – 48 record. Charlie Brown himself ended the first half with a 5 – 0 record, 2.26 ERA, 0.74 WHIP, 82 K's, and 8 Quality Starts in only 10 major league starts. His performance was good enough to have him in third place for the NL® Rookie of the Year award behind Chicago Cubs™ OF Jorge Soler and Los Angeles Dodgers™ OF Joc Pederson.

Due to the team's poor performance all year, only Cueto was named to the NL® All-Star roster by the fans. However, the NL™ defeated the AL™ by a score of 13 – 9 to secure home field advantage for the World Series™.

* * *

== Series against the Cleveland Indians™ ==

The team kicked off the second half of the season with six home games. The first team to come to town was the Cleveland Indians™ looking to capitalize on the team's recent scuffling. The first game on Friday evening ended with a 2 – 1 victory. Homer gave the team 8 quality innings of shutout baseball, but he earned a no decision for his effort as Chapman blew his second consecutive save. However, the offense came back to get the win in the bottom half of the ninth. Grandal had an RBI double in the third, but Brayan was the hero as he hit a pinch-hit walk-off homerun when called to bat for Chapman. The dog pile on him was lead by Charlie Brown and his group as they knew Brayan didn't get a lot of chances to play, so this showed him that he definitely was a valued member of the team.

The second game of the series ended in a loss for the team as they were shutout 3 – 0. Mike went seven solid innings of three run ball, but the lack of offensive production once again cost the starter as his record dropped to 6 – 5 on the season.

In the series finale on Sunday afternoon, the team looked once again to Cingrani to pull out the series victory over their cross state rivals. However, the team was sorely disappointed as they were blew out in a 7 – 2 loss. Cingrani went 6.1 innings while only giving up three runs, but the offense failed to get back into it before Cleveland put it away in the ninth with a four run rally. With the loss, Cingrani saw his record drop to 7 – 10 on the year. Both runs came on RBI doubles by Billy and Byrd in the middle innings of the game.

* * *

== Series against the Chicago Cubs™ ==

The Cubs were the next team to come to town as Charlie Brown looked to end the team's current skid of 3 – 7 in their last 10 games.

Cincinnati Reds™ (42 - 50) vs. Chicago Cubs™ (45 – 48)

1\. CF Billy Hamilton (S) 1. CF Dexter Fowler (S)

2\. 2B Brandon Phillips 2. SS Starlin Castro

3\. 3B Todd Frazier 3. 1B Anthony Rizzo (L) **

4\. RF Jay Bruce (L) ** 4. C Miguel Montero (L) *

5\. C Yasmani Grandal (S) 5. RF Jorge Soler *

6\. LF Marlon Byrd ** 6. 3B Tommy LaStella (L) **

7\. 1B Brayan Peña (S) 7. 2B Javier Baez **

8\. SS Zack Cozart ** 8. LF Chris Denorfia

9\. SP Charlie Brown * 9. SP Tsuyoshi Wada (L)

Pitchers: RHP Charlie Brown (5 – 0, 2.26 ERA) vs. LHP Tsuyoshi Wada (6 – 5, 3.69 ERA)

* * *

== Top of the 1st ==

The evening in Cincinnati was starting to cool off nicely for a mid-July game. The thermometer showed 66°F, with a moderate 12 MPH wind blowing the ball out to left field. All in all, the 7:10 PM CST game was shaping up to be taking place under a clear and perfect feeling summer evening.

Lead-off batter CF Dexter Fowler walked up to get things started against Charlie Brown hoping to get something started. Charlie Brown was expecting Dexter to be aggressive, and struck him out on three pitches when he check-swung at a high away 4SFB that caught the zone.

SS Starlin Castro was the next batter and he didn't fare any better than Fowler as he also struck out on three pitches, but the Curveball was in the dirt and he took off for first. Grandal calmly fielded it and threw Castro out at first for the second out.

1B Anthony Rizzo walked up next as the person second in homeruns for the National League with 24 on the season. Rizzo got behind in the count 1 – 2, but then jumped on a 2SFB left over the plate up high and he clobbered it to right field. Bruce ran back to the wall and leaped to catch it, but was a split second too late as it landed in the stands for a solo homerun.

C Miguel Montero was the next batter and he looked to keep the pressure on Charlie Brown, but he ended up striking out after a five pitch at-bat when he chased a Curveball that broke in on his hands and out of the zone. (Chicago leads 1 – 0)

* * *

== Bottom of the 1st ==

Billy led off the bottom half against Wada by popping out behind the plate to Montero for the first out. Brandon then hit a sharp liner over Fowler's head to the wall in center field, by the time the ball got back into the infield Brandon had stopped at second with his seventeenth double of the season. Frazier than grounded out to LaStella at third which kept Brandon from advancing since the ball was hit in front of him. Bruce came up next and hit a grounder up the middle into center field, Fowler fielded it and came up throwing which caused Brandon to stop at third as the throw was right on the money. On the throw, Bruce moved up to second base. Grandal then came up and hit a sharp grounder right to Baez who fielded it cleanly, but threw the ball in the dirt and Rizzo couldn't pick it cleanly allowing Grandal to reach base safely. Now with the bases loaded, it was up to Byrd to drive in the runs, but he ended up popping out to Castro at shortstop to end the inning.

* * *

== Top of the 2nd ==

Leading off the inning was RF Jorge Soler who stared down his fellow rookie looking to keep the pressure on him. His aggressiveness cost him though, as he popped the second pitch up into foul territory where Brayan made the catch over by the Reds' dugout.

Next up for Chicago was 3B Tommy LaStella who struck out after a three pitch at-bat when he chased a Curveball that broke in on his hands.

2B Javier Baez was up next and jumped on the first pitch, but hit a grounder that went right to Cozart who threw on to first for the inning's final out.

* * *

== Bottom of the 2nd ==

Brayan led off the inning with a liner over Fowler's head and to the wall in center field. Brayan managed to run out his ninth double of the season despite almost being thrown out by Fowler. Cozart followed that up with a deep fly out to Fowler on the warning track which allowed Brayan to tag up and reach third base. Charlie Brown walked up next looking to drive in his friend from third base and on the third pitch hit a ground ball to Baez at second. Baez was playing deep and had no chance to throw out Brayan who scored when he threw the ball to first to retire Charlie Brown for the second out. Billy then proceeded to ground out to LaStella to end the inning. (Tie game 1 – 1.)

* * *

== Top of the 3rd ==

LF Chris Denorfia was leading off for the visitors as he grounded the second pitch of the at-bat to Cozart who threw him out easily for the first out.

P Tsuyoshi Wada was up next and got behind 0 – 2 before he went with the low and away Curveball to left field and deep. However, Byrd was able to run it down for the inning's second out.

Fowler was up next for his second at-bat, and he jumped all over Charlie Brown's first pitch Curveball that hung right over the middle of the plate. It ended up landing in the tenth row of the right field seats as it gave Chicago the lead again.

Charlie Brown managed to bear down and struck out Castro for the second time by getting him to chase a low and away Curveball that broke out of the zone. (Chicago leads 2 – 1)

* * *

== Bottom of the 3rd ==

The third inning started off slow for Cincinnati as Brandon flew out to medium deep right field for the first out. However, it picked up quickly as Frazier and Bruce hit back to back singles to left and right respectively to put runners on first and second for Grandal. Wada then proceeded to hang a Changeup for Grandal who absolutely crushed a no-doubt homer to left field to give them a two run lead. The homerun was Grandal's eleventh of the season. Following the excitement Byrd flew out to Fowler, and Brayan grounded out to Montero to end the inning with momentum clearly on their side now. (Cincy leads 4 – 2)

* * *

== Top of the 4th ==

Now with a lead, Charlie Brown came out looking for a quick inning and succeeded in his attempt at getting one. Rizzo led off with a four pitch groundout to Frazier.

Montero then struck out swinging after a five pitch at-bat when he chased a 4SFB up at his eye level.

Soler then struck out looking after a four pitch at-bat when he froze on a high 4SFB at the letters. The 1-2-3 inning was just what Charlie Brown was looking for to keep the momentum on Cincy's side.

* * *

== Bottom of the 4th ==

Cozart led off the inning against Wada by flying out to shallow right field. Charlie Brown walked up next looking to come through, and succeeded as he hit the second pitch into right field past Baez for a seeing-eye single. Billy then followed that up with another seeing-eye single into left field. Brandon then hit the second pitch he saw high into the air behind first base, Rizzo got under it and the umpires signaled for the Infield Fly as Rizzo made the catch for the second out. Frazier then hit the third pitch into left field for another single, but Charlie Brown couldn't score as the ball went right to Denorfia who hit the catcher on one-bounce to keep the bases loaded. Bruce walked up looking to put the game away, but he ended up striking out swinging when he chased a low Curveball for the final out of the inning.

* * *

== Top of the 5th ==

LaStella led off for inning by grounding the second pitch Curveball to Brandon for the inning's first out.

Following that, Baez struck out after a six pitch battle when he was late on the low and away 2SFB.

Denorfia then followed suit as he struck out after a five pitch at-bat when he was late on a high Curveball that he recognized too late as being a strike. It was another 1-2-3 inning for Charlie Brown as he maintained the two run lead.

* * *

== Bottom of the 5th ==

The bottom of the fifth was a quick one for the Reds as Grandal struck out looking, Byrd flew out to medium deep left, and Brayan flew out to deep center giving Wada a 1-2-3 inning.

* * *

== Top of the 6th ==

Wada was up first and promptly struck out looking after three pitches on a high and away 2SFB that caught the corner.

Fowler walked up next for his third at-bat looking for another homer, but ended up striking out after a four pitch at-bat when he went after a high and away 2SFB out of the zone.

Castro walked up looking to avoid another 1-2-3 inning, but failed as he also struck out on three pitches when he chased another low and away Curveball. The strikeout gave Castro the hat trick for the evening as it was his third in three at-bats.

* * *

== Bottom of the 6th ==

Right-handed reliever Brian Schlitter was brought in to replace Wada who was near 100 pitches on the evening. Cozart led off by grounding out to second base. Charlie Brown then walked up and jumped on Schlitter's first pitch fastball as he hit a drive deep to left center field as Fowler took off on a dead run. Fowler managed to run it down as he crashed into the wall and managed to hold on to it. Had the ball been hit anywhere in the park it would've been gone. Billy then struck out swinging to end the inning.

* * *

== Top of the 7th ==

Rizzo was up first and went after Charlie Brown's first pitch as he popped out to Grandal right in front of home plate in fair territory.

Montero was the next man up as he struck out swinging after a four pitch at-bat when he was late on a low and in 4SFB. This also gave him the hat trick for today as it was his third strikeout against Charlie Brown.

Soler then proceeded to engage Charlie Brown in an eight pitch battle that ended with him grounding out to Cozart on a low and away 4SFB that he reached for.

* * *

== Bottom of the 7th ==

The bottom half of the seventh was a quick one for Schlitter as he got Brandon to fly out to Fowler, Frazier to ground out to Montero, and Bruce to strike out swinging for a 1-2-3 inning.

* * *

== Top of the 8th ==

LaStella was the first hitter for Chicago to face Charlie Brown in his eighth inning as he hit the second pitch down the third base line past a diving Frazier for a leadoff single.

Baez then came up and struck out after a four pitch at-bat when swung and missed a low Curveball in the zone.

Denorfia walked up and hit the second pitch of the at-bat to left field where it was easily handled by Byrd for the second out. The ball was not hit deep enough to allow LaStella to advance to second.

With Schlitter due up, manager Joe Maddon called to the bench as switch-hitting IF Jonathan Herrera answered the call to face Charlie Brown. Herrera went after Charlie Brown's first pitch 2SFB and flew out to Billy in medium deep center to end the inning and put them three outs away from a victory.

* * *

== Bottom of the 8th ==

RHP Jason Motte came in to replace Herrera as he faced the Reds' hitters. Grandal led off the inning with a single into center. Byrd then drew a seven pitch walk to put runners on first and second with no outs. Brayan then hit a soft grounder in front of the plate that forced Montero to go to first as Grandal and Byrd moved up to third and second easily. Cozart was then intentionally walked to force Brian Price's hand regarding Charlie Brown. Deciding to go with a better bat, he pinch hit for Charlie Brown with Joey Votto. Votto then smacked a single to right that scored Yasmani easily, but Byrd was thrown out as he tried to score as well. Billy then struck out looking on a high and in 4SFB to end the inning. (Cincy leads 5 – 2)

* * *

== Top of the 9th ==

With it being a save situation Chapman came in looking to convert the opportunity, something he had failed to do his past two tries. Fowler started the inning off by drawing a walk off of Chapman. Castro then managed to put the ball in play for the first time all game, but ended up flying out to Byrd. Rizzo then hit a liner straight at Brayan who snagged it for the second out. Montero then managed to draw another walk out of Chapman as that brought the tying run to the plate. Soler however chased an inside 4SFB and struck out swinging to the end the game and giving Chapman his twentieth save of the season. (Cincy wins 5 – 2)

For his efforts, Charlie Brown was named Player of the Game as he got a standing ovation from the appreciative fans that were present for the game.

' _Yeah another win, let's start a winning streak guys!'_

* * *

== Final Stat Line ==

Pitching: W (6 – 0), 8.0 IP, 3 H, 2 R, 2 ER, 0 BB, 14 K's, 2.26 ERA on season, 89 Pitches, 71 Strikes, 18 Balls.

Batting: 1 – 3, 1 1B, 1 RBI (5th of the season).

Charlie Brown managed to learn a Palmball (PLM) after weeks of tying to learn an off-speed pitch to compliment his fastballs and curveball.

* * *

== Rest of the Series against the Cubs™ ==

Team came out and lost the second game against the visiting Cubs™ 4 – 2 Tuesday night. Cueto went a solid 6.1 innings and gave up only three runs, but it wasn't enough to earn him a win as his record dropped to 7 – 6 on the year. The team's runs came on a 2 RBI triple from Frazier in the game's eighth inning.

The team proceeded to also lose the third game and the series on Wednesday night 4 – 3. Homer went seven strong innings of one run ball, but got a no decision for his effort. Chapman ended up blowing another save as he gave up three runs in the ninth inning to fall to 2 – 4 on the year. The offense provided runs from Frazier's two run homer in the first inning, his fifteenth of the year, and Brandon's ninth homer of the year which was a solo shot in the sixth inning.

* * *

== Series against the Colorado Rockies™ ==

The team had Thursday off, as it became a travel day as they headed to Denver to face the Colorado Rockies™ for a three game series. The first game was on Friday night and the team got shutout again in a 1 – 0 defeat. Mike pitched six strong innings and only gave up one run, but you can't win if you can't score so he fell to 6 – 6 on the year.

Following the game, the team was in the clubhouse putting their things away and getting ready to head back to the hotel when Violet entered the clubhouse again. Everyone was immediately on edge as they still remembered what happened with Devin as they looked around wondering who the unfortunate person was leaving the team. Everyone gathered around her as she motioned everyone over so she could pass on the news, and Charlie Brown could tell that it wasn't going to go over well with the team if her face was anything to go by as she seemed extremely unhappy with this move.

"Alright guys, you all probably know why I'm here already so there's no point in beating around the bush. Personally I don't agree with these decisions, but the record just isn't good enough to keep everybody. The club made two moves today and they will be carried out effective immediately."

Violet paused in her speech to see that she had the entire team's attention and she could also see the fear in their eyes as nobody wanted to leave. She took a breath before continuing and announcing the change.

"The first deal is with the Miami Marlins™ and it involves us trading away Yasmani for CF Marcell Ozuna." she paused as she saw Yasmani's head drop as Brayan patted him on the back since he'd just gotten settled in and was moving to his third team in less than a month.

"The other deal is with the Chicago White Sox™ and the club is trading away Todd for CF Adam Eaton and 1B Adam LaRoche." She heard the entire club gasp as they turned to Todd who was in shock and understandably so as nobody loved this city more than him.

"I'll let you guys have some time to say goodbye and get your things. Your guy's flights leave in about an hour. I'm sorry guys." she finished her speech as she walked over to Charlie Brown and his group as they all proceeded to say goodbye to their now ex-teammates.

' _This is never easy to do. I hope the guys don't hate me for bringing them this news.'_

She stopped her musing when she felt Charlie Brown pat her back reassuringly since he could tell how much she hated doing this and did it as a way to tell her that they understood it wasn't her doing.

' _I'm glad he forgave me for my past mistakes. He's a great friend and terrific person. I just hope I can find someone as caring as him to call my own.'_

Marcell and the two Adams arrived the next day ready to play as Price made some adjustments to the lineup accordingly. However, the team still failed to score runs as they lost game two of the series Saturday night 9 – 5. Cingrani had a terrible out as he only went 4.0 innings and gave up six runs as he earned his eleventh loss of the season (7 – 11). The runs scored came off of homers from Votto, Byrd, and Brandon. Votto's solo homer was his 13th of the season, Byrd's solo shot was his 8th of the season, and Brandon's solo and two run homers were his 10th and 11th of the season respectively.

Cincinnati Reds™ (43 - 54) Colorado Rockies™ (44 – 53)

1\. 2B Brandon Phillips * 1. CF Charlie Blackmon (L) **

2\. LF Marlon Byrd ** 2. 2B D.J. LeMahieu (All-Star)

3\. 1B Joey Votto (L) 3. RF Corey Dickerson (L)

4\. CF Marcell Ozuna 4. LF Carlos Gonzalez (L)

5\. RF Jay Bruce (L) 5. 1B Justin Morneau (L)

6\. SS Zack Cozart ** 6. C Michael McKenry

7\. C Brayan Peña (S) 7. SS Daniel Descalso (L)

8\. 3B Kristopher Negron 8. 3B Christhian Adames (S) **

9\. SP Charlie Brown * 9. SP Kyle Kendrick

Pitchers: RHP Charlie Brown (6 – 0, 2.26 ERA) RHP Kyle Kendrick (6 – 7, 4.71 ERA)

* * *

== Top of the 1st ==

The afternoon game was going to be a nice one as there was nothing but clear skies, and the temperature was at a comfortable 83°F. There was also a slight breeze that was blowing from right field to left field that the outfielders needed to be conscious of as it would make catching the ball a bit harder.

Brandon led off the game for the Reds by hitting the first pitch back up the middle for a single. Byrd then struck out on a low Sinker for the first out of the game. Votto then drew a seven pitch walk from Kendrick to put runners on first and second with one out. Sadly, the promising inning came up short as Ozuna flew out to left field and Bruce flew out to right field ending it.

* * *

== Bottom of the 1st ==

Charlie Brown came out on the field looking to keep the game tied and get momentum back from the home team. CF Charlie Blackmon was up first as he looked to turn his luck around as he was mired in a long hitless streak. On the third pitch, he got under the low and in 4SFB that was caught by Bruce in right for the first out.

2B D.J. LeMahieu was the next batter up as he looked to get something started. He lasted four pitches before he struck out looking on low 2SFB that caught the outside corner.

RF Corey Dickerson stepped in next looking to avoid a 1-2-3 inning. On the fourth pitch of the at-bat, he smacked the low and away PLM into left field and down the line for a double as he pulled into second standing up.

LF Carlos Gonzalez was up next and he looked to drive in the run and give his club and early lead. He battled for six pitches before he struck out swinging as he chased a low Curveball in the dirt. Brayan blocked it easily and threw it to first to record the final out of the inning.

* * *

== Top of the 2nd ==

The second inning was a very quick one for the Reds as Cozart grounded out to LeMahieu at second, Brayan popped out to Adames at third, and Negron flew out to Gonzalez in left for the final out in a 1-2-3 inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 2nd ==

Former All-Star 1B Justin Morneau led off the inning for the Rockies and he ended up striking out after four pitches when he check swung on a 4SFB in the dirt and got wrung up by the umpire.

C Michael McKenry was the next batter as he struck out after a five pitch at-bat when he chased another 4SFB in the dirt. Brayan once again blocked it and threw to first to record the second out.

SS Daniel Descalso was the third hitter and he hit the fourth pitch of the at-bat on the ground to Brandon who made the throw to first for the final out in a 1-2-3 inning for Charlie Brown.

* * *

== Top of the 3rd ==

Charlie Brown led off the third inning for his team as he drew out a five pitch battle before striking out on a Changeup away from him on the corner. Brandon followed that up with a popup to the McKenry who made the catch easily for the second out. Byrd then kept the inning alive by hitting a single past Descalso into left field. Votto then drew another walk off of Kendrick after an eight pitch battle putting two runners on again for Ozuna. Ozuna got a piece of a Sinker, but got under it as he flew out to medium deep left field for the final out of the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 3rd ==

3B Christhian Adames (pronounced Christian A-da-mayes) was the lead-off hitter for Colorado in the third. He ended up striking out after four pitches when he was late on the low and away 4SFB that hit the corner.

P Kyle Kendrick came up next and grounded out to Brandon after a two pitch at-bat when he was late on the low 4SFB.

Blackmon came up again for his second at-bat as he jumped on the first pitch Palmball, but he got under it and Byrd easily made the catch in shallow left for the final out in another 1-2-3 inning for Charlie Brown.

* * *

== Top of the 4th ==

Bruce led off the inning by drawing a five pitch walk from Kendrick who was really having control issues today as that was his third walk. Cozart followed him up by popping out to McKenry behind the plate, while Brayan struck out swinging on a changeup giving them two quick outs. Negron walked up looking to pick up a clutch hit that could score a run if he managed to find a gap somewhere in the outfield. Kendrick made a mistake and left his Sinker up in the zone and Negron jumped on it and smacked a hard liner over Blackmon's head as he had no chance to catch it before it landed in front of the center field wall as it bounced off of it and into the right center gap as he finally ran it down. Once contact was made, Bruce took off like a bat out of hell and managed to make it all the way home before the throw even reached the cutoff man as Negron pulled into second with his 12th double of the season. Charlie Brown then walked up looking to keep the inning alive but ended up striking out swinging after a four pitch at-bat on another Kendrick Changeup in the dirt to end the inning. (Cincy leads 1 – 0)

* * *

== Bottom of the 4th ==

LeMahieu led off the fourth for Colorado and got under the third pitch 4SFB and popped out to Votto in foul territory behind first base.

Dickerson then jumped on Charlie Brown's next pitch as he singled to center for his second hit of the day.

Gonzalez then struck out on three pitches as he chased a high and away 4SFB and couldn't capitalize on Charlie Brown's divided attention to the speedy Dickerson.

Morneau didn't fare any better than Gonzalez as he struck out after a four pitch at-bat when he chased a 4SFB up and out of the zone for his second strikeout of the day.

* * *

== Top of the 5th ==

The fifth inning was a quick one for Kendrick as Brandon started off the inning by popping out to McKenry on a low Sinker, Byrd grouned a Sinker to first that Morneau handled himself for the second out, and Votto grounded out to Descalso on a low Changeup to end the 1-2-3 inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 5th ==

McKenry led off with a four pitch strikeout as he was early on the low and away Curveball.

Descalso was the next batter as he fared about the same as McKenry since he struck out after a three pitch at-bat when he swung early at a low and in Curveball to defend his body.

Following those two quick outs, Adames managed to extend the inning as he hit the third pitch Palmball past Cozart into left field for a single.

Kendrick then came up and gave Charlie Brown a five pitch battle, but ultimately ended up striking out on a high and in 4SFB when he was too late to react to it in time giving Charlie Brown his tenth strikeout of the day.

* * *

== Top of the 6th ==

The sixth inning was another quick one for Cincinnati. It started off promising as Ozuna reached first on a throwing error by LeMahieu, but that was quickly reversed when Bruce grounded into a 6-4-3 double play. Cozart then proceeded to ground out to Descalso to end the unconvential 1-2-3 inning for Kendrick.

* * *

== Bottom of the 6th ==

Blackmon led off the inning with a four pitch battle with Charlie Brown. He ended up grounding low and away Curve weakly to Votto who fielded it and tagged him out as he was right next to him when he fielded it.

LeMahieu followed him up with a four pitch groundout of his own. He took the middle away 4SFB right to Cozart who threw him out easily for the second out.

Dickerson then walked up looking for his third hit off of Charlie Brown, but his over-aggression caused him to strike out after three pitches when he chased a 4SFB that was up in his eyes for the final out in another 1-2-3 inning for Charlie Brown.

* * *

== Top of the 7th ==

Brayan led off the inning by smacking a single to right past a diving LeMahieu. Negron then hit a short chopper to the left of the mound as Morneau came charging in to field it, but ended up holding on to it as Negron reached first relatively easily. Charlie Brown then walked up in a crucial spot as he looked down to third and saw the coach giving him the bunt signal. Nodding, he dug in and as Kendrick began delivering he squared around and dropped one that went up the first base line to a charging Morneau. Morneau fielded it and tagged Charlie Brown out as he knew there was no way he would get the other two who were now on second and third with only one out.

Deciding that he'd much rather face a slumping Byrd, Kendrick intentionally walked Brandon and loaded the bases up for the aging outfielder. Byrd true to their predictions grounded to Adames who fired it home to force out Brayan, but Byrd reached first keeping the bases loaded for Votto. Votto then had a long at-bat before smacking a single to left that allowed Negron to score while keeping the bases loaded. Having seen enough, Walt Weiss made a move to the bullpen and brought in right-hander Adam Ottavino to try and get out of the jam. Ottavino succeeded as he got Ozuna to fly out to Dickerson in shallow right for the final out of the inning and strand three runners on base. (Cincy leads 2 – 0)

* * *

== Bottom of the 7th ==

Gonzalez was the first hitter for Colorado after the long last half-inning. The exhaustion showed for him as he struck out after a four pitch at-bat when he chased a low and in 4SFB off the plate. This gave him the hat trick against Charlie Brown as it was his third strikeout of the day.

Morneau followed him by also earning the hat trick after a three pitch at-bat when he chased a low and in Curve that broke towards his hands.

McKenry was up next and managed to make contact, but ended up flying out to Ozuna in center after a three pitch at-bat. It was Charlie Brown's fourth 1-2-3 inning of the afternoon.

* * *

== Top of the 8th ==

Bruce led off the inning against Ottavino by striking out swinging on a slider that handcuffed him. Cozart then proceeded to fly out to Gonzalez in medium deep left field, while Brayan grounded out to Descalso to end another quick 1-2-3 inning for the Reds.

* * *

== Bottom of the 8th ==

Descalso led off the inning for Colorado by battling Charlie Brown for seven pitches before he lined a low Palmball right to Cozart who snagged it for the first out.

Adamaes then followed up that battle with an eight pitch battle of his own against Charlie Brown. It ended when he was extremely late on a low and tight 4SFB in on his hands.

With Ottavino due up, Weiss pinch hit with 3B Nolan Arenado hoping he could kick-start his stagnant offense. Arenado fought off some tough pitches before he lined the fourth pitch 4SFb right back at Charlie Brown. Having no time to react, Charlie Brown turned his back and it hit him squarely in his lower back with a loud "THWACK!" as he fell forward behind the mound. The ball was hit so hard that it ricocheted back to Brayan who picked it up barehanded and threw it on to first to get Arenado for the final out. Seeing Charlie Brown still down, the team rushed to his position as Price and the trainer hurried out there as well to see if he was okay.

To everyone's surprise though, he sat up and stretched his back before getting up and started to walk towards the dugout before being stopped by the trainer's to check on him.

"You okay Charlie Brown?" asked Price shocked that he could move so easily.

"Yeah, that happened to me at least once a start when I was younger so it doesn't bother me as much. Besides, I've been hit much harder than that." replied Charlie Brown, the last part with a smirk on his face.

Price just shook his head muttering something about kids being the death of him one day. The others just laughed as they walked with him back to the dugout with a light applause from the crowd that was relieved he was okay.

* * *

== Top of the 9th ==

Right-handed reliever John Axford was brought in to replace Arenado as he prepared to face the bottom part of the Reds' lineup. Negron started the inning off with a swinging strikeout on Axford's Curveball. Charlie Brown walked up next as he took a big cut at Axford's first pitch Fastball and drove it to deep left center, but Blackmon ran it down in front of the wall for the second out. Brandon then proceeded to ground out to LeMahieu to end the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 9th ==

Blackmon was coming up for his fourth at-bat of the game, as Charlie Brown looked to record the last three outs for another shutout. Blackmon managed to battle with Charlie Brown for nine pitches before he ended up flying out to Byrd on a low and in Palmball that he pushed towards left field.

LeMahieu walked up next and managed to record a single to left past Cozart after a two pitch at-bat.

Dickerson then walked up still looking for his third hit of the afternoon, but he flew out to shallow left on a low and in Curveball for the second out.

Gonzalez walked up next looking to get something positive out of today as he already had recorded three strikeouts against Charlie Brown. Despite his best efforts, he ended up striking out for the fourth time after a six pitch battle when he chased a high and tight 4SFB. This strikeout gave him the illusive golden sombrero for the day. (Cincy wins 2 – 0)

For his efforts, Charlie Brown was awarded the Player of the Game award as he recorded his second shutout of the season.

' _Yeah another win! I'm worried though about the upcoming trade deadline as we've made it clear that we're sellers this season and I don't know if I'll be the next one gone or not?'_

* * *

== Final Stat Line ==

Pitching: W (7 – 0), 9.0 IP, 4 H, 0 R, 0 ER, 0 BB, 15 K's, 2.03 ERA on season, 123 Pitches, 100 Strikes, 23 Balls.

Batting: 0 – 3, 2 K's, 1 SAC bunt.

* * *

== Series against the St. Louis Cardinals™ ==

Following the victory, the team packed their bags and headed to St. Louis to take on the Cardinals in a three game series with their division foes. Game one on Monday evening ended in another shutout as they lost by a score of 3 – 0. Cueto gave the team 6 solid innings of three run ball, but the punch-less offense cost him any chance of getting a win as he fell to 7 – 7 on the year.

The team managed to bounce back from the loss in the second game as they managed to pull out a 2 – 1 victory. Homer gave the team eight innings of one run ball to pick up the win and improve to 5 – 5 on the year. It looked as though they were going to suffer another shutout loss, but Brayan came through in the clutch with a two run triple in the ninth to put them on top. Chapman came in and recorded his 21st save of the season.

The team kept the momentum going as the also won the third game and the series Wednesday afternoon by a score of 6 – 4. Mike went 8.1 innings while only giving up the four runs en route to earning his seventh win of the season (7 – 6). Chapman came in to earn his 22nd save of the season when Mike started allowing runs in the last inning. The offense was provided by Negron's RBI single, Brandon's 3 RBI double, Eaton's solo homer (his 2nd of the year), and LaRoche's solo homer (his 19th of the season).

* * *

== Series against the Pittsburgh Pirates™ ==

Following the game, the team traveled back home to Cincinnati to start a home stand of seven games starting with the Pittsburgh Pirates™. The first game on Thursday night ended in a 6 – 3 loss behind Cingrani. Cingrani only managed to last 5 innings while giving up four runs as his record dropped to 7 – 12 on the year. The runs were provided by Brayan's two run homer (his 6th of the year), and Negron's solo homer (his fifth of the year).

Cincinnati Reds™ (46 - 56) vs. Pittsburgh Pirates™ (45 – 56)

1\. 2B Brandon Phillips * 1. LF Starling Marte *

2\. LF Marlon Byrd ** 2. 3B Josh Harrison *

3\. 1B Joey Votto (L) * 3. CF Andrew McCutchen

4\. CF Marcell Ozuna ** 4. 1B Pedro Alvarez (L)

5\. RF Jay Bruce (L) 5. 2B Neil Walker (S)

6\. SS Zack Cozart ** 6. SS Derek Fink (L)

7\. C Brayan Peña (S) 7. RF Gregory Polanco (L) *

8\. 3B Kristopher Negron 8. C Chris Stewart

9\. SP Charlie Brown * 9. SP Edmund Varela *

Pitchers: RHP Charlie Brown (7 – 0, 2.03 ERA) vs. RHP Edmund Varela (11 – 4, 2.84 ERA)

* * *

== Top of 1st ==

Charlie Brown was in the Bowman® Prospect spotlight due to his performance last time out with the shutout, as well as the possibility of an almost no-no repeat against the Pirates. The game was taking place under a Partly Cloudy night sky at a comfortable 73°F with a 4 MPH breeze blowing in from right field.

The first batter up for Pittsburgh was LF Starling Marte who was looking to continue his streak of crushing the ball. Sadly for him his over-aggression led to a three pitch strikeout when he chased a low and away Curveball out of the zone.

3B Josh Harrison then walked up and on the third pitch drilled a low and away 4SFB into the left field corner for a stand up double. This quickly dispelled any notion of a possible no-no repeat performance.

CF Andrew McCutchen then walked up and on the third pitch drove a single to right field past Brandon, but Harrison was held at third by Bruce's strong return throw home.

1B Pedro Alvarez then delivered a single on the second pitch right back up the middle that allowed Harrison to score easily. However, Ozuna came up throwing and gunned McCutchen out at third to make it two outs with a runner at first.

2B Neil Walker then tried to keep the inning alive, but ended up chasing a high and in 4SFB on the fourth pitch to end the inning. (Pittsburgh leads 1 – 0)

* * *

== Bottom of the 1st ==

With an uncharacteristically slow start for Charlie Brown, the team looked to get him back in it with a run of their own. Brandon led off the inning and jumped on Varela's first pitch 4SFB as he deposited it in the right field seats against the wind to tie the game up, (his 12th of the season). Charlie Brown jumped up on the railing and gave his teammate a high five when he got back to the dugout. The rest of the inning was pretty unimpressive as Byrd grounded out to Alvarez who flipped it to Varela for the first out, Votto flew out to shallow center, and Ozuna grounded out to Alvarez who once again flipped to Varela to end the inning. (Tie game 1 – 1)

* * *

== Top of the 2nd ==

Rookie SS Derek Fink led off the inning as he ended up striking out looking after four pitches when he froze on a high and away 4SFB that caught the corner.

RF Gregory Polanco batted next as he battled for five pitches before he popped out to Brayan to the right of home plate for the second out.

C Chris Stewart was the next batter as he came in with a .189 average on the season. Stewart got under the third pitch Curveball down and away and ended up popping out to shallow center field for the final out of the 1-2-3 inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 2nd ==

The second inning for the Reds was also pretty uneventful as Varela got Bruce and Cozart to both fly out to Polanco in right, before Brayan hit a seeing-eye single into right field. Negron then proceeded to strike out looking on slider to end the inning.

* * *

== Top of the 3rd ==

P Edmund Varela led off for the Pirates as he struck out on three pitches when he was late on the high and away 4SFB.

Marte then came up for his second at-bat and tried to bunt for a hit on the first pitch. Expecting this though, Negron charged and fielded it cleanly before firing on to first to retire the speedy Marte.

Harrison then began a six pitch battle with Charlie Brown as he worked it to a 2 – 2 count. Charlie Brown then threw a low and away Curveball that Harrison was waiting for and went with it towards the right center gap. Bruce and Ozuna went back to the wall, but all they could do was watch it sail out of the ballpark for another Pittsburgh run.

Following that, McCutchen came up and struck out when Charlie Brown froze him on a low and away 4SFB on the fourth pitch of the at-bat. McCutchen was expecting a Curveball and was unprepared for the heater as he just watched it go by for the final out. (Pittsburgh leads 2 – 1)

* * *

== Bottom of the 3rd ==

Charlie Brown led off the inning by jumping on Varela's first pitch 4SFB as he drove it into the right center gap for a double. With him on second, Brandon hit the fifth pitch he saw to Fink who threw the ball to third and got Charlie Brown out as he tried to advance to third without him noticing. Byrd then proceeded to fly out to right field for the second out. Votto then poked a single to right as Brandon advanced to second base. However, Ozuna struck out looking to end the inning on Varela's Changeup.

* * *

== Top of the 4th ==

Alvarez led off the inning with a five pitch strikeout as Charlie Brown was still pissed off at his base running blunder that cost his team a run. Alvarez went chasing after a high 2SFB that was off the plate and was never going to be a strike.

Walker then struck out after a five pitch at-bat as he froze on a low 2SFB that just caught the inside corner as the umpire rung him up.

Fink then got a single as on the second pitch he blooped the ball over Cozart's outstretched glove.

Polanco then grounded into a fielder's choice as Cozart flipped to Brandon to force Fink out at second.

* * *

== Bottom of the 4th ==

The bottom half of the inning started off poorly for Cincinnati as Bruce flied out to right field for the first out, before Cozart struck out looking on a high fastball. Brayan then walked up and worked a 3 – 2 count before he jumped all over a hanging Curveball that he pushed through the win and got it into the seats for his 7th homer of the season. Charlie Brown jumped up and down as he met Brayan outside the dugout before doing their signature handshake as they celebrated his success. Negron then proceeded to strike out to end the inning when he chased a low Changeup in the dirt. (Tie game 2 – 2)

* * *

== Top of the 5th ==

Charlie Brown came out on the mound as a man on a mission as he proceeded to strike out the side and keep momentum on Cincy's side. Stewart struck out after a six pitch battle when he chased a high and in 4SFB.

Varela struck out after a three pitch at bat when he was early on a low and away Curveball.

Marte also struck out after a three pitch at-bat when he chased a low Palmball that broke out of the strikezone.

* * *

== Bottom of the 5th ==

Charlie Brown was once again leading off an inning as he hit a single into right field after a four pitch at-bat. Brandon then hit a sharp grounder on the fifth pitch he saw that was bobbled by Harrison who couldn't recover in time to get him out at first. The promising inning then fizzled out as Byrd popped out to Alvarez after six pitches, Votto struck out swinging after four pitches, and Ozuna grounded back to Varela after a five pitch at-bat to end the inning.

* * *

== Top of the 6th ==

Harrison led off the sixth inning by grounding out to Brandon on a high and away 4SFB after a four pitch at-bat.

McCutchen then flew out to Byrd in medium deep left-center on a low and in 2SFB after a five pitch battle.

Alvarez then followed them both up with a grounder in front of the plate that Brayan handled easily as he threw to first for the final out which gave Charlie Brown back to back 1-2-3 innings.

* * *

== Bottom of the 6th ==

The sixth inning was also pretty uneventful for the Reds as Bruce struck out swinging on a Curveball, then Cozart popped out to Stewart behind the plate. Brayan once again singled to right as he got the ball past a diving Walker. Negron then ended the inning by grounding out to Fink who stepped on second to force out Brayan since he was right next to the bag anyway.

* * *

== Top of the 7th ==

Walker led off the inning with a three pitch single that landed just in front of Byrd's glove.

Fink then followed that up with a double down the right field line on a low and away Palmball that allowed Walker to reach third base.

Following that, Price had seen enough and decided to pull Charlie Brown from the game after 6+ innings as he brought in right-hander Sam LeCure to try and get out of the mess. Polanco struck out after chasing a low 4SFB in the dirt. Stewart was then intentionally walked to force Clint Hurdle's hand regarding Varela. Hurdle decided to pinch hit for Varela with C Francisco Cervelli. Cervelli managed to draw a five pitch walk as Walker scored to put Pittsburgh up by one. Marte then followed that with a swinging strikeout on a low and in 4SFB for the second out. Harrison then grounded out to Cozart who stepped on second base to force out Cervelli and end the inning before it exploded in their faces. (Pittsburgh leads 3 – 2)

* * *

== Bottom of the 7th ==

Right-handed reliever Hiroki Robertson came in to replace Cervelli as he prepared to face the pitcher's spot before the top of the order. Price decided to call upon OF Adam Eaton to pinch-hit for LeCure as he grounded out to Harrison. Brandon then managed to push a single into right past Walker's outstretched glove. Byrd then smacked a homer into the left field bleachers, his 9th of the season. Following that, left-handed reliever Antonio Bastardo took over for Robertson as he tried to get out of the inning. Votto pulled a single past Alvarez into right field. Ozuna then proceeded to crush a 4SFB left over the heart of the plate into the right field seats to increase the lead with some insurance runs. Bruce then struck out swinging, before Cozart grounded out to Harrison to end the inning. (Cincy leads 6 – 3)

* * *

== Top of the 8th ==

Left-hander Paco Rodriguez came in to replace Eaton as he recorded a quick 1-2-3 inning when he got McCutchen to fly out to right, Alvarez to ground out to third, and Walker to strike out swinging when he chased a hanging Curve out of the zone.

* * *

== Bottom of the 8th ==

Right-hander Jared Hughes came in to relieve Bastardo as he looked to keep it a three run deficit. Hughes managed to have a fairly uneventful inning as he got Brayan to fly out to right, Negron to strike out swinging on an inside slider, pinch hitter Adam LaRoche managed to single to center, but Brandon the lined out to second to end the inning.

* * *

== Top of the 9th ==

Chapman entered the game as he went for the save after replacing LaRoche. He got Fink to ground out to Votto who stepped on first himself for the first out, then he proceeded to get Polanco to ground out to Brandon at second for the second out. Stewart then kept the game going by singling to left. Hurdle then pinch hit for Hughes with SS Jordy Mercer. Mercer then struck out after a three pitch at-bat on a low and in 4SFB to end the game. LeCure was credited the win, while Chapman got his 23rd save of the season.

Following the game, Violet once again entered the clubhouse to inform the team of some more trade news as today was the deadline for moves to be made. She informed the team that Marcell had been traded to the Cleveland Indians™ for 1B Carlos Santana and right-handed reliever Bryan Shaw. The team then said goodbye to Marcell as he prepared to head to his third different team in the last month alone.

' _Glad that I'm still with the club and that the guys had my back tonight. I wonder how things will go moving forward.'_

* * *

== Final Stat Line ==

Pitching: No decision (7 – 0), 6.0+ IP, 7 H, 3 R, 3 ER, 0 BB, 10 K's, 2.19 ERA on season, 86 Pitches, 63 Strikes, 23 Balls.

Batting: 2 – 2, 1 2B (2nd of season), 1 1B.

* * *

== End of Month Summary (July) ==

Team: 9 Wins, 16 Losses, 47 – 56 Record Overall, 4th Place in NL Central Division, 16.5 GB.

Charlie Brown: 3 Wins, 0 Losses, 61 K's, 5 QS'.

* * *

 **AN: And that's a wrap! Wow what a ton of writing, my fingers hurt just looking at it. Anyway, let me know how the first extended chapter turned out and where it can be improved so I can do better next time. Anyway until next time, this is "The Nasty One" signing off.**

 **-PRAK #TheNastyOne**


	18. Month of August Pt 1

**AN: FINALLY THE NASTY ONE HAS COME BACK TO FANFICTION! Hey guys sorry for the long wait between chapters, but I had a lot of information to go through and it took me awhile to organize my thoughts. Then I decided that since this story was getting views the past couple of days, I decided to expedite the process and divide the chapter into two parts. I may make this the new format for all future chapters with two starts in one and three in the other, as well as more interactions on off days. Hope you guys enjoy Charlie Brown's latest adventure as a member of the Cincinnati Reds™.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Month of August Pt. 1**

The following day before the game, Price called Charlie Brown into his office to discuss something with him. Charlie Brown finished his conversation up with Homer and Mike before heading to his manager's office which was in the back of the team clubhouse. Seeing the door already open, Charlie Brown knocked and got Price's attention.

"Prompt as always Charlie Brown, come on in and have a seat on the couch." said Price as he motioned to the brown leather couch that he had situated across from his desk.

"Thank you sir. How are things?" asked Charlie Brown as he took a seat on the far right cushion farthest from the door.

"As well as can be Charlie Brown. We've done better than people have expected and they're in talks of bringing me back next season so all in all can't complain." replied Price as another knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

Looking to the door Charlie Brown noticed two new people he hadn't met before.

 _'They must be Carlos Santana and Bryan Shaw, the two we acquired from Cleveland for Marcell.'_ thought Charlie Brown as he appraised the two newest acquisitions. Carlos was 5' 11'' and weighed 210 lbs, and was wearing a gray t-shirt and blue jeans over his muscular frame. Carlos was of Dominican decent and had closely cropped black hair. Bryan was slightly taller than Carlos at 6' 1'' and was slightly heavier at 220 lbs, he had short brown hair and a slight 5 o'clock shadow. Bryan was from California and had the personality of a laidback person as shown in his attire as he wore a pair of blue jeans and a gray Adidas® workout hoodie.

"Ah Carlos and Bryan come in, come in." said Price as he motioned for the other two to come in. Both of them entered and shook hands with Charlie Brown as introductions were made.

"Alright now that everyone is here we can get started. Carlos we know that you're a first baseman by trade but we're wondering if you could play third base for us because we already have Joey over at first?" said Price.

"I'm happy to play anywhere you need me skipper!" said Carlos.

"Excellent you can go ahead and get suited up for the game tonight and meet the others." said Price as Carlos took his leave.

"Now Charlie Brown the reason I've called you here is to settle something with Bryan. You may or may not know that you and Bryan both share the same number of 27 and as a rule a team is only allowed to have one person with a certain number. So I need to know which one of you is going to switch numbers." said Price as he let the two think it over. Bryan was about to volunteer, but Charlie Brown beat him to it.

"I'll do it sir. Bryan been in the league longer and has earned his number."

"You sure about this Charlie Brown?" asked Price as Bryan was in shock that a rookie would be willing to do this since most were very self-centered.

"Totally sure sir."

"Alright, you'll be number 28 now and Bryan will remain number 27. You both can go ahead and join the others." said Price as he made the notes in his paperwork to send up to the higher-ups.

Both men exited the room and shut the door behind them as Bryan stopped Charlie Brown before they got too far.

"Thanks for doing that back there Charlie Brown."

"Ah it was no trouble Bryan, would've done it for anybody. Come on I'll introduce you to the other pitchers and my buddies."

"Cool, lead the way."

The two then headed further into the clubhouse as Charlie Brown got Bryan acclimated with the others. Little did they know it would be the start of a long lasting friendship between them.

== Rest of the Series versus Pittsburgh ==

* * *

The team managed to pull out a 5 - 3 victory against Pittsburgh on Saturday with Cueto earning his eighth win of the season to move to 8 - 7 for the year. Cueto earned the victory by giving the team 6.2 innings of three run ball as the offense helped secure the win as Chapman picked up his 24th save. Bruce contributed an RBI single, but Santana had a big welcoming party as he had a RBI single as well as two homeruns, one two-run shot and a solo shot, for four RBI's total on the day.

Sunday afternoon brought a loss to the team as they dropped the finale by a score of 11 - 10 in ten innings. Homer had one of his worst outings of the season lasting only 3.1 innings and giving up seven runs, but only five were earned. He was given a no decision though as the offense kept them in the game. Reliever Sam LeCure gave up the final run to seal the loss in the tenth to drop his record to 3 - 3 on the year. Offensive explosion was provided by RBI singles from Eaton, Brayan, Cozart, and Billy, Byrd contributed an RBI double and a solo homer which was his 10th of the year, and Votto dropped a pair of two run homers which were his 14th and 15th of the year.

* * *

== Off Day ==

Monday brought the club its first off day of the month as they awaited the arrival of division opponents St. Louis to arrive for a three game series. However, the team was not idle as Charlie Brown and his friends were at the ballpark working out together on the field taking some swings and working on their mechanics for fielding and pitching. In between reps though, the group was discussing the latest move the organization had made.

"Hey CB, do you know why they put Adcock on the DL this morning?" asked Billy as the other position players hadn't heard anything from the manager yet.

"No I hadn't heard about him being hurt. They must be trying to keep it hush-hush so the other teams don't start making speculations about our bullpen being weaker." replied Charlie Brown as he didn't hang out with any of the relievers outside of Bryan. Speaking of Shaw, he had acclimated well into the group and had been spending more time with the others.

"Oh yeah I know what that's about." said Bryan as he others looked at him with questioning glances.

"He got a blister on his index finger last night and he couldn't grip the ball properly and since they didn't want him to aggravate it more they put him on the DL." said Bryan as the others nodded and processed the new info.

"That's got to suck man." said Brandon.

"What does Brandon?" asked Charlie Brown.

"Being sidelined for something so minor. I get that he can't pitch effectively, but it's not as bad as some other injuries like muscle tears, broken bones, or arm problems." said Brandon bringing up a valid point.

"That's true, but for us pitchers being able to throw pitches besides a fastball otherwise we ain't as effective as we can be." said Homer through his Texan accent as he was taking it lightly today having pitched last night.

"Fair point." said Brandon as he went up to take his swings.

"Well if he's on the DL, then that means there's an open roster spot. I wonder who'll fill it?" said Charlie Brown as he honestly had no idea who was in AAA as he skipped directly to the majors when he was called up two and half months ago.

"I don't know but I hope it's another catcher. I really would like a day off sometime." said Brayan who looked really exhausted. Since they traded away Yasmani and Devin he'd been catching every game.

"Yeah you look like shit man." said Mike jokingly as he laughed a little. Brayan looked annoyed but let it go a moment later.

"Too tired to bicker Mike." said Brayan as he fell asleep standing up.

"Really?!" asked Billy incredulously as he poked Brayan but only received light snoring from him in return.

"Bryan help me carry him to the bench." said Charlie Brown as the two each grabbed a shoulder and led him over to the first base bench and laid him down gently so as to not disturb his slumber. This was the scene that Price walked in on as he and another male approached the group as Bryan and Charlie Brown rejoined them.

"I'm not even going to ask why he's sleeping on my bench." said Price as he shook his head at the group's antics while the others laughed.

"Alright anyway since you all have no doubt heard about Nate being injured we had to make a move today. Outside of Bryan and Charlie Brown you guys already know him and I'm sure Brayan will be happy when he wakes up." said Price as the others did recognize him despite him not being in the majors long last year during his rookie season though he didn't receive enough at-bats to qualify as a full year of experience as he had only got 54 of 130 at-bats. Charlie Brown now got his first good look at the new player who was a Caucasian male standing at 5' 11'' and weighing around 188 lbs. He had a bright sky blue eyes, and a neatly trimmed brown hair and thick chinstrap to match.

"Brayan, Charlie Brown I'd like you both to meet Tucker Barnhart he's been called up to serve as Brayan's backup since we know he's the only catcher left now that Yasmani and Devin are both gone."

"How you doing?" he asked in a deep voice with an accent indicating someone from the Midwest.

"Pretty good." replied Bryan as he shook the rookie's hand.

"Same." said Charlie Brown as he also shook his hand and noticed the firm grip he put into it indicating his strength despite his small frame.

"I want all of you guys to get acquainted with him and get him familiar with your routines and mannerisms so that way when you're out there pitching he'll know what to expect."

"You got it skipper." said Charlie Brown as he was excited to get the chance to work with a fellow young player.

"Alright I'll leave you guys to it." said Price as he took his leave and the group began working with the new guy.

"Nice to have you back Tucker. How's Indianapolis doing this year?" asked Billy since they both played together in the minors before Billy was called up a few years ago.

"Not as well as they hoped. They're ten games under five hundred and in last place in the division."

"Ouch that's rough."

"Yeah, but some new guys were tearing the cover off the ball the past couple of weeks."

"New guys?" asked Mike.

"Yeah three of them got called up from Pensacola."

"Who?!" asked Charlie Brown excitedly as he wondered if any of his buddies got the call.

"You're that guy they called up directly to the majors right Charlie Brown?" asked Tucker.

"Yeah I am."

"I figured they talked so much about you man."

"Good things I hope."

"Always. Anyway I think it was Williamson, Minor, and Becerra." said Tucker as Charlie Brown pumped his fist.

"Awesome! I knew Rodrigo could do it if he believed in himself and I knew Dwayne and Lance both paid their dues and deserved the promotion." said Charlie Brown as he was happy for his old teammates.

"Yeah. It's nice to see that you still care for them, most people after getting called up forget about their old teammates. It's a relief to know you aren't one of those rookies who thinks he's better than everyone else."

"Thanks for the compliment." said Charlie Brown as the group proceeded to get back to practicing the rest of the day while Brayan continued to snooze on the bench.

* * *

== Series against the St. Louis Cardinals™ ==

The following evening, the team lost game one against the Redbirds by a score of 5 - 3 in eighteen innings. Mike gave the team a solid seven innings while giving up only two runs but got a no decision as the game entered extras. The game remained scoreless until the eighteenth when Bryan gave up two runs to earn the loss and drop to 3 - 6 on the year. Runs were scored on a sacrifice fly by Mike, an RBI single from Eaton, and an RBI triple by Cozart.

Following the game Price pulled Charlie Brown aside and informed him that he was being moved up into Cingrani's spot in the rotation due to his great play of late. So now with one day less rest, Charlie Brown got ready to face one of his team's division rivals.

* * *

== Game Day (Wednesday August 5th, 2015 7:10 PM CST) ==

(Refer back to Chapter 10 for the meanings behind the asterisks next to the players' names.)

Cincinnati Reds™ (48 - 58) vs. St. Louis Cardinals™ (56 – 50)

1\. CF Adam Eaton (L) 1. CF Jon Jay (L)

2\. 2B Brandon Phillips 2. RF Jason Heyward (L)

3\. 1B Joey Votto (L)* 3. LF Matt Holliday **

4\. RF Jay Bruce 4. 1B Matt Adams (L)

5\. 3B Carlos Santana (S) 5. C Yadier Molina

6\. LF Marlon Byrd 6. 3B Matt Carpenter (L)

7\. C Tucker Barnhart (S) 7. SS Jhonny Peralta *

8\. SS Kristopher Negron 8. 2B Kolten Wong (L)

9\. SP Charlie Brown * 9. SP Lance Lynn *

Pitchers: RHP Charlie Brown (7 – 0, 2.19 ERA) vs. RHP Lance Lynn (12 – 5, 2.58 ERA)

* * *

== Top of the 1st ==

Before the game started, Charlie Brown found himself in the Bowman™ Player Spotlight thanks to his past month's performance with them noticing him as a "pleasant surprise" for the club despite their poor performance thus far. The night itself was a moderately warm one at only 69°F but it was a fairly nice night with no wind for the 30, 924 fans that came out to support the Reds filling up 73% of the stadium.

The first inning was rather uneventful for Charlie Brown as he retired Jon Jay easily on a fly out to Byrd, before getting Heyward to follow suit. Holliday gave the Cards some life as he singled into left, but that was ended as Adams struck out chasing a high 2SFB out of the zone.

* * *

== Bottom of the 1st ==

The hometown team had no success in the bottom half of the opening inning as Lynn set them down 1-2-3 with back to back strikeouts on Brandon and Votto.

* * *

== Top of the 2nd ==

The second inning was another quick one for Charlie Brown as he retired Molina with a fly out to Bruce in right, before Carpenter singled the ball over Brandon's head into right center. Charlie Brown then bounced back by getting Peralta to ground into a 6-4-3 double play to stop the rally before it even got started.

* * *

== Bottom of the 2nd ==

Bruce led off the inning by crushing a fastball into the fifth row of the right field seats putting Cincinnati up 1 - 0. The rest of the inning was rather uneventful as Santana, Byrd and Negron all grounded out though Tucker managed a single into center.

* * *

== Top of the 3rd ==

Charlie Brown had another quick inning in the third as he set them down 1-2-3 while also striking out Wong and Lynn.

* * *

== Bottom of the 3rd ==

Charlie Brown led off the third inning against Lynn as he hit the first pitch fastball right to Wong for the easy 4-3 groundout. Lynn then struck out Eaton and Brandon swinging to end the inning.

* * *

== Top of the 4th ==

Charlie Brown earned himself another 1-2-3 inning in the fourth as he struck out Heyward on a high an in 4SFB, got Holliday to ground out to Negron, and struck out Adams on a low and away 4SFB.

* * *

== Bottom of the 4th ==

Votto led off the inning with his 17th double of the season into left field. However nothing else noteworthy happened aside from Byrd being hit by an inside fastball. Tucker had an RBI chance with two outs, but struck out looking on an inside slider.

* * *

== Top of the 5th ==

Charlie Brown maintained the roll he was on as he once again recorded another 1-2-3 inning. Molina struck out chasing a low and in PLM, Carpenter lined out to Santana, and Peralta was caught looking on a low and in 4SFB.

* * *

== Bottom of the 5th ==

Negron led off the inning with a solid double over Jay's head which was his 13th of the season. Charlie Brown then came up looking to drive him in, but ended up striking out on 4 pitches when he chased an inside 4SFB. Eaton flew out to Jay, but then Brandon singled right back up the middle. However, Negron wasn't the fastest runner so they held him at third base and hoped that Votto could drive him in. That was not meant to be as he struck out swinging to keep it a 1 - 0 game.

* * *

== Top of the 6th ==

Despite not coming through with a hit, Charlie Brown maintained his roll on the mound as he recorded his 4th consecutive 1-2-3 inning. Wong tried bunting for a hit, but Santana was ready for him and gunned him at first, Lynn struck out again as he chased a high 2SFB, and Jay flew out weakly to left field.

* * *

== Bottom of the 6th ==

The inning was pretty uneventful for the Reds as Bruce flew out, Santana singled to center, Byrd lined out and Tucker grounded out to end the inning.

* * *

== Top of the 7th ==

Charlie Brown kept it going in the seventh as he struck out the side to bring his total strikeouts for the game up to eleven. Heyward swung and missed at low and away 4SFB, Holliday was frozen on another low and away 4SFB, and Adams swung and missed a low and away 2SFB to end the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 7th ==

Once again the inning was pretty uneventful, Negron flew out to left, Charlie Brown struck out on four pitches after chasing a low Curveball, and Eaton also struck out to end the frame.

* * *

== Top of the 8th ==

Charlie Brown's rhythm was finally interrupted as Molina managed a double into the right center gap as he went with a high and away 4SFB. Due to his lack of speed and being the tying run, Mike Matheny sent in OF Peter Bourjos to pinch run. Despite having retired the previous sixteen batters in a row, Price decided to pull Charlie Brown after only 79 pitches and brought in southpaw Steve Barton to get out of the jam.

Barton got Carpenter to fly out to right as Bourjos advanced to third base. He then managed to strike out Peralta on an inside curveball to bring it to two outs. Wong then managed to poke a single into left past a diving Cozart as Bourjos scored to even it up at 1 - 1 as the run was charged to Charlie Brown. SS Greg Garcia then came in to pinch hit for Lance Lynn as he flew out to right field to end the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 8th ==

Southpaw veteran Randy Choate came in to replace Garcia, as C Tony Cruz replaced Bourjos to do the catching. Choate managed to set them down 1-2-3 as the game headed into the ninth.

* * *

== Top of the 9th ==

Closer Aroldis Chapman came in to replace Barton to get some work in this tight ball game. Jay led off the inning with a single, and Heyward followed that up by drawing a walk. Holliday then grounded in a 3 - 6 FC as they got Heyward out at second, but Jay advanced to 3rd. Adams then popped out to Cozart, and with two outs Cruz flew out to Eaton in center to end the threat.

* * *

== Bottom of the 9th ==

Choate recorded two quick outs on Santana and Bruce, before Tucker was due up but Billy was called in to pinch-hit for him. Billy managed to slap a single back up the middle, but Negron struck out looking to end the inning.

* * *

== Top of the 10th ==

Since it was Brayan's day off, Price decided to leave Billy in to play catcher which was a humorous sight to say the least as Billy was extremely terrified of having to catch Chapman's 100 MPH fastball. Nevertheless, no mistakes occurred as Chapman recorded a 1-2-3 inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 10th ==

Right hander Carlos Villanueva came in to replace Choate for the 10th inning. Brayan was called upon to pinch hit for Chapman who was due up first. He proceeded to ground right back to Villanueva who threw him out at first. Eaton then followed that up by grounding out to Carpenter at third. With two men down, Brandon smacked a grounder back up the middle for a base hit which brought Votto to the plate. Deciding that he'd played enough ball for the night, Votto smacked a high fastball into the right field seats for a walk-off two run homer, his 16th of the year, to give the Reds a 3 - 1 victory.

* * *

== Final Stat Line ==

Pitching: ND (still 7 - 0), 7.0+ IP, 3 H, 1 R, 1 ER, 0 BB, 11 K, 2.12 ERA on season, 79 Pitches, 63 Strikes, 16 Balls.

Hitting: 0 for 3, 2 K

 _'I'm happy for the extra innings win, though I wish I could've stayed out there and won in myself.'_

* * *

== The Next Day ==

The team went out and lost the rubber match of the three game series by a score of 11 - 0 Thursday night. Cingrani got beat up on as he gave up six runs while only lasting 3.2 innings. This game marked his eighth consecutive loss on the season as it brought his record to 7 - 13 for the year. Immediately following the game, the team boarded a flight headed west as they kicked off a ten game road trip.

* * *

== Series against the Arizona Diamondbacks™ ==

Friday night the team managed to earn the 2 - 0 victory over the D-Backs behind a solid pitching performance from Cueto. Cueto pitched 8.2 innings and struck out 11 en route to his ninth win moving his record to 9 - 7 on the year. Chapman recorded the last out to earn his 25th save of the season. Both runs came on an RBI single from Bruce in the top of the 8th inning.

Team continued the momentum into Saturday afternoon's game as they once again beat the D-Backs 7 - 3. Homer gave the team 7.1 innings of three run ball with nine strikeouts to earn his sixth victory as he improved to 6 - 5 on the year. Runs for the Reds were scored on RBI singles from Eaton and Brayan, a 2 RBI double by Votto, and Santana provided an RBI double and a 2 run homer which was his 21st of the year.

Team entered Sunday's game looking for the sweep as they achieved that feat behind another solid pitching performance in a 4 - 1 victory. Mike gave the team 6.1 shutout innings as he earned his 8th win while improving to 8 - 6 on the year. Chapman managed to pick up his 26th save after a 1-2-3 ninth inning. Runs were scored on an RBI single from Santana, an RBI double from Votto, and Eaton's 2 run homer which was his 3rd of the year. Following the game, the team left heading for San Diego for a three game series against the Padres™.

* * *

== Game Day (Monday August 10, 2015 7:10 PM PST) ==

Cincinnati Reds™ (52 - 59) San Diego Padres™ (51 - 62)

1\. CF Adam Eaton (L) 1. CF Wil Myers

2\. RF Billy Hamilton (S) 2. 1B Yonder Alonso (L)

3\. 1B Adam LaRoche (L) 3. RF Matt Kemp *

4\. 3B Carlos Santana (S)* 4. LF Justin Upton

5\. 2B Brandon Phillips 5. 3B Yangervis Solarte (S)

6\. LF Marlon Byrd ** 6. 2B Jedd Gyorko **

7\. C Tucker Barnhart (S) 7. C Wil Nieves

8\. SS Kristopher Negron** 8. SS Clint Barmes **

9\. SP Charlie Brown * 9. SP Ian Kennedy

Pitchers: RHP Charlie Brown (7 – 0, 2.12 ERA) vs. RHP Ian Kennedy (11 – 7, 3.12 ERA)

The setting for the game was rather pleasant as the temperature was at a moderately warm 64°F with a 6.5 MPH breeze blowing out to left field. The sky was Overcast and the threat of rain kept most of the fans away as only 23,007 fans showed up at game time which equated to about 34% capacity.

* * *

== Top of the 1st ==

The first inning was rather uneventful for the Reds as only Billy managed to reach base against Kennedy with a single into left.

* * *

== Bottom of the 1st ==

The inning started off with some promise as Myers hit the first pitch into center for a single. Alonso then struck out chasing Charlie Brown's high and tight 4SFB. Kemp then proceeded to ground into a 6-4-3 double play to end the inning and keep it scoreless as Charlie Brown high-fived his middle infielders for their effort.

* * *

== Top of the 2nd ==

Brandon led off the inning for the Reds with a flyout to left field. Following that, Byrd found some real estate down there as he doubled into the corner. Tucker followed that up by missing a 2SFB right down the middle as he struck out. Then Negron was intentionally walked as Kennedy wanted to take his chances against Charlie Brown figuring that he was an easier out to get. As Charlie Brown walked up and got ready to hit, the new commentators for the Reds were discussing the Padres decision to walk Negron.

"Ed, what do you think about Kennedy's decision to walk Negron to face Charlie Brown?" (That's right I decided to bring those guys up from AA, because I can.)

"Well I don't think Kennedy knows who he's dealing with. If I was in Charlie Brown's shoes I'd take that has a clear act of disrespect as he doesn't think he can hurt him."

"Well put Ed, and the first pitch is high for ball one as Kennedy couldn't get on top of that fastball. Knowing Charlie Brown he'll make him pay."

"Totally Eddy, Charlie Brown already has a big enough chip on his shoulder as a rookie and he'll take any opportunity to prove people wrong about him."

"And here's Kennedy's second pitch..."

THWACK!

"There's a hard shot, PAST THE DIVING SOLARTE into left field right on the chalk line! Byrd is coming in, he'll score easily! Negron is heading towards third and he will be held there, as Charlie Brown delivers a double making it 1 - 0 Cincinnati! That's why you can't underestimate him, he'll make you pay!"

Eaton then followed that up by grounding out to Gyorko, but the Reds still held an early lead.

* * *

== Bottom of the 2nd ==

Charlie Brown came out all pumped up after his momentum shifting double, this led to him having a 1-2-3 inning as Upton popped out to Tucker, Solarte grounded out to Santana, and Gyorko struck out as he was early on the low and away Curveball.

* * *

== Top of the 3rd ==

Billy led off the inning with a sharp single into left field off of Kennedy. LaRoche followed that up by flying out to Myers in center for the first out. Santana then drew a walk as Brandon stepped up to the plate.

"Come on Brandon you got this!" shouted Charlie Brown as Brandon dug into the box and got set as he smiled at Charlie Brown's shout. He didn't have to wait long as Kennedy left a curveball hanging over the middle of the plate.

THWACK!

Everybody knew it was gone as Brandon got every stitch of it as it disappeared over the right field wall for his 13th homer of the season. Reaching the dugout, Brandon and Charlie Brown engaged in a handshake ritual as they celebrated his homer. (Look up Manny Machado and Jonathan Schoop's handshake every time one of them hit a homer.)

Byrd then struck out, and Tucker grounded out to third but Cincinnati extended their lead to 4 - 0.

* * *

== Bottom of the 3rd ==

Nieves started the inning off against Charlie Brown with a solid single into center off a PLM. Barmes followed by drawing a walk moving Nieves up to second. Kennedy then dropped down a sacrifice bunt that turned into a hit when Santana missed his barehanded attempt at the ball. Now with bases loaded and none out, Charlie Brown was in a very rough spot.

Leadoff man Wil Myers walked up looking to make something big happen, but he ended up hitting a sharp groundball up the middle that was stopped by Negron who flipped to Brandon for one, before he fired on to LaRoche at first to complete the 6-4-3 double play. Despite Nieves scoring on the play, and Barmes reaching third Charlie Brown now had a chance to work out of the jam with only one run scoring. Sadly for him, he left a 2SFB up and over the middle of the plate as Alonso jumped all over it.

THWACK!

Nobody needed to watch it to know that it wasn't coming back as it cleared the right field wall by a good thirty feet. Charlie Brown then rebounded by getting Kemp to flyout to right, but he expended a lot of energy for 24 pitches as San Diego made it interesting at a 4 - 3 score.

* * *

== Top of the 4th ==

The Reds were definitely still shell-shocked after last inning as they didn't put up much of a fight against Kennedy who struck out Negron and Charlie Brown while Eaton just popped out to Alonso for the final out in a 1-2-3 inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 4th ==

Charlie Brown walked back out to the mound as he bared down and kept his team in the lead by recording another 1-2-3 inning. He got Upton to ground out to Santana, got Solarte to flyout to Byrd, and struck out Gyorko on a high 4SFB that he had no chance of catching up to.

* * *

== Top of the 5th ==

The Reds looked to build off of the momentum Charlie Brown generated, but just ended up having another 1-2-3 inning as Billy grounded out to Barmes, LaRoche flied out to Upton, and Santana also grounded out to Barmes.

* * *

== Bottom of the 5th ==

The inning started off poorly as Santana whiffed on an easy grounder which allowed Nieves to once again reach base. However, Charlie Brown bounced back and got Barmes to flyout to Bruce, before Kennedy bunted Nieves over to second as LaRoche threw him out at first where Brandon was covering the bag. Myers then came up looking to drive in the tying run, but ended up striking out as Charlie Brown threw him a Curveball that had him way out in front of it.

* * *

== Top of the 6th ==

Brandon got the inning started by drawing a seven pitch walk from Kennedy who began showing some signs of being tired. Byrd then flew out to Kemp as Brandon remained on first. Tucker then came through with a sharp grounder up the middle into centerfield which got Brandon to second with only one out. Having seen enough, Bud Black made the move to bring in right-handed reliever Edgar Hernandez to replace Kennedy. Negron then drew another walk as Hernandez had trouble adjusting to the mound. And now with the bases loaded and one out, Charlie Brown walked up to the plate.

"And here's Charlie Brown coming up for his third plate appearance as he's set to face Hernandez with the bases loaded and one out. Ed what do you expect from Charlie Brown in this situation?"

"Well Charlie Brown has always been a smart player so he's probably looking to drive something deep enough to score Brandon from third."

"And Charlie Brown has quickly fallen behind 0 - 2 on some borderline pitches. Let's see if he can work out of this as the third pitch was low and in the dirt for ball one. The next pitch is inside as it brushes him off the plate and the count is evened up at 2 - 2. Here comes Hernandez's fifth pitch."

THWACK!

"That looks like it could be deep enough as Hernandez left a fastball up for Charlie Brown to clobber. Kemp is back at the wall and is lined up as he takes a few steps in and has the ball as Brandon takes off from third. Kemp unleashes his cannon as it bounces twice before Nieves secures it and tags Brandon as he's out at the plate! He tried sliding around him, but Nieves was waiting for him as the Reds are turned away in this inning with the score at 4 - 3."

* * *

== Bottom of the 6th ==

With the momentum back on their side, Alonso led off the inning with a first pitch single into right between Votto and Brandon. Kemp then hit the next pitch into foul territory near the stands in left, but Byrd managed to run it down and caught it for the first out. Charlie Brown then struck out Upton on a middle inside 4SFB for the second out. Solarte kept the inning alive with a single into left, but it was hit too sharply to let Alonso reach third. So with two on and two out, Gyorko came up to bat. He worked the count to 1 - 1, before he swung at the next pitch which was a Curveball in the dirt. Tucker mishandled the block as it squirted behind him which allowed the runners to move up to second and third. But, their effort was for naught as Charlie Brown struck out Gyorko on the next pitch with a low and in PLM to end the threat.

* * *

== Top of the 7th ==

Eaton started the inning off strong with a sharp single into left field off of Hernandez. Billy followed that up by sacrificing him over to second with one out. Sadly the momentum died there as LaRoche popped out to Nieves, and Santana flew out to Upton in deep left to end the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 7th ==

Nieves led off the inning against Charlie Brown with a medium deep fly out to Bruce for the first out. Barmes followed that up by striking out when he chased a low Curve in the dirt that was never going to be a strike. With Hernandez due up, Black made the move for a pinch hitter as rookie outfielder Jesus Batista took a stroll up to the plate to face his fellow rookie. Charlie Brown was not intimidated at all by the new hitter, as he struck him out on an inside 4SFB that Batista chased to avoid getting hit by it.

* * *

== Top of the 8th ==

Right-hander Shawn Kelley came in to replace Batista as he was set to face Brandon first. Brandon continued his hot night at the plate by singling once again into left field this time. Byrd came up next, but grounded in a 6-3 double play as Barmes fielded it, stepped on second, and then fired onto first to get Byrd by three steps/ Tucker then finished up the inning with a popup to Solarte.

* * *

== Bottom of the 8th ==

With the top of the order due up and a high pitch count on Charlie Brown, Price made the move to bring in a reliever as right-hander J.J. Hoover replaced him for the eighth. Hoover recorded a 1-2-3 inning as he got Myers and Alonso to both groundout to second, while Kemp struck out chasing a high and in 4SFB.

* * *

== Top of the 9th ==

It was a quick 1-2-3 inning for Kelley as he got Negron to flyout to Upton, got the pinch-hitting Votto to flyout to Myers, and Eaton to groundout to Barmes.

* * *

== Bottom of the 9th ==

Closer Aroldis Chapman entered the game as he looked to record his 27th save on the season. And earn that save he did as he struck out Upton looking at a low 4SFB, got Solarte to strike out swinging on an outside Splitter, and got Gyorko to ground out to LaRoche unassisted for the final out.

* * *

== Final Stat Line ==

Pitching: Win (8 - 0), 7.0 IP, 6 H, 3 R, 3 ER, 1 BB, 8 K, 2.24 ERA on season, 88 Pitches, 62 Strikes, 26 Balls.

Batting: 1 - 3, 1 2B (3rd of season), 1 RBI (6th of season).

 _'Let's keep this winning streak going boys!'_

* * *

 **AN: And cut! That's a wrap on this chapter! Let me know what you think about the new format, and also on how the story is progressing. Once again I apologize for the long wait and I hope to not do that to you guys again in the future. As always remember to follow and favorite the story, as well as leave a review if you want something fixed or you wanted to tell me how you feel about the story. With nothing else to say, this is "The Nasty One" signing off!**

 **-PRAK #TheNastyOne**


	19. Month of August Pt 2

**AN: FINALLY THE NASTY ONE HAS COME BACK TO FANFICTION! Hey guys I'm back with the second half of the month of August. Will the team maintain their momentum or will they falter? Let's find out.**

 **Chapter 18: Month of August Pt. 2**

* * *

== Rest of the Series versus San Diego ==

The team lost Game 2 Tuesday evening by a score of 3 - 1. Cingrani only managed to last five innings while giving up the three unearned runs on a 1st inning error by Santana. It was his ninth consecutive losing decision as he dropped to 7 - 14 on the season. The only run scored by the ballclub was on Negron's RBI double in the 7th.

Team then proceeded to lose the final game in the series on Wednesday afternoon by a score of 3 - 2. Cueto only lasted 5.1 innings while giving up all three runs to drop to 9 - 8 on the year. Runs scored on an RBI double by Brandon and an RBI single by Votto.

* * *

== Series against the Los Angeles Dodgers™ ==

The team left and headed north to L.A. to take on the Dodgers in a four game series and see Devin. The team won game one by a score of 8 - 1. Homer gave the team a complete game while giving up only the one run to improve his record to 7 - 5. Runs were scored on RBI singles by Votto and Cozart, an RBI single and double from Eaton, an RBI double by Santana, and a 3 RBI double from Brayan.

Team lost the second game Friday night against Dodgers ace Clayton Kershaw by a score of 4 - 1. Mike gave the team a valiant 5.1 innings, but was outmatched as he gave up two runs compared to Kershaw's one. The loss dropped him to 8 - 7 on the year. The lone run was scored in the eighth on an RBI double by Negron.

* * *

== Game Day (Saturday August 15th, 2015 6:10 PM PST) ==

(Refer back to Chapter 10 for the meanings behind the asterisks next to the players' names.)

Cincinnati Reds™ (54 - 62) vs. Los Angeles Dodgers™ (64 – 52)

1\. CF Adam Eaton (L) 1. 3B Justin Turner

2\. 2B Brandon Phillips* 2. SS Jimmy Rollins (S)

3\. 1B Joey Votto (L)** 3. RF Yasiel Puig* (All-Star)

4\. RF Jay Bruce (L) ** 4. 1B Adrian Gonzalez (L)*

5\. 3B Carlos Santana (S) 5. CF Scott Van Slyke

6\. LF Marlon Byrd** 6. LF Joc Pederson (L) (Rookie)

7\. C Brayan Peña (S) 7. C Devin Mesoraco

8\. SS Zack Cozart 8. 2B Alex Guerrero (Rookie)

9\. SP Charlie Brown * 9. SP Zack Greinke **

Pitchers: RHP Charlie Brown (8 – 0, 2.24 ERA) RHP Zack Greinke (9 – 9, 3.14 ERA)

* * *

== Top of the 1st ==

The night itself was a moderately warm one at only 72°F but it was a cloudy night with a breeze of 8 MPH blowing from left to right for the 46,127 fans that came to watch the game, filling up 82% of the stadium.

The first inning started off on a weird note as Eaton reached first on an error by Pederson when he missed the fly ball that headed his way. Brandon then singled to right to advance Eaton to second. Votto then flew out to left, before Bruce hit a double into right field over Puig's head. Eaton scored easily, but Brandon forgot how good of an arm Puig had as he was gunned down at the plate on a laser beam. Santana then grounded out to short to end the inning with Cincinnati up 1 - 0.

* * *

== Bottom of the 1st ==

Charlie Brown came out and had a quick 1-2-3 inning as he struck out Turner on a high and in 4SFB, got Rollins to fly to right center, and got Puig to swing and miss on a low and in Curve to end the inning.

* * *

== Top of the 2nd ==

The second inning was uneventful for Cincinnati as Byrd led off the inning with a single into left, but that was erased when Brayan grounded into a 6-4-3 double play. Cozart then flew out weakly to left as it ended the inning peacefully.

* * *

== Bottom of the 2nd ==

Charlie Brown kept momentum firmly on his team's side as he recorded another 1-2-3 inning by getting Gonzalez to freeze on a high and away 2SFB, having Van Slyke chase a low 4SFB out of the zone and get called out on a check swing, and by having Pederson ground weakly to third as Santana threw him out to end the inning.

* * *

== Top of the 3rd ==

Charlie Brown came up and led off the inning as he walked up and gave Devin a fist bump and a manly hug indicating that he missed him since being traded away. The crowd cheered for the act of sportsmanship as both then got into position. Charlie Brown fought for three pitches as he hit a shallow fly into center field that Van Slyke had to hustle for as he barely managed to catch it before it hit the ground for the first out.

Eaton then followed that up by smacking a curveball to dead center for his fourth homer of the season as it just managed to reach the second row. Brandon then flew out to right for out number two, while Votto then singled into center field. Bruce then flew out to center to end the inning, but Cincinnati was now up 2 - 0.

* * *

== Bottom of the 3rd ==

Charlie Brown started the inning off facing Devin as he was the leadoff hitter for the inning. As the two stared each other down, they both smirked before tipping their headgear to one another as a sign of respect before digging in to face off. Charlie Brown won the battle in the end as he struck out Devin on a low and in 4SFB. Rookie Alex Guerrero then flew out to right center for the second out, as Greinke came up and flew out to shallow right to end the inning as Charlie Brown remained perfect through three innings.

* * *

== Top of the 4th ==

The fourth inning was also rather uneventful for the Reds as Santana led off the inning with a walk, but Byrd popped out to Greinke and Brayan erased the walk by grounding into his second 6-4-3 double play of the game to end the threat before it began.

* * *

== Bottom of the 4th ==

Charlie Brown kept rolling along as he struck out Turner looking at a low and inside 4SFB, before getting Rollins to ground weakly in front of the plate where Brayan handled it for the second out. Puig then hit a sharp grounder to the hole between third base and shortstop. Santana dove to his left and got his glove on it, but the ball ricocheted in and out of the glove as Puig's speed made it pointless for a throw to be made as he reached first to give L.A. their first hit of the game. The happiness was short lived though as Gonzalez popped out to Cozart to end the inning.

* * *

== Top of the 5th ==

Cozart led off the inning with a swinging strikeout on a low and in 4SFB from Greinke. Charlie Brown then walked up and had a four pitch at-bat, but ended up ground out to Turner at third. Eaton then popped out to Devin behind the plate to end the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 5th ==

Van Slyke started off the inning for the Dodgers by striking out for the second time as he chased a low and away PLM. Pederson then got the crowd going a little with a sharp single into right center. Devin followed that up by jumping on the first pitch and singling down the left field line, Byrd cut it off and threw it back in but Pederson's speed allowed him to reach third easily. Guerrero then struck out on a low and in 4SFB to bring it to two outs.

With Greinke due up, Don Mattingly went to his bench and had OF Carl Crawford pinch hit in the RBI opportunity. Crawford made his manager look like a genius as he hit a double into right field that got over Bruce's head and into the corner. Pederson scored easily, but Devin could only reach third. With the situation quickly deteriorating, Pico came out to visit with Charlie Brown and hopefully calm him down enough to get out of the jam he was now in.

Sadly it failed, as Turner jumped on the first pitch and hit a sharp grounder to third that Santana, whom dove to his right, knocked down but was unable to handle as Devin scored and Crawford moved up to third. Following that though a now pissed off Charlie Brown struck out Rollins to end the inning on a high and in 4SFB. Charlie Brown walked into the dugout and slammed his glove down on the bench as he was thoroughly frustrated with himself for blowing the lead as he refused to talk to anyone and instead meditated.

* * *

== Top of the 6th ==

Right handed reliever Sergio Santos came in to replace Crawford as he tried to hold the score at 2 - 2. Brandon struck out swinging on a low 4SFB to start the inning but the next three batters all reached base as Votto drew a walk, Bruce singled into left, and Santana also drew a walk. With a clutch hit needed to bring the lead back to their side, Byrd grounded into a 3-2 FC with Votto forced out at home, while Brayan struck out looking on a low and away Changeup to end the threat.

* * *

== Bottom of the 6th ==

Charlie Brown came back out still a little upset as Puig got an infield hit on a dribbler towards third that Santana fielded cleanly, but couldn't throw out the speedy outfielder. But, he took a moment to collect himself as he got the next three batters out to end the inning courtesy of a fly out to right from Gonzalez, a fly out to left from Van Slyke, and a groundout to third courtesy of Pederson.

* * *

== Top of the 7th ==

Right hander Robby Franco was brought into the game to relieve Santos as he'd used up a lot of energy in the previous inning. Cozart lined out to third as Charlie Brown was due up next. Deciding to go for the homerun swing, Price pinch hit with 1B Adam LaRoche. Sadly, things didn't pan out as he grounded out to first unassisted, while Eaton grounded out to second to end the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 7th ==

Right hander J.J. Hoover was brought in to replace LaRoche as he attempted to hold the game at a tie. However things fell apart after getting Devin to strike out. Hoover proceeded to walk Guerrero, before pinch hitter Juan Uribe replaced Franco. Uribe reached first on a fielding error by Cozart which set the stage for Turner who uncorked a three run bomb into the right field bleachers. Right hander Sam LeCure then replaced Hoover to record the final two outs, but the

* * *

== Rest of the Game ==

The only other noteworthy offense to occur was in the ninth inning as Brayan delivered a solo homer, his eighth of the season, off of Dodgers closer Kenley Jansen with two outs. However it was too little too late as the Dodgers won the game by a score of 5 - 3.

* * *

== Final Stat Line ==

Pitching: ND (still 8 - 0), 6.0 IP, 6 H, 2 R, 2 ER, 0 BB, 9 K, 2.28 ERA on season, 75 Pitches, 59 Strikes, 16 Balls.

Hitting: 0 for 2

 _'O well can't win them all I suppose. Still it's that accursed 5th inning that's screwed me again. I need to do better in the middle part of the game. On the plus side though, it was nice to see Devin again even if he was an opponent.'_

* * *

== The Next Day ==

The team went out and won the final game to even the series by a score of 5 - 4. Cingrani went 5.2 innings while only giving up two runs, but earned a no decision and snapped his consecutive starts losing streak. Bryan gave up one run in the seventh, but got the win after the team scored three in the eighth which improved him to 4 - 6. Chapman earned his 28th save of the season. Runs were scored on Bruce's RBI double and RBI triple, Santana's RBI double, and Brayan's RBI single.

* * *

== Series against the Kansas City Royals™ ==

The team used the off day on Monday as a travel day as they returned home for a nine game home stand. On Tuesday evening, the team lost the first game in a two game series against K.C. by a score of 5 - 4. Cueto only went 5 innings while giving up four runs to earn the loss and drop his record to 9 - 9. Runs came from Byrd's SF, Brandon's RBI single, and Santana's two solo homers, his 22nd and 23rd of the year.

Team rebounded though on Wednesday by winning by a score of 7 - 2 to earn a series split. Homer went eight solid innings while only giving up the two runs to earn his eighth victory which moved his record to 8 - 5. Runs were provided by Homer's RBI single, Brayan's two run double, solo homers by Eaton (#5), and Votto (#17), and Bruce's two run homer (#17).

* * *

== Series against the Arizona Diamondbacks™ ==

The team lost the first game of a four game series with the D-backs by a score of 2 - 0 Thursday night. Mike went eight solid innings while only giving up one run, but the lack of offense screwed him over as he dropped to 8 - 8 on the year.

* * *

== Game Day (Friday August 21, 2015 7:00 PM CST) ==

Cincinnati Reds™ (56 - 65) vs. Arizona Diamondbacks™ (57 - 64)

1\. CF Adam Eaton (L) 1. CF A.J. Pollock

2\. RF Billy Hamilton (S) 2. RF Ender Inciarte (L)

3\. 1B Adam LaRoche (L) 3. 1B Paul Goldschmidt (All-Star)

4\. 3B Carlos Santana (S) 4. 2B Aaron Hill

5\. 2B Brandon Phillips* 5. LF Cody Ross

6\. LF Marlon Byrd 6. SS Chris Owings

7\. C Brayan Peña (S) 7. 3B Cliff Pennington (S)

8\. SS Zack Cozart** 8. C Tuffy Gossewich

9\. SP Charlie Brown * 9. SP Bronson Arroyo

Pitchers: RHP Charlie Brown (8 – 0, 2.28 ERA) vs. RHP Bronson Arroyo (10 – 9, 3.11 ERA)

The setting for the game was a bit dreary with rain constantly falling, but the temperature remained warm around 81°F. There was also a slight breeze blowing in from centerfield at 8 MPH. The rain kept a majority of the fans away as only 21,062 fans attended the game filling 52% of the ballpark.

* * *

== Top of the 1st ==

Pollock led off the game against Charlie Brown with a groundout to short, but Inciarte managed to beat out a bunt hit down the third base line. Unluckily for the D-Backs though, was that Goldschmidt immediately grounded into a 4-3 DP to end the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 1st ==

It was a quick and uneventful inning for the Reds as former Reds ace Bronson Arroyo got them 1-2-3 to start the game on a high note for the visitors.

* * *

== Top of the 2nd ==

Charlie Brown answered right back to Arroyo's 1-2-3 inning with one of his own as Hill grounded out to second, Ross struck out swinging on a high and in 4SFB, and Owings flew out to medium deep right field.

* * *

== Bottom of the 2nd ==

The inning started off well with Santana singling into right, but nothing else mounted against Arroyo as he retired the next three hitters to keep the game knotted up at 0 - 0.

* * *

== Top of the 3rd ==

It was another dominant 1-2-3 inning for Charlie Brown as he got Pennington to strike out swinging on a low and in PLM, got Gossewisch (pronounced Goss-a-wich) to pop out in foul territory behind home plate, and struck out Arroyo as he chased a low and away Curve.

* * *

== Bottom of the 3rd ==

The inning was largely uneventful for the Reds as Cozart grounded out to third to lead off the inning. Charlie Brown walked up and was looking to make some noise against Arroyo but his hard liner was snagged by the first baseman before it could get over his head. Eaton then managed to record the club's second hit with a single into right, but Billy flew out to right to end the inning.

* * *

== Top of the 4th ==

Charlie Brown answered right back in the fourth as he got Pollock to ground out to shortstop, he got Inciarte to strike out on a low and in 2SFB, and he made Goldschmidt to groundout to first unassisted for a 1-2-3 inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 4th ==

The Reds had no answer for Arroyo in the bottom half of the inning as they went 1-2-3 with a popout, flyout and groundout against the right hander.

* * *

== Top of the 5th ==

Charlie Brown amped up the momentum for his team by striking out the side with Hill looking at a low and in PLM, got Ross swinging on a high and away 2SFB, and he got Owings also swinging on a middle away Curveball to end the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 5th ==

The Reds woke up in the fifth inning as Byrd popped out behind the plate for the first out, but Brayan managed to draw a walk to get Arroyo into the stretch. Cozart then hit a sharp grounder right at Owings, but the ball took a funny hop on a rock and smacked Owings right in his chest. By the time he recovered, Brayan was at second and Cozart had reached first on the error.

Charlie Brown then walked up looking to keep the inning going and he did on the second pitch when he hit a sharp single into right past a diving Hill. Unfortunately, Brayan's speed keep him anchored at third as the bases were loaded with Eaton coming to the plate.

It was an intense four pitch battle, but Eaton managed to hit a sharp grounder up the middle. Owings fielded it cleanly and flipped to Hill to force Charlie Brown out but the return throw was too late as Eaton reached first which allowed Brayan to score and Cozart to reach third base. The rally ended though when Billy lined out to Owings but Cincinnati now held a 1 - 0 lead.

* * *

== Top of the 6th ==

Pennington got the inning off on the right foot as he singled through the left side of the infield as the ball hopped over Santana's stab to his left. Gossewich followed that up by singling right back up the middle to make it first and second with no outs. Arroyo then laid down a successful sacrifice that Santana fielded cleanly with his only play at first to make it second and third with one out. Pollock was up next and hit a shallow fly into right field. Bruce jogged in and made the catch, but Pennington decided to gamble as he ran towards the plate. Bruce came up firing as his throw one hopped in to Brayan who slapped the tag on Pennington for the final out of the inning keeping it 1 - 0.

* * *

== Bottom of the 6th ==

LaRoche popped out to lead off the inning, but Santana followed that up by smacking a long fly ball to dead center that cleared the wall by plenty for his 24th homer of the season. Following that, Brandon and Byrd went down quickly to end the inning, but the score was now 2 - 0.

* * *

== Top of the 7th ==

The inning started off poorly for Charlie Brown as Inciarte hit a sharp single into right field. Goldschmidt walked up next and hit a sharp groundball to the hole between shortstop and third. Cozart laid out and made a diving stop before getting to his knees and firing to second to start the 6-4-3 double play to record the first two outs. Nobody in the park was more pumped up than Charlie Brown as he smacked his glove and pointed right at Cozart before tipping his cap to the veteran for his stellar glove work. Hill then flew out to Bruce in foul territory for the final out as Cincinnati retained momentum.

* * *

== Bottom of the 7th ==

Arroyo bounced back in the 7th as he recorded a 1-2-3 inning. Not even Charlie Brown could get anything done as he struck out on a low Slider to end the inning.

* * *

== Top of the 8th ==

Charlie Brown answered right back in the 8th as he struck out Ross swinging on a low and away Curveball, before getting Owings looking on a low and in PLM, and finally he got Pennington to hit a dribbler in front of the plate that Brayan fielded cleanly and fired to first for the final out of another 1-2-3 inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 8th ==

Right handed reliever Evan Marshall relieved Arroyo as he faced the top of the Reds order. Eaton led off with a single, before Billy lined out to Owings again. LaRoche and Santana then drew back to back walks to load the bases with one out for Brandon.

Brandon came through in the clutch as he hit a sacrifice fly to deep right that was able to score Eaton easily as the other two advanced ninety feet. However, Byrd then struck out swinging on a low and in 4SFB to end the inning, but Cincinnati now held a 3 - 0 lead.

* * *

== Top of the 9th ==

Charlie Brown then walked back out to the mound in the 9th as he looked to record another shutout on the season. Gossewich was up first as he was frozen on a low and in PLM for Charlie Brown's tenth strikeout of the game. Backup C Gerald Laird was then called upon to bat for the pitcher Marshall. The right hander couldn't do anything though as he grounded out to Santana for the second out. Pollock then grounded out to Cozart to end the game and another 1-2-3 inning for Charlie Brown.

Charlie Brown was named Player of the Game by the Reds coverage team as he met Double D outside of the first base dugout for another postgame interview.

"I'm here once again with Charlie Brown as he's just recorded his third shutout of the season and got another double digit strikeout game to boot. Charlie Brown what differentiated this start from your last one?"

"Well Double D, one was that we won obviously, but also I felt more focused then I did last start because I noticed that I was struggling in the middle innings my past couple of starts. I made a more concerted effort to remain focused with some clutch meditation and breathing exercises between innings."

"Thoughts on your career so far?"

"Happy to be here and helping this team. I'm living the dream."

"Thanks for your time Charlie Brown."

"Thank you Double D."

* * *

== Final Stat Line ==

Pitching: Win (9 - 0), 9.0 IP, 4 H, 0 R, 0 ER, 0 BB, 10 K, 2.11 ERA on season, 88 Pitches, 70 Strikes, 18 Balls.

Batting: 1 - 3, 1 1B, 1 K

 _'That's how it's done! Hope we can keep it rolling!'_

* * *

== Rest of the Series against the D-Backs ==

The team went out Saturday night and won the third game of the series by a score of 9 - 4. Cingrani gave the team 7.1 innings of four run ball as he earned his first victory in over two months to improve to 8 - 14 on the year. Runs were scored on a 2 RBI single by Cozart, an RBI double by Negron, a 2 RBI double by Santana, a two run homer by Bruce (#18), and a three run homer by Byrd (#11).

Team lost the final game of the series and earned a split because of it by a score of 7 - 1. Cueto went six innings while only giving up three runs, but the lack of run support caused him to fall to 9 - 10 on the year. The lone run was scored on Eaton's RBI single in the 8th inning.

* * *

== Series against the Los Angeles Dodgers™ ==

After an off day on Monday for some much needed rest, they opened a three game series against the Dodgers and Devin. The team won the opening game Tuesday evening by a score of 4 - 3. Homer pitched eight solid innings of three run ball to pick up another victory as he improved to 9 - 5 on the year. Chapman earned his 29th save of the season, and runs were scored on a 2 RBI double by Santana and a 2 run homer by Bruce (#19).

Team then went out and lost the second game Wednesday night 3 - 1. Mike went six solid innings while only giving up three runs but still got his ninth loss of the season as he dropped to 8 - 9. The lone run was scored on Santana's RBI double in the 9th.

* * *

== Game Day (Thursday August 27, 2015 12:35 PM CST) ==

Cincinnati Reds™ (59 - 67) vs. Los Angeles Dodgers™ (70 – 55)

1\. CF Adam Eaton (L) 1. LF Carl Crawford (L)**

2\. 2B Brandon Phillips** 2. 2B Howie Kendrick (All-Star)

3\. 1B Joey Votto (L) 3. RF Yasiel Puig (All-Star)

4\. LF Marlon Byrd ** 4. 1B Adrian Gonzalez (L)*

5\. RF Jay Bruce (L) 5. CF Andre Ethier (L)

6\. 3B Carlos Santana (S)* 6. 3B Justin Turner

7\. C Brayan Peña (S) 7. SS Jimmy Rollins (S)

8\. SS Zack Cozart** 8. C Devin Mesoraco

9\. SP Charlie Brown * 9. SP Clayton Kershaw (L)*

Pitchers: RHP Charlie Brown (9 – 0, 2.11 ERA) vs. LHP Clayton Kershaw (12 – 8, 2.03 ERA)

The game was played on a clear late summer afternoon as there wasn't a cloud in the sky and the temperature was in the mid eighties at 84°F. There was a slight breeze of 4 MPH blowing from left to right that kept the crowd of 27,146 fans cool as they filled up 64% of the stadium awaiting the moment Charlie Brown would take the mound against former Cy Young winner Clayton Kershaw.

* * *

== Top of the 1st ==

Charlie Brown made a statement to the Dodgers in the first inning by striking out the side using only his 4SFB. All three hitters went down swinging as they just couldn't catch up to the high heat. Charlie Brown ran off the field pumping his fist as he hoped the momentum boost would lead to his team scoring some early runs.

* * *

== Bottom of the 1st ==

Sadly that was not the case as they went down 1-2-3 against Kershaw, but on the plus side all three hitters put the ball in play.

* * *

== Top of the 2nd ==

Charlie Brown started the inning off well by having Gonzalez pop out in foul territory near first base. However, the next batter didn't go according to plan as he hung a Curve over the lower middle portion of the plate.

THWACK!

Everybody knew it was gone, the only question was how far was it going to go. The answer was 411 ft. into the right center bleachers as it was #150 of Ethier's career. Turner then followed this up by flying out to Bruce in right for the second out. Rollins then kept the inning alive by hitting a single back up the middle. Devin then walked up and the two tipped their headgear to one another before Devin jumped on the first pitch fastball. However, the ballpark was just big enough to hold it as Byrd caught it on the warning track for the final out of the inning, but L.A. still held a 1 - 0 lead.

* * *

== Bottom of the 2nd ==

Byrd got the inning started right as he drew a walk out of Kershaw. Bruce then struck out looking on an low and tight 4SFB for the first out. Santana then walked up and did something that said anything you can do I can do better as he smacked the first pitch to dead center.

THWACK!

The crowd exploded into cheers as the ball landed over the center field fence 425 ft. from home plate. Santana's 25th homer gave the Reds a 2 - 1 lead. Brayan then grounded out to shortstop, and Cozart flew out to center to end the inning.

* * *

== Top of the 3rd ==

Now with the lead back, Charlie Brown walked back out looking to keep the lead his team rewarded him with. Kershaw was up first as he struck out swinging when he couldn't catch up to the high heat. Crawford then lined out to Cozart for the second out, which Kendrick followed up with a grounder back to Charlie Brown which he threw on to first for the final out in a 1-2-3 inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 3rd ==

The inning was uneventful for the Reds as Charlie Brown led off the inning by grounding out to Turner. That was followed up with Eaton flying out to Ethier in center, and Brandon grounding out to Turner for the 1-2-3 inning.

* * *

== Top of the 4th ==

Puig jumped on the first pitch as he singled past Cozart into left center. Gonzalez followed that up with a popup to Brandon for the first out. Ethier then recorded his second hit of the game as he singled to center, but Eaton got to it quickly to hold Puig at second. Charlie Brown then knuckled down as he struck out Turner and Rollins swinging to end the inning as he pumped his fist at his accomplishment.

* * *

== Bottom of the 4th ==

The inning was largely uneventful as Votto led off with a single up the middle, but Byrd, Bruce and Santana went down 1-2-3 to keep the game close.

* * *

== Top of the 5th ==

Devin led off the inning by ground out to Brandon for the first out, Kershaw then flew out to Eaton in center, and Crawford flew out to Byrd in shallow left for the final out in another 1-2-3 inning for Charlie Brown.

* * *

== Bottom of the 5th ==

Brayan led off the inning by grounded out to Kendrick at second. Cozart then followed that up by doubling over Ethier's head in center field. Now with one out and one on Charlie Brown strolled to the plate.

"And here's Charlie Brown walking up for his second at-bat against Kershaw. He's 0 for 1 today with a groundout in the third. Charlie Brown looks at a strike at the knees on the first pitch. Ed I don't think that the Reds have ever had a rookie with as much fanfare as Charlie Brown in the franchise's recent memory?"

"I think you'd be right Eddy. Charlie Brown was largely unknown when he was drafted in the fifth round, but he brought a hardworking and never say die attitude that has caused everyone around him to respect him and has allowed him to succeed at the AA and MLB levels."

"Charlie Brown looks at one high for the first ball 1-1 is now the count. Do you think he has a chance of winning Rookie of the Year?"

"O absolutely Eddy as long as he keeps his current level of play up there isn't a doubt in my mind."

"Charlie Brown looks at another pitch low as Kershaw's slider just dropped out of the zone. 2-1 is now the count. And Kershaw's next pitch is inside for ball 3, and Kershaw has lost the zone all of a sudden as he falls behind Charlie Brown 3-1."

"He's going to have to come in now, its taboo to walk the opposing pitcher. And I think Charlie Brown knows this."

"Kershaw sets at the belt, here's the 3-1 pitch."

THWACK!

"He was waiting for the fastball as that's going to split the gap in left center! Cozart around third, he will score easily! Charlie Brown jogs into second with a one out double! You're right Ed this kid is certainly something special!"

Eaton then popped out to Kendrick, and Brandon grounded out to Kendrick but the Reds now held a 3 - 1 lead.

* * *

== Top of the 6th ==

Charlie Brown harnessed his new acquired momentum as he recorded another 1-2-3 inning by striking out Kendrick swinging on an inside 2SFB, getting Puig to ground out to second, and striking out Gonzalez chasing a low Curve in the dirt. Gonzalez ran down to first, but Brayan fielded the dirtball cleanly and threw him out for the final out.

* * *

== Bottom of the 6th ==

The sixth was rather uneventful for the Reds as Votto once again led the inning off with a single, but nothing else came to fruition as they next three hitters went down 1-2-3.

* * *

== Top of the 7th ==

Ethier led off the inning by grounding out to Brandon. Turner followed that up by slapping a single the other way into right. Rollins then smacked a high fly to deep right field. Bruce got on his horse and ran to the track before leaping into the air and securing the ball before smashing into the padding of the wall. He bounced off it and quickly threw the ball back in to try and double off Turner, but he managed to get back in time. Charlie Brown tipped his cap to the veteran as he applauded the effort of the older man. Following that Charlie Brown struck out Devin as he chased a low Curveball for the final out.

* * *

== Bottom of the 7th ==

Right handed reliever Joel (pronounced Jo-el) Peralta relieves Kershaw who didn't have the best of games. Brayan led off the inning by grounding out to Turner. Cozart followed that up by drawing a walk to reach first with Charlie Brown coming up.

Wanting to keep the inning running on all cylinders, Charlie Brown slapped a single into left to put runners at first and second with one out. Eaton then struck out swinging at the high heat to make it two men out. Brandon then walked up and came in clutch as he smacked a double that split the gap in right center. Cozart scored easily, but Charlie Brown was held at third due to his speed. Votto then drew another walk out of Peralta to load the bases.

Mattingly had seen enough as he pulled Peralta and brought in left handed reliever J. P. Howell to get the last out. And he did just that as Byrd struck out chasing an outside Curveball, but Cincinnati still held a 4 - 1 lead.

* * *

== Top of the 8th ==

IF Juan Uribe was called upon to pinch hit for Howell since he was scheduled to bat first for L.A.. Uribe didn't put up much of a fight as he struck out looking on a low and in Curve for Charlie Brown's tenth strikeout of the game. Crawford then grounded out to Votto who took it to first himself for the second out. Kendrick then struck out looking on a low and in 2SFB to earn himself the hat trick as Charlie Brown recorded another 1-2-3 inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 8th ==

Right hander Sergio Santos came in to replace Uribe in the eighth. He managed to record a1-2-3 inning as he struck out Bruce swinging on a Changeup, struck out Santana looking on a high 4SFB, and got Brayan to ground out to Kendrick to end the frame.

* * *

== Top of the 9th ==

Puig was the first man up for L.A. in the ninth as he struck out swinging when he chased a high 4SFB. Gonzalez then followed that up with a single back up the middle to put a runner on. Charlie Brown answered right back by striking out Ethier on a low and away 2SFB for the second out. Turner refused to be the last out as he singled into left to put runners on first and second with two outs. Rollins walked up looking to make an impact, but he also struck out swinging on a high and tight 2SFB for the final out of the game as Charlie Brown and his teammates celebrated another victory on the mound.

Charlie Brown was once again named Player of the Game as he walked over to Double D for another interview.

"Here's the man of the hour, Charlie Brown! Charlie Brown you just recorded your 5th complete game of the year and earned another 14 strikeouts! What's your secret?"

"Nothing much, just hard work and going out there and having fun."

"What advice would you give to young ballplayers looking to make it to the majors?"

"Never give up and try to find a stable support group that'll have your back no matter what happens."

"Thanks for your time."

"Thank you Double D."

"Back up to you guys in the booth."

* * *

== Final Stat Line ==

Pitching: Win (10 - 0), 9.0 IP, 7 H, 1 R, 1 ER, 0 BB, 14 K, 2.04 ERA on season, 108 Pitches, 84 Strikes, 24 Balls.

Batting: 2 for 3, 1 2B (4th of season), 1 1B, 1 RBI (7th of season).

 _'Boom! Take that Kershaw, where are your Cy Young awards now?'_

* * *

== Series against the Milwaukee Brewers™ ==

Team left following the game to head for a three game series in Milwaukee against the Brew Crew. Team lost game one Friday Night by a score of 4 - 3. Cingrani had a quality start of six innings while giving up only three runs but still got the loss to drop to 8 - 15 on the year. Team scored the runs on Eaton's SF, Cingrani's RBI single, and Bruce's solo home (#20).

Team then went out and lost game two Saturday evening 7 - 4. Cueto only lasted 5.1 innings while giving up three runs to earn another loss as he dropped to 9 - 11 on the year. Runs were scored on Brandon's SF, RBI singles by Byrd and Negron, and Billy's RBI double.

Team did manage to win the finale Sunday afternoon by a score of 15 - 4 as Homer threw 8 solid innings of 4 run ball to pick up the victory as he moved to 10 - 5 on the year. Runs were scored on RBI singles by Eaton and Homer, an RBI double by Billy, two RBI doubles from Byrd, a 3 RBI double from Santana, and Votto's three homeruns (#'s 18, 19, and 20) which totaled 7 RBI's.

* * *

== Series against the Chicago Cubs™ ==

Team traveled to the North side of Chicago to take on the Cubbies in a three game series at legendary Wrigley Field. Team managed to snag a victory on the final day of the month in game one by a score of 6 - 3. Mike only lasted five innings, but only gave up one run to earn a no decision. Team scored late in the eighth and ninth to give lefty Steve Barton the win moving him to 2 - 4 on the year. Chapman managed to earn his 30th save on the year as well. Runs were scored on SF's by LaRoche and Cozart, a 3 RBI double by Brandon, and a solo homer by Votto (#21).

* * *

== End of Month Summary ==

Team: 15 wins, 13 losses (62 - 69 on the year), 3rd Place in NL Central, 16.5 GB.

Charlie Brown: 3 Wins, 0 Losses (10 - 0, 2.04 ERA), 52 K.

* * *

== Game Day ==

Walking into the clubhouse, Charlie Brown was intent on getting ready when Violet walked in and joined him and his group.

"Hey Violet to what do I owe the honor of your presence?" said Charlie Brown as Violet flushed red as the others laughed.

"Flatterer." she said in a embarrassed tone as the others laughed harder at her getting so easily flustered.

"Anyway what's up?" asked Charlie Brown to spare her anymore teasing from the guys.

"Well I just wanted to let you know that you have some visitors here to see you." she said as she regained her composure.

"Really I wasn't expecting anybody, who could it be?"

"They're right outside, I'll go and get them." said Violet as she exited the room only to return moments later with two other individuals.

"Wow even I wasn't expecting this." said Charlie Brown as he was honestly shocked and a little happy at seeing two people he hadn't seen in quite some time.

* * *

 **AN: And cut! That's a wrap on this chapter! Who is here to surprise Charlie Brown? You'll have to tune in next time to find out. As always remember to follow and favorite the story, as well as leave a review if you want something fixed or you wanted to tell me how you feel about the story. With nothing else to say, this is "The Nasty One" signing off!**

 **-PRAK #TheNastyOne**


	20. Sayanora Rookie Year

**AN: FINALLY THE NASTY ONE HAS COME BACK TO FANFICTION! Hey I know that it's been awhile everyone, but I got a new job and found myself with a lot less free time then I was accustomed to. That being said it took me longer than expected to find the urge and energy to write again.**

 **Coming back to this story in particular I realized that I've waited too long to give you all the detailed chapters you deserve to finish Charlie Brown's rookie season. That being said I will still give you the summary of it and move into his second season as I have been continuing his progress in my spare time. That being said here comes the conclusion of his rookie year and also the offseason and spring training for the following season.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Sayanora Rookie Year!**

The people Charlie Brown was surprised by ended up being Marcie and Peppermint Patty. Violet pulled some strings and got both of them hired onto the training staff as assistants to the Head Trainer so that way Charlie Brown could have more friends up on the big league level in addition to his player compatriots.

The rest of the month flew by as the team ended up falling out of playoff contention rather early on in the month and called up a bunch of young players to give them seasoning at the big league level for next year. The team finished the month 14 - 17 and with a final record of 76 - 86 on the year which landed them in 4th Place in a five team division.

On a personal level, Homer ended up tearing his groin in his first start of the month and Charlie Brown was moved up to the 3rd spot in the rotation to fill the void. He ended the month 3 - 1 to bring his season record up to 13 - 1 with a 1.87 ERA and ended with 61 K's for the final month. His only loss came in his last start of the year against the New York Mets™ where he pitched 6 innings of 2 run ball, but the team didn't score and ended up getting shut out in a 2 - 0 loss.

Nevertheless, Charlie Brown qualified as a league leader with over 150.0 IP on the year and allowed him to finish as the league leader in ERA (1.87), winning percentage (0.929), and WHIP (0.69). This coupled with his out of nowhere appearance in the league earned him the NL Rookie of the Year™ award, the NL CY Young™ award, and the NL Silver Slugger™ award for Pitchers.

With these awards under his belt, it didn't take long for the Reds to call and try to bring him back next year. They called two weeks into free agency on the 17th of November and offered Charlie Brown a 1 Yr., $860,000 deal but Charlie Brown wanted to remain in Cincinnati for the foreseeable future and countered with a 3 Yr., $2,775,000 deal with an average salary of $925,000. The Reds jumped on the offer as it was a reasonable deal that netted them their young star at a discounted price and for a few years to complete a rebuild.

The offseason flew by as Charlie Brown kept close tabs on his friends as he was working out back home in St. Paul's. The team made the moves to resign Billy, Brayan, Brandon, Tucker, and Bryan, while also making big moves by signing 1B/C Joe Mauer, OF Nelson Cruz, C J.P. Arencibia, and RP Glen Perkins.

The team however made some tough calls and decided to trade Homer away to Minnesota for veteran pitcher Phil Hughes as Homer's recovery from his groin injury was below expectations and they didn't want to risk him retiring on them and still have to foot the bill on his big contract. Charlie Brown shared a heartfelt goodbye with the man responsible for showing him around the locker room on his first day with the club.

Homer was not the only departure as Skip was released by the organization before ultimately retiring as he didn't have anything left in the tank. Mike signed with the San Francisco Giants™ on a three year deal as the Reds didn't have enough money to meet his demands. Cueto also left the team and signed a six year deal with the Texas Rangers™ leaving the ace spot in the rotation open for competition.

Coming into Spring Training Charlie Brown arrived in camp and was eager to see the guys again as well as Violet, and Peppermint Patty, (Marcie and he moved in over the break). He discovered that Pedro had made the roster as a Spring Training Invite, while Richard, Freddie, Les, and Peter were all still in Pensacola together. Rodrigo had stayed with Louisville and was competing for the starting 3rd baseman job. Marlon had been demoted to A ball as the excess pitching depth took away his spot with Pensacola, he'd have to fight his way back onto the team.

The spring was very disappointing for the team as a whole with the final record being 6 - 23. Charlie Brown himself had a rather pedestrian spring finishing at 2 - 2 with a 4.35 ERA. Nevertheless Price named him the Opening Day starter at home against the Philadelphia Phillies™, and also as the team's ace for the time being. Amongst his group, Tucker had been demoted to Louisville after losing the battle for the backup catcher's spot to Eugenio Dias, while Arencibia retired from baseball altogether rather suddenly. Billy would be working in a platoon role with Adam Eaton in CF. Brandon remained the starter at 2B, while Brayan would remain the starter behind the dish. Bryan won a spot in the bullpen and remained as a middle reliever. The rest of the Reds rotation worked out with Phil Hughes in the second slot, Tony Cingrani in the third spot, young hurler Henry Dennis won the 4th spot, while Anthony De Sclafani claimed the fifth and final spot.

With spring over and the season looming, Charlie Brown could only look forward to his Sophomore season as he looked to bring the magic back to Cincinnati and possibly a postseason berth in October.

 _'I'm not sure what this season has in store for us, but I can say this. Bring it on cause I'm back and ready for round two!'_

* * *

 **AN: And that's a wrap on the rookie year of Charlie Brown in the major leagues! Let me know what you guys think in the reviews section and don't forget to leave a favorite and follow for this struggling writer. I'll leave you with some questions for the next chapter: With this team composed of many of the same faces, they looked forward to a better year than last year. But, if they don't step up will the team be mired in the middle of a long rebuilding process? And how much of that could Charlie Brown take before snapping and wanting out? Will his past losing efforts come back and get him now, or will he be able to live up to the lofty expectations set forth by his outstanding rookie campaign? These questions will be explored and possibly answered in the next chapter of "Road to the Show: Journey of a Blockhead"!**

 **I can't say enough how sorry I am for being gone so long and also for shorting you guys the final month of the season, but I felt it was the best move to keep the story alive. Once again, this is "The Nasty One" signing off. Later!  
-PRAK #TheNastyOne**


	21. Optimism and Hope

**AN: FINALLY THE NASTY ONE HAS COME BACK TO FANFICTION!**

 **What's up everyone hope you've been enjoying your month of March, but now is the time baseball fans everywhere have been anticipating: Opening Day. Today is the start of the 2018 season, and in honor of that I will be posting Charlie Brown's own Opening Day as he's starting his second big league season! How will things go? Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 21: Optimism and Hope**

* * *

== Tuesday April 4, 2016 ==

It was a moderately warm and cloudy day in the city of Cincinnati, Ohio. Clouds were in the forecast but thankfully the rain was staying away making most of the inhabitants very happy. For a majority of the people it was another typical Tuesday, but for baseball fans here and in the USA it was a great day. It's a day full of optimism and hope that all fans anticipate throughout the long winter months. That's right it was Opening Day of the Major League Baseball™ 2016 season. All 30 teams were starting out on equal terms as they eagerly awaited to see how the season would unfold for them.

Charlie Brown was one of these individuals, he'd been ecstatic to find out that manager Brian Price had name him to be the Opening Day starter over the more experienced pitchers in the organization. This was a dream come true for him as he'd be going out on that field in front of a capacity crowd to a standing ovation as he'd be setting the tone for the latest season of Cincinnati Reds™ baseball. The morning had flown by as he'd left early with Marcie to reach the stadium ahead of the morning commute. There he'd run into the rest of his friend circle including Billy, Brandon, Brayan, Bryan, Peppermint Patty, and Violet. The players had gotten suited up and warmed up, while Violet, Marcie and Peppermint Patty had gone to their designated assignments, which were the VIP Box and the trainer's room respectively.

Eventually it was noon, and the ceremonies were about to begin as the entire stadium was full of fans as they were cheering as the introductions of this year's staff and roster got underway. They then got to the starting lineups and pitching matchup. After first announcing the visiting Philadelphia Phillies™ they did the Reds. Charlie Brown was the last player to be introduced, but he got the biggest ovation, even more so than established veterans such as Votto and Brandon. The stadium literally shook as the fans praised the young pitcher as he was coming off a rookie year to remember with multiple award wins under his belt. After the crowd died down, it was time to take the field.

"Welcome back to the broadcast Reds fans. We'll turn over to public address announcer, Mike Carlucci, as he introduces this year's team." said Eddy on the telecast as the view quickly switched to the field and the PA announcer began:

"And now here are your 2016 Cincinnati Reds™!"

And with that announcement all nine starters including Charlie Brown ran out onto the field and hopped over the foul line as they sprinted to their positions and finished warming up as the game was about to be underway.

* * *

== Top of the 1st ==

Charlie Brown finished his warm up tosses and received the ball back from the third baseman, William McCord, as he turned and stepped onto the rubber as he awaited the first batter of the season.

 _'Let's kick this season off with a bang!'_ thought Charlie Brown as left-handed hitting outfielder Ben Revere got set in the box. Charlie Brown battled with the veteran for eight pitches and ended the at-bat by blowing a high 4-seamer right past Revere's bat for the first punch out of the season as the stadium erupted in cheers.

The next batter was LF Harvey McCormack who failed about the same as Revere but he struck out on the same pitch as Revere but it was only a five pitch at-bat.

The third batter was 1B Shawn Atcho who popped up the first pitch in foul territory as McCord made his way over to it and squeezed it for the final out of the inning. As the crowd erupted into cheers as the hometown faithful came in for their first at-bats of the new season.

* * *

== Top of the 2nd ==

The Reds failed to score in the bottom half against former All-Star and Cy Young winner Cole Hamels so they entered the second inning with a clean slate. First up was RF J.D. Martinez who jumped on a hanging fastball and single into right field for the Phillies first hit of the season.

3B Cody Asche followed that up with a strikeout as he was late on a fourth pitch 2-seamer that was up and away.

C Carlos Ruiz then hit a short dribbler to the right of the pitcher's mound that Charlie Brown tracked down but he had no throw to either back as both runners were hustling. The scorer however marked it as a Fielder's Choice since it was hit hard enough to be a hit and nobody bobbled it so it wasn't an error.

With two on and only one gone, SS Freddy Galvis looked to drive them in but froze on a third pitch low and inside 4-seamer that caught the corner and home plate umpire James Kingsley had no choice but to ring him up.

This put all the pressure on eight hole hitter 2B Cesar Hernandez for a clutch two out hit. Sadly he crumbled under that pressure by popping up the seventh pitch over by first base where Votto handled it cleanly to get out of the jam.

* * *

== Bottom of the 2nd ==

Backup catcher Enrique Días led off the inning by smacking a ringing double over Revere's head in left. McCord then grounded out to shortstop holding him there, but Cozart worked a walk putting two runners on with only one out for Charlie Brown.

Charlie Brown stepped up for his first at-bat, but ended up flying out to shallow left field after only two pitches putting it all on leadoff hitter Adam Eaton. Eaton ended up flying out to deep right to end the threat and keeping the game tied.

* * *

== Top of the 3rd ==

The pitcher, Hamels, led off the third as Charlie Brown got him to pop out after two pitches to Brandon at second. He then got Revere to do the same thing as well after to two pitches but he popped out to Votto. McCormack then walked up for his second at-bat but met the same results as his first as he struck out on a sixth pitch 4-seamer that was below the zone as he went fishing in the dirt to end the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 3rd ==

The only highlight of the inning was Billy cranking his first homer of the season to the small porch in left as he gave the Reds a 1 - 0 lead.

* * *

== Top of the 4th ==

Atcho started the inning off by lining the first pitch back up the middle at Charlie Brown. He was too slow to get out of the way as the ball ricocheted off his right shin back towards home plate. Reacting quickly, Días ran forward and barehanded the ball as he threw to first to get the lumbering Atcho for the first out.

After walking around a bit and signaling to the dugout that he was okay, Charlie Brown got Martinez to flyout to Eaton in right center field for the second out.

Asche then singled back up the middle to keep the inning alive, but Ruiz grounded into a 5 - 4 FC choice as McCord threw to Brandon to record the out at second to end the inning.

* * *

== Top of the 5th ==

The score remained 1 - 0 as Galvis led off the fifth inning against Charlie Brown with a soft lineout to McCord when he fisted a Curveball that jammed him to the left side of the diamond.

Hernandez and Hamels then both followed with flyouts to right field as Charlie Brown got through five scoreless innings.

* * *

== Bottom of the 5th ==

Charlie Brown led off the inning with a 4 pitch soft lineout to left field off of Hamels. The others also went quietly as it remained a 1 - 0 game heading into the second half of the game.

* * *

== Top of the 6th ==

Revere led off the inning with his third at-bat of the game as he grounded out to McCord who was unfazed by the speedy runner.

McCormack then followed with a single up the middle after a four pitch at-bat. With that happening Price got the bullpen moving with both barrels to see how Charlie Brown was going to respond. And what a response it was.

Charlie Brown battled with Atcho for seven pitches before blowing a low and inside 4-seamer by him for the second out. Martinez then managed a single into right field moving the runners to first and second base. But the threat ended there as he got Asche to strikeout chasing a low 4-seamer in the dirt as he came off the mound beating his chest and getting the crowd fired up.

* * *

== Bottom of the 6th ==

Brandon led off the inning by smacking a solo homer to the exact same spot Billy did to extend the lead to 2 - 0. Días then followed up with a single into center as he spelled the end of Cole Hamels day. He ended up only working five plus innings as he was on the hook for the two runners on base as right-hander Shawn Kelley came in to take over for him.

Kelley managed to strikeout McCord, but Cozart managed a single up the middle to put two runners on for Charlie Brown. Charlie Brown then singled into left field as Días was held at third for being a slow runner loading up the bases. Eaton then struck out looking on a low and in changeup, while Billy flew out to shallow left to end the threat.

* * *

== Top of the 7th ==

Charlie Brown started off the inning by getting Ruiz to flyout to medium deep left field. Galvis then singled right back up the middle, and then Hernandez compounded the issue by blooping a single into shallow center as two runners were on with only one out.

With the pitcher due up, manager Ryne Sandberg did the economical thing and pinch hit for him with back-up outfielder Damien Trejo. Trejo stepped into the left handed batter's box as he awaited the delivery from Charlie Brown. Charlie Brown got him to hit the fifth pitch over to McCord. McCord relayed the ball to Brandon at second for the first out, before he fired it while leaping over the sliding Hernandez into Votto's awaiting glove for the second out finishing the 5-4-3 double play and also ending the inning as Charlie Brown pumped his fist.

* * *

== Bottom of the 7th ==

Días continued his hot hitting as he drove his second double of the game over Revere's head in left to drive in Brandon for the third run of the game making it 3 - 0 Cincinnati.

* * *

== Top of the 8th ==

Revere led off the inning with his fourth at-bat of the game as he flew out on the second pitch to left field. McCormack then battled for five pitches as he flew out to left field as well. Atcho then struck out after three pitches when he checked his swing on a high and in 4-seamer, but went too far in Kingsley's eyes as he rung him up to put an exclamation point on the inning for Charlie Brown.

* * *

== Bottom of the 8th ==

With Charlie Brown due up in the 8th and with well over one hundred pitches, Price pinch hit for him with Joe Mauer. They failed to score in the inning as it set up a save opportunity.

* * *

== Top of the 9th ==

Aroldis Chapman came in looking for his first save of the season but it was rocky to say the least. Martinez grounded out to McCord, but Chapman then walked Asche. He then bounced back by striking out Ruiz but then walked Galvis. Price had seen enough at that point, and decided to bring in left-hander Glen Perkins and he managed to get Hernandez to flyout to Eaton in center to record his first save of the season despite only getting one out.

Pitching Summary: Win (1 - 0), 8.0 IP, 6 H, 0 R/ER, 0 BB, 8 K's, 0.00 ERA, 111 Pitches, 82 Strikes, 29 Balls

Batting Summary: 1 - 3, 1 1B.

 _'That's a great way to start the season! We dominated them and gave our fans something to rally behind, but the season is still only just begun. This is a marathon not a sprint, can we keep this energy going?'_

* * *

 **AN: And that's a wrap on another chapter. Sorry about the brevity of it but there wasn't really much action to speak of in this game other than his dominating mound performance. Plus I kind of wanted to get this chapter up before the day was over so yeah. Anyway, leave a favorite/follow, and make sure to review this chapter to let me know what you think about the story and how I can improve it. Catch you all next time as Charlie Brown is hit with a shocking managerial decision that could prove disastrous for him. What is it? You'll have to wait and see. This the "The Nasty One" signing off!  
\- PRAK #TheNastyOne**


	22. Risk it for the Biscuit

**AN: FINALLY THE NASTY ONE HAS COME BACK TO FANFICTION! Hey there guys I'm coming at you with Charlie Brown's next adventure as we find out what horrible thing is going to happen to him this time around. I've also put in a surprise for you guys that I hope you enjoy. With nothing else to say, let's get right into the chapter.**

 **Chapter 22: Risk it for the Biscuit**

* * *

== April 5th, 2016 ==

After going out and celebrating a great team victory, it was a mandatory off day for the team as they readjusted to being back into full season mode at the team's stadium complex. The rest of the team was busy doing sprints as well as some batting practice while Charlie Brown was pulled aside by Price and new pitching coach, Henry Kwon.

"Charlie Brown we've been going over the roster and have decided to adjust the pitching rotation." said Price as he gauged Charlie Brown's facial reaction.

Getting over his surprise, Charlie Brown asked the question that he dreaded asking:

"Adjust it how skipper? I'm confused."

"Well I've decided to make Hughes the ace, while also moving Cingrani up into the second slot. You'll be handling the third slot so you have to pitch on Friday against the Phillies again." said Price as Charlie Brown immediately flew off the handle.

"Are you KIDDING ME! Are you trying to destroy my arm or something!" he said having to be restrained by Kwon from knocking Price's block off.

"No we've got a pitch limit on you, you aren't going over 75." said Kwon under duress as Charlie Brown was definitely stronger than he looked.

"SO! That doesn't mean my arm won't give out on me. What happens if I get a ligament tear or heaven forbid tear my rotator cuff? What then?" said Brown as he shoved Kwon off him and backed up separating himself.

"It's a calculated risk." said Kwon as he wiped his forehead of sweat before continuing.

"We don't want to send someone down since no one else has options to come up and start for you, and besides we really have the best chance at winning with you on the hill. We're risking it for the biscuit so to speak." he finished nonchalantly in a calm and calculative tone.

"This decision is final Charlie Brown, don't argue unless you want to risk suspension and a fine from the organization." said Price firmly as Charlie Brown shook his head in frustration before walking away and out of the complex.

"That went about as well as expected." said Kwon.

"Indeed. Let's see if this pisses him off enough to win on Friday." said Price as he turned back to the field to see everyone staring at the two off them near the 3rd base dugout.

"What are you looking at?! Back to work!" snapped Price as the team quickly got back to work while also questioning their manager's harshness and thought process. Unbeknownst to everyone a camera had focused on the action from the press box an caught everything live that happened although it was too far away for them to hear any of the conversation.

A feminine hand reached down and reviewed the footage on her camcorder as she smiled at the contents of it.

"Finally I have something to bring you and this whole team down Charlie Brown. Good luck explaining this away and keeping your job." said the unknown female as she laughed manically at her handiwork before sneaking out and heading back to her workplace to edit the footage for her report.

* * *

== Game 2 ==

The team came out firing and won Game 2 Thursday night 5 - 2 behind a strong outing from Cingrani. Cingrani threw 5.2 innings of one run ball as he managed to pick up his first victory of the season. Chapman also managed to come in and record his first save of the season thanks to the run production of McCord's RBI single, Brandon's RBI double, Eaton's RBI double, and Cruz's two RBI double.

* * *

== Friday April 7, 2016 ==

It was a nice Friday afternoon as the temperature was up to 60° and there was a slight 3 MPH breeze blowing out to centerfield. The clouds from earlier in the week still remained, and that may have discouraged some from coming out to the 12:35 ballgame as only 20,715 fans came out to watch as Charlie Brown was getting ready to pull double duty against a team he thoroughly dominated on Opening Day. The entire lineup for the Phillies was the exact same with the exception of the pitcher so there would be no gimmicks. If he focused on doing his job, Charlie Brown should theoretically be able to dominate them once again.

* * *

== Top of the 1st ==

Charlie Brown was up on the hill and ready to work as he stared down Revere as he strolled in to lead off the game. One pitch was all it took as Charlie Brown got him to flyout to Eaton in center.

Next ma up was McCormack as he lasted four pitches before striking out swinging on a low 4-seamer that he was completely late on. Atcho suffered the same fate as McCormack when he as well struck out on a low 4-seamer that he was early on.

Walking into the dugout, Charlie Brown ignored everyone's high fives, fist bumps, and other words/actions of support as he sat down at the farthest end of the bench and glared out onto the field waiting to either hit or go back out on the field.

"Hey Marcie, what's up with CB? He okay?" asked Billy as he was concerned for his friend's wellbeing.

"He'll be fine after the game." said Marcie as she was seated nearby watching the game as Philly's starter Stewart Pritchett was warming up.

"How you figure?" asked Brayan as he walked over with his knee pads still on having been behind the dish. At this point Peppermint Patty decided to answer.

"Well you know of Chuck's background right?" she paused as Brandon, Brayan, and Billy nodded.

"In the past Chuck always bottled his anger up and just accepted whatever others wanted. Eventually his anger got so built up and repressed that he just exploded on Jose after one of their final practices junior year at Minnesota. When he gets like this, friend or foe, everyone is a target for his wrath. It's best just to let him take his anger out on the opposing team and let him know that we still support him after he game." explained Patty as the others nodded and turned back to the game.

"Well put sir." said Marcie as she smirked at Patty's annoyed expression.

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that Marcie?" said Patty exasperatedly.

"More than I can count sir." said Marcie as Patty just sighted and turned back to the game instead of fighting a losing battle on her end.

* * *

== Bottom of the 1st ==

Eaton led off the bottom half of the inning with a hard single back up the middle. Brandon then followed that up with a soft single of his own up the middle. Eaton's great jump off the bat allowed him to reach third base unopposed. Votto then lined out to Asche at third but the runners scrambled back to avoid being doubled off. Bruce was then hit by a pitch as that loaded the bases for Cruz. Cruz unfortunately couldn't capitalize as he flew out to Martinez in shallow right field. Brayan then walked up and delivered a clutch single into right as Eaton and Brandon both scored. McCord then followed up with a single of his own to right as Bruce scampered home from second base. Cozart then flew out to Revere in center to end the inning, but the Reds still had a 3 - 0 lead.

* * *

== Top of the 2nd ==

Martinez was the first batter due up for Philly as he met the same fate as McCormack and Atcho by striking out on another low 4-seamer that blew him away.

Asche then walked up and continued the trend as he chased a high 4-seamer out of the zone for Charlie Brown's fourth consecutive punch out.

Ruiz then walked up and bought time before jumping on a 4-seamer that hung over the middle part of the plate as he drove it deep to left field and over the fence for his first homer of the season.

Galvis and Hernandez them followed the homer up with back to back singles to put runners on first and second with two down.

Charlie Brown then buckled down and got Pritchett to fly out to Bruce in right field to end the inning and keep the lead at 3 - 1.

* * *

== Bottom of the 2nd ==

Charlie Brown led off the inning by flying out to medium deep right field. The rest of the inning wasn't noteworthy as the Reds failed to score off Pritchett.

* * *

== Top of the 3rd ==

Revere led off the inning by crushing a double over Cruz's head in left field putting a runner in scoring position for the middle of their lineup.

McCormack stepped up next and hit a deep fly ball to right that Bruce managed to run down before it became too big of a problem. The downside to this was Revere tagging up and reaching third base with only one out.

Atcho came up next and deposited the second pitch of his at bat into left field in front of Cruz allowing Revere to cross the plate with Philly's second run of the afternoon.

Martinez then kept the momentum going by drilling a double into the right center gap as Atcho moved all the way around to third base but was held up by an excellent relay throw from Cozart.

With two runners on, Asche stepped up and drove the next pitch into deep right as Bruce managed to get behind it and charged the ball to make the catch. Using his momentum, Bruce dove forward and released a throw into Votto as Atcho broke for home trying to tie up the game. Votto angled his body to the right of the throw's path as he started turning as the ball landed in his glove he quickly grabbed it and flung it to Brayan whom had discarded his mask. The throw was on a line and landed in Brayan's glove as he put his glove down just as Atcho was sliding into the plate. It was close, but home plate umpire Patrick Johnson called him out and the replay on the screen confirmed it as Atcho was out by three inches.

Charlie Brown came off the mound pounding his fist into his glove as he high-fived Brayan, Votto, and Bruce for their efforts as they kept the game at 3 - 2.

* * *

== Bottom of the 3rd ==

McCord continued his hot start to the year as he drove in another run as he doubled Cruz home to give the Reds a 4 - 2 lead.

* * *

== Top of the 4th ==

Ruiz was the first batter and Charlie Brown was beginning to show severe signs of fatigue as his curveball slipped from his hand and hit Ruiz in the calf as he spun away to avoid it for a HBP.

Galvis was up next, but only managed to pop out to McCord at third after a quick two pitch at-bat.

Charlie Brown once again lost his focus as his 2-seamer didn't break enough to get back to the plate as it hit Hernandez square in the back as he turned away from the pitch.

This gave Pritchett an excellent chance to drive in two runners, but the manager played it safe and told him to bunt as he sacrificed the two runners over on a 5 - 3 putout.

This put all the pressure on Revere to deliver as the team's leadoff hitter. However he failed to clutch up as he grounded out to Brandon for their third out of the inning as Charlie Brown tightropes out of danger.

* * *

== Bottom of the 4th ==

Charlie Brown led off the inning with a sharp groundout to Galvis after a four pitch at-bat. The Reds managed to get the bases loaded with two outs and Sandberg made a move to the bullpen as he brought in right-handed reliever Stephen Crosby. Crosby then managed to escape the bases loaded threat with a clutch strikeout keeping the score at 4 - 2.

* * *

== Top of the 5th ==

McCormack led off the inning with a popout to Votto after a two pitch at-bat. Atcho then followed it up with a sharp groundball into the hole between short and third. Cozart dove to his left and snagged the ball before it got by, but his throw was too late to beat the hustling Atcho as he was given a hit for his effort.

Martinez was up next and flew out to shallow centerfield as Eaton ran it down before it could touch the ground for the second out. Asche came up next and hit a sharp grounder to shortstop as Cozart fielded it cleanly and flipped to Brandon at second for the force out to end the threat.

* * *

== Bottom of the 5th ==

With two runners on and one out, Price decided to take Charlie Brown out as he was already at 72 pitches and wouldn't be able to finish the next inning. Joe Mauer was selected to pinch hit and struck out swinging for the second out. However, he was bailed out by Eaton who crushed a three run jack over the right field fence to extend the lead to 7 - 2.

* * *

== Top of the 6th ==

Pinch-hitter Damien Trejo drove in a clutch RBI on a two out double breaking the lead down to 7 - 3.

* * *

== Top of the 8th ==

Brian came in for relief and had a bad outing as he gave up two runs, but Chapman entered the game and bailed him out retiring the rest of the Philly hitters keeping the game at 7 - 5.

* * *

== Bottom of the 8th ==

Eaton stepped in and remained hot as he hit his second homer of the game. This one was a solo shot onto the short porch in left making the score 8 - 5.

* * *

== Top of the 9th ==

Perkins relieved Chapman and pitched a 1-2-3 inning to pickup his second save of the season and give Charlie Brown his second win of the season as well.

Pitching Summary: Win (2 - 0), 5 IP, 7 H, 2 ER, 0 BB, 4 K, 1.38 ERA, 72 Pitches, 50 Strikes, 22 Balls.

Batting Summary: 0 for 2.

* * *

== In the Clubhouse ==

Charlie Brown had just finished getting changed after his postgame shower and was preparing to leave with his things but was stopped by his support group as they blocked his path towards the clubhouse door.

Sighing in resignation, he took a seat as he awaited the ass-chewing his friends should've given him for his actions yesterday and today. To his surprise, he was embraced in a big group hug as the others then stepped back smiling as Billy stepped forward.

"CB man, we know why you were acting the way you did yesterday. We just wanted to tell you that we have your back no matter what." he then stepped back as Brian stepped forward.

"We understand your frustration towards Price and Kwon. The stunt they pulled to intentionally piss you off was very unprofessional of them and really upset all of us as a whole. No matter what anyone says we'll back you up if the front office or the media tries to paint this in a bad light." he said as he gave Charlie Brown a firm pat on the back.

Charlie Brown smiled at the fact that his friends still had his back and then proceeded to speak.

"Thanks a lot guys. I know I can be difficult at times, but you're the best group of friends anybody can ask to have. Thanks for being there for me." he said as he gave each of them their own hug while Marcie also received a deep kiss.

The group then proceeded to chat happily about what they were doing before something on the television caught their eye.

"Hey Joey turn up the volume." said Brandon as Votto cranked up the television's volume via remote as an ESPN update came on showing the Reds complex and the confrontation between Charlie Brown, Kwon and Price. The reporter's voice played over the video and Charlie Brown froze cold. That voice was one very familiar to not only him, but Marcie and Peppermint Patty as well. It was the voice of his most vocal hater growing up, one he hoped to never hear again. It belonged to...

"Breaking news out of Reds' camp, young pitcher Charlie Brown was caught on tape trying to physically assault Reds manager, Brian Price and had to be restrained by pitching coach Henry Kwon. Nobody knows what set the blockhead off, but he stormed out of the complex visibly upset and refused to answer any questions from local reporters. No word from the Reds yet about any disciplinary action, but let's hope they nip this in the bud now or else they could be facing behavioral problems from him in the future. This is Lucy Van Pelt reporting live outside Great American Ballpark, Cincinnati, Ohio, ESPN."

The whole clubhouse just turned towards the group as Charlie Brown just stared blankly at the screen with his mouth hanging down. The room was deathly silent as the door creaked open and Violet poked her head in and spoke towards Charlie Brown.

"Charlie Brown you better get upstairs right now, my father and Walt aren't happy and want to speak with you regarding what just aired." she then closed the door behind her as she waited outside the door for him.

The group just stood there stunned as Charlie Brown finally regained his senses and processed what just happened and what was said. Only one phrase came to his mind and he voiced this out loud:

"SON OF A BITCH!"

* * *

 **AN: And cut! That's a wrap on this chapter folks. Seeing how short the game action was going to be due to the organization's roster moves I decided to drop this plotline in to see how it would be received and how far I can take it. Leave a favorite and a follow, and drop a review to let me know what you think of the story and how I can make it better. Until next time guys, this is "The Nasty One" signing off.**

 **\- PRAK #TheNastyOne**


End file.
